Elegant Dusk
by blondiemoutineer22
Summary: Zoey Elizabeth Cullen, the first half human, half vampire in the Cullen's coven. Edward's biological daughter from the first woman he loved before he became a "Cold One." Zoey changed the Cullen's life, but now a new girl has came along to change their lives again. Zoey has to learn to share the attention of her father, while adjusting to her life in Forks Sequel "Where You Will Go
1. Chapter 1

Chicago 1919

The moon glows off Lake Michigan, the stars shine as bright as they can with the lights from the city gloaming in the background. A lady, Lillian, is wondering by the water on her own. Kicking her feet into the sand, rubbing her pregnant belly. She looks off into the distance, letting her mind wonder as she tries to picture life with her baby. He or she is going to be so loved, even if Mr. Edward Masen left out of the blue, not leaving a letter or a trace behind. A noise from behind grabs her attention. She turns to see a beautiful lady standing bare foot behind her. Hair as red as fire, skin as pale as snow, and eyes black as the sky.

"Hello," the redhead says with a sly smirk on her face. She moves closer to Lillian. "What is a woman like you wondering all alone at this time of night?" she asked.

Lillian stands in shock, "I think I could ask you the same question." Stepping back away from the stranger. Causing the lady to step towards her. "What can I help you with?" Lillian asks.

"I think you can help me with a few things." she replies in a soft voice. Eyeing Lillian's belly.

"Victoria. Quit playing with out food." a deep voice comes from behind the redhead, he shares similar features as the strange lady. He kisses her, and turns his attention back to the speechless woman. Every bone in Lillian's body is telling her to run, but her legs won't move.

"Food" she whispers in fear. All of a sudden she feels something wet run down her legs, and she looks down. Her water just broke, in the middle of the night, in front of two strangers who look like they want to kill her instead of help her. She collapses to her knees as she screams in pain or fear. She doesn't know really. The redhead moves towards her, grabbing her arm and laying her down onto the sand.

"Victoria, what are you doing." The man hisses, confused on why his mate is helping the lady instead of drinking her blood.

"James she is about to have a baby." her voice shook with a tiny bit of excitement in it. Lillian screams in pain again, "We have to help her." Another scream pierces the air, along with the smell of blood. Both of the strangers hiss and stare down at where the blood is emerging from.

"Please, help me save my child." Lillian cries, gasping for air. This is the worst pain she has ever felt in her entire life. She has not idea how she is still breathing, it hurts so bad. Blood begins to come out faster, and the mother screams in pain. James looks down and can't help himself. He bites down onto her neck, Victoria pushes him off.

"Stop!" she shouts, in a stance as if she was ready to rip his head off, "We have to save the baby first!" The lady screams become louder, and Victoria realizes the venom is spreading into her body. She knows she has to get the baby out before it is too late, and the venom changes it too. The redhead quickly moves, tearing off the lady's dress, and cutting the belly open with her hands. More blood, and more screams escape from Lillian. Victoria quickly reaching into the open stomach, and pulls out the baby. Cutting the umbilical cord, and wiping the baby's face. Gasping, her skin is as pale as her's, her heart beat is faster than an average human, her eye's are black like Victoria's and Jame's.

Shaking her head, "this can't be possible."

"What?" James says confused, starting down at the little baby girl.

"The venom, it reached to her but not enough to fully change her. It is like she is half human, and half vampire." looking at her mate, she smiles, and looks back at the baby.

"What is it?" gasps Lillian, "is it a girl or boy?"

Victoria squats down next to Lillian so she can see her daughter.

"It's a girl." she whispers in a daze.

Lillian cries softly, as she reaches to touch her face, "Zoey Elizabeth," she whispers gasping for air, then begins to scream again as the venom takes over. Victoria quickly moves away from the woman, and back to her mate.

"We have to leave, she is transitioning and the baby isn't safe around her." Victoria says fast as she starts to walk away. James follows.

"So we can't kill her?" he asks in a confused look, back at the bloody lady.

"No. She gave us something so wonderful, I think we can spare her life. By the time she wakes up we will be long gone, and Zoey will be ours." Victoria smiles down at the beautiful little girl and James grabs her hand as they run off. Leaving Lillian on the sand, all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago April 11, 1925

*Zoey P.O.V*

I finally convinced Victoria and James to take me back to the town I was born in. Victoria was so reluctant, she says there are "bad" guys here. There is always "bad" guy wherever we go, Victoria says it is because I am special. I mean I'm not like the others.

I am human, and I am a vampire. Victoria said my mother gave birth to me, while being in transition of becoming a vampire. I somehow only got a little of the venom inside my body, thanks to Victoria coming to the rescue and pulling me out of my mother's womb. James and her saved my life, but they said my mother was too far gone for the venom to save her from the injuries I caused her. It was a rare occasion, they tried to help her. I am very lucky they found her, or I would have died along with her. The story gave me shivers and I hated to bring it up. Fortunately, I was growing at a slower normal human pace, I was turning six but I looked as if I was two. The venom is slowing my growth making me grow a human age every three years. James thinks it's because the venom wasn't directly into my veins and is slowly messing with my growth. Either way Victoria loves it because she has always wanted to be a mother and lost the ability to be one when she changed. I know she isn't my really mom, but she is the one who is raising me and the closest thing I had to one. Which is why we are back in Chicago because I wanted to celebrate my sixth birthday in the place where it all began, and she loves to please me.

"Zoey, remember we have to stay inside the hotel until the sun goes down." Victoria says, I wonder back to the bed and lay down. I shake my head in response as I understand. It was frustrating that I couldn't go outside and enjoy the sun because they didn't want to expose themselves. I also loved the way their skin sparkled in the sun, it was like glitter, shinning onto a wall. It used to amaze me, not so much anymore.

"I don't know why you agreed to come back here. You know it isn't safe for her here." James said in a very aggressive tone. I looked down at my hands. I know they've been fighting for over a few weeks because I wanted to come to Chicago. I haven't really told them the real reason I wanted to come back. It was because I wanted to visit my mother's grave. I know it was located somewhere outside the city, from what Victoria and James said one night when they thought I was sleeping.

"Because James, it is her sixth birthday tomorrow, and she wanted to come. Now quit being nasty about this." She snapped back, and got up heading to the bathroom. Probably trying to cool off. Leaving me alone with James. I hated being alone with him, he scared me. He was a tracker which was very lethal weapon to have. I was too young to remember the whole story, but I remember this one girl who escaped him. He caught her scent and chased her, but she convinced a vampire to change her into a vampire. Causing James to want nothing to do with her anymore, she was the first and only person to escape his powers. We both sat there in silences, I wanted to speak up. I mean I was only allowed to use words and full sentences when I was alone with them, they didn't want someone to wonder why a girl who looked as if she was two was speaking full sentences.

"So, what kind of cake do you want for tomorrow," I looked up at James bending down in front of me, his smile always made me cringe, because I know how evil of a person he is.

"I think chocolate is fine." I whisper back, I feel so small around him.

"If only you drank blood, you'd make my life so much easier." he stood up and walked into the bathroom with Victoria.

My diet consisted of human food, I never had the desire to drink blood from a human. I didn't like the idea of hurting someone. Victoria tried to have me drink the blood of a baby doe one time, because the scent caught my attention while running through the woods. It tasted okay, it made me run faster, and I felt stronger but I didn't like the idea of hurting another species, even if it was a deer.

The sun finally set, and I was growing up the courage to ask them to take me to see my mother. I was stalling as I watched the sun fade slowly away.

"Zoe," I looked over at Victoria standing in the door way. Her hair was down, she was dressed as if she was going out to hunt, "are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "no," I was nervous. I wanted to ask but I didn't want her to be upset with me for my choice.

"You haven't eaten all day. What's wrong?" she was concerned as she said down on the bed with me. Grabbing my hand. I looked up at her.

"I was wondering if um we could uh go see my mother's grave." I bit down on my lip, scared to look at her face, afraid of her reaction.

"I figured this was the purpose of the trip." I heard James say coming into the room. I looked up at him, he was carrying a cake in one hand, and a bag of food in the other. I looked down again.

"Well," Victoria said in a cold voice, "I don't see the harm in visiting her. She did bring you into my life. At least we could pay our respect while passing through." She smiled my hair, and kissed my head before going over to James.

"Really?" my voice cracked. I just realized I was holding my breath.

"Yes, we can go but first you need to eat." she pointed her finger at me, pulling out a loaf of bread and some cheese. I stood up and ran over to them, making a sandwich and eating as fast as I can. I licked my fingers clean.

"I am ready." I said with a mouthful of bread. James laughed, and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's go then." she grabbed my hand and we headed out.

We had a taxi driver take us to the graveyard. Victoria didn't want us to traveling on foot to long in the city. We climbed out of the cab and she told the man we would be back in a few moments and to wait. She gave him a flirty smile, and the young man shook his head. Too much in a daze to realize that she was just using him and was going to probably kill him later tonight. I shook the idea off and walked through the entrance. Victoria held my hand, she was looking around as if someone was going to come out and attack. We finally found her tombstone.

 **Lillian Grace Frank**

 **August 12, 1901 – April 12, 1919**

 **Beloved daughter, friend, and mother**

Next to her tombstone was another one, with a baby engraved on it. I bent down to look at it.

 **The baby of Edward Masen and Lillian Frank. May God care for the little angel.**

My heart wrenched, they thought I died along with her? I was confused. If they found the body, they would know I wasn't still there. Victoria could sense my confusion. She bent down next to me.

"Sweetie, they probably tried to look for you but couldn't find you. So just assumed you were dead." she rubbed my back. I nodded, it made sense.

"What happened to my father?" I asked, it was the first time I even thought about my biological father, and first time I knew my mother's name, even my father's.

She shrugged, "I have no idea, first I even heard or read his name." She stood up, "We need to get going though, I am hungry, and I bet James is growing impatience." I followed in her lead, wondering back to the cab. Looking back at my mothers and my tombstone.

"I love you mom." I whispered, I could feel Victoria tense up, but continued to walk.

By the time, we got back to the hotel, it was mid-night. James lit the candles on my cake, and they both sang happy birthday to me.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish." James said smiling.

I closed my eyes and thought in my head. I wish to find Edward, my real dad. I blew out the candle and darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Philadelphia 1951

*Zoey P.O.V.*

I kept running, I didn't stop running. I couldn't. I knew when James, Victoria and the new member of the coven Laurent got back from hunting they would know I was missing, and would be after me. Everything that happened in the last twenty-four had my spinning. I couldn't even think straight.

 _"I can't believe she is going to be turning thirty-two in a few days." Victoria was gleaming with joy. I could hear her throw the walls, she thought I was asleep but I couldn't sleep for some reason._

 _"Too bad she looks like she ten years old." I heard Laurent mumble._

 _"I like she is growing slow, it is giving us more time together, she might not be able to stop growing. I need to enjoy this." she snapped back. I smiled a little, it was nice knowing she loved me, "I can't believe she's been in our lives for thirty-two years. She is a blessing." She said, I could hear her turning a page of a book_

 _"Do you think she will ever find out the truth of what you two did to her mother?" Laurent asked. I perked up. What did he just say?_

 _"No." James said, he sound upset. "She never will learn the truth of that night. It would ruin her."_

 _"I mean yes, learning the two people who raised her, is the reason her mother is dead, and partially the reason she is half of a monster." Laurent snorted. I heard Victoria stand up._

 _"That woman was going to die regardless if we were there or not. She went into the labor when we were speaking to her. James and I just helped her deliver Zoey." She sounded furious._

 _"Yes, but you did leave her mother there to die, or go through transition alone. Do you know if her mother really died?" I sat up, trying to be quiet._

 _"Of course she died," James said with a chuckle, "her injuries were to bad for the venom to even help. My only regret was not sucking her dry before leaving her there alone."_

 _My head was spinning, I felt like I was going to get sick. They two people who raised me were the two people who killed my mother. They left her there alone, and led me to believe I was this monster who killed her myself. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly laid back down, and closed my eyes. Pretending to be sleeping. The door opened and then closed. Footsteps fading away._

 _"This conversation is over." Victoria said as she stormed out of the house. I knew I needed to escape, and I knew I had to do it soon._

I didn't stop running until I reached the city limits of Philadelphia. It was a cloudy day, so I knew they would be able to track me soon. The one day I need the sun to be in my favor. I found myself roaming the streets. I saw people giving me weird looks. One lady asked me if I was lost. An annoying downfall of growing at such a slow rate, they thought I was some ten-year-old girl roaming the city alone. I kept my head down and headed into a diner. I sat down in a booth and looked out the window. It began to rain and I could feel my heart beating fast. I laid my head down onto the table. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had no where to go. Those murders were the only family I had.

"Can I get you something to drink sweetie pie?" an older waitress stood at the end of the booth, towering over me. She smiled, as she chewed her cup, making it pop.

"Can I just have a water?" I said in a small voice.

"I'll go get it for you right now. Say aren't you a little young to be wondering in a diner all alone?" She asked, a little concerned looking around to see if there was a parent or adult around with me.

"I am just waiting for the rain to die down before I head back to my dad's work place." I replied sweetly, it wasn't a lie. I was waiting for the rain to die down, but only to run again. She smiled back and headed to get the water.

I knew I needed to come up with a plan. Maybe I could go back Chicago. No that would be the first place they look for me. Maybe I could go find out information about my dad, he should hopefully be alive. I wonder if he even thinks about me. He probably has his own family now, a wife, and beautiful children. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. I would just have to be all alone for the rest of my life. I could feel tears starting to form into my eyes. I wiped them with my sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a sweet voice come from behind me. Looking up I saw a young girl standing in front of me. Her skin was as pale's as mine and the others. Her eyes were golden, and she had show pixie cut hair. She was a little taller than me but look like she was in her late teen years. "May I sit?" she asked pointing to the empty booth. I shook my head. I didn't know what to say to her.

"I am Alice." she stuck her hand out for me to shake, I reached out and before I could open my mouth to say my name she cut me off, "and you're Zoey." She smiled like she just won an award.

I sat up straight. "How do you know my name?" my voice was weak, I was scared. I eyed the door, debating if I should make a run. She touched my arm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled at me, it brought a little ease, but I was still skeptical. "I am here to help you."

"How do you know I need help?" I asked. She giggled, it sounded like bells ringing, it was so sweet.

"Because, I know a lot of things. It is part of my gift, I suppose." she smiled. The waitress came back with my water.

"Oh I see someone finally came to occupancy you." she set the water down, turning towards Alice, "anything I can get you miss?" Alice shook her head. The waitress smiled and said she would give me a few more minutes to look over the menu.

"So, are you ready to leave?" she asked. I pulled my arm away from her.

"Leave? I don't even know who you are."

"Don't worry, you and I are going to become super close. I've seen it." she gleamed at me. Her eyes were so different than other vampires. "Look, we don't have much time before the tracker figures out you're missing and starts to locate you. We need to move, and fast." I took a sharp breath. She knows James.

Memories flooded my head, of course. This is the young girl who was able to escape him, the only one. If anyone can help me it is her.

"Where are we going to go?" I said. She pulled me out of the booth, leaving a few dollars on the table and she guided me of the dinner, into the rain.

"Far away, somewhere safe." she replied. Looking around for someone, or something. Her eyes perked up when she saw a young man walking towards us. His skin was just as pale as ours, his eyes matched Alice's.

"Ma'am," he had a southern twang. He held his hand out to me. I shook it and I instantly felt a sensation of calmness take over my body. "My name is Jasper Hale, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." he smiled at me.

"Jasper, we need to get moving. Does Carlisle know where we are?" Alice interrupted him before I could even ask him a question.

"Yes love, but only him." he hurried us down the street, opening a door to a black Cadillac Deville. I was confused, and worried all at once.

"Where are we going? Who is Carlisle?" I asked, neither of them answering my questions.

"Do you think he will handle this news well?" Jasper asked taking Alice's hand as he pulled off into traffic.

"Who knows, Edward is unpredictable." she replied softly, staring off into the distance.

I gasped, Edward, that was the name of my biological father. Were they going to take me to find him? My heart was racing again, and this time it was a good feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Mountains in Tennessee 1951

*Rosalie's P.O.V*

"Where the hell is Alice?" I grunted under my breath. Looking outside the window of our home. Everything was covered, and ready to be put away while my family moves to a new location. I would miss it here, it's been home to me and my family for almost thirteen years. It is where I found my mate, Emmett, wondering outside of Gatlinburg. He was seriously injured due to a bear attack. I carried him over hundred miles to here, where I begged Carlisle to help him. His dark curly hair, dimples and innocent looks that resembled Henry's, the little boy of my friends when I was still human. I loved Emmett dearly, he was my truelove, much better than the wicked Royce. Royce, the man who is the reason of all the pain and suffering I went through. I thought I loved him, but I was wrong. He was a cruel human, he ruined my chance of happiness, the chances of having my own family, children, grandchildren and growing old with the love of my life. Carlisle just thought he was helping me, and for a while I wished he would have just let me die in the street that night, but now with Emmett in my life things have been a little better. Minus a few things, I still want, the things that leave a gaping hole in my heart.

I shook the reminder of my pain out of my head when I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I perked up, I hear a heartbeat, not a normal human heart beat. It was faster than the average soul.

"Where are we?" I heard an unfamiliar voice softly ring into my ears. Emmett came down the stairs, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Who is that?" nodded his head towards the door. I shrugged, I was clueless. I caught Alice and Jasper's scent with the unknown human.

"What the hell did Alice do now?" I snarl, as I open the door and step outside. I saw Jasper opening the door to the backseat of the car. I stopped in amazement.

A little girl stepped out of the car, she was beautiful. Her skin was as pale as the rest of my families, eyes were dark, with a hint of green speckled throughout them, her hair was unique blonde, with light natural bronze following through it. She had to be close to the age of nine or ten, short and petite.

Her clothes were ratty, like she's been wearing them for a while or running around outside in the woods. I could tell she was nervous, she didn't move from Jasper's side. He was probably calming her nerves, with his ability to change one's emotions around him.

Alice was the first to break the silence, "sorry to keep you all waiting. I had to make a quick stop before we head out." She smiled as she waltzed into the house, "Carlisle." she called out. Leaving me, Jasper and the little girl outside.

"Rosalie this is Zoey," Jasper said, looking down at her.

I bend down in front of her, "Hi Zoey." I gave her a sweet smile, trying to show her I meant no harm, "how old are you?" I asked.

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes, she bit her lip and whispered under her breathe, "my birthday is in two days, it is my 32nd birthday, but I look like I am ten." she looked down, like she was ashamed.

I knew the feeling of being ashamed of being a freak. I smiled at her, "so would you rather being celebrating your real age or the age you look?" she looked up and she gave me a shy smile.

"No one has ever asked me that," she said softly, "the age I look."

"Then I guess we will be celebrating your tenth birthday then." I stood up and looked at Jasper. He was smiling at the both of us. I had so many questions to ask Alice and him, but I knew they needed to wait.

"Zoey, I have someone I would like you to meet." Alice's voice came from behind, I tuned to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway of our soon to be old home.

"Hello there dear." Carlisle approached her, and bend down to her level like I was a few moments ago, "I understand you are a very special person, to the world and to our family." Esme was smiling at her husband, my adoptive father. I suppose it makes sense, Carlisle has always been one to adopt children into his family, and help them. Both him and Esme always wanted a family, and that is why they adopted three sons, and two daughters into their lives.

"I suppose I am, but I am still confused on why I am here." she responded. Her voice was so angelic. It made me feel a little warmth inside.

"Well my child, Alice didn't want to have you freak out before giving us the chance to meet you first. You see we are not like the others of our kind. Not like the ones you've been living with."

Living with? Has this girl been growing up with another coven of vampires? Maybe that is why she isn't scared of how we look, but that still doesn't example why she shares some similar features of vampires.

Carlisle continued to speak to her, "We don't hunt humans, we only drink animal blood. Which is why our eyes are golden. So, in a way we are different. Just like you." he said pointed at her, with a smile. Making her giggle softly.

"How is she different?" Emmett finally spoke up. It was the first time I noticed him standing beside me.

"Well you see, Zoey here isn't a normal human girl." he stood up. "She is half human, and half vampire."

I gasped, "There is no way that's even possible Carlisle." I stated, staring back at the little girl.

"Oh, it is. It is rare but it can happen. Her birth mother was bit while she was still in the womb, luckily, she was taken out before the venom could completely change her. Just enough to affect her growth, and give her some similar features like ours." He looked at all of us. Alice was smiling at him, so was Esme. Emmett was confused, and I was just amazed. Poor Jasper was probably getting hit by so many emotions right now from all of us.

"So why is she here and not with her mother?" Emmett asked. Zoey looked at the ground, she was struck with sadness suddenly. I frowned.

"Her birth mother didn't make it through transition apparently, from what Alice has told me." he looked towards Alice who nodded her head. There was silence between all of us. My heart broke for this little girl.

Finally, I spoke, "So what about her father?" I asked, knowing I couldn't be the only person who thought this.

Alice perked up, and Esme walked over to Carlisle. He looked at me, "Well her father-" he was cut off by a sound coming from the woods. We all turned our attention to the trees, out walked my eldest brother, the first Carlisle changed. Edward. He looked confused on why we were all standing outside, his eyes wondered until he finally met Zoey's. Probably reading all our thoughts.

"Carlisle?" He spoke, "what is going on?"

Carlisle looked at him, looked at Zoey, then back to the rest of us. "Zoey's biological father everyone is Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

Mountains in Tennessee 1951

Did he just say the man standing ten feet away from me was my father? I was hit with so many emotions, so many questions. I am standing in front of these complete strangers, knowing only a few of their names and somehow, they already know so much about me.

"What," The beautiful blonde girl, Rosalie said. She looked confused, so did the buff guy behind her.

"Edward is this young lady's father." Carlisle repeated. Looking back at me and smiling, "Her mother Lillian and Edward were in love before he came down with the Spanish Influenza." He put his hand on my shoulder, and looked back at Edward who was still standing there with a horrid look on his face. Not moving, not even blinking. "Edward never got the chance to say goodbye to Lillian, he never even knew she was pregnant. Until Alice had a vision of the tracker, James, in Chicago with this young lady." Carlisle smiled at me, "Alice was curious about you and started to track you with her visions. That's how she found everything out, and that's how she knew where to find you today."

I was so over whelmed. This was a lot to be taking in all at once. My head was spinning and I started to see double. Before I knew it, the ground became my current view and I felt cold hands wrap all around me.

 _"Victoria." my voice was small, I wondered into the living room. We decided to settle down in Washington for a few years after the visit to my mother's grave. It was probably four in the morning, James was nowhere in sight. I saw her emerge from the kitchen._

 _"Zoey," she walked over to me, "why are you up?"_

 _"I had a bad dream." I whispered looking down at my hands. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back._

 _"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, looking at me with a little pity in her eye._

 _I nodded and we sat down on the couch. "We went back to Chicago for my birthday and I wondered off to the graveyard to see my mother's grave." I looked at her to make sure she was paying attention, like always her eyes were glued to me. "When I got there, I saw this man standing there, in front of her tombstone and I said hello to him. He turned towards me and I couldn't see his face but he was hold a body in his arms. It was a little girl, about my age. She hung there like a rag doll, and there was blood dripping down her neck. I walked closer to him. Screaming and asking did he do." I bit my lip as tears started to form into my eyes. "When I got in front of him, I realized the little girl in his arms. It was me." I could feel my heart racing again. "I started to run away but he grabbed my arm and bit into my neck, then I woke up." We both said there in silence for a bit, she rubbed my back and I wipe my tears._

 _"Is that the first time you had this dream?" She asked me. I shook my head yes. She cupped my chin and looked at me. "I won't let anyone hurt you Zoey, I promise." she kissed my forehead._

 _"I know, but what if" I stopped unable to finish my sentence. She looked at me. "What if it was my dad?" I asked._

 _She smiled at me, "Don't worry about him, he left your mother alone. He didn't want you and he left. He will never come after you." She picked me up and took me back to my bed. "Now I will lay here until you fall asleep." she rubbed my back as I slowly drifted off back to sleep._

I opened my eyes, clueless of where I was. I sat up and looked around at the unknown room. My dirty clothes have been replaced with a flower skirt that went to my knees and a white button up blouse.

"I think she is awake." I heard a voice come from downstairs. I opened the door and went down the long hallway. This house was huge, the walls were wooden, and the carpet was green. A new trend in this decade.

"Hello Zoey, good to see you're finally awake." The one lady who stood by Carlisle when everything went down outside. "My name is Esme. I haven't been able to introduce myself." She hugged me. I tensed up at first but then hugged her back. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I didn't even notice my stomach was aching for food. I can't even remember the last time I ate.

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

She smiled, "I will go make you something to eat. Please make yourself at home. The others should be back soon." Esme walked towards the kitchen and left me alone in the living room. I sat down on the couch and I stared out the big window overlooking a yard, that was covered with trees. I began to let my mind wonder. Wondering about my life, before and now. I wondered where Victoria and James were.

James, my mind was flooded with images. So many all at once. _He was standing there in my old room, Victoria was next to him. She looked like she was sobbing if she could be. James was mad, slamming stuff and he made the choice. He was coming to find me._

I stood up and gasped for air. He is coming for me, I need to run again. I ran to the door, where Alice and Jasper were standing there.

"Zoey, are you okay?" She asked her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"James, he is coming for me. I just saw him, he made the decision to come for me." I was breathing fast, "Wait how did I see him?"

"You saw him too?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I saw him in my room with Victoria, he was mad and he decided to come find me." She quickly ran outside.

"Carlisle," she called out, "I think Zoey is more than special."

He looked at her then me in the doorway. What are these people doing I needed to run, James was fast and he would find me. "What do you mean Alice?"

"She had a vision, the same as mine." She whispered.

"She has an ability?" Rosalie questioned. I could feel so many eyes on me.

"Zoey dinner is read-" Esme stop in her track, "What is going on out here?"

"We think Zoey has an ability like Alice's." Carlisle stated. Alice was frowning at me, like she felt sorry for me.

"Zoey I am so sorry," Alice gave me a hug, "It is so terrible sometimes but I can help you just to focus on what you want to see." I stood there frozen.

I could feel her sadness, like it was my own. I could feel anxiety, and it was like all these emotions are hitting me at once. I couldn't breathe. I sat down, gasping for air.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Rosalie was by my side pulling me in her arms.

"I can't breathe. It is like all these emotions are flooding into me and I can't." I looked at her with horror in my eyes.

Jasper moved towards me, "Are you feeling sadness, anxiety, confusion right now?" he asked. Nodding my head to every emotion he listed. "Carlisle, it is like she has my ability too. She can feel all our emotions, it is hitting her like a truck hitting a brick wall. She can't control it like I can." He said in a frantic.

"It is like she has the ability of so many all at once." The buff man said. He hasn't come near me, and I don't even know who he is.

"What if," Alice looked around, "What if her ability is to be able to take or share others abilities?" Everyone started at me, and I couldn't move.

"Are you saying," I whispered looking at the ground. "That my ability is to have multiple abilities?"

"I have never seen anything like this in over my three hundred years of exists." Carlisle looked at me with worried eyes, but then smiled. "I guess you are a very special girl after all."


	6. Chapter 6

*Edward's P.O.V*

After the girl fainted I stormed off into the woods. There is no way she is my daughter. Lillian and I were only intimate once. Lillian. I haven't heard her name is year's. Not since the last night I saw her.

 _It was the fourth of July, everyone was out by Lake Michigan enjoying the heat and hot dogs. Lillian and I were attached at each other's hips all summer. Mother and father were very fond her. She was desirable, I knew many young bachelors throughout the city were trying to get her attention but somehow, she picked me to give it to._

 _We were laying on the sand, she was covering her eyes from the sun. Squinting at me while I talked to her about the plans for tonight after my father's business dinner. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high bun, and her skin was getting red from being out in the sun for too long._

 _"Maybe we should go back to the house, before you get sunburned." I pointed at her red chest._

 _"Mr. Masen, are you looking at my chest." She slapped my hand away from her, smiling at me with her pearly white teeth. I chuckled and pulled her up into my arms._

 _"Miss. Frank that would be very disrespectful to a young lady like yourself." I said leaning down kissing her check, "But yes I was." I gave her my grin I knew she loved and she pushed me off playfully. Grabbing her stuff, as we walked hand in hand up the beach. It was a very hot day, typical for July. The sun felt great on my skin, I didn't know it then but it would be the last time I got to feel the sun on my skin like this._

 _The day seem to be full of activities, my mother was running around in a hurrying. Trying to make sure everything was good for my father's dinner party tonight. I asked if she needed help and she kept sending me away, saying she could handle it. I went to lay down on my bed, I felt uneasy and my head was pounding. I decided to take a small nap before Lillian came over with her parents._

 _Once nightfall came, people were arriving left and right. My father was having me introduce myself to many clients, business partners and powerful people. My mother looked exhausted from all the work she put in, but she still put a smile on her face. Lillian finally arrived and I could finally breathe again. I wondered over to her through the crowd._

 _Grabbing her hand and bring it to my lips, "You look astonishing miss." She did she was wearing a sheer evening gown, off-white with floral design on bottom half of skirt. Her hair was pinned back behind her ears, showing off her light hazel eyes._

 _She blushed, "You look very handsome tonight sir." She kissed my cheek and I smiled at her._

 _We danced, and chatted the night away. Before I knew it the firework show was about to start so Lillian and I disappeared off to a more private place. We laid next to each other while the fireworks lit up the sky above us, our hands intertwine. She made my heart feel so full of happiness._

 _"Edward," Lillian whispered. I propped up onto my elbows and looked at her._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I love you," she said softly. My heart skipped a beat, and before I knew it I was leaning down kissing her. Softly, she tasted so sweet._

 _I pulled away, 'Lillian Marie Franks, I love you too." Her face lit up, and she smiled so bright. We made love that night, under sky full of fireworks, in that moment everything felt complete and content. I had no idea when I escorted her back to her family's car that it would be the last time I ever saw the first girl who stole my heart._

My thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching me.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me. I stood up and continued to walk away. "Please talk to me son," he begged.

I turned to look at him, "How long have you know?" I snapped, I was furious that Alice knew about this and kept it from me. Even more frustrated with myself that I didn't hear it in her thoughts.

He stepped back at my anger, "I've known for a few months. Alice wanted to be hundred percent sure. She went to Lillian's grave and saw a little tombstone for Zoey. That confirmed it."

Lillian's grave? So, she was dead, like Carlisle said. I clenched the tree.

"Son, Zoey escaped from some very bad people, the people who killed her mother. She had no idea that they did it, they raised her for over 3 decades. She is struggling right now and she really needs her father. I have faith you can do it too."

I glared at him, "I don't even know her Carlisle. How am I supposed to be a father to some stranger!" I snapped at him, punching the tree near me.

He put his arm on my shoulder, "I didn't know you, or Rose, or Emmett, Alice even Jasper. I still cared for you all like you were one of my own, and acted as a father in all of your times of need." I knew he was right but this was just still so much to handle. I knew I needed to talk to this girl, after all she was my own.

"Where is she?" I asked, turning towards him. He titled his head towards the house.

"She had a panic attack, turns out she has a unique ability. It was very overwhelming for her. Esme finally calmed her down and put her to sleep." He responded smoothly, like it wasn't a big deal.

We both headed into the house. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the living room floor playing cards. Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen, probably wondering around and Esme was cleaning the kitchen. I guess she does have a reason to cook now.

"She's in Rose's room." Carlisle stated and headed into the kitchen to help Esme.

 _Don't you dare wake her_ , I heard Rose's say to me in her head. I gave her a dirty glare and continued up the stairs.

I quietly opened the door, and saw her laying down. She was facing the doorway, and I slowly walked over sitting on the bed softly. She had Lillian's similar facial structure. Heart shaped face, with a cute little nose. Her hair was blonde like her mothers with a hint of bronze like mine. She was beautiful, just like Lillian. I put my head into my hands and groaned.

Was Carlisle, right? Could I really do this, be a father to her? She looked so tiny, and helpless. I wanted to protect her from the evil world, I wanted to keep her safe. I know I can do this, it's what Lillian would want.


	7. Chapter 7

Upper Peninsula 1952

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I've been living with the Cullen's for almost a year now. We moved from Tennessee to the Upper Peninsula for a few years. With only me really aging, staying in one location isn't possible because people started to wonder why Carlisle is supposed to be thirty but looks like he is in his early 20's. It has been a life that everyone has grown to deal with.

Carlisle always gets a new story for every time they make a move, and now that I am part of the family they had to included me. Since Edward and I look alike, he is my biological brother. Alice and Emmett were also adopted by the Cullen's and Rose and Jasper kept the last name Hale, but still were adopted by the Cullen's. It is all so confusing, but I finally figured out they did it so people wouldn't think it was weird that they were dating their sibling. I started off in fifth grade since I look the proper age, the others were sophomores and juniors. The younger we start off the longer we can stay in one location.

I've grown close to all the Cullen's in my own way. Carlisle has been trying to help me understand my power, and with the help of Jasper I am learning some self-control with it. We learned that if I touch a person with an ability that my body sort of steals their ability too. Explaining why I had Alice's, Jasper's and well now Edward's ability. I am learning to control each power and use them when I want to. It is still a little hard, but I know a few more years I can keep it under-control. I hope.

Esme has loved having me, it has given her a reason to cook. Which she is one amazing cook. Alice was right about her and I being close, we spend a lot of time together, she has helped me learn a love for fashion. We share some similar taste. Rose has taken me under her wing like if I was her own daughter, she treats me by the age I look which gives me this chance to have a childhood I was never given. Emmett has taught me about sports, we both enjoy baseball and I am starting to really love football. We fight all the time about which sport is better. Jasper has been learning to control his thirst around me, plus he is one of the only ones who understand what I went through with James and Victoria killing innocent people and all.

However, the one person who I've close with is Edward. At first, he was very skeptical, and kept his distance. Now he literally acts like a father, when I told him about the cute boy in my class he threatens to lock me away in my room. We talk all the time about his human life, he tells me stories about him and my mother. It is finally comforting to have someone who is an actual piece of me. I guess I can finally say life is perfect for me finally.

I wish, I am still having constant nightmares of James coming to find me. I learned to look out for his decisions and watch his moves thought with Alice's help. Last, we saw him and Victoria were wondering around in North Dakota, one place we all went for two years. So, for now I am safe.

My birthday was two days away, and I've been trying to figure out a way to tell Edward I wanted to go see my mother's grave. I know the chances are slim since James and Victoria are still looking for me but I just want to go. It's been forever.

"Zoey?" I looked up at Alice, she was standing over me, "You okay? Esme has asked you three times if you wanted anything to eat."

I gave Esme an apologetic look, "Sorry, I was just thinking about my birthday."

"You're fine dear," she smiled at me, "have you decided what you wanted to do yet?" She asked.

I looked down, "I have a few things in mind."

"Like what?" Esme stood up walking towards me, while Alice sat on the edge of the couch.

"I really want to go to my mother's grave and see her." I uttered under my breath.

Esme and Alice didn't say anything. They just looked at each other like they knew something I didn't know. I focused on Esme knowing I could hear what she was thinking. She got up and headed to the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. I followed her.

"Do you think that's a bad idea?" I looked at her, with a concerned look. She smiled up at me.

"No I think it is a lovely choice." She said out loud, I focused harder on her thoughts while she turned towards the sink _. A very dangerous decision and Edward wouldn't allow it._

"What won't I allow?" Edward asked starling me and Esme.

"Edward please stay out of my head, you know how rude that is." Esme said, placing a tomato on the cutting board.

"Sorry, I can't control you have loud thoughts." He shrugged his shoulder and sat next me. "So, what won't I allow?" He asked again, looking back and forth between me and Esme. She looked at me, and I knew she wanted me to tell him.

I sighed and looked at my hands, "I want to go see Lillian's grave for my birthday."

"Absolutely not." He said with a stern voice. "Going to Chicago on your birthday is basically asking for James to find you. That is probably the one place they will look first."

"I have been tracking James choices and movements. They haven't even thought about going to Chicago Edward." I replied. I don't call him dad because I don't know how he will feel if I do, plus I overheard him talking to Emmett one day about how he doesn't think he can handle being called that.

"I don't care, I am not going to allow you to willing put yourself in danger." He stood up and walked to the window.

"Danger? I love danger." Emmett's booming voice floating into the kitchen as he emerged from the garage. "Who we fighting?" he asked looking back and forth between the three of us.

"No one is fighting anyone Emmett." Edward snarled at him while he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I followed.

"Edward, I really want to do this and I think it will be a good thing for you." I looked at him with plead in my eyes, "You know closure."

He turned towards me, "I don't need closure. I haven't thought about Lillian once since I became a vampire. This discussion is over."

By this time, everyone in the family was standing in the living room. I could feel their emotions of sorrow and fear all at once. Sorry for mine and Edwards loss, but fear of what may come for me. I turned towards Carlisle. "Please," I begged, "I want to see my mother for my birthday." He looked at me and back to Edward.

 _Edward, I think it will be good for the both of you_. He thought in his head, both Edward and I started at him.

"No." Edward snapped. Everyone but the three of us were taken back.

"I hate when you have one sided conversations," Rose said with her hand on her hip.

"I was just telling Edward and Zoey that I think it would be a good trip for the both." Carlisle said to the rest of the family.

"I agree." Esme chimed in.

"Plus, we could all go," Jasper said, "I haven't been to Chicago in years."

Emmett smiled at me, "Plus we can be your back up encase they come to fight." He chuckled at us. He loves to fight.

"There will be no fighting, this will be a happy and safe trip for all of us." Carlisle rest his hand on Emmett's arm.

"So, it's settled," Esme said, "we are taking a family trip!" I couldn't help but smile, but I could sense the fear Edward had for not only his family but for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicago April 12, 1952

*Edward's P.O.V*

I am still livid my family went against me and allowed Zoey to come to Chicago for her birthday. I know the danger that surrounds her right now and it is my duty to protect her. Alice is on alert for James, to see if he will be making an appearance here today.

We hit the city limits before noon, Zoey didn't sit still the whole drive. Her impatience was just like her mothers, it made me smile while I watched her eye the buildings in a daze. Luckily it was a cloudy day, so we could wonder outside instead of staying in shelter. We arrived outside the hotel Carlisle made reservations for. He got two rooms even though Zoey was the only one who slept.

"I have never been able to actually walk around the city before." Zoey said while we walked down State Street. She smiled at young children walking with their parents and waved at the elderly walking hand in hand.

"Zoey, we are trying to find a bakery to get you a cake," Alice said, "not to go and make new friends."

Zoey blushed, "Sorry, I just haven't felt this free in a long time." My heart ached a little for her, knowing that she grew up in some very hard circumstances.

"I know dear," Alice put her arms around Zoey bringing her in a side hug.

We finally found the bakery. Zoey decided to pick out a simple cupcake since she was the only one eating. Alice insisted on getting a cake, but Zoey knew it would be a waste. As we walked back to the hotel, Zoey went on and on about how she always wanted to live in the city when she was little. Lillian and she were so much alike in so many ways.

"Did you find a cake?" Esme asked when we entered the hotel room. Zoey held up the small box containing the cupcake.

"No," Alice pouted, "Zoey just wanted this tiny cupcake because she didn't want to waste food." Alice lived for throwing parties, and celebrating things. _Why doesn't anyone like to party like me._

I chuckled at her thoughts and walked into the sitting area with everyone else.

We waited for the sun to go down before giving out the gifts and sing happy birthday. Carlisle and Esme went first, Zoey opened the box to find a necklace, it was out families crest on it. Zoey smiles as she hurries to put it on.

"You've always been a part of our family, but now it's official." Esme says while she gives Zoey a hug.

Alice hands Zoey a huge box, "It is from me and Jasper." She stated, gleaming at Zoey. "

"I didn't help pick it out." Jasper chuckled, while Zoey opened it. She pulled out a dress, it was blue with white Polk-a-dots all round it. In the middle was a red belt.

"I saw you drooling over this the last time we went shopping." Alice said.

"It looks a little short," I muttered. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, I love it." Zoey was beaming with happiness.

Rose and Emmett got her a baseball glove, so she can officially start participating in the family games we have. After the gift exchange, we all gathered around to sing happy birthday. When Zoey made a wish, she looked at all of us one by one and blew the candle out. _I have nothing I want, I am perfectly happy_. She thought to herself. I smiled at her.

Once everything settled down, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Zoey and I all gathered in the car. We headed to the outside of the city to see Lillian. I could hear Zoey's heart racing as we approached the graveyard. I took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We will wait here for you." Alice said while Zoey and I climbed out of the car. I nodded, Good luck she thought to me.

We walked through the graveyard till we found Lillian's grave. I stood there in disbelief. She was really gone. I looked at Zoey. Her mind was empty. She bends down and touches the tombstone, and laid a flower down.

"I love you," she whispered. I bend down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, and then I decided it was time to give her birthday gift to her. I pulled out an envelope from my jacket pocket.

"What is this?" taking it with confusion on her face.

"Open it and you'll see." I smiled at her. She tore the envelope open. Slowly pulling out a picture.

She gasped, "Is that my mother?" I nodded. "She was so beautiful." Zoey ran her fingers over the picture. It was her mother's portrait her family had her take before her senior year in high school. She gave me her only copy one night. "I look like her."

"You are practically her twin." I kissed her forehead. "There is more in there." I said. She looked in the envelope and pulled a piece of paper. She looked at it and started to tear up. "It is a birth certificate, perks of having Carlisle working in the hospital." Tears rolled down her face. "You are officially mine and Lillian's daughter."

She looked up and me and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you dad," she sobbed into my neck.

I tighten my arms around her. It was the first time she ever called me dad, and I never felt so whole. "I love you too daughter." We sat there hugging each other for a while until I heard something.

 _EDWARD, WE MUST LEAVE_ , Alice's thought shouted into my head. I stood up and saw Jasper and Emmett emerge from out of nowhere.

"We need to go." Emmett growled.

"Why?" Zoey asked. She looked scared.

"Alice saw a vision, James is close." Jasper stated.

I snatched Zoey up and we ran to the car. She was shaking in fear, and I could hear her thoughts. _He is going to kill me._

"I won't let that happen." I said looking into her eyes. "It is my job to protect you Zoey Elizabeth." Her eyes watered up.

 _So now what?_ Her thoughts were a whisper.

"For now, we run, but don't worry if we are together. You'll be safe."

Jasper sped down the roadway and back to the city.

"Promise?" she whispered to me.

I looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Forks, Washington. Present Day (Beginning of Twilight)

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Zoey!" My dad's voice boomed up the stairs and flowed into my room. "Get up or we're all going to be late for school!" I sat out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Today was the beginning of the second semester of my freshman year at Forks High. Life has been great for me, and the rest of my family. James and Victoria haven't tried to look for me since the last hiccup in Wisconsin in 1975. They finally gave up, which put all of us at ease. I have officially stopped growing, I will forever look as if I am the age of sixteen but reality eighty-six. Making me the youngest in the family literally and figuratively. We moved to Forks around two years ago, I started off in the seventh grade and here I am now. A second semester freshman. Carlisle hopes to stay here long enough so I will be able to graduate here as well. Since I am the only Cullen who has never graduated high school.

I got out of bed and walked into my closet. It was full of so many different styles of clothes. Thanks to Alice who lives and breathes for fashion. I grabbed my favorite black knitted sweater that hangs off my shoulders, a pair of light blue skinny jeans and my black bootie wedges. I brushed my hair to get the knots and tangles out of it. Brushed my teeth since I was still partly human, I need to take care of myself. I didn't need make up, but Rose always says, "A little mascara and lip gloss can go a long way with a face as beautiful as yours."

When I walked into the kitchen I saw a stack of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for me. "Thank you, Esme." I smiled at her while I took a bite of my favorite breakfast.

She smiled at me, "You're welcome beautiful." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a brown paper sack. "Here is your lunch too, tuna salad sandwich, string cheese, crackers and an apple."

"You know I love your tuna salad." I smiled with a mouthful of pancakes. She laughed and laid it on the counter.

"And you know how much I hate the smell of tuna salad." Emmett said coming into the kitchen. He tussled my hair and I swatted his hand away.

"Can you ever not be a bully?" I asked trying to fix my hair.

"No way little girl, it is so easy to pick on you." He gave me his guilty grin and threw his book bag over his shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Not lady like young lady." Alice said as her and Jasper walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

I shrugged, "who ever said I was a lady?" She rolled her eyes.

"We need to get going, or I am going to have to sit in the front of English and I don't want to do that." Rosalie said. She stopped in front of the mirror to look at herself. Fixing her grey button up blazer, and her white scarf she turned to look at me. "You look so adorable today." She pinched my cheeks and I pulled away.

"You know I hate when you call me adorable." I grunted as I put my plate in the sink. I gave Esme a quick kiss on the cheek before following my aunts and uncles into the garage. I climbed in the back seat of my dad's Volvo. "Where is he?" I asked Alice, she shrugged.

"I don't know but today is going to be a life changer." She was smiling at me. I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see," she smiled at me and Edward opened the door to the car.

"Alice why are you singing the Backstreet Boys right now?" He turned giving her a weird look.

"What? Can't a girl sing music in her head." she asked while looking out the window. She was defiantly hiding something.

Once we got to school, we all went out different ways. Since I am the freshman I don't really see my family until the end of the day. I walk into my first hour class, Algebra II. I tested out of Algebra and they moved me up since I am so "advanced." Carlisle wouldn't let me move up to Pre-Calculus even though I fully capable to take it. I sat down in the back row. The first day of classes was always so pointless. The teacher just went over the same rules and guidelines again, that they did at the beginning of the year. I just sat back in my desk and watch people slowly flow in.

"Anyone sitting here?" I looked up to see a boy standing above me pointing to the desk in front of me.

"Uh, no." I whispered. He was so cute, he had short brown hair, light blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Plus, he was tall. He sat down in front of me and took out his notebook. Then turned around to look at me.

"You're a Cullen, aren't you?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

"Well it is just that the prettiest girls in the school are the Cullen's and you look exactly like the other two girls." He gave me a sly grin and I started to blush. "and I saw you getting out of their car this morning."

"Well you caught me," I giggled, "Yes I am a Cullen. Zoey." I held my hand out.

"Carter." He shook my hand gently. "So how come I never see you eating with them at lunch?"

"I'm the youngest, a little old freshman." I looked down, a little embarrassed to have to be a freshman right now.

"Oh, that make sense. So why are you in a junior course?" He gave me a look, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Math is my best subject and I did so well in geometry and algebra they just moved me up." I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, so you're really smart. Think you could help me out? Math is my worst subject." I could feel my heart racing at his question.

"Um, yeah totally." I tried to play if off cool but inside I was doing a dorky dance. In the past boys, have always stared at me, but none came up and talked to me. Dylan was the first boy since I started school here in Forks to speak to me. Plus, he was super cute.

After class ended I stood and started to grab my stuff. "So, I know this is random and all but we have a game Wednesday night and I was wondering if you'd want to come watch." Dylan asked, throwing his books in his bag and walking towards the door.

"Wednesday night?" I was playing hard to get, "I must see what my schedule looks like." I smiled at him, he looked down at his feet.

"Alright, cool. Just let me know." He waved goodbye and headed down the hallway. I walked to my locker in a daze. I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose when I get to the car.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it the final bell was ringing. I basically ran to the car to tell my aunt's the news. Then I saw my dad, and he looked pissed off.

"Edward?" I had to say his name in public, "Are you okay?"

"Get in the car." He ordered. His eyes were black and I did what he said. Alice and Jasper both climbed in as well. Edward was clenching the steering wheel as he sped out of the parking lot. We made it home in a record timing and Edward sprinted out of the car.

"Is anyone going to tell me what his issue is?" I asked looking at my aunts and uncles.

"He likes a freaking human." Rosalie said in disgusted. I took a big gulp, and looked down, because my dad and I were both in the same boat.


	10. Chapter 10

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Her name was Isabella Swan, she just moved to Forks to live with her father, the police chief. She was from Phoenix, Arizona, and she drove my father insane.

"I need to leave for a few days," I heard my dad packing up clothes into a bag.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. He just got home from the hospital and everyone updated him on what was going on. Rosalie made me stay away from my dad since he was blood thirsty. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I also knew sometimes vampires were unpredictable.

"Her blood." my dad snarled, "It is driving me insane. I was so close to just sinking my teeth into her today. I need to get away before I put her and our family in harm." He was storming down the stairs and Carlisle followed.

"Where are, you going?" Esme asked, she hated when one of her children left home, even if it was for a day.

"I am going to go Denali to stay with our family up there." Edward replied.

"Son please, let's just talk this over." Carlisle tried to calm him down but Edward was to mad to listen. He stormed out of the house and got in his car. Before I knew it he was pulling away, without even saying goodbye.

I couldn't help but feel sad. This is the first time since I was reunited with my father that we were actually going to be apart for a while. I could feel tears filling up into my eyes as I excused myself to my bedroom. I laid on my bed as I broke into a sob. I didn't like the feeling of him leaving, I didn't like knowing when I would see him again. I also didn't like not being able to try to talk to him about this, he just left all of us out of the loop and I hated trying to read his minds to figure out what he was thinking. I heard a knock on my door and I sat up to see Alice walking in.

"He'll be back in less than a week, he just needs some time to regroup himself. Your father hasn't had the urge to drink human blood in a long time." Alice said softly as she sat next to me on the bed. I wiped my tears away and looked at her.

"He didn't say goodbye. He just left." my voice was weak, I felt like he abandoned me. Alice pulled me into a hug and I let her hold me while I cried a little more. I felt so silly crying over this, but I just haven't felt alone in a long time.

"Zoey, I promise you that your father is about to become a new man, and you're going to be happy for him." She gave a reassuring smile and I nodded. "Tell me about your day?"

I looked at her and laughed, "my day?" She nodded. "Well it was good, classes were boring and pointless like always and I sort of met a boy." I looked down at my hands.

"You met a boy!" She shouted, "What is his nam-" I threw my hand over her mouth.

"Hush Alice, we live in a house of vampires. I don't want anyone to know." I whispered.

She smiled and looked at me, "Honey, you can never hide anything from a vampire."

"That's right," I looked up to see Rosalie standing by the door. "So, you met a boy?" I didn't say anything, I didn't want Rose upset with me like she was with my dad. "So?" She asked one more time, and I nodded. She walked over and sat on the other side of me. "Well tell us about him?"

I looked at her with a little shock, but proceeded to tell them both about the cute boy from math class. "His name is Carter, he is on the basketball team, and he is a junior. That's all I know." Alice was beaming at me, and Rose was surprisingly smiling at me. "Please say something, either of you." I looked back and forth between them.

"I had him in my chemistry class last semester," Alice said, "He is a nice boy. I approve." I looked at Rosalie.

"Well even though he is a human, I would rather my favorite niece date someone with a heartbeat than someone with a craving for blood. So, I approve too." I threw my arms around her neck.

"Are you serious?" I asked them both, "You guys just threw a fit over my dad's choice in girls."

"This is different, you're part human. You need to be with someone who isn't going to drink your blood. If you keep our family's secret a secret, then we will be fine." Rose looked at me, and I hugged her again. I was so happy that they approved of something. I just wish I could have talked my dad about this too.

"What are we approving of?" Emmett was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Just the fact that Zoey here has a crush on a junior boy." Alice sang, as she stood up to exit the room.

"A crush?" Emmett's mouth dropped, "No way, not happening. She is not allowed to date remember. Not till she is eighteen."

"She is eighty-six love." Rose said walking over to him.

"Well until she looks like she is eighteen." he stated.

"I stopped growing over like three decades ago." I pointed out.

"Well then I guess you aren't ever allowed to date." He winked at me and I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back.

"Stupid vampire reflexes." I mumbled when Rose and Emmett walked down stairs to give me some alone time. I heard Emmett chuckle and I smiled. As much as they drive me crazy. I sure do love my family.

I got ready for bed, and turned the lights off. I laid there in darkness for a little. It was so different not having my dad here to say goodnight. I reached for my blackberry. I scrolled through my contacts till I found his name. I clicked his number and texted him.

 **To: Dad**

 **Hey dad, hope you made it safely. I just want to let you know I miss you already and can't wait for you to come home.**

 **xoxo Zoey**

I laid there in silence for a few minutes then my phone buzzed underneath my hand. I opened the text.

 **From: Dad**

 **Just made it. I miss you too. Be good for everyone and I will see you soon.**

 **Love, Dad**

I smiled at the message and put my phone on the table next to my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

*Zoey's P.O.V*

It has been almost a week since my dad left for Denali. He has called to check in on me every night before I go to bed. I miss him a lot but I know why he is doing this.

The final bell rang, releasing all the students for the weekend. As I was putting my books back into my locker I heard someone saying my name down the hall. I turned to see Carter walking towards me.

"Hey Zoey," he smiled at me, "I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip, he made me so nervous and I hated he had that effect over me. "Um I don't really know. My family might go hiking this weekend." What I really mean is they are going to go hunting for some food since they haven't gone all week.

"That's cool." He shrugged his book bag on his shoulders, and I closed my locker. "I just wanted to see if you would like to come to my game tonight since you weren't able to go Wednesday." I didn't go his game because Alice and Rosalie both told me to play hard to get, so I did but I really wanted to go.

"I'll have to ask my parents when I get home." I gave him a sweet smile and he started to blush a little. My heart started to pump faster and I looked down. I just made him blush.

"Okay sweet, here is my number you can just shoot me a text and let me know." Handing me a folded-up piece of paper I stuck in the back pocket of my black skinny jeans.

"Sounds good, I have to go." I said as I started to back up, "I'll see you later." I turned and walked towards Rosalie's car. I was trying to keep myself calm but I was dancing in the inside.

Once I got to the car, I slid into the back seat and started to scream out of excitement. "CARTER JUST GAVE ME HIS NUMBER AND TOLD ME TO TEXT HIM!" I was jumping up and down. Emmett was covering his ears but Rose was smiling at me.

"Are you going to?" She asked raising one eyebrow at me.

"I mean, should I? You're the one who told me to play hard to get." I stated and she giggled.

"I mean it won't hurt to text him but wait until later tonight. Don't do it right away that makes you look desperate." I nodded my head understanding what she said. We started to drive out of the parking lot but we stopped because a girl was walking.

I knew exactly who it was, Bella Swan. I looked at her. She was pretty, her skin was almost as pale as ours, and she had long brown hair. I can see why my dad found her so appealing because she did smell amazing. Rosalie gave her the death glare before slamming on the gas. Making me fall back into my seat. I turn around to see her stand there in confusion as we slowly disappeared.

Once I got home I sat in my room debating if I wanted to text Carter or not. I had my screen pulled up but I just kept staring at it in. There was knock my door and I looked up to see Alice standing there.

"You're going to text him and you're going to go out with him tonight. I've seen it." She says as she walks to sit next to me on the bed.

"I don't know what to say." I look down at my phone screen.

"Just text him something cool, and make it seem like you're interested but not too interested." She gave me a wink, a hug and walked out of the room.

I began to type and after typing and erasing I finally hit sent.

 **To: Carter**

 **Hey! Ask my parents and they said I could come to the game tonight. So you better win or I am going to be upset I gave up my Friday to watch you lose.**

 **Wishing you good luck - Zoey**

Not even thirty seconds later my phone went off and my heart started to race.

 **From: Carter**

 **Don't worry, I will win just for you. Can't wait to see you :).**

 **I'll score some threes for you - Carter**

I started to do a dance around my room as I quickly ran into my closet. I needed to find something cute to wear but not too much for a basketball game. After sitting in there for a hour and changing in and out of twenty outfits I called up my aunts.

"Please help me." I begged as I sat on the floor to my closet that it looked like it exploded.

Alice giggled as she flew around the closet, picking out the perfect outfit. Rosalie pulled me up off the floor and took me to the bathroom.

"Sit," she pointed, "I am going to do your hair and make-up." While my aunts worked on making me look good. Jasper and Emmett stood in the door way making comments about how they would beat this boy up if he hurt me.

"I'm not kidding, I will break his arm if he even touches you." Emmett said.

"And I will make sure the pain he feels is ten times worse." Jasper chimed in. Alice pushed them out of the room so I could get changed.

'We will be waiting down stairs for you." Rosalie smiled as they left me alone. I quickly changed into the outfit Alice picked out for me.

I was wearing a black tight fitting V-neck shirt that hugged my curves, a green Nike zip up jacket to show off some school spirit, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, with my black Uggs. I looked at myself in the mirror. Rose covered my face with make-up, foundation to eye shadow. The whole nine yards. She light curled my hair, so it looked like loose beach waves. I took a deep breath and walked down stairs where my family was waiting for me.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful." Esme gave me a hug and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I think you should go change, put maybe a huge hoodie and sweat pants on." Emmett snarled.

"Me too." Jasper said. Alice slapped him.

"She looks wonderful, now let's hurry the game starts soon." Her and Rose drove me to the school. I was so nervous I was shaking. I don't even know why I was nervous, but I was. Stupid first crush jitters.

After they dropped me off I walked into the gym. It was crowded. Fans were everywhere, laughing, talking and eating popcorn. I stood in the doorway, not really knowing where to sit. Until I saw a empty row behind the home bench. I walked over and sat down. Trying to calm my breathing, I watch as the visiting team did warm ups, and looking for Carter. I finally saw him as he was shooting threes on the other side of the court, warming up with the rest of the team. I played on my phone while the warm ups went one, then they asked everyone to raise for the National Anthem. A girl from my English class sang, she was super good. I clapped when it was over and listen as they announced the starting line-ups for the visiting team and then the home team. When they announced our starting lineup, the guys threw out shirts to the fan. Carter was the last one sitting on the bench when they said his name.

"And lastly our starting point-guard, a 6'2", junior, Carter Davis!" The fans exploded and I clapped along with them. He ran to give the referee's knuckles and then turned back towards the bench. Lightly jogging he threw his shirt up to me. I was so surprised I barely caught it. I smiled at him and he gave me a wink. I mouthed "Thank you." and he nodded. I could feel people starting. One girl gave me a dirty look I focused on her just in time to hear her think, _Who the hell is she?_ The old lady behind her was smiling at me _. Carter finally has a girlfriend_. I quickly looked away and blushed. The team tip-off the ball and we got it. Right away Carter drove down the court. Passing it in to the forward then back out. Carter shot up a three and it went in.

"NOTHING BUT NET!" the announcer yelled, Carter looked up and gave me a wink and I couldn't help but not cheer along with the rest of the crowd. I focused on Carter, _that one is for you cutie._ I heard him think and I instantly knew I was fallen for him.


	12. Chapter 12

*Zoey P.O.V*

My alarm clock went off and I slowly turned to shut it off. Slamming my head back into my pillow.

"I hate Mondays" I groaned as I rolled over. I was up so late texting Carter that I didn't realize it was three in the morning when we finally said goodnight. This past weekend was a blast. After the game, Friday, he took me out to get some burgers from our local diner. Bella was there with her dad, and I could feel her staring at me but I pretend to not notice. Then he drove me back to my house, he was amazed about how big it was. We sat in the car for almost a hour before Emmett came out knocking on my window and embarrassing me with some lie he came up to get me inside. I couldn't wait to see him today.

I changed into a sweater dress and leggings. I threw on a pair of booties and fixed my hair before going down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see a familiar person sitting at the counter reading the newspaper.

"DAD!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He wrapped me into a big hug and I took a deep breath getting in his scent. "I missed you so much." I mumbled into his neck.

"I missed you too." He replied as we stood there for a few moments.

"Breakfast is ready." Esme said, pulling me back to reality. I quickly ate my eggs as I watched all my aunts and uncles hug their brother. Once I finished we all got into the car and headed to school. Cater was waiting for me near where we parked like he said he would be last night.

"Who is that?" Edward asked as he put the car into park. I was trying to undo my seat belt so I could hurry to Carter.

"That is Zoey's boyfriend." Alice sang as she climbed out of the car. I quickly jumped out and before I started to walk over to Carter, my dad cut me off.

"Excuse me? Did she just say boyfriend? As in a boy who is a friend or a boy who is more than a frien-" my dad was cut off by Rosalie.

"As a boy, she likes and stayed up till three in the morning text." She smiled as she walked by holding Emmett's hand.

"I think I should go talk to him." My dad snarled as he walked over to Carter.

"Dad no please." I whined softly. Carter stood up straight when he saw my dad and I walking towards him.

"Hello, you must be the boy making my little sister stay up past her bedtime." My dad said in a rude tone. Carter gulped loudly.

"Uh, I didn't mean for her to stay up so late. We just were having an uh good conversation." He was so nervous, it was adorable.

 _Please stop dad_ , I thought in my head. Knowing he was listening to me. He shook his head.

"I think you should learn to respect a young girl sleeping schedule." He snapped.

"Edward." I slapped his arm, and looked at Carter. "Please excuse my rude brother, he is in a bad mood because he doesn't have enough courage to talk to the girl he likes." I snapped back at my dad as I grabbed Carter's arm and headed into the school. _Two can play this game dad_. I thought and I turned back to see him glaring at us as he stormed into the school.

The whole day flew by, and before I knew it I was home with doing my homework. My dad took my phone for the night so I would go to bed at a proper time. It was so annoying but I couldn't help but feel some sense of warmth over how protective he was.

Next morning I woke up and the temperature seemed to drop overnight. There was ice everywhere, I hated this type of weather. I dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a vest and threw a pair of my favorite boot cut jeans on. We all headed to school and when we got out I looked over to see my dad staring at Bella. I rolled my eyes and started to walk over to Carter who just happened to be parked next to Bella's truck.

I was just passing Bella when I heard tires screeching. I looked up to see Tyler Crowley's van, he didn't have control and he was coming straight towards me and Bella. I felt someone knock me out of the way as I fell forward in front of Carter. I looked behind me to see my dad holding Bella off the ground as he pushed the van out of the way from crushing her. Carter quickly ran up to me, making sure I was okay. He pulled me into his arms as I heard people screaming.

"I called 911" Someone yelled.

"Bella I am so sorry." Tyler said as he was looking down at her from the passenger window. My dad got up and walked away from her and came to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concern. I nodded a little. My arm was bleeding from falling onto the pavement but it wasn't too bad. "Can I look?" he asked. I showed him my arm and he looked at it. "We will have Carlisle clean this up come on."

The ambulance just arrived. Bella was protesting that she was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital. Edward insisted that I went too so Carlisle could check me out and I knew there was no point in arguing.

Arriving at the hospital, Tyler wouldn't stop apologizing to me and Bella. I just ignored him because I knew it wasn't his fault. He had to get some stitches on his head. Carlisle came over to me, checking me.

"I am fine." I said under my breath. He looked worried.

"I know but I need to double check." He smiled at me as he examined my eyes to see if I had a concussion. "Edward is in the waiting room, he wants to take you home." He said as he patted my knee and walked over to Bella. I hopped off the bed and started to walk out as Chief Sawn barged in. He was frantic and when he saw Bella he ran over to her. I smiled as I left the room.

"I am fine." I said when Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I know but I was scared." He said. Holding me there in the middle of the waiting room.

"You shouldn't have done that." I heard Rose say standing behind him. He tensed up and walked down the hall. I followed as Rose and him started to argue about how he put the family in danger by saving Bella.

"I couldn't have let her or Zoey die!" He snapped. Carlisle walked over and tried to calm him down. I felt my phone ringing and I checked to see Carter calling. I slowly walked off and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Carter asked, he sounded worried like my grandpa.

I nodded my head like he could see, "Yes I am fine. Actually about to head home."

"Oh thank God." He sighed in relief. "I was going to come visit you but your brother said I shouldn't come."

I rolled my eyes, typically. "That is sweet of you but I am fine. Just going to go rest up."

"Well let me know if you need anything." He said.

"I will, bye Carter." I hung up and I looked up to see Bella and my dad in a heated conservation. Before I knew it he was storming off leaving her alone at the end of the hall. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Lets go." He was angry and I didn't want to protest. I climbed into his car as he drove back to the house.

"Does she know?" I asked. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"No but she isn't going to stop looking for answers." He said as we sped down the road.

I leaned my head against the window and sighed. Bella Swan might just be the death of my father, I swear.


	13. Chapter 13

*Zoey's P.O.V*

The days have flown by. With my dad avoiding Bella, and my family on edge about what she could possibly know the tension is high in our house. Which is causing them to not let me go see Carter, beside at school. He texts me about every night asking if we can hang out or if he did something wrong it is frustrating. Also, we are alert because there was a dead person found, the news says it is an animal attack but we know better. Carlisle hopes that whoever it is just passes through with no harm.

One day after lunch, I find Carter waiting for me by my locker.

"Hello." I smile at him as he moves out of the way so I can unlock my locker. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

"They are drawing blood right now, and my parents didn't sign the permission slip so I was just sitting there. Figured I would come see you." He leaned against my locker, and I smiled at him. "So, I have a question." He whispered as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have an answer," I replied breathless.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" He asked me, I took a sharp breath and stepped back. Was he really asking me to go to prom?

Before I could answer I heard my dad's voice booming down the hallway. "Bella? Is she okay?" I couldn't hear the boy who was holding Bella up. She looked paler than normal, like she was about to be sick. My dad swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the nurses. While passing by he gave me a look. _Get to class now, I will deal with you being late when I get home._ He thought to me. I turned around quickly and grabbed my books.

"Sorry I have to go." I mumbled as I stalked off in the other direction.

Once school was over, Alice was waiting in the divers seat of my dad's car.

"Where is my dad?" I asked sliding into the backseat.

"He drove Bella home, we are going to go pick him up." she stated, while we pulled out of the parking lot. Carter was staring at us and I waved at him. He didn't wave back and my heart kind of sank.

We pulled up in front of Bella's house, and my dad came out. He climbed into the passenger seat and immediately turned towards me.

"Does this boy have no respect for your education now?" He practically yelled at me, which startled both me and Alice. "You were ten minutes late to your fifth hour."

"I know, he was just asking me a question but then I got distracted by you carrying Bella down the hall." I snapped back. If he wanted to start pointing fingers than I would be pointing them back. "At least I went to class."

"I had a valid excuse, unless you wanted me to kill over thirty students who were poking their fingers to get blood out." He turned away from me and started out the window. "Also, I am the parent and I say what I think is best for you. I don't like this Carter kid."

"Why?" I yelled, "Have you been reading his thoughts? Because I have and they are always something positive."

"Enough! If you don't knock it off I am going to ground, you." He said in a stern voice. I sank lower into my seat and huffed out some air. Why does he have to act like this?

When we pulled into the garage, I stormed out and when up to my room. Slamming my door to let everyone in my family know to leave me the hell alone. I laid on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Why does he get to talk to some human girl who could ruin my family if she finds out our secret? It doesn't make sense and it isn't fair! I didn't leave my room for the rest of the night.

The next morning my dad and Emmett were gone, they went hunting at Goat Rock and I couldn't have been happier that he wasn't here. I could avoid my dad all weekend, it was pretty easy since he has gone over to Bella's almost every night watching her sleep. I think I was annoyed with the fact he was so into her that he was forgetting about his daughter. I mean, yes, I am mad he is treating me like I am five. However, he is my father and ever since this Bella chick has come into his life he hasn't once asked me about how I feel about it. It is annoying.

The next Monday it is sunny, so we don't attend school. I could if I wanted to because I don't sparkle like the rest of my family. Carlisle says it wouldn't look good if he only took the older kids "hiking" when it was nice out and left me behind. That was our valid excuse anytime it was sunny. The next day it was sunny as well. I was tired of being cooped up in the house, and even more tired of having to listen to my dad worry about Bella.

I went for a walk in to forest, going to my favorite spot. A huge bridge that trains used to go over to cross mountain to mountain. It is out of service now, so I can sit there peacefully. I laid back and I closed my eyes. I started to let my mind wonder. I wondered what life would have been like if my mother was never bitten and I wasn't created into a half monster. I wondered what it would be like to grow old and have little grandchildren running around my house. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I was awoken by my phone off. I saw five missed calls from Rosalie. Two from Esme and one from Alice. I called Alice back since I knew she would be the most reasonable.

"Zoey? Where are you!" She was talking so fast. I sat up, something was wrong.

"I am taking a walk," It was dark out and I didn't realize how late it was. My dad is going to be furious. I started to run back towards the house. I was faster than the average human but nothing like my family.

"Hurry home please." She hung up and the dial tone rang in my ear. I saw the house slowly coming into view. Once I reached the front door. Esme opened it pulling me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly. I saw Emmett and Jasper standing behind her.

"There has been another attack," Jasper said, "This time it is closer to home."

I stepped back, "It is like they are coming closer to us."

"Yes, which is why you need to stay out of the woods, and in our sight until this is all over." Emmett looked at me. I nodded my head at him, he pulled me into a hug and I could sense he was worried. I hugged him back.

My dad and Carlisle came walking in moments later.

"It was Waylon Forge," Carlisle said while kissing Esme on the cheek. "Chief Swans friend."

I looked down at my shoes, my dad walked over to me. "Until we find these people you will not leave this house expect to go to school. Do you understand?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Yes." I whispered and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, and, Bella knows what we are." He said to everyone.

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed, making me jump. I turned to see worried looks on everyone's face but Alice who was smiling and my dad's.

"She is going to keep our secret. I really hope you all can be accepting of her." He looked around at everyone. "Especially you." He looked down at me. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he hugged me again.

My dad had let it be known what my family was to this girl he barley knows. I could feel my head spinning, at the thought of danger that could come from this. Before I knew it, I was falling and I heard everyone yelling my name.


	14. Chapter 14

*Zoey's P.O.V*

After my little pass, out the other day, Carlisle had me stay home from school for the rest of the week. It was once again torture. I wanted to go outside, or be anywhere other than my bed. The only perk was Esme was letting me a lot of junk food and watch all the movies I wanted. My dad had public announced his relationship with Bella, causing the tension in my family to run higher than needed.

It was Saturday, and after ignoring all of Carter's text messages and calls. He showed up on my front porch. I quickly answered. It was just Esme and Carlisle home. My dad was with Bella, like usual and everyone else was hunting.

"Hey," I said, looking down at my shoes. I felt bad that I have been ignoring him.

"I was worried about you. You haven't been at school all week. I asked your brother what was going on and he just blew me off." He leaned in to give me a hug. I could hear Esme and Carlisle walking down the stairs.

"I am fine, just been a little under the weather." I brushed it off like it was nothing. He nodded and looked at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better." I smiled at him. He looked up from me when he heard a cough from behind.

"You must be Carter, we've heard a lot about you." Carlisle said, as he shook his hand out. "We understand you like our youngest daughter." I blushed a little. It felt weird when Carlisle called me his daughter.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." Carter's voice was shaking a little. He was nervous.

"Please call me Carlisle." Esme stepped forward, "and this is my wife, Esme." Esme gave Carter a hug and quickly stepped back next to Carlisle. "May I ask what brought you to stop by." I closed my eyes, I knew they were being protective.

"I was actually coming to check in on Zoe. She hasn't been replying to my messages so I was a little worried." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Plus, I wanted to see if she would be wanting to go out with me tonight."

"Like a date?" my voice cracked when I asked the question.

He nodded, "yes like a date." I looked over at Esme and Carlisle. Giving them the "please let me go" look. Esme smiled at me.

"I don't see why not, just make sure she is home by mid-night." Carlisle said, wrapping his arms around Esme waist. I gave them a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into their ears. Turning back towards Carter, "I'll be right back!" I ran upstairs and went into my closet. I have no idea what to wear. I just went for the simple and cute look. I threw on my dark skinny jeans, a light gold button up blouse, and my light gold boots. I pushed my hair and quickly put some mascara on. I looked at myself. "This will do." I said to myself as I ran back downstairs. "Ready?" I asked and he took my hand. _Be safe._ I heard Esme call out to me in her mind. I smiled back as I got into Carter's car.

We arrived at this house, in the middle of nowhere. Close to the reservation I wasn't allowed to go on.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking at a group of girls walking into the party laughing at something I couldn't hear.

"It is a party, celebrating the end of our season. If you would have been at school, you would have known." He winked at me as he got out of the car and came over to open my door. "I wanted you to be my plus one." He smiled as he took my hand.

"I've never been to a party." I stated as we walked hand in hand into through the front door. The music was loud and there were people everywhere. Dancing and laughing. Carter saw a few guys he knew and pulled me with him. He started to talk to them while I stood back. Some date, I thought to myself. I excused myself as I went to the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the edge of the tub.

Why am I here? I don't party. My dad would be so pissed if he knew I was around alcohol. My dad I thought. He doesn't care enough to spend time with me anymore, so why should I obey his rules. He is too busy worrying about Bella than rather worrying about me. I pushed myself off the tub and walked back to find Carter.

"There you are," he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. In the other hand was a red solo cup, "Want a drink?" He yelled into my ear. He probably thought I couldn't hear him because of the loud music but in reality, he just busted an ear drum. I nodded as he pulled me through the crowd. "Here you go." He handed me a cup like his and I took a sip. It was warm, and fizzy. I resisted the urge to gag but I held it in. "Let's go dance." He yelled once again, downing his drink and filling it up before we left to go to the dance floor.

I drank my whole cup in a matter of minutes, I wanted to just get it over with. We danced for what felt like forever, Carter was very good on the dance floor. He kept going back and forth getting me a refill. I didn't even know what cup I was on anymore. I looked at my phone once I walked outside to get fresh air. **12:04**. "SHIT!" I yelled. Carter came outside stumbling over his feet, I giggled at him.

"You okay?" his words slurred.

"I am late. We need go home." I pointed at my phone.

"Okay lets go." He reached for my hand and I tripped over my feet. Luckily he caught me. He shook his head at me and step me up straight. "Silly girl." he said as he pushed my hair back. He slowly started to kiss me, and I kissed back. His lips were soft, but he tasted like beer. He pushed me against the railing on the deck, as he roughly ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ow," I groaned. Carter's grip was tight. "You're hurting me Carter." I tried to push him off but he kept kissing me. "Carter." I yelled and he stepped back.

"Sorry," he said holding his hands up, "I didn't mean to hurt you." I smiled at him and took his hand.

"I think you should take me home," I kissed his cheek and we walked to his car. My phone was buzzing. I looked down to see Carlisle calling me. I knew I was in so much trouble when I got home, if Carlisle was calling.

Carter pulled out onto the road and started to head to my house. My head was spinning, and I couldn't feel my legs. I was defiantly drunk and I knew there was no way I could get in my house passed my family without them knowing. I was so screwed. I groaned as Carter took a sharp turn too fast.

"Slow down," I said to him. I knew he shouldn't have been driving drunk, but at this point my mind was too gone to even stop him.

"I got this baby," He grinned at me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and when he looked back at the road there was a bright light shining into our eyes. "SHIT!" He yelled yanked the wheel to the right. Causing him to lose control of the car. We were flipping. I could feel glass hitting my skin as we flipped over and over. There was loud screaming noise. It took me a moment to realize it was me. We landed upside down and I looked over at Carter. He wasn't moving and when I reached for him I saw blood flowing down my arm. I started breathing heavily, everything started to go black and before I knew it, darkness took over.


	15. Chapter 15

*Edward's P.O.V*

I just dropped Bella off at her house. She fell asleep in the meadow I took her too, she looked too peaceful to wake up. Plus, I enjoy watching her sleep, it made me get a sense of being human again. I invited her to come over and meet my family in a few days, plus properly introduce Zoey to her.

I slowly rolled into my driveway, the house was dark. Which was strange. I walked in to find it completely empty. I started to panic. Pulling out my phone, I realized it was dead. I put it on the charger as I kept walking around. My phone started to buzz like crazy. I notice I had eighty-two missed calls from all my brothers, sisters and parents. I quickly called Carlisle.

"Edward?" I heard his voice come through the phone.

"What is going on? Where is everyone?" I started asking as I grabbed my keys.

"It is Zoey. She is in the hospital. We've all been trying to reach you but your phone must have been dead." Carlisle said, he seems distracted. I clenched the side of the counter. Zoey was in the hospital. I haven't been there with her. "Son, just hurry here please." He hung up and before I knew it was racing down the road. Not even caring about the speed-limit. I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I ran inside.

"Zoey Cullen?" I asked the receptionist.

"Room 302" She smiled at me. I took the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long. I found her room and I walked in. All my family was standing in the room. Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms, she looked like she would be sobbing if she could. Alice and Jasper stood at the end of the bed against the wall motionless. Carlisle was reading a chart, and Esme was holding Zoey's hand. I looked up to see Zoey. Her beautiful face was covered in tiny cuts and scratches. She had a nasal catheter in her nose, helping her breath. Her left arm had bandages around it, and IV in her arm.

"What happened?" I finally spoke up. Everyone looked at me, but no one said anything. "When did this happen?" Still no response. "HELLO!" I shouted. Carlisle rested his hand on my arm.

"Edward, please not now." He looked back at the charts and walked out of the room. He had his hospital uniform on, and he looked very distraught.

I walked over to my daughter and sat down in the chair next to her, across from Esme. I took her other hand and just stared. I couldn't believe my eyes, I felt so weak.

"She got in a car accident." I looked up seeing Rosalie looking at me as if it was my fault. "Her and that Carter boy went to a party, they both got drunk and he drove home."

I was shaking, I was so pissed at my daughter, and that boy. I stood up. "Where the hell is he!" I couldn't control my voice. I was going to talk to him.

"He is at home. He got released earlier this morning to his parents." Esme whispered, not looking away from Zoey.

"Oh, how wonderful. He drinks and drives and my daughter is the victim. Perfect." I slammed the door shut. Turing to look at my family. "Why in the hell was she even outside the house?" I was fuming.

"Carter showed up and asked if he could take Zoey out. Carlisle and I thought she would be safe, she had been cooped up all week. I knew she was going insane." Esme voice cracked. "Edward I am so sorry, this is my fault I shouldn't have let her leave." Esme rested her head onto Zoey's lap. I knew if she could, she would be crying too.

"No. It is that boy's fault and my stupid daughters fault. Not yours." I snapped. I was pacing.

"You know she wouldn't have drank if she was trying to get attention from you." Alice spoke for the first time since I got there.

"Excuse me?" I stopped pacing to look at her.

"I had a vision, she was in the bathroom at the party and she made the choice that if you didn't care about her any more than why obey you." Alice was glaring at me, "She drank because she was in pain and she wanted to not remember. Plus, she liked Carter and trusted him." Jasper was rubbing her arm as Alice stared at me.

"Are you trying to blame me for this?" I snarled at her and pointed at Zoey.

"No, but you haven't exactly been father of the year since you met Bella." Rosalie stepped in front of me. "We are all pissed at Zoey for her actions, but you are not innocent. You haven't been a father since that damn human walked into your life!"

I pushed her, and she flew into Emmett. "Watch what you say!" I shouted at her. Esme stood up and got in between Emmett and I.

"You two stop!" Esme put her hands up, "we have bigger issues right now. We are family and we don't do this!"

I looked away. I was so mad, I didn't care about right or wrong anymore. Carlisle walked back in. He didn't need Jasper's powers to feel the tension in the room. "Well Zoey's brain swelling went down. She hit her head hard, and lost a good amount of blood. Luckily she was able to heal faster because of the venom in her system." He rests his hand on my shoulder. "Son, where were you?" He looked at me. I felt guilty, I knew I should have been here with my daughter. I didn't say anything. He sighed and walked up to Esme. "She is going to be okay." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him.

The rest of the day was slow. We all sat around Zoey. Listening to the machines beeping and her breathing. She hasn't moved, or even opened her eyes. I was scared. Carlisle said she will wake when she is ready, but I am impatience.

"Bella is going to come over this week to properly meet all of you." I said, breaking the silence, while I kept looking at Zoey.

"What!" Rosalie stood up. "I don't want to be in the same house as her." She crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed Zoey's hair back. She looked so much like her mother.

"I can't wait to meet her," Esme reached for my hand and I squeezed it.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. She nodded. Rosalie stormed out and Emmett looked at me a shrugged before following her.

"Jasper isn't doing so well here, with all the blood. I think I am going to take him home." Alice said, while she came and gave Esme and Zoey a kiss on the cheek.

Leaving Esme and I alone. "Do you think I am doing the wrong thing here mom?" I asked her with plead in my eyes. I needed advice.

"Edward. I have seen you in pain for over a century. Bella has made you come back alive. I think she is good for you." She looked at me with so much compassion. "However, I do think you have been neglecting your daughter." She frowned, and looked back at Zoey. I looked down, ashamed of myself. "I am going to go find Carlisle." She stood up and touched my hand before heading out.

I looked at Zoey. "What have I done?" I put my head down. I could feel so much sorrow filling my heart. I let my little girl down. I am supposed to protect her. I should have been seeing the signs of her being upset. She wouldn't speak to me, she never left her room and she was always sad. I didn't bother to ask what was wrong. "Please forgive me for being a bad father," I whispered as I brushed her hair out of her face. I closed my eyes and repeated the same thing over and over.

"I forgive you." A weak voice filled my ears. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful little girl looking at me. "As long as you don't ground me too long." She said to me.

"Oh, you are defiantly grounded for a century." I smiled at her while I kissed her forehead and held her in my arms. As much as I wanted to scream at her, I was just happy she was okay. "I love you so much. Do you understand that?" I looked in her eyes. "You are my princess, and I can never live without you."

Tears filled her eyes, "I love you too dad." I smiled and brought her into another hug.

No matter how old she got, she would always be my little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

*Zoey's P.O.V*

After a few days of being in the hospital I was finally released and able to go home. Carlisle could switch mine and Carter's charts to make it look like no alcohol was involved or in our blood system. I knew it was wrong to do but I didn't want Carter to lose his chances of a scholarship anywhere because of this mistake. Esme said if he does it again then that is his choice.

I was grounded, from everything. My phone, television, music and even books. Anything that brought me joy was not allowed. I knew why I was being punished. I didn't even bother to argue. There was no point. I was so lucky to have a family who cares so much about me.

I woke up the following Saturday after the accident. My body still ached a little and the cuts on face were still healing. Rosalie has been doing my make up every morning to make me look somewhat normal. Alice has been dressing me in clothes that hid the cuts and bruises on my arm. I threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. I didn't feel like trying to impress anyone. When I walked into the kitchen, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the kitchen. All cooking something that smelled amazing.

"Good morning," I said to everyone as I opened the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"You mean afternoon? It is almost two Zoe." Emmett chuckled at me, I looked over at the clock. I shrugged. The medication Carlisle gave me helps the pain go away, but also helps me sleep a lot.

"Why are you all cooking?" I eyed them curiously as I drank my water and picked at the salad Esme was making.

She slapped my hand away, "Bella is coming over today to meet all of us."

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie muttered, she looked miserable and annoyed.

"Her name is Bella." Emmett smiled at her while giving her a kiss on the cheek. I heard the front door open and I saw Esme and Carlisle face light up.

"Here comes the human." Rosalie sang out loud. Esme shot her a dirty look and I couldn't help but laugh.

Bella walked in, holding hands with my dad. She looked nervous, and she felt awkward.

"Bella! We are making Italiano for you." Esme smiled sweetly at the girl.

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." My dad said, looking over at Esme.

"Bon giorno?" Bella awkwardly said.

"Molto Bene!" Esme replied. I kept looking at Bella. Trying to read her. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh, absolutely!" Bella smiled back.

"She already ate." my dad grunted. Bella shoots him a look and something shatters. I look over to see Rosalie more pissed than she was having to make her food. I picked at the salad again since I was the only one who would be eating. This was getting good.

"Perfect." Rosalie said, as she stepped over the shattered glass. Emmett trying to calm her down.

"It's just-I assumed because you don't eat ya know?" Bella stuttered, she was embarrassed.

"Of course, that was very considerate of you." Esme nodded at her giving her a reassuring look. I didn't say anything. Clearly my dad has _FAILED TO MENTION HE DAUGHTER EATS FOOD_. I thought loudly so he could hear me,

He rolled his eyes, "Ignore Rosalie, I usually do."

"Yes, let's just pretended this isn't dangerous for all of us," Rose snapped.

"I wouldn't tell anyone like ever." Bella replied looking at all of us. I looked away before she made eye contact with me.

"She knows that," Carlisle smiled at Bella.

"The problem is, you two have gone public now so.." Emmett stopped his sentence as he got glares from everyone in the room.

"Emmett" Esme looked at him in a pleading voice.

"No, she should know," Rose said turning towards Bella, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly?" Bella sucked in some air, this was uncomfortable for me. "Oh, Badly. Like where I become a meal." Everyone but me and Rose laugh. I get up and excuse myself. I was not in the mood to make jokes about my family's safety. Storming up the stairs I went into my room and slammed the door.

Laying on the bed I knew I should have been more welcoming, but there is just something about this situation that is putting me on edge. I can't stand the fact of danger surrounding my family. All because my dad fell in love with a human.

I heard a knock on my door and I turned to see my dad walking in. "Please," he pleaded with me. I sighed and nodded my head. I know I need to at least try for his sake. "Bella," he called for her, she walked in slowly. I could feel how uncomfortable she was. Causing me to be just as uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. She gasped, "Your hand is warm," looking over at my dad she was confused.

 _Got some explaining to do huh dad?_ I thought.

"Bella, I haven't been fully honest with you." He rubbed the back of his neck, he was nervous on how she would handle the news. "Zoey is a vampire, but she is also human. Her mother was bit while in labor. Some strange way the venom only effect Zoey to a certain extend." Bella nodded as she understood everything. "Zoey grew at a very slow rate compared to normal humans."

"I see," She sat next to me on the bed. "So is it weird being different in house full of vampires." she nudged me and I laughed.

"No, it is actually pretty nice." I replied as I nudged her back. We both giggled.

"Also, Zoey is not Carlisle and Esme's kid." My dad interrupted our bonding. "She is my biological daughter; her mother and I were together when I was still human."

Bella gasped, she stood up backing away. She looked at us both closely. She could see the similarities in us, she looked pale. "You have a kid?" Her voice cracked and my dad nodded.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just needed to know I could trust you with this." He stood up walking towards her, "She is my daughter, I had to protect her more than anyone." I smiled a little. "I hope you understand."

Silence was filling the room, I looked at my dad, who was looking at Bella would was staring at me. Finally, I spoke up. "Well since this is uncomfortable for me I am going to go outside." I left them alone in the room. I knew she would get over this, she can't be mad at him for his past. At least that is what I can hope.

A few hours later, while sitting on the back porch someone sat next to me. I looked up to see Bella.

"Hi," She whispered, she was looking at the trees in front of us.

"Hi," I mumbled back. Staring at the same trees. We sat there listening to the birds chirping.

"I guess I should apologize for how I took that news," She looked down at her hands then up at me, "I just I wasn't expecting that." She lightly chuckled and I smiled at her.

"It's okay. It was a lot to take in." I shrugged.

"I just hope you can be accepting of me I really love your brothe- I mean father." Her cheeks turned red, realize her mistake. I laughed and hugged her.

"If you make my dad happy, then I am going to be accepting of you. Even if you had webbed feet and a third eye." I winked at her and we sat there for the rest of the night talking like old friends.


	17. Chapter 17

*Zoey's P.O.V*

There was a huge thunderstorm coming, which in my house was a big deal. It meant a perfect time to plays from baseball.

"Got the bats?" Emmett asked

"Check," I replied while holding up the three bats everyone uses.

"Gloves?" He eyed me. Counting the gloves, I made sure there was eight there, including the glove I got for my birthday present from Emmett and Rose a long time ago.

"Yep, all here!" I smiled at him and then threw the bag to him. "Also, have four baseballs just in case we lose them again."

"That's my girl." He fists bumped me while heading out to the garage. Climbing into my dad's car, I waited for the others. My dad was going to meet us there, he was bringing Bella with him after he met her father. He had the jeep with irritated Rose.

Finally, we headed for our favorite spot to play in Olympic peak. The thunder started to crack. Emmett was hitting balls out to Jasper in the field, Rosalie and Esme were playing catch and Alice was warming up her arm to pitch. I sat on the ground, patiently waiting for my dad to get here. Soon I saw the Jeep pull up, I jumped up and ran over to them.

"Hey!" I smiled at Bella, while giving her a hug.

"Good thing you're here, we need an umpire," Esme said from behind me

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said with his arms crossed in front of him with a crooked grin on his face.

"Oh, I know you do." Esme rolled her eyes. We walked back towards the others, Rosalie was clearly annoyed Bella was here. Which made Bella feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around." I winked to her.

"Call 'em how you see 'em Bella." Esme whispered to Bella.

"It's time," Alice called from the pitcher's mound. Emmett, my dad, and Alice were in the outfield, with Bella and Esme behind home plate. Rosalie stepped up to the plate, while Alice winded back to pitch, letting the ball go it flew towards Rose. An average human would have missed it, but not a vampire. With the swing of the bat, the ball flies towards the outfield letting a crack that sounds like thunder.

"Now I see why you need the thunder," Bella whispered under her breath, I smiled. "That's gotta be a home run."

I shook my head, and Esme chuckled. "Edward is very fast." Rosalie is running around the bases so fast it looks like a blur. My dad runs into the woods after the ball and flings it towards home plate. Slamming into Esme mitt, just than a millisecond before Rose slides into home. Esme and Rose look at Bella.

"You're out." Bella says awkwardly. Esme nods at her and Rose grunts as she walks by.

I step up to home plate as I wait for Alice's pitch. Once she releases the ball, it's in front of me. I swing and hit a line drive. Emmett and my dad both jump up to catch it at the same time, but colliding in the process. Falling to the ground, and I make it safely onto second base. I am laughing at them laying there, Emmett shoves my dad. Jasper steps up to home plate and winks at Alice.

"Bring me home Jasper!" I shout as I step off the bag, ready to run towards the next base. Jasper nails the ball, it flies through the trees. But before I move I stop. My mind is filled with images of _Victoria, James and Laurent. Walking towards the sound of the thunder, the sound of our family's baseball game_.

"STOP!' Alice gasps, in a blink of an eye I am at home plate, my dad sets me on my feet. "I didn't see them." I nodded agreeing that I didn't either.

"I thought they weren't looking for her anymore?" Rosalie said with a panic in her voice.

"They weren't they heard us and they decided to come check it out. They are traveling so fast." Alice looks at me and my dad.

"Put your hair down," He says to Bella and I.

"Like that will help, I could smell Bella from across the field." My dad ignores her as he fixes Bella's hair.

"Rose give Zoey your jacket, to help cover her scent." She doesn't hesitate, she flings me her jacket and I quickly put it on.

"I shouldn't have brought you here, either of you." looking at me and Bella. Before she can even ask why, all of our eyes turn towards the edge of the forest.

They emerge, walking side by side. Bare foot and dark eyes. I could sense James, cringing at the emotions he was putting off. Jasper touched my shoulder, calming me down. I kept my head down, afraid to look up.

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent says, holding up the baseball and throwing it back towards Carlisle.

Catching the ball pare hands, "Thank you."

"Could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. Carlisle looked at Esme. We don't need any trouble. I heard her thought. Carlisle nodded, "Of course."

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James." he gestured towards them, not knowing my family already knew who they were.

"Would you like to bat first?" Carlisle asked, while Laurent picked up a bat. My family headed towards the outfield. My heart was racing. I could feel James eyes on me, and I didn't want to move to fast to where he would catch a hint of my scent. Carlisle and Laurent were talking, I heard Victoria say something but my mind was too focused on James. I couldn't focus hard enough to hear his thoughts.

Jasper is on the mound, he pitches the ball and Laurent nails it. Thinking he is going to be safe, but Alice is up in the tree in a flash and the ball slams into her hand. She smiles at him and shrugs. He is pissed but Jasper smiles in enlightenment. James is up next, with amazing force he slams it into the forest. He runs past my dad first, then Bella. As the wind of the ball causes her hair to flow just enough to carry her scent straight to James. He screeches to a halt. Whipping his head around he lurches into a crouch, nose flaring, and eyes locked on Bella.

"You brought a snack." James snarls.

I run in front of her, following my dad's actions. I am growling at James. Victoria and Laurent are behind James as fast as my family is behind us. Victoria eyes fall onto me. Zoey? her voice runs through my head.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle states.

Laurent, Victoria and James looked shocked. Emmett is looking for a fight, "I think it is best if you leave." Carlisle said. Laurent nodded, but Victoria wouldn't move.

" _Zoey_?" hearing her voice out loud made my body tense up. I looked at her in the eyes, my heart was full of hate towards her for what she did to my mother, for what both her and James did. "Is it really you?" Her voice sounded cheerful, and it made me want to scream.

"She is with us too," my dad snapped stepping in front of me.

"She is my daughter, I have been looking for her for a long time." Victoria said, stepping towards us. Causing me to step back, I grabbed onto Bella ready to run. Bella looked at my hand and took it.

"No, she is my daughter, my biological daughter." My dad was shaking with anger. "She ran away from you two for a reason, she didn't want to be found." Victoria gasp, pain filled her and James got even more angry.

"I see the game is over, we shall leave." Laurent said. Grabbing onto the both of them and forcing them to turn and run off into the woods.

"Take the girls out of here, we will follow them." Carlisle said looking at my dad.

Before I knew my family was running off into the woods, and my dad was carrying both Bella and I back towards the Jeep. Bella was in a panic, I couldn't move. I knew what James was thinking, I knew what Victoria was too.

"What is going on!" Bella screamed, while my dad tries to strap her in.

"James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off." The tires spin as my dad whips the jeep around to head towards town, "We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting one vulnerable human." He grips the steering wheel and Bella looks at him eyes wide open. "I just made this his most exciting game ever."

"So, he is after me?" she whispers, and my dad nods, "What about the red head? What does she want."

I finally spoke for the first time; my voice was weak. "Me."


	18. Chapter 18

*Zoey's P.O.V"

Bella left Charlie behind, for his own protection. I know she is hurting from the choices of words she said, I could feel her sadden as we rode back to the house. Once we arrived to the house we all hurried.

"Zoey, go pack some clothes," My dad ordered, "I am going to have Rosalie take you up to Denali." I nodded, as I ran inside the house. Coming to a stop when I saw Laurent standing by the front door. I hissed and my dad pushed me behind him.

"He came to warn us about James," Carlisle states as he comes to Laurent's defense.

"I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years." his gaze fell upon me, "And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her." He gave us an apologetic look. My dad nodded thanks as he ran off into the woods.

"You told him to go to Denali?" My dad snapped at Carlisle. "Where will I keep Zoey now?"

"He said he wanted to change, and become a better person. I knew they would be able to help him more than us right now." He put his hand on my dad's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to Bella or Zoey."

I ran upstairs and packed a bag, I didn't know what to do or bring. I was freaking out. I always pictured in my head what I would say to her, but when she appeared in the field my brain failed me. I hurried into the garage where I saw my dad ordering everyone around and talking about how they were going to kill James.

"I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away," my dad said. Carlisle stopped

"No Edward," he shook his head, "The tracker thinks you won't leave Bella he will know where to go." I could see my dad's heart ache.

"I'll take her, Jasper and I can drive her south." Alice says, looking at my dad. "I'll keep her safe."

My dad groans in frustration, Alice steps forward. He is clearly torn on what to do. "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Alice nods slowly, while my dad hands over the keys. He then starts pulling out some of Bella's clothes and tossing them to Esme and Rose. "Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." Esme immediately puts them on.

Rosalie drops them, "Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us." My dad wasn't in the mood to deal with this. I quickly grabbed Bella's clothes.

"Bella is with my dad now, she is part of our family." I looked at her, "We protect our family." Rose glowers at me but takes the clothes.

Carlisle hits the door opener, causing it to roll open. He squeezes Edward's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars. I stand there waiting for my dad to tell me what to do.

"If any of you get because of me-" Bella says, before my dad cuts her off.

"We won't, there are five of us, two of them." He is looking her in the eyes, "When it is done, I'll come get you." He kissed her forehead. "You're my life now."

Hearing the words hurt me. I know he didn't me I wasn't his life anymore, I know he meant in a different way. Tears started to form into my eyes. I blinked fast, as I walked towards my dad. "What do I do?" I asked softly so my voice wouldn't crack.

"You are going to go with Carlisle. He will drive the SUV and keep you safe." He pulls me into a hug. "I promised you no matter what, you will always be safe if you're with me." He looks down at me, "I am not going to break my promise." I hug him back, as I can feel all the worried emotions hit me. Alice and Jasper drive off, taking Bella to safety. Rose, Emmett, Esme and my dad head off into the woods, leading the tracker away. I ride along with Carlisle. I didn't like the feeling of my family being so far apart, I didn't like that we were in danger because of me and Bella.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, "I have been silent for a few hours." I nodded as I looked down at my hands. Twirling my thumbs around.

"I just want everything to be okay. Normal." I looked at him and he smiled. He reached across and pulled me into a side hug, while keeping one hand on the wheel.

"It will be." He said softly. We drove for what felt like forever until my mind was full of images _. James blasting past the flowering maple, stopping and walking back towards the tree. He gets angry as he runs back in the opposite direction._ I blink, I look at Carlisle and he is confused. The phone goes off and he answers it. I am so worried I can't even listen to what he is saying. James is going for Bella, and that means my dad is going to go fight. I felt so sick. Carlisle hung up, "I am taking you back home. Esme and Rosalie are going to protect you." I looked at him, "The three of us are going to get Bella, before James reaches her first." I could feel my heart pounding as he made a U-turn in the middle of the road and headed back to home.

"What about Victoria?" I asked when we were almost there.

"I don't know where she is." He sighed, I could sense his stress. I saw my dad and uncle waiting in the driveway. My dad quickly came to the car, pulling me out and hugging me.

"Listen to them, please," He pleaded nodding towards Rose and Esme. "I love you." He said, before they drove off towards Bella.

I walked towards my aunt as she pulled me into a hug. "I know you're scared." She whispered into my hair. "I won't let her touch you." I could feel myself getting weak, I fought through it as I made it through the front door to the couch.

We all sat there in silence, Esme was constantly looking at her phone, and I was constantly looking around to make sure I was safe. I started to slowly drifted away. _Soon I was in the woods, by the bridge I love to go to. I saw a woman standing in front of me, I walked towards her. It was Victoria. "I'm glad you came,_ " Her voice rang in my ears. I jolted awake. I was alone in my room. Rose or Esme must have brought me up here. I felt my phone going off. It was Emmett calling.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. Confused on why he was calling.

"I find it very interesting how a vampire could be so careless to let his phone drop while trying to fool me." Her voice stung my ears. I couldn't move or breath.

"Victoria," I stood to go get help.

"Not so fast." She snapped, I froze. "You will not go downstairs, and if you do so help me I will make sure your family is destroyed so you'll have no one. I am sure the Voltrui would love to know that a human knows our secret." My head started spinning by the sound of the word "Voltrui" "So, here is the plan. You're going to get away from your bodyguards, and head into the woods to meet me. You and I will run off to get James. I'll convince him to spare that poor girls life and we will never look back." I knew she wasn't asking if this is what I wanted, I had no choice. I need to protect the ones I loved, and I knew I could help save Bella.

"Okay." I whispered, I told her where to go and then hung up. I sat there for a few moments. I didn't know how I would escape. I needed to figure it out. I quickly packed some clothes, and the picture of me and my dad when we were in Montana. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note.

 **Dear Family,**

 **I decided it would be best if I went with Victoria. She knows what is best for me, please do not come to find me. I am doing this for my own good and all of yours. Thank you for showing me so much love over the years.**

 **Love Zoe**

Tears were forming in my eyes and I left it on my bed. Heading towards the window I quietly sunk down, I looked inside to see Rose on the phone and Esme cooking. I let a tear fall as I took a snap of this memory. I was going to miss them more than anything. The two females who have shown me so much in life. I knew this would crush Rosalie, I pushed the thought of causing her pain in the back of my head as I sprinted towards the bridge. Running as fast as my legs would take me, I finally made it.

Just like in my dreams, Victoria was standing in front of me. "I'm glad you came."


	19. Chapter 19

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I stood there, staring at her. So much hate filled my body, I could feel myself shaking.

"What do you want." I growled. I didn't want to be standing her near her, I didn't even want to look at her.

Victoria gave me a sly smirk, and tilted her head. "I don't understand, I take you in, care for you, raise you. Yet you repay me by running off? To go live with someone who didn't even care about you or your mother."

I rolled my eyes, "Like you cared about my mother. You're the reason I am half a monster!" I shouted. She had a lot of nerve to come here, and to try to turn this around on me like I am the bad guy. "The whole time I lived with you was a lie. You and James led me to believe so much negative things, about my father, about the "bad" guys who were looking for me." I could feel my pulse running high, I didn't stop. "Those bad people? You knew it was my family. My real family. Didn't you?"

She didn't say anything, I focused on her hard. When I am angry is easier to put one ability over another. _Yes, I knew who they were_ she thought. I tensed up. "I didn't know your father was alive." She lied to my face.

I laughed, "Can you ever be honest?" She looked confused. "I am not an idiot, and I am very special just like James and you thought. I can read your mind, and I know you just lied to my face. What's new though? You lied to me the whole time we were together. Didn't you?" Her eyes were wide, and she didn't move.

"You can read my mind?" She finally said, is that the only thing she can say to me after everything I just said. "You have an ability?" She stepped towards me, causing me to step back.

"Is that all you care about?" I snapped.

"You are going to be such a useful trait to have around now." She smirked again.

"I am not going with you." I replied. She must be crazy.

"Yet you are, if you want to protect your family, and that precious human." I froze again, she knew that I would do anything to protect them. "Am I, right? You wouldn't want to be the reason they all die. Now would you?" She asked me. I didn't say anything. "Exactly."

"I will never forgive you, either of you." I looked her in the eyes, stepping towards her. I would not back away. "You destroyed me. You led me to believe that my life was meant to be full of fear, and to run from my problems. You kept me hidden from the world. You tried to say my dad didn't love me, and you killed my mother! YOU ARE THE MONSTER IN MY LIFE!" I screamed. I could feel the bridge shake a little. My fists were balled up at my side. I wanted so bad to reach other and hit her but I knew that I couldn't do that, because she would kill me.

"Oh, sweet girl." She shook her head, smiling at me. "You may think I am the monster, but you're one too. Don't forget James venom runs through you. But yes, your mother was one delicious human." That set me off. I lunged for her. We intertwined, and I could feel her strength over powering me. "You're a fool," She snarled, on top of me. Pressing my back hard against the wood. "You should know I am stronger than you. You are just a weak human being." I fought against her. I kicked her off me and she flew back, landing on her feet. I stood up.

"I might be weak, but at least I'm not heartless like you. You thought you had me as your daughter, and the reason you're so jealous of my family is because I love them. I could never love you. Not in a million years, would my heart show any emotion for you other than hate. I hate you Victoria. H-A-T-E!" She was furious. Her eyes were on fire and I could feel her anger. I didn't care if she killed me, I didn't care what she did. I just wanted her to know that. "So there I said it." I stepped back.

"ZOEY!" I heard Rosalie's voice call for me. I turned towards the voice, just for a slight moment. Giving Victoria enough time to jump at me. I turned right when she landed on top of me. Pulling me by my hair, she grabbed me by the neck. Kicking my feet, I tried to pull her hands away. Making her grip tighter. I could feel my head getting light.

"I will kill you, then your dad, and everyone else." She snarled into my face. She was walking towards the edge of the bridge, "Everything you did trying to protect them, will be the reason they died." Tangling me over the side, I looked down to see the rock ground hundreds of feet below me. I struggled in her grip more. She raised me higher in the air, and I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

"Ple-ase." I gasped, softly, trying to get her not do let go.

"It is a little too late to beg." She smiled. The sound of someone coming through the woods caused her to look away. Rosalie was standing at the end of the bridge.

"Put her down!" She demanded, she was scared. I didn't need to feel her emotion to know she was terrified to see me so close to death. "Please Victoria, you love her." Rose slowly walked forward. Another sound approached on the other side of the bridge. I looked to see Esme. Her eyes were wide open, and she froze.

"Victoria don't do this!" Esme cried out. Victoria tightened her grip, and I started to see black dots fill my vision.

"Goodbye." She smiled at me.

"NO!" Rosalie screamed lunging for me and Victoria. The last thing I saw was Rosalie jumping to attack Victoria.

Next thing I knew my body was falling. The wind filled my ears, as I slowly descended to my death. I didn't scream, I didn't fight. I couldn't move, my body had shut down from the lack of oxygen. I thought about my family. My dad, how I would miss him. Miss our long talks, him being over protective. I thought about my aunts and uncles who have taken me in and loved me through every mess up I did. They loved me. Carlisle and Esme, I knew this would destroy Esme, she wouldn't have a purpose to cook anymore. Something she told me she loved more than anything. I would miss life, but dying in the place of someone I love. I couldn't be to upset. I just hope my family can forgive me.

Something hard slammed into me. Instant pain filled by body, and I finally screamed. It was like my bones have been broken all over. I couldn't bear the pain. Is this what death felt like? Painful? Terrifying? I could see so much light fill my eyes. I didn't fight it. I just let it take over.


	20. Chapter 20

*Zoey's P.O.V*

 _I was standing at the edge of Lake Michigan; the Chicago skyline is behind me as I stared into the sun. The water was slowly rolling in, coming up to my toes and then flowing back out. I enjoyed the calmness. I looked next to me to see a woman walking towards me. She looked like me, just a little older. Her blonde hair was laying on her back, she had beautiful green eyes, and a sweet smile._

" _Hello Zoey," her soft delicate voice filled my ears. I was still confused on who she was. "My name is Lillian." My mouth dropped open as I walked closer to her._

" _Mom?" I cried as I threw my arms around her. She hugged me back as I cried in her arms. I always wonder what heaven would be like, and if this was heaven then I couldn't complain. "Am I in heaven?" I asked her._

 _She laughed, it was the most kind laugh I've ever heard. "No, my child, this isn't heave. You are just in the between." I looked at her with a confused look. "You're not dead, and you're not going to die, because it's not your time yet."_

" _So, why am I here?" I asked._

" _You're here because I wanted you to be here, I needed to meet you." She replied, as I looked in the eyes. "You're so beautiful." She brushed my hair softly._

" _I look like you," I smiled at her. It felt so good to be there with her._

" _I don't have much time, you'll wake up soon." I felt sadness fill my heart. I don't want to leave her yet. "I need you to try to remember this when you wake up. I need you to remember the name, Derek Loy."_

" _Why?" I didn't understand._

" _Just remember that name." Pulling me into a hug before slowly disappearing from my arms._

" _Mom!" I cried out, and I could feel myself being pulled away from the peacefulness, and away from her. Being pulled back to reality._

"Zoey?" a voice was faintly filling my ears, "Zoey, please wake up. Please." The voice cracked, as if they were crying. I could feel how desperate they were. I didn't open my eyes, I wanted to stay in a calm piece of mine.

"Carlisle, why isn't she waking up?" I heard the voice asked, it was my dad. He was home.

"She will wake up when she is ready. Her body went through a lot, just like Bella's." Carlisle responded. Bella? James hurt her? I started to fight myself to wake, I needed to know everyone was okay.

"Bella woke up though, she is okay. Why isn't Zoey? She has venom in her it should heal." I could hear the sadness in my dad's voice. It made me fight harder.

"Bella lost a lot of blood, but her body didn't fall hundreds of feet and slam into a rock-solid vampire." Carlisle answered my dad, "Plus Zoey's brain lost a lot of oxygen, it is going to take some time to regain awareness.

I felt cold hands grab mine, "Zoey, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. Please." My dad pleaded. It hurt so bad to hear him in agony. I fought myself.

Slowly my eyes opened, everything was blurry and I could see light surrounding me. I cringed a little, it hurt to see so much brightness. "Dad?" my voice croaked, my throat was so dry. I needed water.

"Zoey?" I saw him lean over, he was looking me in the eye. "Oh, sweetie." He quickly pulled me into a hug. Holding me close and tight to him. I hugged him back with all the energy I had in me.

"I'm okay dad." I muffled softly.

"I thought I lost you, and I don't think I could handle that." His voice was shaking. I knew he was serious. "You scared the life out of me."

"I know, I was trying to protect you," I looked away and saw my family standing by the door. I didn't even notice them walk in. "I wanted to protect all of you." I explained.

No one said anything at first, Rosalie stepped forward, "I don't care what or who or where. You will never play the super hero role again. Do you understand?" She declared. I nodded. "Good because seeing you almost die was the worst thing in the entire world for me."

Esme stepped forward, "Zoey, we protect you." Her eyes were full of sadness. "You protect us by letting us do what we do best." She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"What do you all do best?" I asked.

"Loving you," She whispered softly to me and I hugged her tighter. Everything felt right.


	21. Chapter 21

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Things have been great since everything happened. James is dead, my dad and uncles killed him. Bella got pretty beat up from the whole thing. James broke her leg and bit her. Luckily, my dad could suck the venom out of her system. Saving her from becoming a vampire.

I was finally able to go outside, and school again. My body took a nasty beating when Victoria dropped me off the bridge. Rosalie didn't attack Victoria when she had the chance. Instead she jumped off the bridge to save me. I don't know how she managed to do it but, she caught me before I hit the ground. I did break a few bones, but I am healing.

Victoria is still out there, she got away. I know she will be back, she will want revenge and I will be ready for her. I don't want her to harm my family, ever again. Alice and I both have been watching her choices, to see if she will make a set decision. So far, we haven't seen anything. Causing us to be a little on edge.

I finally got out of bed, I wanted to lay there longer but I was so hunger. I needed food. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of red-velvet pancakes hit my nose. Esme was wiping down the counter top, and I saw a big stack pancakes sitting on the bar.

"Are those for me?" I played dumb, sitting down in front of them. They looked so mouthwatering.

"No, they are for the other human girl who lives here." She replied and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cool Bella finally moved in." I said taking a bite, "Now dad can quit breaking into her house to watch her sleep." Esme chuckled as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"There's the birthday girl!" Carlisle announced, walking in from the garage. I smiled at him. I loved that they celebrated my birthday still, like it was some big deal. Even though I'll never age again. "So, how does it feel to be sixteen?" He asked, while wrapping his arm around Esme.

"Feels like it did when I turned sixteen in 1935." I smirked at him. I could hear the front door open.

"Hello?" Bella's voice rang through the house. We could hear her boot before we saw her emerge into the kitchen. "Oh, hi guys." She smiled shyly. "I was wondering where Edward was, he left a note telling me to come over once I woke." I shrugged while go back to eating pancakes.

"He is outside with the boys." Esme pointed her head to the back porch

"Thanks," she smiled, "Oh, Zoey. Happy birthday." She walked outside.

"What do you want to do today?" Esme asked me, taking my empty plate from me and putting it in the sink.

"I don't know, sleep, eat a cupcake, and watch movies." I wasn't exactly ready for a party. I didn't have the energy to deal with that. "I'm going to shower." I went upstairs and laid down. I tried to close my eyes, trying to remember my dream I had while I was knocked out. I couldn't remember anything, just standing by the water front. I knew something was important, just couldn't put my finger on it. My phone going off brought me back to reality. I answered without even looking.

"Hello?" I asked. A loud noise filled the speaker, like someone was at batting practice.

"Zoey?" I heard a male's voice say. I looked at the caller ID. It was Cater. "It's Carter." I smiled.

"I know who it is."

"Right, so um I was wondering if you still wanted to go to prom with me. I know we haven't talked since the accident, but being grounded and you not coming to school. I haven't really had the chance to ask." I heard someone yelling his name in the background.

I thought for a second, "Sure, I would still love to go." I couldn't hate Carter for what happened. We were both at fault, and I did miss him a lot. He wasn't a bad person.

"Sweet, well I have to go back to batting practice. Oh and happy birthday." the dial tone rang in my ear, I set my phone down and smiled. He remembered it was my birthday.

I quickly showered, and changed into a pair of leggings and a simple soft and sexy t-shirt from American Eagle. I threw on my converse and hurried down stairs.

"Guess who just called to make sure I still wanted to go to prommmmmmmmm" I dragged out the m as I twirled around the living room.

"Let me guess, the boy who almost killed you?" Emmett stated and I turned to give him a glare.

"You're not going with that boy Zoey Elizabeth." My dad's voice was stern and serious.

"Daddy please!" I begged, "I really want to go and I really like Carter. He isn't a bad guy, we both were at fault."

"No, you're not going and that's that." I looked around to everyone else, trying to see if anyone would help.

"I think she should go." Bella spoke up. I smiled at her.

"What?" my dad looked at her, "No, she almost died because of him."

"And? I almost died because of you." She pointed out. "If Zoey can't go to prom with the boy, who clearly cares about her. He did send her like five dozen roses. Then maybe I shouldn't go with you."

My dad's mouth was open, and I crossed my arms in front of me. Smirking at him. He finally met his match.

"I think it would be a great time for Zoey. She has been going through a lot and it would be so nice for her to have a fun night." Esme stated, and I quickly ran over to hug her. "Plus, you will all be there to protect her if anything did happen."

"I see there is no way for me to win this." My dad stood up. "You can go but you will be near me all night. I need to be able to hear his thoughts at all time."

I hated the idea of being by my dad the whole night of prom, but I was just happy to be able to go. "DEAL!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him.

"Now, can we please celebrate your birthday." He asked.

The whole day was perfect. I got to watch all my favorite movies, while curled up on the couch with my family. Esme made my favorite for dinner. Steak and mac n cheese. Bella and I fought over the last bite, making everyone laugh. Esme made two cupcakes, one for me and the other for Bella. It was nice to have another human food eater around. When it came to unwrapping the gifts, I picked Bella's first. She got me a beautiful journal.

"I know you like to write, and I am sure you have so many ideas running through your head." She quietly said.

"Thank you, I love it." I smiled at her, leaning over to give her a hug.

Emmet and Rosalie bought me a set of books to read. All the Nicholas Sparks, and a very nice one called "How to Date a Jock 101"

"I picked that one out myself." Emmett grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

Alice and Jasper got me a new pair of running shoes, since my old ones were done for. Carlisle and Esme got me a new mac laptop, so I could take some summer classes online to catch up for all the stuff I missed while being out of school.

"I guess my gift is the last thing then." My dad stated. He walked out of the living room and returned with a little box. "Open it." I did as I was told and out fell a little key.

"Shut up." I exclaimed. "Is this a key?" I looked at him.

"Yes, to your new car." He laughed and pointed to the driveway. I ran outside to see a Jeep that looked exactly like Rosalie's but black. I turned towards my dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I was so happy I couldn't contain myself from jumping around.

"I know you've been wanting a car for a long time now, but since we will be staying in Forks for a while. I thought it would be good to give you one, since you'll be able to start driving to school soon on your own." He explained to me. I couldn't help my hug him again.

"Damn Edward." Emmett said. "Way to outdo all of us over here." I laughed at him and hugged my dad again. _I am so blessed_ , I thought to myself. Looking up at my dad, knowing he heard me. He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tighter.

I couldn't have been happier, especially since Bella had finally completed my dad. It seemed like life was finally falling into place.


	22. Chapter 22

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Zoey quit moving so much." Rosalie, was trying to do my make-up and I kept moving. I was so nervous, Carter was supposed to be here soon and I wasn't ready.

"Sorry," I grunted. She finished my eyeshadow and started to apply my lipstick.

Prom is a lot of work, Alice and Rose have been doing so much stuff all day long, it honesty amazes me. It is a good thing they never get tired because all I've been doing is sit in a chair and I am exhausted.

"Done," Rose proclaimed as she stepped back to admire her master piece. I smiled at her as I stood up to see what she had done. Looking in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself.

My long blonde-bronze hair was loosely curled, while being pulled back with a braid, making it look like I had a halo on. My face was cover in make-up, Rose really did do some magic. My eyes were gold, with a hint of burgundy, I didn't need fake eye-lashes since mine were so long, my lips were burgundy, with a top coat of shiny lip gloss. I felt so different.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie questioned me while standing behind.

"Rose," I stopped, turning to her, "I love it. Thank you." I pulled her into a hug, holding her for a few moments longer.

"I love you too, but you really need to get your dress on." She giggled as I pulled away. "Carter should be here soon." I nodded as I walked into my closet pulling out the prom dress I bought on a weekend trip to Settle. No one has seen it but Rose and Alice. So, I am excited to show myself off for once.

I heard the doorbell rang, right when I zipped my dress up. I quickly strapped my gold heels on, as I grabbed my gold hoops before walking down stairs.

"Zoey?" Carlisle called up, as I turned the corner of the stairs. He stopped and looked at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?" I was starting to panic when I reached him.

"No," He shook his head, "You just look amazing." He smiled at me and I blushed. He took my hand as he walked me into the living room. "May I introduce Miss. Zoey Elizabeth Cullen." All eyes were on me.

Esme gasped as she hurried over to me, pulling me into her embrace. "Oh, darling you look beautiful." I hugged her tight.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. I pulled away to see my uncles.

"I don't like it, you're showing way too much skin." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Jasper nodded his head agreeing with him.

"I hate you." I giggled. "Is Carter still outside?" I asked.

"Yes, we were going to wait for you to come down before letting him in." Carlisle walked out of the living room to get him. I was nervous. My hands were shaking.

He walked in, and he stopped when he saw me. He was wearing a black suit, with a burgundy vest, and a white button up shirt. He looked so handsome. I couldn't help by smile at him. He walked over to me. "Miss. Cullen," he nodded as he took my hand and kissed it softly. "You look breathtaking." He looked down at my dress, it was a classic A-Line long dress in a burgundy red, spaghetti strap, and it showed off my shoulders and back. Which I didn't like at first because of my scars, but Alice told me it made me look tough.

"Thank you," I looked down, "You look pretty wonderful yourself." He smiled back at me.

"Okay, time for pictures!" Esme interrupted us, and brought me back to reality.

Moving into the back yard, Esme took pictures of all of us. From the boys putting on our corsages, to group photos and then ladies and fella's photos. Finally, after what seemed like a hour, we were off to Prom.

Pulling into prom was insane, I've never seen so many cars at Fork high school other than for a sporting event. Carter hurried over to my side of the door, and let me out.

"What a gentleman," I teased, as I took his hand. We walked hand in hand up towards the school. I saw a man with long hair talking to Bella and my dad. I didn't know who he was but he seemed to know them.

"Earth to Zoey," Carter squeezed my arm and I looked back to him. "Did you want to get our picture taken or just go inside?"

"I think we've had enough photos for tonight," I laughed, and he agreed.

Walking inside, I saw so many girls in so many beautiful dresses. I was beginning to question why Carter brought a little old freshman compared to all these junior and senior girls. We went to get some punch and then sat down at a table in the back.

"So, I am going to be honest," Carter half yelled over the music, making my ear drums hurt again. "I am not a good dancer, and I actually suck now that I think about it." I laughed.

"So, why did you bring me to prom?" I asked him, raising an eye brow.

"I wanted to show you off." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

A slow song came on, and I pulled him up. "Come on, anyone can dance to a slow song." I dragged him onto the dance floor as I put my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my waist. Slowly rocking back and forth as "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 played in the background. "Not so hard, now is it?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I think everything seems to come so much easier when I am doing it with you, Zoe" Carter said sweetly, as he pulled me closer than before.

Smirking up at him, "Is that so?" He nodded back and I laid my head on his chest. I felt so safe in his arms. After the song was over, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my dad.

"Zoey," my dad said, "Carter." He said in a cold voice. "May I have this next dance with my little sister?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll go get us some more to drink." Carter walked off into the crowd as another slow song came on.

"Hello dad," I smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't try sucking up here, I told you to stay close so I could hear his thoughts. I haven't been able to find you all night." He was upset.

"We were sitting in the back corner talking," I tilted my head back to where we spent most of the night. "You would think an all-star basketball player could dance."

My dad chuckled as he pulled me into a hug, "I hope you know you look beautiful tonight. Not that you don't look beautiful every day but you look so much like Lillian, it is so crazy."

I smiled at the thought of my mother, and suddenly, a voice rang through my head. " _Remember Derek Loy_ " I pulled away. Looking around.

"You okay?" My dad asked giving me a concerned look. I nodded, I didn't want to freak him out. "Okay, well I will let your date have you back, but remember. I got my eyes on you."

Carter came back, and he pulled me into his arms. We danced for the rest of the night, and I pushed the voice to the back of my head. Tonight, is about having fun, and tomorrow, I will start my journey looking for Derek Loy.


	23. Chapter 23

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Summer has flown by, my search for Derek Loy has been more difficult than I thought. My dad was constantly wanting to know what I was doing. I couldn't wait for Bella to get off work so he would leave me alone for a while. Rosalie and Emmett went back-packing through Europe all summer and weren't due to return for a while since they already graduated from Forks High, so they need to make it look like they went off to college. Alice and Jasper were always wondering off doing their own thing. Esme took on teaching people how to cook down at the public center, and Carlisle worked a lot of hours. Plus, with it being Carter's senior year he was always busy with summer work outs or college applications. Leaving me with a lot of alone time and a lot of dead ends on finding this Loy dude.

I closed my laptop. I was getting frustrated, and it was annoying that I kept getting led to dead ends. I walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge till I found a cold slice of pizza. I took a bite as I walked into the living room, and flopping down on the couch. I was so bored, and I wanted to go to something fun, but knowing my dad would be upset if I kept wondering around the woods. Guess there has been some animal attacks in the area, and they don't think it is a vampire this time.

Flipping through the channels I felt my phone going off. I looked to see an image of Carter and me sitting on the beach, I smiled as I answered.

"Hello there cutie," I sang into the phone.

"Hey," His reply was super short.

"You okay?" I asked him, sitting up a little.

"I am just stressed out, and missing you." I smiled at his response.

"I miss you too." I replied, and stood up. Pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Do you want to go out tonight? There is a beach party down at La Push and I really want you to come." Carter asked me. I froze at the name La Push. I wish I could go, but I knew the treaty doesn't allow Cullen's down there.

"I wish I could, but I have family game night tonight." Lying a little. I heard him sigh.

"Okay, that's fine. Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow at nine?" I smiled, glad he wasn't too upset with me.

"Of course," I said, "Call me if you need anything." He said he would and then hung up. I felt guilty that I was always lying to him about stuff he would never understand. It was for his own protection though. I couldn't be too upset with myself.

I went back to watching a movie, I kept trying to focus but my mind kept wondering to the Derek Loy dude. Wanting to know what was so damn important about him and why I wanted to know him so bad. It was starting to drive me insane.

A little after nine, Carlisle came home, he told me about his day. Always having some insane story about a patient, it made me really want to work in the medical field.

"You hungry?" he questions as he walked into the kitchen, I followed.

"Yes, I am really bummed Esme is spending so much time down at the center, because I feel neglected." I pouted as I watch Carlisle pull a pot out of the cabinet.

"You're spoiled with Esme's amazing food, I think you'll live if you don't have it for a bit." He winked at me as he filled the pot with water, placing it on the stove top.

"Mac n Cheese?" I asked and he nodded. One of the only things he was good at making.

After dinner, Carlisle went to his study and I laid down in my room. Reading a book and writing in my journal from Bella. I felt my phone going off.

"Hey Carter." I answered. There was loud music in the background a lot of laughter.

"ZOEY!" He shouted into the speaker, making me pull it away from my ear. "Where are you?" he asked. Carter was drunk, I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"At home," I stated.

"Come pick me up, I want to go to sleep but can't drive." He was slurring his words, and I knew he needed a ride. I didn't care about the treaty. I wanted him safe.

"Hold on." I stood up, "I am on my way." Quickly hanging up, I threw a pair of ripped jeans and one of Carter's basketball hoodies on. I jogged down the stairs and grabbed my keys. When I pulled out of the driveway I saw my dad's car pulling in. I didn't stop to tell him where I was going, knowing he'd stop me.

The closer I got to La Push, the more my heart started to race. I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I wiped them on my jeans.

Pulling into the lot where the beach party was I parked my jeep. I hopped out and began looking for Carter. I saw a bunch of his friends sitting by the fire but he wasn't there.

"Where is Carter?" I asked some dude named Justin. He looked at me and pointed down to the water. I walked down there to look for him.

When I got down there, he was still nowhere to be found. I tried to call but his phone but went to voicemail. "Great." I said out loud.

"Cullen's aren't allowed here." A deep voice came from behind, giving me chills. I turned to see three boys standing behind me. One of them being the long hair dude from prom.

"I know this but my friend was drunk and I needed to make sure he made it home safely." I responded, not in the mood to deal with this. I started to walk back towards the fire when the middle guy grabbed my arm.

"I said, the Cullen's aren't allowed here." His grip was tight and I tried to pull away. "Leave. Now." He demanded.

"I will, when you let go of my damn arm," I snapped at him, yanking myself away from his grasp.

"Leave your friend, you're not going to suck his blood on our watch." He basically spits in my face.

"Paul," The long hair boy said, giving me a sympatric look.

"No, Jacob, she needs to leave." Paul looked at him with a rude look. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't drink human blood, I don't even drink animal blood. So, how about you quit stereotyping me." I pushed my way through them. Looking for Carter.

I finally found him talking to a few of the football players.

"Carter, we need to leave now." I crossed my arms in front of me. I was pissed I was still here.

"No, let's stay longer." He begged me, pulling me into his arms.

"I can't," I looked back to see Paul and the other boys staring at me. "I need to leave." He grunted as he walked back to my jeep.

I pulled away from La Push, hoping that I didn't get my family in too much trouble. Once I dropped Carter off and walked him into his house. I headed home. When I arrived, I saw my dad sitting out on the porch.

"Dad?" I asked him, "You okay?"

"Zoey, there is a treaty for a reason, it is not meant to be broken." He yelled at me. I knew I was in trouble.

"I had to pick Carter up, I didn't want another accident to happen." I walked into the house ignoring him.

"That was reckless of you!" He shouted. "You could have put all of us in danger!"

"Please stop, I was trying to do the right thing." I walked up the stairs as he followed.

"The right thing is to not associated with people who make poor choices," he snapped at me. "No more La Push, and if you keep this up no more Carter." He turned back down stairs and I slammed my door.

He was so unfair, and dramatic. I know I did the right thing, and I am pissed he is treating me like I did something so wrong. I laid on my bed as I started at the ceiling. Some days I just wished I was normal.


	24. Chapter 24

*Zoey's P.O.V*

School was in full effect again, which was a drag. Carter is so excited to be a senior, but I on the other hand am not looking forward to being the only Cullen left at Forks next fall.

"So, what did you get Bella for her birthday?" Alice asked me as I climbed into the back seat of my dad's car.

"Her birthday?" I was confused, "Crap!" I looked at her. "I completely forgot, I will go get something for her later and give it to her tomorrow." Buckling up my seat belt.

"We can go after school to get her something, since we are throwing a party for her tonight." Alice chimed as my dad got into the car.

"She is going to hate this." He mumbled as we drove towards the school. Bella was defiantly not the party type of gal, that was for sure.

Pulling into the school parking lot I saw Bella taking picture of her friends, and then completely blowing them off when she saw us.

"Hey guys." She smiled at us while reaching for Edward to give him a hug. Alice and Jasper waved as they went inside, Alice needed to get something for Bella she left in her locker.

"Happy birthday," I whispered as I pulled into a hug.

"Thank you." She grunted back, I knew she hated the idea of being older than my dad, but he was like a hundred and something. She will live.

"Someone wants you." My dad looked irritated as I turned to see the long hair boy from La Push jogging towards Bella. He nods at my dad and smiles at me. I smile back before heading up towards the school, looking for Carter.

When I got to my locker I saw him standing there talking to Alice and Jasper.

"Dear lord," I said under my breath. "Carter!" I smiled at him as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Your sister was just telling me that you were going to have a party tonight, and she invited me." Carter looked at Alice who was beaming of excitement.

"How thoughtful of her." I was annoyed she went behind my back.

"It will be great, plus we have way too much cake to feed all of us." Jasper came to the recuse to ease my emotions.

"I would love to come." Carter stated, and I smiled at him.

"Of course," I looked at Alice, knowing I would kill her after school. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pranced down the hallway.

"Do you not want me to come?" Carter questioned as I grabbed my books.

I closed my locker, walking towards my first hour. "It's not that I don't want you there," I stopped trying to figure out a way to say it, "My family can just be too much sometime and I don't want you to feel unwelcomed or over whelmed." I looked up at him, "Plus I figured you'd have work outs or something after school."

"I do, but I can always come over after." He grabbed my hand, "I want to be able to hang out with you and your family outside of the cafeteria every day. Bella probably goes over there all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "You'd be surprised." My dad is always at her house, and it can sometimes be annoying since I never get to see him. The first warning bell rang, "I got to go to class." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We will talk about this later." I turned away.

"I already made my mind up." He called after me as I kept walking. Alice is seriously the worst.

At the end of the day, Alice and I went to the store so I could find something for Bella.

"I have no idea what to even get her," I picked up a necklace, then placing it back down. We had been shopping for what felt like forever.

"Something thoughtful, or something you know she will love." Alice was too busy looking at the dresses to help me.

"So, just wrap my dad in a box. Got it." I joked causing Alice to glare at me.

I walked up and down the store trying to find something for her. I walked by a leather bracelet. It was cute, and you could have something stitched in it. I thought for a second about the danger she was put in with James, and everything. I grabbed it and walked up to the register.  
"I was wondering if I could have something embroider into this." I asked, looking around to make sure Alice wasn't anywhere.

"Sure, what would you like." The older man asked and I told him. He walked back into a room, coming back ten minutes later. Handing me the bracelet in a gift box. I paid and went to find Alice.

"What did you get?" She tried to pull the box from me.

"Quit being so nosy," I pulled away and put it in my purse. "We got to get going if you want to set this party up." Alice looked at her watch, realizing how late it was she grabbed my hand pulling me out of the store and into the cool September air.

Alice was ordering Emmett and Jasper around, while they set up the room for the party. I was smart and hid in my room, knowing Alice would try to sucker me into something.

I heard a knock. "Come in" I called. Bella opened the door, I sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't me to interrupt you, but Alice has everyone doing stuff and I don't want to be alone." She shrugged as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"You're fine, I actually wanted to give you a gift." I got up and pulled out the small box. Handing it to her.

"You didn't have to get me anyth-"I cut her off and she took it from me. Slowly opening it, she pulled out the leather bracelet, that was plain on the front. Flipping over she saw the stitching. **47.5206 N, -121.7753 W.** She looked at me confused.

"It is the coordinates to my hiding place, where I go to get away from everyone. If you're ever in danger, or need to go somewhere. That is where you can go, and if you really need someone to be there with you, then call me and I will show up." I looked at her. She didn't say anything at first, making me nervous.

Next I knew she was throwing her arms around my neck. "I love it." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Good I'm glad you love it." I smiled at her as my dad walked into the room.

"Alice is ready." He stated, giving us a weird look as we both stood up and headed down the stairs.

The whole living room was covered in hundreds of pink candles, and rose petals filling crystal bowls.

"Really know how to outdo yourself Alice," I grunted as I saw everything. The doorbell rang, "Must be Carter, don't wait for me." I waved at them as I ran to the front door. I opened it to see Carter dressed in a nice pair of jeans, and a button-down shirt. He was holding pink roses.

"Hello," He looked down at me. "These are for your mother," handing me the flowers. I took them and smelled them.

"She will love them," I pulled him inside. "How was practice?" I asked while he took his shoes off.

"Good, coach had us running like crazy," He shrugged, "Trying to get us into shape I guess." He took my hand and we slowly ascended the stairs back to my family.

"Let's go put these in some water before we go in there?" I was trying to stall. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a vase. "Here can you fill this while I cut the end of these." He took the vase as he filled it with water I heard a loud crashing noise coming from the living room.

"What the fuck?" Carter said walking towards the commotion, I quickly pulled him back at the smell of blood.

"Uh, let's just stay here for a second." I was trying to focus in on what was going on.

"Why?" He was confused as he pulled away from me and walked into the living room, I followed him quickly. He stopped when he saw the mess. The glass table was completely shattered, and there was blood everywhere. Esme was cleaning up the mess a little.

"What happened?" I demanded to know, Carter didn't move from his spot.

 _Bella got a paper cut and Jasper tried to kill her_ , Esme thought. "Emmett and Edward were messing around. Throwing something and Emmett tripped and fell into the table. Carlisle is stitching him up right now." She tilted her head to the office upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Carter's voice was full of concern. Esme nodded and went back to cleaning up the glass.

"I think you probably go Carter." I told him, his mouth dropped.

"I just got here?" He stated as he walked towards me.

Shaking my head, "I know but this is a mess, I need to help my mother out."

"No, it's fine. Why don't you two go get dinner or something." Esme stood up as she threw some glass into the trash. "I'm sure your dad will be busy for a while." _Take him out of the house_ , her voice filled my head. I nodded, looking at Carter.

"Sounds good with me," he smiled as he took my hand. We walked out to his car and opened my door, I climbed in.

Slowly letting myself think, this couldn't be good for Bella. I know my dad promised to never put her into danger again.

Carter took me to our favorite place, we ate and talked for hours. Until we noticed how late it was. He took me home, and walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," He gave me a sweet kiss and walked back to his car. He was so wonderful, and it hurt me so much I couldn't tell him the truth. I really liked him. I sighed as I walked inside to find my family sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused on why they weren't moving, or doing the normal night routine. Even my dad was there.

"Zoey, we decided that it is time to move," My dad spoke, standing up.

"WHAT!" I shouted, why in the hell are we going to move? I have two more years of high school. "Carlisle, you promised I would get to graduate from Forks!" I yelled at him.

He put his hands up in his defense. "This isn't his choice." Snapped Rosalie, "Your dad wants us to stay out of Bella's life. So, once again we have to change our lives for this human." She stormed out. Emmett followed.

"This is so unfair," I stomped my foot. "All you care about is Bella!" I shouted at my dad, before running up the stairs and slamming my door. I laid down on the bed and screamed into my pillow. What about Carter? Or gradating? Or anything important to me?


	25. Chapter 25

*Zoey's P.O.V*

We didn't go to school for the rest of the week, I'm not sure what was harder for me. Ignoring all of Bella's phone calls or Carter's. They both were constantly texting, and calling us. It was so hard to have to accept the fact that we were going to have to say goodbye. I knew Bella would take it the hardest, she was in love with my dad. She loved my whole family.

Friday afternoon rolled around, Bella had called probably five times today, and Carter had texted me almost twenty. I sighed placing my phone down after the last text came in. Walking down stairs, I saw my family finishing up the packing and covering our household items we've done so many times before.

"So, where are we going to go now?" I asked, crossing my arms while leaning against the doorway.

"Well, I thought we could go back to Tennessee, we all loved it there." Carlisle said, while pulling a sheet over the couch.

"I don't want to go to Tennessee, I want to stay here." I snorted. I hated this idea of constantly having to pick up and move all the time. I just wanted to be able to do something for once. "I am guessing I'll have to start my freshman year all over again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We thought we could have you start in middle school, maybe allow us to stay there longer than a few years." Esme walked over to me. Middle school? Is my family insane?

"What?" I gasped, "No, I do not want to start in middle school." I stood up straight, I was getting pissed. "Why doesn't anyone see that all I want to do is finally graduate high school? So, I can go and graduate college!" I just wanted to feel like a semi-normal teenager for once. My aunts, uncles and dad have all graduated countless times. So, why can't I?

"We still have some time to discuss our options, but we are going to be leaving once your father returns from telling Bella goodbye." Carlisle walked by me, placing his hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze.

So, my dad got to say goodbye to Bella, but I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to Carter? Talk about some double standard bull crap. I huffed loudly as I sat down on the bottom step. I pulled out my phone and looked at the wall paper of me and Carter at his family's fourth of July party. I was on his back, while he ran through the sprinkler. I was laughing, I wish I could be that happy right now. I began to dial Carter's number, walking outside towards the edge of the woods. Away from my family's hearing. After three rings, I heard him pick up.

"Zoey?" His voice was so kind, my heart wrenched. "Are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?" He started to ask so many questions.

"Carter?" I sighed, looking down at my feet, I kicked a rock into the woods. "I'm okay, I just have to tell you something." I bit down on my lip. I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

"What's up?" He sounded like he was walking outside, I heard a car door shut. I didn't want to say goodbye like this.

"Can we meet up?" I asked. Knowing he would say yes, "Meet me in twenty at our favorite diner" I stated, then hang up. I quickly ran into the house. Throwing on my rain jacket, and changing out of my leggings into some faded jeans. Trying to be sneaky, I grabbed my keys to my jeep and ran outside. I pulled out of the driveway, just to see Esme staring me from the front door. I didn't look back as I drove down the road.

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Carter standing outside his car. He was wearing black sweats, with a cut-off shirt. He must have just had work outs. He slowly starts to walk over to me, before climbing into the Jeep.

"Hey," He finally said after we sat there in silence.

"Hi," I whispered back. I didn't look at him, I couldn't.

"What's been going on Zoey?" He asked roughly. "You have been gone all week, ignoring my calls, and treating me like I don't exist. I thought you liked me?"

"I do like you!" I replied quickly. "It's just, it's complicated."

He slammed the front dash, making me jump. "Everything is just damn complicated isn't Zoe. Every time something happens that's the only answer you give me!" He was upset, I could feel it radiating off onto me. I tried to focus to calm him down. "You never give me a straight answer, you just pretend everything is normal. Like you weren't just ignoring me for a week." I looked down, biting my lip and trying to not cry.

"Carter," I started but stopped. I wanted to tell him the truth, about everything. From the beginning to now, but I couldn't put him in that kind of danger. Sighing I reached and grabbed his hand. "I like you a lot." I looked him in the eyes, a tear slipped out and he reached across and wiped it off my face.

"I like you too Zoey," He softly responded, "Hell, I think I'm falling in love with you." My heart stopped, this couldn't be happening, not right now. Not when I am about to leave and never see him again.

"You can't be in love with me." I snapped, I needed to hurt him. It was the only way he would let me go.

He pulled away, looking shocked. "Why not?" He was confused.

"Because," I knew I was about to hurt him, "I can never love you. All you care about is sports, and drinking with your buds." He looked hurt, I kept going. "I couldn't love someone who loves getting drunk and partying every weekend instead of his girlfriend."

"You don't mean that, you know that I put you over that stuff every time." He was trying to defended himself.

Laughing, I rolled my eyes, "Oh, like when you insisted on driving and almost killed me?" That was a low blow, and I knew that would set him off.

"I can't believe you just went there." I could feel him getting pissed, I could see him shaking. "You're right, I couldn't love you. I guess I was blinded by your beauty to see your true colors. That you're a bitch!" He snapped at me. He got out and slammed the door. I watched him walk away, and drive off. I rested my head against the steering wheel as I broke into a loud, harsh sob. My heart has never felt like this before, I couldn't believe the pain I just caused him. I could feel how hurt he was, and I was so ashamed I did that to him.

Driving home, I kept the radio off and focused on the road through my blurry vision. The crying hasn't stopped, and it was making me sleepy. I parked my jeep and walked up to the house. Alice opened the door, pulling me into a tight hug, as I sobbed harder into her arms.

"He'll be okay," she whispered into my ear. I knew he would be. Soon he would move on and find someone better for him. I nodded at her as we walked up to the rest of my family.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, looking around seeing he was nowhere to be found.

"He just said goodbye to Bella, he is going to meet us in Tennessee." Esme said giving me a small smile, "He needs to cool off." Of course, only he could be upset about this choice.

We packed up the cars, and started to pull away from the home I have grown to love. Jasper drove my jeep, as I slept in the back. Before I knew it we arrived to the first home I met the Cullen's, the first place I felt like I belonged. I climbed out of the back seat as I walked to the front door.

"Looks different." The walls had been painted, and the carpet was replaced with wood floors.

"Yes, the man who lived in here after us fixed it up." Carlisle said, carrying in a bag of luggage.

"Whoever he was did a good job." I muttered, as I looked at the walls that had a beautiful design on it.

"Yes, Derek has always been good when it comes to designing and remodeling. He did your old room in Forks." Carlisle looked at the wall with me.

"Derek?" I looked up at him, and he nodded.

"Yep, Derek Loy. Good friend of our cousins in Denali." He said before walking off to help the others.

 _Remember Derek Loy_ , I heard fill my head. I gasped, holy crap. He's been under my nose the whole time.


	26. Chapter 26

*Carter's P.O.V*

It's been over a month since the Cullen's have just up and disappeared. It was so sudden. The last time I've seen or spoke to Zoey was the day in the parking lot when we both said some awful things to each other.

 _I guess I was blinded by your beauty to see your true colors. That you're a bitch!_

I cringed at the memory of me saying that to her, I still can't get the pain on her face after those words left my mouth. I knew I hurt her, but she was being so awful. I wanted to apologize to her so bad, but every time I brought myself to call her or even text her. I would chicken out. I do miss her.

"Earth to Carter" I heard Jessica call for me, throwing a grape at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I uttered as I focused back on the conversation the table was having.

"Are you excited for the big game tonight?" Jessica asked me sweetly, wrapping her arm around mine. She has been trying to get my attention since Mike decided to regain all his focus on Bella Swan. Who, was taking the Cullen's leaving harder than me. She didn't talk to anyone, just sat at the old lunch table, where we all sat. Bella didn't eat anything, she just sat there staring out the window, like a zombie. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that she probably was clueless, like me.

"Uh, yeah" I replied mono tone. Tonight, was the first basketball game of the season. Usually it fills like Christmas morning to me, but I'm not looking forward to not seeing Zoey in the stand cheering me on this season. Her smile every time I did something good, would just light me up. Man, I want her back.

The lunch bell rang, and I got up quickly. Knowing Jessica would follow me, which was starting to get old.

"I'll be there tonight." She said in a thrilled voice. It took every ounce of strength to not respond in a shitty tone.

"Awesome" I turned my attention to my locker, grabbing my books and heading towards my Calculus class. Turning the corner, I run straight into Bella. Knocking her books out of her hand. I bend down to help her pick them up.

"Thanks." She whispers so soft, that I couldn't even hear her fully. I knew this would be a perfect opportunity.

"So, have you heard from the Cullen's?" I questioned, she stood back up, she looked like she saw a ghost by the sound of their names. Quickly shaking her head, she stormed off into the other direction. Well that was useless as hell.

The rest of the day flew by, the whole school was full of enthusiasm for tonight's game. I could care less at this point. Coach had us shooting around a little bit before the junior varsity game started. I couldn't hit a three to save my life. Causing me to get more frustrated. I kept catching myself looking over to Zoey's old seat. Shaking my head, I needed to focus.

By the time the varsity game started, the bleachers were packed. I saw Jessica, sitting with Angela, she sees me and waves. I pretend to not notice as I go back to listening to coach giving us the game plan.

The first quarter was ugly for us. I had three turnovers, and I missed four of my jumpers. I was pissed. Coach pulled me out, and sat me down.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME CARTER!" He yelled at me. I grabbed a towel and wiped my face off. I knew I needed to do better for my team, I'm just not sure what in the hell was wrong with me.

We ended up losing the game by seven points, I walked out of the locker room. I didn't want to talk to anyone, partially thanks to the ass chewing coach just gave me for my performance.

"Carter!" I heard Jessica's voice yell at me, through the crowd. I grunted as I turned towards her. "Sorry you lost." She gave me a sad face, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just a stupid game." I turned back towards the doors, about to walk out before I felt her hand pull me back towards her.

"Carter?" Her voice was full of concern, "What has been wrong with you lately?"

I hated talking about my feelings, the only girl I talked to my feelings about is gone and I haven't heard from her in weeks. "Nothing, can you just please quit badgering me so much." I pulled my arm away and stormed out the door. Not bothering to look back, to see her face. The air was cold, it was the beginning of December and it was starting to get colder each day.

I climbed into my truck as I turned the heat on full blast. I didn't want to go home, because I didn't want to listen to my dad yell at me for how terrible I played tonight. So, I just drove. The radio was playing the news report. " _Another hiker has been attacked by a bear_." I turn the channel, then shut the radio off completely. Driving around in silence. Before I knew it, I was pulling into the Cullen's old home. It was dark, and it looked uninviting. I turned my truck off as I sat there staring at the window that led into Zoey's old room.

" _Carter," Zoey's sweet voice filled my ears, we were laying in her bed. Her family had gone hiking and she didn't want to be alone. "Do you think that everything happens for a reason?" She asked while playing with my hands._

 _I pulled her closer to me as I laid there, staring at the ceiling. "Are you trying to hint that you think we were brought together by faith?" I teased her._

 _She slapped my chest, and rolled her eyes. I loved when she did that. "No, but I do think that your pick-up line about being bad at math and needing a tutor was still terrible."_

 _I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I knew you wouldn't believe me if I said I wanted to actually spend a little time with you." She smiled and nestled her head into my chest. "But to answer your question, yes. I do believe everything happens for a reason. For example, meeting you, has caused me to be better at math and to enjoy being in a relationship." I pulled her head away from my chest so I could look her in the eyes. "Before you Zoe, I was a terrible guy. I played with a lot of girl's hearts. You changed that." I kissed her, slowly, and kindly. Her lips tasted like watermelon, since she just ate almost a whole one a few hours ago._

" _I'm glad that I could be a positive impact in your life." She winked at me, "Even if you still suck at math and dancing." She giggled and I pulled her into my arms. Feeling complete._

The memory slowly faded, as I heard my ringtone going off. It was my mom, I knew I better head home before she gets to worried.

I closed the garage door, slowly walking in, to avoid making a lot of noise. My dog was waiting for me as I climbed up the stairs. The house was dark, and I knew I would have to deal with missing curfew when I woke up. Crawling into bed, I closed my eyes. Zoey's face kept coming into my mind. This is getting old. The old me wouldn't have cared about some girl, specially one two years younger than me. The old me would have moved on, hooked up with a new girl and that was that. So, why can't I do that now? I rolled over to see the letter and picture Zoey wrote me for my birthday back in August. I unfolded the letter.

 **Dear Carter,**

 **Happy birthday! I can't believe how old you are, makes me feel like I am a baby. Kidding. I hope you have a wonderful day, and enjoy every moment. You are so amazing, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to have you in my life now. You've made me feel so special, and have made my heart whole. Who knew a boy terrible at math, who couldn't dance and was only good at shooting three pointers would be the boy to steal my heart. No matter what, no matter where, I will care for you. I promise I'll never leave you alone to face any struggles, I promise I'll always be there for you. Regardless of what the issue is.**

 **With a lot of love, Zoe**

 **P.S. You're the best first crush ever.**

I placed the note down, and rolled back over. So much for promises.


	27. Chapter 27

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Happy Valentine's Day," I heard Esme exclaims as I entered the kitchen for breakfast. There were heart shaped pancakes on the plate, with a glass of milk. I sat down, as I picked at them, not hungry.

Ever since we left Forks life has been so different. My family isn't complete anymore. My dad is off, doing his own thing. Mourning the loss of the love of his life, figuratively. He calls once and a while, but I'm too pissed at him to even talk to him. It was his choice to leave Forks, so why does he get the be the one who is so moody about it. Plus, he just left his daughter behind, like do I not matter anymore since Bella is out of the picture. Alice and Jasper have been traveling a lot, going to other countries, visiting old friends. Jasper feels guilty for almost killing Bella, being one of the reasons we left our happy lives behind. Alice keeps an eye on Victoria, and I know she is secretly watching over Bella too. I've seen some of her images, Bella has been going through hell. Rosalie and Emmett literally do nothing, beside watch sports and try to do my make-up. Carlisle works long hours at the hospital, not enjoying the emptiness in the house, and Esme throw herself into cooking, and watching over me.

"Are you not hungry?" Esme looked at me with a concerned look, "Zoey, you haven't been eating much in months. I know you are sad, but your losing so much weight, it's worrying me." She walked over and sat next to me. Pulling me into her embrace.

I sighed, "It's just, I am missing Forks, and Carter. We went out for Valentine's day last year. To get ice cream after his game. He was so happy they won, and he couldn't get over the fact I bought him his favorite chocolates." I laughed, "He felt so terrible because he bought me flowers, but they were practically dead." I couldn't help but let my face smile as I remember him, he was embarrassed, and kept apologizing all night.

"Zoey, it's okay to miss the old days, but remember why we left. It was the best thing for both him and Bella." She kissed the top of my head before cleaning up the kitchen. I pushed myself away from the counter and walked into Carlisle study. Where I have been doing most of my school work. I refused to go back to school. So, I was taking some online class to keep me up to date, whenever I decided to go back. Since it was Saturday, I just went in to continue my search for Derek Loy.

I pulled up the files of the last house owner before we came back. Rereading them for the hundredth of time, trying to find a clue or a lead. I know it would be so easy to just ask Carlisle for help, and tell me about the guy. I just didn't want him to start questioning me. I closed the files, they were useless. I walked over and grabbed a book. Pulling it off the shelf something fell onto the ground. A photo of Carlisle and a man, who I've never seen. I grabbed the picture and flipped it over. In perfect handwriting on the back, was written.

 _To my good friend, Carlisle,_

 _May your new life with Esme be full of love and happiness like mine._

 _Your dear friend Derek Loy_

I reread the message over and over, so Esme must know him too. I quickly walked down the stairs. Knocking on Esme's door. I walked in.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Esme stood up, placing her book onto the table in front of her.

"Nothing, I just had a question." I had the picture behind my back, nervous to ask. Sighing I pulled it out. "Who is this man?" She took the picture from me and smiled.

"Good ole' Derek." She snickered like I missed a joke. "He was one of Carlisle's greatest friend. He was the best man at our wedding too. He disappeared after this picture for a while, he check in once and awhile. Met a girl, fell in love, travels the world. Let me tell you, he was a wonderful fella, even if he drank human blood." She couldn't stop smiling at the picture.

"He fell in love?" I asked. Maybe it was to the girl whose voice kept saying his name in my head.

Nodding, "Yes to a beautiful young lady, her name was Grace," I gasped. My mother's middle name was Grace. "Where did you find this anyways?" Esme raised the photo up slightly.

"In the study, between some books." I stated quickly, "Grace? Was that her real name?" I knew I needed to quit asking questions, but I wanted to know.

"I think so," She raised her eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I bit my lip, "Just a pretty name that's all." Esme smiled before heading back to her seat and reading her book. I walked out of the bedroom and waited for Carlisle to get home.

A few hours later, Carlisle walked through the front door. Placing his keys, phone and laptop case on the front table by the walkway. He gave me a slight hug before walking upstairs to change. I waited for him to get into his room before grabbing his phone. I went through the address book, looking for any contact information over Derek Loy. I clicked on his name when it popped up and quickly remember the number, before locking the phone and putting it back where it was. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket dialing the number with wobbly fingers. After a few rings, I heard the voicemail start going off. I hung up. Maybe it is his old number, or some other Derek Loy. I sat down on the front porch with my head in my hands, frustrating isn't exactly a word to describe how I felt.

My ringtone alerted me, I jumped. Checking to see if it was Mr. Loy. Unfortunately, it was my dad, I hit ignore. I had nothing to say to him since our last conversation.

" _What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked him as he packed his bag, it was like the time Bella Sawn came to Forks all over again._

" _I need to figure things out, I can't stay here. Around Jasper, around the sadness. I need alone time." He was throwing shirts into his suitcase, not even looking at what he was grabbing._

" _Away from sadness?" I looked at him, "you mean me?"_

 _He froze before sighing, "You've been so sad, it is just causing me to be sadder."_

 _I laughed. "NEWS FLASH YOU'RE THE REASON WE ARE SAD!" I shouted. I threw the pillow I was playing with on the ground._

" _Zoey." His voice was stern, and I could feel him getting angry. "Do not speak to me like this, I am your father."_

" _HA!" I snorted, "My father? Really is that what you call how you've been treating me lately, or acting lately? Some father." I turned out of the room, slamming my door and lying in bed. He left without saying goodbye and I cried myself to sleep for three weeks straight._

My phone started to ring, I was so angry, I didn't even check to see who it was. "WHAT!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I had a missed call from this number," A deep male voice came through the speakers. I sat up straight. "I figured I'd call back to see who it was."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, calming my voice, "Is this Mr. Loy?"

"This is Derek Loy; may I ask whom I'm speaking too?" He replied.

"This is Zoey Frank, I got your number from a client of yours. I was wondering if we could meet up to discuss a project for my house." I lied, as I held my breath.

"Yes, would you like me to come to your home, or make a meeting at my office?" I didn't exactly have a house for him to come to without giving myself away.

"Office please," I waited while I heard him type away at a keyboard.

"Okay, how does March 4th around 9 am, sound to you?" He asked me, "I've been booked and I have some personal things from now. That is my first available date."

"That's fine," I reacted fast, it would give me enough time to figure out an escape plan from Esme's watch. "Where is your office again? I couldn't find anything online."

I heard him chuckle, "Yes, you wouldn't the company is under my partner's name. It is 1001 4th Avenue, Seattle, Washington." He stated as I memorized it. Annoyed that he was so close to me a few months ago, and I didn't even know.

"Awesome, see you then Mr. Loy." I said into the phone.

"See you then Ms. Frank." I heard the dial tone play in my ear. I put my phone into my pocket. Now it's time to figure out the rest of this plan.


	28. Chapter 28

*Zoey's P.O.V*

The next few weeks were very important. I had to play it cool, and be sneaky. Not setting anything into stone, in case Alice was watching my choices. I felt bad about lying and deceiving my family, but I needed to know why Derek Loy was so important to me and this voice in my head.

The night before I flew out, I packed my bag. Nothing much, a few pair of pants, shirts, and my picture of my mom. I made sure my money I had saved up from Christmas was place safely in the front pocket. I already knew a flight from Gatlinburg, to Seattle took off at five in the morning, I would purchase my ticket in the morning. So, by the time Alice saw I was flying to Seattle, she couldn't notify my family in time to stop me. It was a non-stop flight, that would take five hours, but with the time change it would put me landing in Seattle around eight in the morning. Giving me just enough time to get to Mr. Loy's office before our schedule appointment.

I told Esme and Carlisle I didn't feel well and was going to go to bed early. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, and Esme mentioned she might go join them since I didn't want dinner. Once, Carlisle and Esme check on me, they went hunting. It was almost mid-night, and they probably thought I was fast asleep. I quickly changed out of my pajamas into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Knowing the weather would be cooler in Seattle. I jogged to my car. It would take me almost three hours to get to the airport, so I sped off in that direction. Hoping for once in my life Alice was watching my every move.

I arrived at the airport, and parked my jeep. Not knowing how long I would leave it there. I left the key in the middle console. I knew one of my family members would find it and bring it back, but by the time they got here I would be long gone. Walking up to the lady, who sold the tickets. I check my bag, making sure I had my photo I.D. and money.

"Hi, I would like to buy a ticket to the five am flight to Seattle." I held my breath, knowing how suspicious it looked to buy a plane ticker two hours before the flight took off. "My grandmother is really sick so this is an emergency flight." I quickly said.

The lady nodded as she began to type away, "That will be eight-hundred dollars, do you have a luggage you'd like to check in?" She asked me. I shook my head no, handing her cash to pay for my ticket. Last minute flights weren't cheap. Once I had my ticket, I went through security, and waited for my flight to board. Finally, I heard my boarding number called over the speakers. I found my way to my seat, luckily by a window, and buckled myself in. I sat there watching other people get on, an older man sat across from me. Probably traveling on business. A young couple sat in front of me, holding hands and giggling. I looked down at my phone, that has been on silent the whole time since I left my house. I had nine missed calls from my dad, twenty text messages from Alice and almost thirty miss calls from Rose, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. I looked at my messages from Alice.

 **From: Alice**

 **12:34 am**

 **I'm not sure what you're doing but you better tell me.**

 **From: Alice**

 **1:19 am**

 **I will call your dad, and he will come and stop you**

I scrolled through more of her threatening to call my family, or my dad. The last one is what caught my eye.

 **From: Alice**

 **4:37 am**

 **I know why you're going to Seattle, and I understand you have many questions. Hopefully, you find the answers. I will keep your secret safe, if you don't go back to Forks.**

I sighed in relief, she wouldn't tell my dad, or anyone else where I was going. I knew I could count on her. I didn't even think about going back to Forks. As much as I wanted to see Carter, and Bella I knew it would just bring more pain to all of us. The flight attendant came on giving the basic safety instructions. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window, I knew it was about to be a long flight.

I was awoken but a sudden stop, I sat up to see the plane had touched down in Seattle. I can't believe I slept through the whole flight. I grabbed my bag, impatiently waiting to get off the plane. I checked my phone for the time, **8:12** , I needed to hurry. I pushed my way through the crowd as I made it outside. I track down a taxi, "1001 4th Avenue, please" I commanded as he pulled out into the traffic. Time was ticking by, and I was getting nervous. I haven't really thought about what I was going to say, I knew it would be a lot of questions. Hopefully, he wasn't too mad I lied.

The cab pulled up to a tall building, I paid the man and slowly walked through the front doors. There was younger lady, sitting at a desk.

"Hello." She spoke in a professional voice, "Do you have an appointment?"

I nodded, "Yes, 9am with Mr. Loy. My name is Ms. Franks" I replied as she began to type.

Picking up her phone, "Mr. Loy, your 9 am is here to see you." I couldn't hear what he said back, but she was nodding her head. She hung up and looked at me. "Go through those doors, his office is the last door on the left." Pointing to the doors. I smiled at her as I walked towards them.

The hall way was fall of pictures of beautiful homes, that looked like they were designed for someone famous. I walked to the end of the hall, and knocked softly. "Come in," the deep voice from the phone call flooded into my ears. I turned the knob as I walked in. Mr. Loy looked exactly like the man in the photo I found. Tall, with dark black hair, pale skin and burgundy eyes. "You must be Ms. Frank," He stood walking towards me, "I must saw, you're a lot younger than I was thinking, but I can never judge a book by its cover." He chuckled. "Please sit." He motioned towards the empty chair.

I did as I was told, "Sorry to come bother you Mr. Loy." I started off saying, "I'm not actually here for a house remodeling." I looked up at him as I saw his head nod as if he already knew that.

"I assumed since you look like you're a young lady, who isn't old enough for a home." He retorted.

"Yes, I am here because someone, I'm not sure who told me to come find you." I knew how dumb that sounded. I looked down at my hands.

"Was it Grace?" He asked me, and my head shot up.

"Grace?" I repeated her name.

"I just figured since you look so much like her, that you were a relative or something." He sat back down in his chair. I looked like Grace? So, maybe she was my mother.

"Well unless Grace goes by a different name such as Lillian, then no it wasn't Grace." I uttered.

"What did you say?" He was glaring at me now, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, unless Grace goes by Lillian than no." I was too scared to look up.

"How do you know Lillian?" He stood back up, walking towards me. I began to panic.

"She is," he got closer to me, "She is my mother." I almost shouted but controlled myself. He froze.

"Impossible, she is a vampire, she can't have a child." He stood there in disbelief. So, he does know my mother, and she was alive. I swiftly grabbed the picture of my mother out of my book bag and handed it to him with trembling hands.

"This is my mother," He took it, staring at it in amazement. "She told me to come find you, I think in a dream. She led me to you, and I thought you would have some answers for me. I've been living with the Cullen's for years. Carlisle is my grandfather, my dad is Edward, his adopted son, and Lillian's first love." I spoke so rapid that I had to catch my breath.

He didn't say anything at first trying to process the information, finally he spoke, "Lillian was changing when I found her 1919 on Lake Michigan. There was so much blood. She woke up and all she did was cry for her lost child. I didn't know what to do or who to go help me find her missing baby. She was devastated, but she soon moved on and quit mourning. We lived happily together for over decades, until the 90's when she just disappeared. I haven't see or even heard about her since." He didn't look up from the photo. My heart broke for him, he really loved her and she just left him.

"So, my mother is alive?" I whispered. He looks up finally, and gave me a small smile.

"I have no idea, she has been gone for so long, I couldn't even tell you where to find her or start looking." He handed me back the photo, "I wish I was more help." I took the photo, placing it safely back in my bag.

"No, you've been so much help." I nodded.

"How did you grow up? I mean, how are you so young and alive?" He was confused, I could feel it.

"I was raised by a coven of vampires, James and Victoria. They are the ones who bit my mother, while I was inside her. Causing some of the venom to get into my body, forcing me to never age. I left them when they found a new member, Laurent. I ran away and the Cullen's found me." I stated, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Yes, the Cullen's such a wonderful coven, and Laurent. An amazing friend, he was just here a few hours ago, heading up to Forks to visit his friend." He shook his head while sitting back down, "Such a strange man."

"His friend?" I asked, my heart was racing. Laurent only knew of us and Bella in Forks. We weren't there, and Bella was alone.

"Yes, her name was I think Bella." He started to type away, before looking at me. "Are you alright?" He asked, very concerned. I nodded and I ran out. I need to get to Forks, I had to save Bella.


	29. Chapter 29

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Running out of the office building, panting. I need to figure out a plan. First, I need to get ahold of Bella. I pull out my phone and dial her number. No answer, I keep calling as I try to find a vehicle unlocked. I wasn't exactly a fan of stealing, but when someone's life was on the line I didn't care about the law. I found a Dodge Charger unlocked, tearing out the wires, hot wiring the car, turning it on. Emmett taught me a lot of things, but thankfully Rosalie taught me cars. I swerved into traffic, weaving in between lanes, with the gas petal almost all the way down. I should call my dad, he would know what to do. I reached for my phone then stopped. No, I'm not going to call him. That would be pointless, he doesn't care about Bella. I pulled onto US 101, going way over the speed limit. I needed to make it in time. Suddenly image filled my mind.

 _Bella was standing in a meadow, everything in the meadow was dead. She looked like she was about to cry, she saw Laurent. He reached his arm back to kill her and then darkness._

I gasped, he is going to kill her if I don't make it. I can't see anymore of her future. I was doing a hundred and twenty in a seventy, luckily no cops were on the road. I hit the city limits of Forks in record timing, I pulled into Bella's house. Running up to the front door, I banged on it.

"BELLA!" I shouted, no answer. I kept banging, I was too late she is already in the woods. I focused on her scent, as I followed where it led me. I ran, as fast as I could. My legs were fast, but not as fast as Laurent. Her scent was getting stronger, and I could hear her voice. I slowed down, I could hear Laurent too. "Do the Cullens visit often?" I heard him ask, I slowed my breathing down, trying to plan a perfect escape plan.

"Absolutely. All the time." I rolled my eyes, Bella could lie a lot better than that. I'll tell them you stopped by." I smiled at that. I could tell Bella was trying to look relaxed. "Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?" She asked, good trying to make it seem like we stay in contact.

"I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult -living on nothing but animals." He was suddenly, standing inches from her. "Tell me Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to... cheat?" What in hell? I thought to myself. Bella involuntarily takes a step away from him. "But that's not why I left. I came

back here as a favor to Victoria." I gasped. Victoria, I haven't seen any of her choices, I mean I wasn't exactly looking too hard.

"...You're still friends." Bella's voice was weak. Stay strong.

He shrugs, "More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well..." He stopped, and looked her in the eyes. I inched forward. "I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you, and Zoey." Me, she's put out with me.

"That's...too bad." Bella pronounced.

He nodded his head, "Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate. I'm not sure what her issue is with the Zoey, I didn't care to ask." Terror overwhelms Bella I could feel it.

"Edward will know who did it. He'll come after both of you." Bella speaks sharply.

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" That was my cue.

"Bella, there you are." I said calmly. Her eyes were wide open, surprised to see me. "I thought I told you to wait for me before we went hiking this morning." Smiling at her and finally turning towards Laurent. "Well hello there old friend." He stepped back.

"Why are you here? He stuttered.

"I live in Forks," I pointed out, "Why are you here?" I gave him a confused look, like I didn't just hear the whole chat.

"Victoria sent me here for information." He looked at me slowly smiling, "She won't be happy about my killing the both of you." I froze. I knew I couldn't kill him, I could fight him. Long enough to get Bella to safety. I squeeze her hand.

"No, Laurent..." Bella begged.

He looked so sincere, "No, no, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully," He looked back at me and then back to here "whereas I'll make it very quick." I inched towards him, placing myself in front of her.

"You won't touch her" I snarled into his face.

"I guess, I'll kill you first then." Laurent is milliseconds from biting my into my neck but abruptly, stops. He looks off into the woods.

"I... don't believe it." He steps back, and I am confused. My eyes follow his, slowly, I find a enormous black wolf behind Bella, slowly skulking out of the woods into the light. It stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl, sharp teeth gleaming. I felt trapped, and not knowing how I would save Bella from both of these monsters. Then I remember the tale, my dad used to tell me wolves used to lurk in the woods in Forks and La Push protecting humans from vampires.

"Don't. Move." I ordered Bella.

The wolf slinks closer to Bella, it is almost ten feet from us. She is shaking and I grab her hand. Four more wolves emerge soundlessly from the trees. They are in crouch, ready to spring at any time. We are both frozen with fear as they come toward her. The brown wolf is the closest and looks right at Bella. I turn to see Laurent retreating slowly, then simultaneously. He bolts across the meadow. The wolves jump at us, leaping right over us and in purist for Laurent. Their gaudy snarls shake the ground, as they sprint towards Laurent, who is at the tree line. He then swings back smacking the dark silver wolf half-way across the meadow. Another wolf springs at Laurent, he kicks it into the trees. I have no idea who will win this battle, but I wasn't going to stay to find out. I yank Bella, as she comes back to reality.

"We have to run, now!" I shout, we both start running down the hillside, frantically. Bella keeps tripping so I finally grab her and put her in my arms. We emerge from the tree line and I see her truck. "Give me the keys!" Bella throws the keys to me and I peel off onto the road. My heart is racing, Bella is panting as she has her head into between her knees. I slowed down, when we were closer to Forks, and her house. I knew we would be safe for now. Not knowing who won that battle, either way I wasn't safe and either was she.

"How did you know where to find me?" She finally asked, after slowing her breathing down.

I didn't want to tell her the real reason I was in Washington. "I got news Laurent was looking for you. I had a vision. I couldn't see how it ended, and I knew I needed to save you." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, "I tried to get here before you went into the meadow but I was too late. I made it right when he started talking about Victoria, and her wanting to kill you…and me." I gripped the wheel. How could my dad possible think leaving Bella alone would keep her safe? She is too far into this world, she can't escape.

"Does he know?" She looked at me, I shook my head. She sighed.

"He has no idea I am here, no one does." I flat out told her, "None of my family wanted me to come back to Forks. Ever." I pulled into her driveway. We climbed out. I walked towards the stolen car, I know I needed to get rid of.

"Wait, you're just going to leave?" She grabbed my arm. I knew I couldn't stay in Forks, Alice told me I couldn't. I looked at her, and I felt her pain, she was scared, and she was lonely. I knew the feeling. I exhaled softly.

"No, I am just grabbing my bag." I grabbed my bag closing the door, "and I need to dispose this car, since I stole it." I smiled at her and she looked at me with horror. "I needed a ride to get up here to save you, don't give me that." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you," She breathed into my hair. I hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I softly said, "Do you think your dad will be okay with me staying?" I questioned as we walked up the front steps.

"I don't think he will object." She opened the door. Her dad was cleaning guns with another man I've never seen. Although, he seemed to know me because he stepped back, scared. Bella went on telling Charlie about the wolves we saw in the woods, and he told her to never go into the woods alone. I was too focused on the man, who wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"This is Zoey Cullen by the way," Bella introduced me.

"I thought the Cullen left town months ago," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I came back to see my friend here," I nudged Bella's shoulder and smiled.

"I was wondering if she could stay for a little bit." Bella pleaded, I giggled a little.

"Sure," He then turned to Harry, "Ready to go do some hunting." Harry nodded, looking worried as he walked by me.

Once they left I turned towards Bella. "Now what?" She asked me.

"Well, I need to get rid of that stolen car, and I am going to need some more clothes since I didn't exactly plan on staying too long." I responded.

"You can go shopping sometime soon, first we have a lot of catching up to do." She pulled me into the living room. We talked for hours, about everything. I checked my phone but there was nothing but a blank screen. I guess my family was finally going to give me space.

The next few days flew by, Bella was in a chirpier mood, she kept trying to reach a friend of hers. Jacob Black. Charlie told me that Bella went through some hard times once we all left, he was worried about her and almost sent her to live with her mother. We both worried about Victoria, I tried to focus on her but I couldn't see her choices, it was like something was blocking my visions. Bella went down to La Push, one day and I couldn't go with her so I decided to go shopping on my own.

Walking around a store, I flipped through the rack.

"Zoey?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, I froze, slowly turning to see Carter standing right behind me.


	30. Chapter 30

*Carter's P.O.V*

I had to be imaging this, or seeing things. There was no way Zoey Cullen was standing right in front of me.

"Hi," her soft, delicate voice filled my ears. I fought every urge to pull her into my arms. She looked as beautiful as I remembered. Her hair was a little longer, pulled back into a low pony tail. Giving me a better view of her unique eyes, that had the perfect hint of hazel in them.

"Why?" I couldn't even speak. I knew what I wanted to say but the words just wouldn't flow out of my mouth.

"I came back to visit Bella for a little bit," She spoke so soft, and sweet. "Charlie told me she was having a bad time and I decided I would come cheer her." Zoey turned back towards the rack, pulling out a shirt and walking towards another rack. So, she came home to see Bella? Because she was having a rough time. Does this girl not know what kind of hell I've been through because of her?

"You came back for Bella?" I was starting to get pissed, I missed this girl so much, I haven't been the same since she left.

"I didn't plan on staying if I have," She didn't look at me, she was clearly avoiding me like she always did when it came to being honest.

"Whatever," I pull her around so I could consider her breath-taking eyes. "You were just going to come and not even come see me?" I was livid, I didn't care if people were staring.

"You called me a bitch the last time we spoke." Bringing up one of my biggest regrets, "I figured you didn't want to see me." She pulled away from me and walked up to the cashier. I followed.

"Look, I didn't mean that. I have been beating myself up over that for months." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry for saying that, but you said some pretty nasty things too." She looked down, I knew she was sorry for those words. I didn't need to hear her tell me to know. "Let's go get lunch, or coffee. So, we can talk things out." I waited for her response, she hesitated.

"Okay, fine." She finally spoke and I smiled. She paid for her clothes and we walked out.

Sitting down at a table in the back of Starbucks, she picked at the slice of lemon cake she ordered. I knew one of us had to break the silence.

"Zoey," I placed my hand on hers, "What happened? You just left so fast." She considered my eyes, I could tell how remorseful she was.

"I had no choice." She uttered.

"Why though? You didn't even tell me. I've been calling, and texting for months." I stated.

"I changed my number." She shrugged, taking a spit of her coffee. Figures. I rolled my eyes, and sat back in my chair.

"Thanks for the lack of communication, don't worry about me. I've been fine." I snapped, "Not like I haven't been going crazy here, missing you, or anything. It's all good. If you're happy then that is what is important. Am I, right?" I could tell she was offended.

"I left for you own good." She barked back.

I snorted, "Please, my own good. Give me a break." I wasn't going to let this girl feed me some bull shit line.

"I am being serious." She stood up, "if you can't believe me then this little chat is over." I stood up quickly grabbing her arm.

"Wait," I didn't want her to leave, "Please, stay." I pleaded. She paused, then sat back down. I relaxed a little. "I'm sorry." I finally said. "Please, explain. All of it."

She looked down at the table, the other customers were just chatting away. The sound of coffee makers filled my ears. "I am going to explain to you everything I can possible tell you. There will be a lot of questions, and I cannot answer them. Not because I don't want to but because I physically can't tell you the whole truth. For your own safety." I exhaled sharply. I was tired of her trying to protect me, but I nodded. Understanding the terms. "My family and I are different, and we must do whatever it takes to keep us safe. Such as leaving Forks. We moved, and I wanted to tell you, but I knew that regardless of what I said you'd be hurt. So, when we met the last time we saw each other, I tried to make you hate me. Making it easier for the both of us, to say goodbye. I said those hateful things, knowing it would piss you off. I didn't mean them," She grabbed my hand, causing my heart to race by her touch. "You're a wonderful guy, and I knew that. I couldn't imagine leaving you, it was so hard. When you told, me you were in love with me, I knew I was in too deep," She paused, the let out small sigh, closing her eyes, "because I was in love with you too."

My mouth dropped, I wasn't expecting that at all. I could feel my heart fill with passion, and happiness, but I tried to keep myself cool. "You were in love with me?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, "Were, was, am..." I looked her in the eyes. She was so sincere.

I smiled, "Am?"

"Yes, Carter these last few months have been so hard, and I missed you so much." She bit on her lip, "I wanted nothing to be back in your arms, and to look you in the eyes."

"I'm sure you missed me, I am a memorable guy." I winked at her causing her to giggle. I missed her giggle, I missed her smile, I missed looking into her eyes. I just missed her.

"Can you forgive me?" She begged, I knew I already have, but I sat there pretending to think.

"I mean, I guess I can forgive you." I finally said, she stood up and walked over to me. I pulled her onto my lap. "If you promise to never leave me like that again, no more secrets, lies, or anything. I will respect your family's boundaries, but don't leave me in the dark. I don't want to lose you again." I pulled her close to me, inhaling deeply, her scent was one of my favorite smells.

"I promise." She looked me in the eyes, before leaning into kiss me. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but for now I am going to enjoy having my Zoey back finally.


	31. Chapter 31

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Things have been so crazy since I ran into Carter at the mall. First off when I came home, Bella so going off about how there was a pack of werewolves, and Jacob was one of them. I wasn't exactly super shocked by the news, since I knew about wolves already. I still haven't heard from my family, my dad called me once last night, but I ignored it. I knew I needed to leave soon, but I just couldn't. Things were good with Carter, and Bella was finally happy again.

Since Forks High was on spring break this week, I was spending a lot of time with Carter, while Bella was spending a lot of time in La Push. I knew I couldn't go down there because of the treaty, she knew that too.

"I wish you could come with me," She looked at me while putting her coat on, "I want you to meet the pack, and Emily." I looked at her.

"I wish I could go too," Especially since Carter was busy with baseball work outs all morning and afternoon. I was going to be bored, sitting in her room. "Have they wolves found any leads to Victoria?"

She shrugged, "Jacob says she keeps running off into Canada, then comes back. It is starting to get frustrating. If she wants to kill us so bad, then why doesn't she just do it."

"I wish I knew," I looked out the window, it was scary to think about the fact that she is out there. Waiting for us. I heard a knock on the door. Bella and I went down stairs. She opened the door, letting Jacob in. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes, as I walked into the living room. He has been patrolling the house at night, making sure Victoria wasn't coming around. I still couldn't see her choices, I think my vision ability is fading away. Sitting on the couch, I heard Bella say she would be right back. Jacob walked in and sat on the other end of the couch. He smelled like wet dog, I scrunched my nose.

"Do you shower?" I asked in a crappy voice, while flipping through the channels.

"Could ask you the same question, blood sucker." He snapped back. I froze.

"I am not a blood sucker." I shot him a nasty look.

"You're a Cullen." He pointed out.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for being so observant." I kept flipping. Where the hell was Bella?

"Anytime." He plotted his feet up on the table. "If you aren't a blood sucker, then what exactly are you."

"My mother was human, she gave birth to me with venom in her veins. I only got a little of it into my system. Making me half human and half vampire. I don't suck blood though, at all." He gave me a funny look. "I eat human food, sleep, and I do everything you do buddy." I turned my attention back to the television.

"You're human?" He finally spoke. I nodded. "Woah, that's pretty different…" The silence was heavy between us. "Is the others… Are they ever coming back?" He asked.

"Nope." I looked at him, "Why?"

"I just, it's just," He nodded towards the stairs where Bella was in her room. "She went through a lot and I know she will get over him soon. She just needs more time." I knew what he was hinting towards.

"More time for her to fall out of love with Edward, and in love with you." He didn't reply, he didn't need to. "Look, I want her happy. If you make her happy, so be it." I shrugged.

"You're not that bad, even if you are half a blood sucker." He joked with me and I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. It was a start.

"Thanks, you're not too bad either. Even if you smell like wet dog." I smiled at him, he chuckled.

"I see you two are becoming friends." Bella stood behind the couch, "Awesome!" She clapped her hands together.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I whispered.

Jacob stood up, "Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, "Would you like to join us?" He looked at me.

"I can't go to La Push, there is a treaty." I pointed out. "Plus, Carter is coming over soon." I lied.

"Suit yourself." He said, while walking out.

I laid on the couch, bored out of my mind. I played a few games on my phone, and I texted Carter back and forth in between his hitting and pitching time.

Finally, Carter calls me. I pick up.

"Hey," I heard his car start. "You at Bella's?" He questioned.

"Always,"

"I'm on my way, get ready." He hung up and I quickly went up the stairs, taking two at a time. I changed into one of Carter's hoodies, and threw on a pair of leggings. I grabbed my Uggs and slipped them on. Right when I heard his car pulling in.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He examined as he pulled me into his arms, once I was outside.

"I look like a homeless person." I indicated, pointing to my outfit. He chuckled and kissed me the top of my head.

"A cute homeless person." He opened my car door and I climbed in.

We drove to our favorite diner, I had no idea I was hungry until we sat down. We talked for a while, about his senior year, and college.

"Are you coming back to Forks?" He finally asked. I knew I couldn't lie.

"I don't think so, I should go home soon." I could feel disappointment hitting me, he was sad. "But, I will come back to visit, where you go, I will visit." I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.

"Just won't be the same," He took a bit of his burger, "I'll take it though."

I smiled, "Good, because you're stuck with me." I stole a fry, popping into my mouth and he glared at me before laughing.

We paid our bill, as we walked hand in hand to his car. He was going on about practice, and I was just listening. I had nothing to say, plus his stories were so amazing. I froze. Suddenly I saw Bella.

She was standing on a cliff, she jumped off the edge into the water. She couldn't break the surface. Darkness filled my mind.

I gasped, did she just kill herself? My legs went weak, and I collapsed.

"Zoey," Carter was in frantic, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak, I was speechless. Bella was so happy, she told me the other day she was happy. Why would she kill herself? It doesn't make since. I clenched onto Carter. "I need to get to Bella's now." I demanded, as he pulled me up.

"Why?" He was confused.

"NOW!" I shouted and he nodded. He opened my door and then closed it. Jogging into the driver seat he sped off towards her house.

"Are you okay?" He took my hand.

"I don't know, something is wrong with Bella. I can feel it." I knew he was going to ask how I knew but he didn't. I smiled at him. When we pulled into the driveway, I saw Carlisle car in the driveway. "What the…" I said climbing out of the car.

"What is it?" Carter grabbed my arm.

"Nothing, I think my dad is here." I looked towards the house, I saw the curtain flicker. "I got to go. I'll call you." I kissed him quickly and ran inside.

I opened the door, and leaned against it. I heard Carter drive off. "Carlisle?" I called out. Walking into the living room, finding Alice sitting on the couch. "Alice!" I gasped, and ran over to her. I pulled her into a hug, I hadn't seen her in months.

"Zoey, do you mind telling me what in the hell is going on? I told you to not come back to Forks!" I knew she was mad.

"I had to come back, Bella was in danger. Laurent tried to kill her, and Victoria is after both me and her. It is a long story." I waved it off. "I think Bella is in danger now though," I stood up. "We need to go to La Push."

"Laurent? Victoria? I haven't been able to seen any of this at all. I didn't even know you were back in Forks. I saw Bella jump off the cliff, she never came back up. This is going to destroy Edward…" she muttered the last part.

"Who cares about him," I threw my jacket on, "he left her now let's go find her." I froze when I heard Bella's truck pulling in. Alice and I both waited.

"That's Carlisle car" Bella's voice filled both of our ears. I sighed in relief, she was okay. But it still doesn't explain why neither Alice or I saw her come back up.


	32. Chapter 32

*Zoey's P.O.V*

We waited while we listened to Jacob and Bella argue outside. Finally, we heard her footsteps walk up the steps, and Jacob running off. The front door slowly opened, we sat in darkness for a moment. Bella wasn't moving, and either did we. Finally, Alice reached over and flicked the light on.

"Alice, oh Alice!" Bella cried, throwing herself into Alice's arms. Slamming into.

"Bella," Alice sighed in relief, even though she was still confused. Bella was grasping onto Alice, sobbing and inhaling sharply. Dragging Bella to the couch, Alice pulled her onto her lap, while she cried a lot. More than I've ever seen a human cry before. I rubbed her back, while Alice hummed a small song. After a while, Bella started to control herself.

"I'm…sorry" Bella blurted out, "I'm just so happy…to see you!" I smiled, looking at Alice, so was I.

"It's okay, everything is okay Bella."

"Yes," Bella bawled, she finally felt happy for once more. I kept rubbing her back.

Alice sighed. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," she said, with a disapproving tone. Alice's neck was tight, straining away from Bella, her lips pressed together firmly. Her eyes were black as pitch. Even I was worried. I started to grab Bella, pulling her away from Alice.

"Oh" Bella puffed, finally realizing the issue at hand. Alice was thirsty. "Sorry."

"No, I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." The look she directed at Bella turned into a glare. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

Finally, understanding why Alice was here. Bella swallowed loudly. "You saw me fall."

"No," Alice narrowed her eyes, and I shook my head.

"We saw you jump." I stated. Bella turning towards me.

Alice shook her head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised,'" her voice imitated his so perfectly. "Don't be looking for her future, either,'" she continued to quote him. '"We've done enough damage." I remember him telling Alice this the night he left all of us. "But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't see" she went on. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you... when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." She shook her head, this time in confusion. Her voice was strained.

Finally, I spoke, allowing Alice to take a break. I looked into Bella's eyes. "I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? Do you have any idea what my dad-"?

Bella cut me off then, as soon as I brought him up. "Alice, Zoey, I wasn't committing suicide."

Alice eyed Bella dubiously. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" I wasn't buying it either. I didn't understand.

"No, but..." Bella grimaced. "It was for recreational purposes only."

Alice expression hardened, she looked pissed, but she didn't say anything.

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving," Bella insisted. "It looked like... fun, and I was bored..." She was bored? What the hell, we could have gone to do something fun. Is she stupid?

Alice waited. Staying silent just like me.

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents." Bella lift her gaze, looking at me. "Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all."

Alice didn't buy it. I slowly started to understand. I still didn't understand why Bella would try to kill herself. "So, if you two saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?" Bella questioned us.

She cocked her head to the side, distracted. I sat there in confusion as well. Why didn't we see Jacob go into the water?

Bella continued. "It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me." She paused, thinking, "Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." I chuckled a little causing Bella to smile/

"I survived," She pointed out.

I could tell Alice was thinking of something else. "So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"Jacob is... strong." Bella stuttered. Alice eyebrows rose, hearing the reluctance in Bella's voice.

"Alice, you see he's... sort of a werewolf," I admitted in a rush.

Bella looked at me then finished the rest of the story. "The Quileute's turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?" My family lived in Forks back in the 30's before Alice and I even came along.

Alice gawked at me for a moment, and then recovered herself, blinking rapidly. "Well, I guess that explains the smell," she muttered. Finally, someone else would be able to smell it along with me. "But does it explain what I didn't see?" She frowned, her porcelain forehead creasing.

"The smell?" Bella repeated.

"I told you that you smell awful. Every time you come home." I said absently

Alice was still frowning. "A werewolf? Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure," Bella promised, wincing a little.

Alice was still lost in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she turned to stare at me with a shocked expression, then back to Bella. "Your best friend is a werewolf?"

I felt my phone going off, so I stood up and left Bella and Alice to talk about everything going on. "Hello?" I answered, shutting Bella's bedroom door.

"Hey," It was Carter. "I just wanted to see if everything was okay, you know with your dad coming back into town."

"It is my sister, Alice. She came to see Bella too." I wasn't lying to him entirely.

"Oh," He whispered, "Well are you leaving with her or staying?"

I didn't know the answer, I didn't want to leave yet. Plus, I'm sure Alice will go back to Jasper. So, I could stay a couple more days. "I think I am going to stay a little longer." I heard him let out breath of relief.

"Awesome, I guess I will see you tomorrow." He responded, before hanging up. I walked back down stairs.

Bella was on the phone with someone, and Alice was sitting on the couch. "Our leaving didn't do Bella any good at all, did it?" Alice murmured. Alice scowled at the floor for a moment. "Well... I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded." She looked at me, "I think we both should leave Bella alone now."

My stomach dropped. "Alice no, she needs us." I looked into the kitchen, "Bella has gone through so much.

Alice eyed Bella too. "She looks like hell."

"She did drown today," I reminded her.

"It goes deeper than that. She's a mess."

I flinched a little. "She is trying her best Alice. The love of her life just left her, she finally felt whole, like she belonged and then everything she knew was just ripped away."

Alice didn't say anything. "I told him." She whispered to herself.

Next thing I knew, the smell of wet dog floated in the air. "Who let the dog in?" I uttered. Turning to see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to see if Bella was still alive." His voice was cold, as he eyed Alice.

"She is in the kitchen." I nodded my head, and he walked in to find her.

"I think I found the reasoning on why I can't see all of Bella's future." Alice looked at me, "I can't see anything now that that wolf is in here. It's like I am blind."

It all started to make sense, I couldn't see Bella in the woods because the wolves showed up, I couldn't see Bella get pulled from the water because, Jacob, a wolf pulled her out. I leaned my head back, "You're right. Whenever Jacob is around it's like my visions doesn't work." I heard them talking, and it sounded personal. "Let's go outside for a bit." Alice agreed, we walked outside into the cool March air. I tighten my jacket around me as I just sat in silence. Alice didn't say anything to me, which I loved.

"So, how bad was it?" Alice asked me finally.

Hugging my knees, I looked at her, "Charlie said she was in rough shape, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Hang out with anyone. They tried to get her to move to Florida, but she threw a huge fit. Had a breakdown and Charlie didn't know what to do." I paused, "He really messed her up Alice."

Images filled my head _, my dad was walking towards the Volturi, asking them to kill him. He wanted to die._

I gasped, I couldn't breathe. I looked at Alice, the same face of horror was written crossed her's. We bolted inside.

"Bella stand back," I heard Jacob say. I ran into the kitchen. Bella looked at me and at Alice.

"Bella," I choked out. Unable to speak.

"It's Edward," Alice said from behind me, "He thinks you're dead." My heart was racing. I couldn't hear anything else. Bella was screaming at Jacob, and trying to figure out what of this meant.

"We have to hurry," Alice grabbed my arm.

"What are we going to do?" I was confused and in a daze.

"NO!" The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump. "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!" Bella was panicking.

"He made up his mind as soon as Jacob confirmed that it was too late to save you." I whispered. Staring at the wolf who is destroying my family.

"But he... he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!" Bella didn't understand, just like me. My dad left her for a reason.

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice said quietly. My heart stopped, he planned on dying after Bella? Leaving his daughter alone?

"How dare he!" Bella screamed. She stood up and Jacob rose uncertainly to put himself between us and Bella again.

"Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!" She elbowed her way around his trembling body with desperate impatience. "What do we do?" She begged Alice, then me.

Alice was shaking her head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio - someone answered it..." she whispered. I looked down at my hands.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!" Bella looked at me, and I knew what needed to be done.

I put my hands-on Bella's shoulders, holding her in place, "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi... and asking to die." We both cringed, and my eyes were suddenly blind. I blinked at the tears. "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision." I paused calming myself down. "But if they say no, and they might - Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him. My dad has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If he does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will." My jaw was clenched in frustration

"So, if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies... we might have time." Alice finally stated.

"Let's go!" Bella half screamed.

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. Zoey is different, who knows what they will do to her. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all" Alice wasn't exactly liking the idea of going to Italy.

"This is what's keeping us here?" Bella asked in disbelief. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"We are only afraid of getting you killed." I looked at Bella.

She snorted in disgust. "I almost get myself killed daily! Tell me what I need to do!"

Alice began to order us around. She called for plane tickets, Bella left a note for Charlie, and I went upstairs to pack out things. I was so scared, I couldn't lose my dad. I couldn't lose Alice or even Bella. We had to hurry, before it was too late.


	33. Chapter 33

*Zoey's P.O.V*

We hurried to the car, I was in a rush. Jacob was pleading with Bella to stay. I was growing impatience, but she finally told him goodbye.

We barely made out flight, sitting down with seconds to spare. Then the torture began, I was getting even more impatience, so was Bella. The flight attendant just casually strolled up and down the aisle, while the pilot kept chatting with people as they passed by. Bella was bouncing up and down between me and Alice. She was anxious.

"It's faster than running." Alice reminded the both of us in a low voice. I knew she was right.

Finally, the plane started to move, as it headed towards the runway. I kept bouncing my leg, looking outside. The plane gained speed, and we were off in the air. Alice had a stern look on her face, she was focusing on my dad's decisions. I was too worried that nothing was coming in clearly. Alice was then on the phone, whispering to someone.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind... A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square... mostly things that would expose them - he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction..." Alice's voice was so low, I could barely hear her anymore. "Tell Emmett no... Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back... Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?" Whatever Jasper said, Alice agreed with. "Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance - if there is a chance... I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good. She laughed then, and there was a catch in her voice. "I've thought of that... Yes, I promise." Her voice became pleading. "Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out... And I love you." She hung up, and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed. I could feel her guilt, she was feeling terrible with herself. "I hate lying to him."

"What did he say Alice?" I leaned closer to her, she went on about how my dad would reacted faster if they were to show up. He would hear their thoughts and now they were coming.

"Also, the reason I couldn't say to Jasper. Because if they're there and the Volturi kill Edward, they'll fight them." She opened her eyes and stared at me, beseeching. "If there were any chance we could win... if there were a way that the four of us could save my brother by fighting for him, maybe it would be different." She looked at me with pity, "But we can't, and, I can't lose Jasper like that." I knew what she meant, I didn't want to think about all my family dying. She was protecting Jasper, at our expense, and maybe at Edward's, too.

"Couldn't Edward hear you, though.'" Bella lifted an eyebrow. "Wouldn't he know, as soon as he heard your thoughts, that I was alive, that there was no point to this?"

"He won't believe us, he will think I am lying." Alice voice was full of trouble. This was just a terrible situation.

Bella then went on questioning Alice more, and I leaned my head against the window. I wanted to sleep. I know I didn't inform Carter about me leaving. We were supposed to be getting breakfast together in a few hours. I promised him more lies, or just leaving him out without saying goodbye. He was going to be worried, and I felt like a terrible person. I tried to shut my mind off, I needed to rest.

"Zoey," Alice's cold hands shook me softly. I bolted up.

"We're here." I stood up fast, as the three of us booked it out of the airport. "How far is it from Florence to Volterra?" I asked as we walked out of the front doors.

"That depends on how fast you drive... Bella?" Alice looked at her.

"Yes?" Bella was confused.

She eyed me speculatively, then back to Bella "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

A bright yellow Porsche screamed to a stop a few feet in front of where Bella paced, the word TURBO scrawled in silver cursive across its back. Everyone on the crowded airport sidewalk stared.

"Hurry, guys!" Alice shouted impatiently through the open passenger window.

We both ran, climbing into the back seat, that was tiny. "Sheesh, Alice," I complained. "Could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?" The interior was black leather, and the windows were tinted dark. It felt safer inside, like nighttime.

Alice was already weaving, too fast, through the thick airport traffic - sliding through tiny spaces between the cars as I cringed and fumbled for my seat belt. Bella looked paler than ever. She was going to be sick.

"The important question," she corrected, "is whether I could have stolen a faster car, and I don't think so. I got lucky."

"I'm sure that will be very comforting at the roadblock." Bella pointed out. As we sped down the road.

She trilled a laugh. "Trust me, Bella. If anyone sets up a roadblock, it will be behind us." She hit the gas then, as if to prove her point. Alice's driving frightened me, despite the fact that I knew I could trust her behind the wheel. And I was too tortured with anxiety on trying to save my dad to care.

Alice went on about how my dad plans on exposing himself when the sun is at its highest, and the Volturi is waiting for him.

"Alice, you need to hurry." Bella's voice was in a panic, and my stomach was at ease.

When we arrived, the streets were packed with people in red cloaks, which gave me the shiver. Policeman stopped us from traveling any more up the road.

"There," Alice pointed to the clock tower. Bella and I both ran.

"Bella, you need to move faster." I hissed as we ran up the stairs. My dad was just minutes away from ending his life. I wasn't going to no try my hardest to stop him. Even if he doesn't care about me enough to live without Bella, I still cared about him. Bella picked up the pace, shoving through the crowd. Getting nasty looks from everyone.

"Excuse you," someone snapped at me, I didn't stop, I just pushed Bella to move faster. The clock tower ticked. Bella pushed urgently toward it, not realizing there was a square fountain set into the center of the plaza. Next thing I knew, she had flung herself over the edge and ran through the knee-deep water. I followed, tt sprayed all around me as I thrashed my way across the pool. Bella was out of the fountain sprinting towards where my dad would be. I glanced up at the clock again. A deep, booming chime echoed through the square. It throbbed in the stones under my feet. Children cried, covering their ears.

"Edward!" Bella cried out, I knew it was useless. The crowd was too loud.

The clock tolled again, and again. The clock tolled one more, and the littlest girl clamped her hands over her ears. "Dad, no!' I screamed, but my voice was lost in the roar of the chime. I could see him now. And I could see that he could not see me or Bella.

My dad stood, motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare - there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin.

The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Edward, look at me!"

He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun. Bella slammed into him so hard It knocked my breath out of. I slammed into Bella's back, not caring if she was in pain from the impact.

"Dad move," I cried.

His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again. He looked down at Bella with quiet surprise, not noticing me.

"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," Bella tried to gasp, "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"

I tried to push them both back into the dark. He seemed bemused. He didn't appear to notice that I was trying to force him back.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing - they're very good," he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against my hair. His voice was like honey and velvet. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," he murmured, and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb. The clock boomed out its final chime "You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on looking at Bella. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead," She interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked politely.

"DAD BELLA ISN'T DEAD, EITHER ARE YOU!" I was screaming at this point. "We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi - "

Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me and Bella away from the edge of the shadows. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of the both of us. I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom.

"We won't be needing your services anymore," My dad didn't look away from us. I was shaking with fear. Bella grabbed my hand. My dad's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," my dad said dryly. "Bella, Zoey, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girls," the first shadow said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper.

"I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared. I haven't heard my dad's voice so flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally, and I could see that he was preparing to fight.

"No." I mouthed the word.

"Shh," he murmured, only for me and Bella.

"Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here." He turned to Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Dad agreed. '"But the girls go free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

That's just fine," Felix purred. My eyes were adjusting to the deep shade, and I could see that Felix was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. His size reminded me of uncle Emmett.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," my dad replied.

My heart was racing, I don't think I can handle meeting Aro, I felt so weak. Bella was the only one holding me up right now. Alice came out of nowhere, "Let's behave now boys, there are ladies present." I sighed seeing her. She smiled at my dad, and we all four headed with the members of the Volutri.

"Dad," I whispered, he grabbed my hand and shook his head. I was terrified on what would become of us, and I didn't know how the Volutri would handle the fact a human knew about them, or the fact I was a unique person with some extortionary powers.

 _Aro is going to be so fond of Zoey, I don't think he will let her leave Edward._ Alice's voice filled my head, I cringed. I couldn't stay here, I needed my family. I looked at my dad, he was worried, but he was hiding it.

 _What are we going to do_ I thought to him? He looked at me, and I knew the answer was unclear. I knew he didn't know either.

We hurried through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a grate - the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. We all ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. Alice stepped through the door first and I followed. The exquisite faces all turned toward us as we entered the room. our party as we entered the room. The man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing. He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked at how graceful he was. He was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me." He turned his misty eyes toward us, and the smile brightened - became ecstatic.

"And Alice, Bella, and Zoey too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"


	34. Chapter 34

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Aro, the man who was so delighted to see us, stood in front of us. I was motionless, he knew my name? I didn't understand how.

"Edward, aren't you glad we turned you down yesterday?"

My dad nodded, as he is grateful he didn't get murdered since Bella is alive after all. I held back my urge to roll my eyes, out of frustration. I still didn't understand how Aro knew my name, surely my dad didn't just casual bring up he had a kid.

My dad looked back at me and Bella, "One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life." I cringed, Aro could see everything my dad thought of, which is putting us being here in more danger.

"You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts." Aro released my dad's hand and turned towards Bella. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well." He reaches for Bella's hand. She hesitates, it's not like she had a choice, she finally takes Aro's extend hand. Confusion sweeps over him. does she have. "Interesting." He releases her, moves back to his chair, deep in thought. "I wonder if- "

"No!" My dad yells, reading Aro's thoughts.

Aro smiles at my dad, "Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?

Jane turns toward Bella but my dad springs in front of her. Jane instead focuses her gaze on my dad, flinging him across the room, where he collapses in agony. Jane was enjoying his pain, and I was panicking. Bella was too.

"Stop!" She cries out, while me and Alice rush to my dad's side. Jane looks away from him and the pain he was feeling ceases.

"Jane, dear. The girl?" Aro demands. Jane's gaze now turns toward Bella who cringes, awaiting the pain... but nothing happens. Jane's emotion turns to anger. Aro releases a laugh, like a little child. Making me jump, I look at him, more scared than I've ever been.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all. So, what do we do with you now?" He steps towards Bella, and I stand up.

"You already know what you'll do, Aro." Another man from behind Aro says. Aro raises his hand, cutting him off. I could hear Bella's heart racing faster. I looked at Alice, then at my dad. We must do something.

"She knows too much; she's a liability." The younger looking one speaks.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Caius didn't look interested at all. With a sigh, Aro looks at my dad "But that's not your intention to change her, is it. Shame."

He nods to Felix who moves toward Bella, but he only takes a step before my tackles him. Felix and my dad fight, I could sense my dad wouldn't win this battle. I knew what had to be done, but I didn't have the courage to speak. Alice leaps to help but several Volturi guard hold her back, which is no easy job. As she struggles mightily. My dad is going to lose, he'; go down fighting to protect Bella. Edward is David to Felix's Goliath. Edward will lose, but my dad is anticipating Felix's moves before he makes them, but Felix is stronger. Felix grabs my dad and throws him into the ceiling, throws him into the ceiling, smashing down onto the marble. Kicking him a crossed the room.

Bella looks at Aro, "Stop this! Please!" She pleads, he ignores her and I grab her hand, holding onto her tighter than ever.

Felix takes some hits, but then lifts my dad overhead, cracking him like a nut, then flinging him against a wall. Bella lets go of my hand and runs toward Aro but a Volturi Guard flings her away. She flies hard against the wall. Bella.

"Stop!" I scream so loud; my voice makes the whole room shake. No body moves. Aro looks at me in amazement. "I know what you want Aro." I look at him, "You want Edward and Alice to join your little "army" knowing they won't do it willing." I step towards him, "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws." I hissed at him. He stepped back, surprised I said something.

"Uh, Zoey," Aro finally speaks, stepping towards me. I feel Bella coming behind me, reaching for my hand I take it. I stand in front of her protecting her from this monster, while my dad and Alice struggle against the guards. "Let me see what your mind is full of, shall we." He puts his hand out like he did with Bella moments before.

"No," My dad shouts a crossed the room, I ignore him, knowing once Aro finds out about me then I will be in more danger than before. With my free hand, the other holding Bella's, I place it in his hand. He grabs it hard, and squeezes. Moments go by before he drops my hand in even more confusion.

"I can't see anything, it is like your mind is protected like young Isabella's." I stepped back. I was just as confused as he was, I was sure he could read my mind, but he didn't. "I guess there are two humans we need to kill now." He motioned towards Felix. Human? He didn't know I was half vampire? I gasp.

"NO!" Alice screamed, "I've seen their future." Aro froze, "Bella and Zoey will become like us, I've seen it." I looked at her, with my mouth hanging open. Alice hands Aro her hand. No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand. The seconds passed and I grew more and more stressed, wondering how much time would pass before it was too much time. Another agonizing moment passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was fascinating!" I closed my eyes, Alice just gave him more of an intuition to keep us here.

Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things, you've seen especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder.

"But that will," she reminded him, voice calm.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly, there's no problem." Caius looked bitterly disappointed. I could sense he seemed to share with Felix and Jane the same feeling of wanting to kill us.

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella and Zoey turn out!"

Aro seemed convinced. Did he not realize how subjective Alice's visions were?' That she could make up her mind from one thing to another.

"Then we are free to go now?" My dad asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, "To be sure that you follow through on your side. I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

I felt my dad's cold hands on my back, pulling me out the door. I didn't know what just happened, or how in the world we are walking out of here breathing still. Walking out of the room, we past a large group of humans. They were looking at the building in amazement. Demetri motioned for us to make room. We pressed back against the cold wall to let them pass.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I could hear Aro sing from the room we just left.

The rest of them, maybe forty or more, filed in after the couple. Some studied the setting like tourists. A few even snapped pictures. Others looked confused, as if the story that had led them to this room was not making sense anymore

My dad pulled my face against his against his chest, but it was too late, I could feel pain, fear. It was all hitting me. Tears were flooding out of my eyes, as I tried to shut their emotions off. All I felt was suffering, and I felt weak.

"I think she better sit Edward." Alice pointed out, as the sobs ripped through my chest. I couldn't breathe. My dad was trying to calm me down, but I have never felt so much pain in my life. My eyes were getting heavy, and I slowly drifted off.

When I woke, we were landing in Altana, for our connected flied to Seattle. Bella was fighting sleep, and I knew she didn't want to miss any chance to spend with my dad. Once the flight landed, Alice pulled me up. I was shocked to see my family waiting for us. Jasper was the first one I saw. With eyes were only for Alice, she went quickly at his side. They only stared into each other's faces, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away. Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me, hugging me fiercely. Then towards Bella.

"Thank you so much," she said into her ear. Then she threw her arms around my dad, and she looked like she would be crying if that were possible. "You will never put me through

My dad grinned, Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you." He then turned towards me and pulled me into his embrace. "I've missed you young one," He whispered into my hair. I missed him too. I missed all my loved ones.

Esme ordered my father to take Bella home, and I insisted on going with. When we reached the car, I saw Emmett and Rosalie leaning against the black sedan. My dad stiffened.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward said, making no attempt to keep his voice down.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

He sighed, and towed Bella toward the car. I hugged Emmett tightly. He chuckled as I wouldn't let go. I glared at Rosalie and she looked away.

We pulled away from the airport and headed to Forks. "Edward," Rosalie began.

"I know." My dad's brusque tone was not generous.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes, Rosalie?" She asked, hesitant.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." The words were awkward, stilted because of her embarrassment, but they seemed sincere.

"Of course, Rosalie," Bella mumbled, grasping at any chance to make her hate me a little less. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course, I forgive you." The words came out like mush. Bella was knocked out. I didn't look at Rose, just out the window. I couldn't forgive her for putting my dad, and my life in danger like that. Not so easily.

I must have fallen asleep, because it seemed like seconds later, the door was opening. My dad was pulling Bella out of the backseat.

"Bella!" It was Charlie he shouted from some distance.

I didn't hear the rest, I slowly fell back to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being carried up the stairway of the old home, I have loved so much. My dad laid me in my old bed, that look untouched. I gripped onto his shirt when he tried to leave.

"Please," I mumbled in my sleep. He chuckled and climbed into bed. He played with my hair as I slowly fell back to sleep. For the first time in a while feeling safe.


	35. Chapter 35

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I was awoken by the sound of my dad coming into my room.

"Zoey, Bella would like for you to come downstairs please." I looked up, half asleep and in a daze. I got out of bed, and slowly followed him. Entering the dining room, where no one ever eats. My family waits sitting around the table. For the first time, ever my family was sitting around the table. I walk past Bella, and into the empty seat next to Esme, who reaches out and pulls me into her arms. I just wanted to sleep.

"You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you..." Bella started off, I perked up a little, trying to figure out what this was about to become. "I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote." I raised my eyebrow, looking around at the rest of my family.

"You can't be serious" My dad cries out, he was frustrated already.

Bella nods firmly, "This is my meeting, Edward" My dad is very frustrated, he sits back. She faces the family again.

Bella started to speak again, "However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone." I cringed a little at the thought of any member of my family facing the Volturi.

"The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight." Emmett grinned, and I rolled my eyes. "That's not up for a vote, Emmett. I don't want you involved." Bella was being serious, she didn't want my family to be put in harm's way.

"We've always been involved, honey, and we're not going to stop." Esme spoke, looking down at me.

Bella closed her eyes, she could see this wasn't going as planned. "No, please - I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It's a huge decision. And I want, I need your honesty here." She looked at all of us slowly. I nodded at her, understanding what she meant. "So that being said let's take a vote." She turned towards my dad. "Do you want me to join your family."

My dad's eyes were very hard, and his voice was stern, "Not this way, I want you to stay human." Bella nodded.

"Alice?" Bella turned towards her. Alice jumps up and hugs Bella.

"Like you're not already my sister. Of course, yes!" Alice was the first yes, and she wouldn't be the last.

Jasper rises, but keeps his distance. "I vote yes. It'll be a relief not to want to kill you." I giggle a little and look at Jasper. He smiles at me.

"Um. Thanks? Okay, Rosalie?" Bella looks at the one person I haven't been able to look at.

Rosalie, torn, looks at Edward who's stony toward her. "Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me…" She then turns her attention to Bella, "But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me..." She slightly exchanges a glance with Carlisle. "So... no."

Bella takes it stoically. Emmett grins "I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

Esme reaches across the table and touches Bella's hand. "I already think of you as part of the family. Yes."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella smiles back.

Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but to my dad. Who is more pissed than ever.

"You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what it means." My dad stares him in the eyes.

Carlisle sighs, "You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." He then turns towards Bella, "But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it." Bella finally turns her attention towards me.

I looked back and forth between my dad and Bella. Knowing what each of them wanted, and knowing the cost. I sat up straight. "I don't know what to say," I looked at Bella. "I love my dad, so much. I am forever in your debt for being so brave to travel half way crossed the world to save him." Shooting a glare at Rose. "But, I know my dad doesn't want you like this," I pointed to the rest of my family. "However, if you don't change, you will die one way or another. Rather it is from a sickness or old age, and we" I looked at my family, "Must go through the last few months all over again, for the rest of our lives. Or unless he decides to kill himself like he just tried." I finally looked at my dad, "I will not lose you because you lost someone you love. I will not allow myself, or the rest of this family to watch you suffer for your actions of letting Bella go again." I swallow hard, "So, yes." The front door suddenly slams, and my dad is gone

Bella blanches but turns towards us, "Thank you. Thank you all." She stands up and leaves. I sigh. I wish things were easier, but I knew that's not how life works.

I went back up to my bedroom, where I crawled into my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted back into a heavy sleep.

 _A cold breeze, made me shiver, as I turned to see my bedroom window open and a figure walking towards me. The figure was blurry, and I could only see the bright red hair, making me jump up. "Victoria?" I cry._

" _Shh…" she puts her fingers on my lips. "I see you, I am watching you, don't forget that." She leans in and kisses my head._

I burst up, breathing hard. It was a dream. I was dreaming. I pull my knees to my chest and slowly cry. Cry over the past few months, all the pain I felt in Italy, such young innocent people murder for what cost? I cried over the fact Victoria wasn't dead yet, and still out there trying to harm my family. I cried for Bella, as she was about to throw so much away. For my family, as they were still not out of danger. Carter who I love so much, but will never learn the truth. I cried for my mom, and my dad and everything that has been so messed up.

I heard a knock on the door as I wipe my eyes, "Come in." My voice cracks. Slowly, my dad walks in.

"Zoey?" his voice was quiet, like he was scared to enter. I turned away and pulled my blanket back up to my neck. I didn't want to talk. "I know you don't want to talk to me, and I understand why." He sat on the edge of my bed. "But, I need you to speak to me." He pleaded.

"Why?" I snapped up. "Why should I speak to you? You left me alone, you ran away from your problems, and didn't even bother to think about me. I am you daughter!" I was shaking. "The person you vowed to protect, remember? When you promise if I was with you I would be safe? HA! What a joke. You left me. You didn't ask how I felt about leaving Forks, you didn't ask how I felt about you leaving me in Tennessee. Then you think a phone call every occasionally, would make up for you abandoning me?" I pushed myself out of the bed, and started to pace back and forth. I wasn't even close to being done. "You abandoned your child, you left her alone. I needed you. I needed a support system, and my dad to be there for me in my struggles too!" I stop and look at him. "THEN!" I scream, "You decided that since you think Bella is "dead" you can go off and kill yourself. Did you even think about how much that would hurt me? Or Esme? Or Carlisle? Or the rest of the family?" I questioned. "NO! YOU DIDN'T" my blood was boiling. "You were going to die, leaving me without a parent, leaving Esme and Carlisle without a son, and your brothers and sisters a sibling less." I shook my head, "You were just going to leave me…" My voice was quiet, and I started to sob. I couldn't stop. My dad didn't love me enough to want to stay alive for me, he didn't love me enough to want to be there for me, when I needed him. Maybe Bella is the only thing in the world that matters. "You don't love me enough," I spoke softly as another sob ripped through my chest. I felt his cold hands around me, as he pulled me tightly to him.  
"I do love you Zoey," He uttered into my hair as I continued to cry, "I love you so much, you're my little girl, my princess, the first person to bring so much light into my life." I didn't believe him. "I thought I was doing you a favor, by staying away. I thought you hated me, and didn't want me in your life anymore. I missed you every day, and it drove me insane being away from you." He looked down at me, wiping my tears. "You are a wonderful, perfect angel, that I was blessed with. All I did was hurt you and let you down. I thought me dying would ease your suffering and you'd move on." I closed my eyes.

"I can't live without you dad," I hugged him tightly.

"And I can't live without you." He replied softly, holding me there in the dark. "I'll never leave you again." He whispered, and I hope he meant it.


	36. Chapter 36

*Carter's P.O.V*

Zoey hasn't answered her phone or texted me back for a few days. The last time we talked was when she agreed to meeting me for breakfast. So, when she didn't show, I went over to the Swan's residence.

 _I knocked for almost five minutes until, Chief Swan showed up._

" _Mr. Davis?" He said in a stern tone, it was chilly out, and I wasn't wearing a jacket._

" _Sir," I nodded, "I am looking for Zoey. She isn't answering her phone, and I am a little worried." Chief Swan walked inside the house and called for both Bella and Zoey. No one answered, and I started to worry more. "Where are they?" My voice was shaking, I reached for my phone to call Zoey again and it went straight to voicemail._

 _Chief Swan was on the house phone, calling around to see where the girls could be. I walked over to the table and there was a note. "Chief" I called and he walked over and read it._

" _Carter," He didn't look up from the note, "I think you should go home." I didn't try to fight him, I walked out, and got into my car. They were gone, Bella and Zoey left, and didn't tell anyone where they were going._

I shook off the memory, and I focused on driving. I didn't know where I was going, but sitting at my house, calling Zoey, texting Zoey and being upset was getting old. She promised she wouldn't just leave again, she wouldn't keep me in the dark, and she broke that promise. I gripped the wheel harder, getting more frustrated.

Pulling into a gas station to get gas, I notice Bella Swan's truck sitting on the other side of the pump. I put the car into park, and shut it off. Climbing out, I notice Bella walking out of the gas station.

"Hey," I call out, she looks up at me and looks back down. Confused on why she is acting like that, I walk to her side of the pump. "You're back?"

"Yeah, I got back Wednesday" She uttered, opening her door. Wednesday? It's Saturday.

"Is Zoey back?" I hold her door open before she can close it. She hesitates, she was hiding something.

Finally, she replies with a slight nod. "She is back, but I wasn't supposed to say anything." I stepped back. "I know the pain you felt when she left, and I couldn't lie to you." She said in defense. I stormed off to my car. Not even getting gas. Quickly turning out of the gas station and in route for Zoey's house. I sped down the road not caring about the speed limit. She's been home for four days and still hasn't contacted me?

By the time, I pulled in, the buff Cullen was waiting out on the porch. I climbed out of my car and walked up to him.

"Bella called to let us know you were on the way," He didn't even move a muscle. He just stood right in my way. "Zoey is asleep."

I step to the right to get around him, he moved in my way again.

"Can I please go talk to her." I hated having to beg my way through things.

He gave me a stern look, and I knew he wouldn't let me through. So, I stepped back like I was going to leave. When he turned to go inside, I bolted by him and ran up the stairs to her room. I could hear him following me but I didn't care.

"Zoey," I called out, taking two steps at a time. I got to her bedroom door and knocked. By this time, both the Cullen boys, Jasper and Mr. Buff guy were behind me. Trying to drag me back down the stairs.

I heard a small sneeze come from the bedroom, and then footsteps. She slowly opened the door. "Stop guys," She said softly to her brothers, releasing me. I looked at her, she looked rough, like she hadn't been sleeping for a long time, or if she was sick.

"What's wrong," I walked to her, but she put her hand up to keep me from entering. "Zoey, please." Pleading once more, she sighed as she slowly opened her door all the way. I walked in and she nodded at her brothers before closing the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" I demanded to know.

She didn't say anything at first, just walked to the other side of her bedroom, and opened the blinds. Allowing light to flood in. "I just needed a few days to regroup."

"A few days to regroup?" I was annoyed with that response, "This is a joke, right?" She leaves out of the blue, doesn't call or text or even let me know she is safe and she needed to regroup.

"No, I had a lot going on." She snapped.

"A lot going on. Like what?" I grilled, "Oh, let me guess. I can't know?" She didn't say anything, just stood there looking down. "Whatever Zoey, keep your stupid secrets, I'm done." I turned and stormed out of her room. I heard her following me but I didn't care.

"Carter, please" She cried out, passing her family sitting in the living room. I could tell they were trying to listen to our conversation. I was out the door, and almost to my car when I felt her hand on my arm. "Just please let me explain."

I turned towards her, "Explain what!" I shouted into her face. "You can never be honest with me. It's always I can't say, or I am trying to protect you! Guess what Zoey I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." She wasn't saying anything, so I kept going. "I am sick of your lies and broken promises. It's like every word out of your mouth is a lie. I can't believe anything you say anymore. You probably didn't even mean it when you said you loved me." Impulsively say. She steps back like I just slapped her in the face, tears pool up in her eyes.

"How. Dare. You." Her voice was cracking, as she held back her tears. "Carter. I can't believe you just said that to me." I knew it was hurtful, but she's put me through so much pain these past few days. I didn't care.

"Well it's how I feel." I snapped.

"Then leave, and never come back." She points to her car. "Because if I didn't love you then I wouldn't be standing out here with you. I wouldn't have stopped you for leaving. I wouldn't be looking out for your best interest by keeping things from you. If I didn't love you then I would have told you everything, and put you in so much danger. But no, I decided I can't be selfish when it comes to you because I love you." She was breathing hard, as tears rolled down her face. "Isn't that what love is? Where the person your love's needs, happiness and safety before you own? Where you aren't selfish when it comes to them, because it's not fair to be selfish with the person you love? I mean I get jealous, angry, worried, annoyed." I didn't know what to say. She kept going, "I do love you, enough where I pretend to like your music, when in reality rap gives me a headache. I love you enough to let you eat more than half of the cookie. I love you so much that I learn about basketball so I understand what in the hell you're talking about after your games. In case you didn't notice my family is football and baseball orientate. We hate the sound go squeaky shoes but I still go to your games, cheer you on. I love you, I love you and I. LOVE. YOU." She was shouting.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms as she broke into a hard sob, I held her in my arms finally feeling a sense of relief. My heart has been aching for her touch, and I finally felt whole again. I pulled her away from my chest, as I took her face into my hands. "Zoey," I wiped her tears away, looking into her breath-taking eyes, "You have to understand that I am tired of being left in the dark. It is crappy. I thought you left again, and I went through the past six months all over again. You don't understand how much you've changed me. I just thought you were a pretty face, but you became more than that in my life. You changed me. Made me want to be a better person. Quit acting like a bad boy, and turned me into one who cared about people's feelings. Especially yours." I sighed closing my eyes, "But these boundaries, these limits that are keeping us from being truthful to each other. I know boundaries keep life from getting difficult and messy, but I wish you would see that I love you enough to be willing to deal with the mess that comes from all of whatever it is you aren't telling me." She smiled softly at me, "So, we can spend our relationship with these lines crossed, tip toeing over them. Or we can cross those lines and live this relationship like we are supposed to. Like really, crazy in love, wild at heart teenagers." She didn't speak, the next thing I knew her lips were locked on mine, her fingers pulling through my hair as I pull her closer into my arm. It was like I was finally in paradise, with the girl who changed everything about me.

A cough interrupted us, I looked up to see her entire family on the front porch. I step back awkwardly and place my hand on my neck. She is blushing, which made her more beautiful.

"Zoey," Edward calls out from the porch, she doesn't say anything as if she knows what he is thinking.

"I should go," I whisper, kissing her forehead. "Call me?"

"I will." She smiles before heading up walk way to join her family. I pull out of the driveway, still in a daze that she has such a strong pull on me.

"


	37. Chapter 37

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Things have started to feel normal again, my family was officially back in Forks. We enrolled back into school here, and Carlisle promised that we would stay long enough for me to graduate. I was going to hold him to it this time.

Carter and I have been so happy, after the intense fight we had outside my house in the front yard, that my dad yelled at me for about three hours. We have been more than happy. It's been wonderful and better than before. Although, he doesn't know everything about my family, he does know a little. Enough to keep him calm and understanding with why there are some days I can't tell him everything. Even if I wanted to.

The school year is winding down, it is the beginning of April and the weather is getting nicer, as we were all ready for summer. Bella and my dad have been planning her transformation into becoming a vampire. We are still a little stuck on how and when I will change into a full vampire. My dad wants to wait till I graduate, and get to experience the most human things possible. I know once I change, things will be so different. I won't be able to sleep, eat, or be around Carter without wanting to kill him. I hated thinking about it, but it was the reality of the situation.

I was laying out on the back porch, enjoying the sun. It was a Saturday, Carter had an all-day baseball tournament near Seattle. I wanted to go but my dad had me on some house arrest. I think it was because Bella was grounded, so he wanted to make me miserable as him when he can't be around her. That was okay, because whenever I wasn't with Carter. I could try to locate my mom. I have been trying to call Derek Loy for a few weeks, but his number must have been changed. It was a struggle, part of me wanted to tell my dad about my mom, but whenever I had the courage, something would stop me. Like she didn't want me to tell him. The only reason I've could keep it from his was ever since the incident with Aro, my dad hasn't been able to hear my thoughts anymore. We have no idea how, or what changed but it was if Bella and I share a similar trade to block him out. I wasn't going to complain since I loved the idea of being able to block him out.

I closed my laptop out of frustration. My mother was good, she didn't want to be found and it sucked.

"Anyone sitting here?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing about me. I haven't really spoke to her since we returned from Italy. I was still upset she put us through that, I know she hates Bella, but it was uncalled for.

"No." I grumbled as I shifted a little in my chair, to keep my space. We sat there in silence, more like awkward tension.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke, and I looked at her. She was staring off in a tree, watching two birds sitting on a branch. "What happened, putting you in danger. I know why you're upset with me." Did she know why? Honestly, I was still unsure why I was upset with her. "I get it, you don't want to become one of us, and I don't blame you. You are so special, and different. You have the best of both worlds, you get to live forever, but still be a human." She looked at me finally, I didn't know what to say because she was right. I was pissed she is the reason the Volturi wants me to become a vampire or die. "I get it, and I am the one who put you there, in that danger. It was so unfair of me to inform my brother about Bella without knowing the full story." Looking down, "I just thought he would finally come home, I thought you would finally come home too." The last park shocked me.

"Rose," I began but she cut me off.

"No," shaking her head, "I get why you left, you hate being away from here. From Carter, from everything you've grown to love. That didn't make missing you every day any easier. You are a grown girl, but sometimes when I look at you. I still see the small frighten girl, who was as tall as my waist, looking up at me like she needed saving." I leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"You did save me, you all did." I whispered into her ear. "You showed me what a real mother should be, and you love me like your own. I can never repay you for that, you did so much more than save me Rose. You raised me." I could feel her emotion change from guilt to happiness. I hugged her tighter. I never told her this, because I hated sharing my feelings.

"Zoey," she exhaled, "You are one of the best things to have ever happened to me, and to this family." I smiled to myself.

"We have a hugging fest or something?" Emmett came out, interrupting the moment.

I laughed, "Yeah, I was hugging her out of pity for having to deal with you." He chuckled, and came over to me.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of him. Flexing his muscle slightly. I nodded and he grinned. Next thing I knew I was over his shoulder and he was carrying me upside down through the backyard.

"Emmett put me down!" I cried out in between giggles. He started to tickle me as he held me up in the hair with one hand. I couldn't breath as my body wiggled around in his grip. Rosalie was laughing from the porch, and the rest of my family finally joined to see what the commotion was. "please put me down." I begged, unable to breath from laughing so hard.

"As you wish," He grinned, next thing I knew I was lying flat on the grass, staring up at the blue sky. Trying to catch my breath. Sitting up slowly I looked at him.

"You're so annoying," I stuck my tongue out as I ran up to the porch, so I could be protected from him and his trickster ways.

"Don't use my wife as a body shield," He called out as he tried to come closer to me, I giggled and Rosalie wrapped her arms around me.

"She can use me as a shield if she wants," She smiled down at me, "Your big old bully," She joked to him, causing everyone to laugh.

My dad walking around the house stopped all of us, he seems strange and was giving off mixed signals, "Zoey," He looked at me, "can we please have a word."

I swallowed loudly, but followed him. Trying to figure out what I could have done wrong. I got all A's on my test last week, scored a 31 on my ACT, was home an hour earlier than curfew last night and I cleaned my room I know I haven't done anything wrong.

"I have to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest." He looked at me. Oh dear…

"Yes," My voice was weak. What if it was about Lillian? I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to give him false hope.

"I want to marry Bella," He spoke. I gasped. "And I want to make sure it is okay with you."

I didn't know what to say, I love Bella, and she makes him so happy. I always knew he would find someone to spend forever with. I just didn't know when. I felt so much pride, and happiness for my dad. I couldn't even contain my laugh. He eyed me when it escaped my lips.

"What's so funny?" He quizzed me.

"Nothing," I waved it off, "Just think it's funny you would ask me if it is okay to marry the girl you love. I mean you were going to die because you thought she was dead." He flinched at the memory. "Look, if I didn't like Bella, then I wouldn't have come back to save her from Laurent or tried to save her from James."

"So…" My dad eyed me, "is that a yes?"

I smiled, "Yes dad, I would be so thrilled for you to marry the girl you love." I hugged him tightly as I rejoiced in the idea that he would finally be whole in the heart for the first time in a long time. A daughter, and a wife.


	38. Chapter 38

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Happy birthday," I hear whispered into my ear. I open my eyes slowly, as I look to see Alice standing in front of me. Holding a little box, that was perfectly wrapped with a tiny red bow. I sit up and rub my eyes, looking at my clock to see it say 6:47 am. I groan.

"Alice, I still have thirteen more minutes to sleep," I flop back down on the bed, as I pull the cover over my face.

"Zoey," she complains, "It's Thursday, and we don't have school tomorrow, so technically it's Friday." She pats my back, before yanking the covers off me. "That means get up." I glare at her. Swinging my legs over the bed, I take the gift from her hand.

"This is a small gift," Eyeing her. Usually she gives me a huge box, or something crazy. She is beaming as she watches me tear the wrapping paper off.

I open the tiny box, to find a ring. It is a beautiful, a princess cut diamond lays on top, with a sliver band around it. I look up at her. "Alice, this is beautiful." I take it out of the box. She takes it from my hand and places it on my middle finger, on my right hand.

"It's your birth stone." She says, "Also, it was mine when I was a human, and I wanted to you to have it. It is to remind you that no matter what anyone says, you are a beautiful, and kind." I lean forward as I wrap my arms around her. Holding her tightly.

"I love it, thank you." I whisper as she pulls away. She heads towards the door.

'Oh," She pauses and turns back to me, "I picked your outfit out already." She blows me a kiss before dancing out of the room with such grace. I shake my head as I climb out of bed, and head into the closet.

I walk into the kitchen moments later, wearing the ripped skinny jeans, with my black wedges. Straightening my black, loose fitting tank top before placing the tan leather jacket. It might be April but it is still a little cold in Forks.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Esme smiles at me as I sit in front of the stack of pancakes she prepared for me. One thing I missed most about being away from home was her amazing cooking. It's a good thing I quit growing or I would probably be so fat from how much I eat.

I took a bite and smiled, "Tasty like always." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"There's the birthday girl," Emmett calls out. He wraps me into a huge bear hug and I giggle as I try to break away.

"Can't. Breathe." I gasp as I fight for air. He chuckles and lets me go, messing my hair up in the process.

"What are you like a hundred?" He teases, and I stick my tongue out.

"Good one," I mock. Rosalie walks in moments later, smiling at me. Things have been so good since we worked everything out.

"She will always be the littlest Cullen." She chimes as she gives me a kiss on the head.

"We have to get going, or we will be late." My dad announces as he walks in with Alice and Jasper following me.

"Dad, it's 7:25," I point to the clock. "We have like an hour before class starts."

"I know, but there is a surprise waiting for you." He smiles at me. I don't argue as I hop out of the chair. Hugging Esme goodbye, as Alice, Jasper, my dad and I get in the car.

"This better be a dang good surprise." I mumble as we pull into the school parking lot.

My dad just chuckles as we get out of the car. Carter's car is parked in the normal spot, but he isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Happy birthday Zoey," Bella says sweetly as she hugs me. I smile as I think of the chat my dad and I had last weekend. He hasn't told anyone else in the house he asked Bella to marry him.

"Thank you," As she pulls away, looking for my dad. "So, where is this surprise." I give him a look.

"Follow me," He grabs my hand as the five of us head into the school. Walking into the gym, all I see is darkness.

"Wow, this is the best surprise ever." I say saracastically. Suddenly, the lights flicker on.

The varsity basketball team is standing in a straight line, across half court. Each one holding a sign down at the legs. Slowly, one by one they lift their signs up. Each one having one word on it, and when the last one is held up, a sentence is formed. I read it and gasped. Written in a bright blue marker, and in Carter's sloppy hand writing it says.

 **Zoey, want to take a shot at prom?** I smiled as I saw Carter emerge from behind the line of boys, holding a pink rose. Walking slowly towards me.

"So, what to you say?" He finally said as he got within arm's reach from me. I pulled him into a hug and smiled in his chest.

"I say," I look up at him, "Heck yeah." He chuckles and leans down to give me a small kiss.

"Happy birthday beautiful," He utters into my ear as I pull him back into a hug. My dad was right this was a great surprise.

"This means we get to go dress shopping," Alice practically sings from behind us. I completely forgot my family was even sitting here still.

"Oh dear…" Bella groans as my dad gives her a small side hug, chuckling at whatever Alice is thinking of.

The first bell rings and we all head off to class. Carter and I hand in hand as we walk down the halls.

"OH!" Alice shouts, halfway down the hall, "Carter, don't forget about tonight."

He nods and I look up at him confused, "Your family invited me to your birthday party tonight. Maybe this time I will actually get to spend more than five minutes there before getting kicked out." He teases, as I cringe at the memory of when Jasper almost killed Bella. Please let tonight go better than that.


	39. Chapter 39

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Alice," I stared at all the decoration. The whole outside was covered with pink and white roses. She put out white Christmas lights throughout the trees, and a table that could sit twenty was place to the left, where another table for the gifts and cakes were to the right. In the space between was a small dance floor. "This is a birthday party, remember?"

Alice finished hanging up the last of the lights, "I know but you know I love to party."

"No joke." I spoke, as I looked around once more. Hopefully, Carter doesn't think it is too much.

My dad and Bella walk out into the back yard, and freeze when they see all that Alice did. "This is a birthday party, right?" Bella asked. "Because if not then I am underdressed."

"Yes, it's a birthday party. Alice just likes to overdo everything." My dad replied, Alice shot him a glare.

"Zoey," I heard Rose from behind. I turned to see what she wanted. "I laid out your birthday dress." She was smiling at me, and I was confused. I liked what I was wearing, but I knew it wasn't good enough for my aunts.

I went upstairs to change, Rose put out a light pink halter top dress, with an open back. I slide it on, as I put on my tan wedges to match. I heard a knock. "Come in." I called out as I finished putting in my gold hoop earrings.

"You look stunning." I turned to see Carter standing in the door way, wearing a button down pink shirt that match my dress, and a pair of light blue jeans. I smiled at him.

"We match?" I pointed out, he grinned at me.

"Alice told me what I should wear." He stated, as he walked over to me.

Rolling my eyes, "go figure." He pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't realize how big your birthday was. The backyard looks like it is for a wedding almost." I giggled at his statement.

"Yeah, my family is really into celebrating." I smiled at him, and he nodded as if he understood.

His phone started to go off, "One second Zoey." I told him I would be outside whenever he was done.

Walking outside, I saw my family standing around, and my cousins from Denali were here too. I smiled at them and we chatted for a while.

"You are so beautiful," Kate said, as she hugged me tightly.

"Just like her mother," My dad called out, as he pulled me into his arms. I looked over to see Bella frown a little at the sound of my dad speaking of my mother. I wonder what things would be like if he found out that Lillian is alive.

Carter finally came outside after being upstairs for almost thirty minutes. I was kind of annoyed, but I didn't let it show. Jasper could tell though, since I felt him trying to calm my nerves. I looked at him slightly and he just smiled. I shook my head as Alice tapped on a wine class. Grabbing all our attention.

"Thank you," She smiles, "I would like to propose a toast, to the birthday girl." Everyone turns to me, and I blush. "You were brought into our lives in a very unexpected way, but since you have joined this family. We have grown closer together. It is like you have a button that just radiates happiness off you all the time. Zoey, you have brought so much join into my life, and I can never thank you enough for how wonderful you are. So, that being said." She raises her glass, "Here is to Zoey, the kindest hearted girl I know." Everyone raises their glasses and says cheers. Slowly taking a sip of the water in my wine glass, I look over to see Carter once again on his phone.

I frown, as I begin to walk over to him, I feel someone grab my arm.

"Present time," Emmett calls out. I groan as I walk over to the table. I really didn't want to open my presents in front of Carter. He knows my family is well off, but I didn't think he really knew how well off we were.

"Ours first," Esme demands as she hands me a pink bag, with white tissue paper sticking out. I take it from her, pulling out the tissue paper to reveal a small box, I open the box to see the new I-phone sitting there.

"You guys didn't." I cry out, as I throw my arms around Esme and Carlisle at the same time. "Thank you so much." I whisper.

Rosalie hands me hers and Emmett's next. "I picked this one out." Emmett grins and I give Rose a look. She nods, as she smiles at Emmett. Opening the box, I pull out a Dallas Cowboy jersey, with Cullen written on the back.

"I love it." I hold it to my chest. The Cowboys are my favorite team, Emmett hates them so I know he must really love me to go and buy this.

"I already gave you mine this morning, but this is Jasper's." I take the small bag, and pull out a tiny football.

"It's a stress ball." He chuckles, as I squeeze it. "Figured you needed it since you have so many emotions." I laugh.

"Thank you." I was glad my family wasn't going overboard like they always do when it comes to birthdays,

Bella walks over and hands me a box, wrapped in red and blue wrapping paper. "It's from the both of us." Nodding towards my dad.

I undo the wrapping paper, to reveal a brown box. Tearing off the tape, I pull out a small scarp book. I look up at them confused, but then I open it and see it full of pictures of me and every member of my family over the past month, and before we left Forks. Flipping through the pages, I saw pictures from prom, Carter was looking down at me while I was looking at Emmett. He probably said something stupid. I smiled at the memory. It was the sweetest gift ever.

I hugged Bella, "Thank you so much, it is perfect." She hugs me back, I can feel her emotions go from nervous, to relaxed.

I pull away, to look for Carter. He was pacing at the edge of the woods, still on the phone.

"What the hell." I whisper under my breath.

"Don't worry," My dad says as he walks over, standing next to me. "It's an important phone call." I ignored my dad as I walked over to Carter.

He hung up and turn towards me, I could tell he felt guilty about being on the phone the whole time.

"Everything okay?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Yeah," He sort of hesitates.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't want to have to listen to his thoughts, but if we weren't going to be honest then I would.

Sighing he grabs my hand, "I didn't want to tell you this right now, because I was worried on how you'd handle it." I could feel my heart racing, as I waited for the news. "You know I've been getting college offers, left and right." He began, I nod. He has had colleges all over the west coast wanting him to go play basketball for them. "Well that was just the coach from Oregon." I look at him a little confused. "They want me to play ball for them."

"Carter that's wonderful!" I cry out, and I go to hug him but he puts his hands up to stop me. I step back confused.

"But," he pauses, looking down. "I said no,"

"What? Why?" I was confused. Oregon was only a six-hour car ride, if that.

"I want to go to Nebraska instead." He states.

I step back, confused, and sad. "You want to go to Nebraska?" I didn't even understand what he was saying. "That's like half way across the country?" Doing the math in my head it was like a thirty-hour drive.

"I love it there Zoe," He reaches for my hand and I pull away.

"No, don't Zoe me." I snap. I was angry, not because he was going to Nebraska but because he never told me. We've been talking about Oregon for weeks, and how much he wanted to go there. I was so excited for him, he would be doing what he loves and he would be close. I couldn't help but feel angry. I felt betrayed, like he was hiding this from me. I guess I knew how he felt now.

"I think you should leave." I state, as I walk back towards the house, past my family and into the kitchen. He follows me.

"Zoey, you can't be serious." He sounds annoyed, and I didn't care.

"I am dead serious. You made me promise to never leave you again. No more secrets." I look at him, "What is this? A secret. You never once told me about Nebraska, I didn't even know they were in your top choice of schools!" I was starting to shout.

"I thought you would be happy for me." He softly said, looking down ashamed.

"I am happy for you." He wasn't about to make me the bad guy right now. "I am beyond happy for you, but I don't want you thirty hours away. Call me selfish, I don't care. That is way too far. I don't want my boyfriend so far that I can't be a phone call away from reaching him." I was shaking, and I could tell I was going to cry. The idea of being so far away from him, it was so scary.

He walked towards me, "Zoey," He took my hand. I wanted to pull away. "I want you to know where ever I go, you will be the only girl for me." He reaches into his pocket and pulls a small box. Opening it slowly, there is a charm bracelet. With three charms dangling on it. "Each charm is for something special to us, the basketball, for you being my number one fan. The coffee cup, because you told me you loved me for the first time at a coffee shop." I blush at the memory. "and the last one, is a key, because you," he points to my heart, "hold the key to my heart."

I look up at him as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I love it," I softly say, as he slides it onto my wrist.

"Good, it's almost as beautiful as you." He kisses my forehead. Even if I was nervous for the future, I did know the present did feel amazing.


	40. Chapter 40

*Zoey's P.O.V*

The next few weeks seems to fly by in a daze. I was trying to enjoy my time with Carter as much as I could. He was so thrilled to be going off to Nebraska, for summer workouts at the end of June, but I didn't like the idea of having to say goodbye.

With less than a month of school left, all the seniors were getting eager to graduate. Minus my family, Alice and Jasper have graduated almost seven times and my dad has graduate almost eleven times.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Bella was watching all the other seniors handing out graduation party invites. "It's not like they really want all these people to come." I laughed at her.

"It's the idea of getting money," I pointed out. Bella just got her acceptance letter to the University of Alaska this morning. She wasn't as thrilled as my dad was for her. He really wanted her to go to college before she turned into a vampire, but Bella didn't want to be more than a year older than my dad.

"I guess I won't have to worry about that." She states, and my dad growls. He hates when she talks about it. She slaps his arm, "So, have you guys heard about the trouble in Seattle?" I look up at her. "Apparently, there is a lot of people going missing." My dad eyed me, and I knew to keep my mouth shut. We didn't know what was really going on, but we had an idea.

Shrugging slightly, "No clue, I barely watch the news." Which wasn't a lie.

We all walked to lunch, to find Jasper and Alice waiting for us. Sitting at the usual table with Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and Carter.

"I don't know how I am supposed to write this stupid speech," Jessica crumples up another piece of paper. I sit next to Carter as he leans in and kisses my cheek.

"How are you?" He asks, as I pick at his fries on his tray.

"Wonderful," I beam at him, as I pop another fry into my mouth.

"You know I can go get you some fries," He points to the food line.

"I would rather steal yours." I lean in and kiss him.

Suddenly, Victoria is in my mind _._

 _She is a clearing near the treaty line, running. Wolves on one side, and my family on the other. Chasing her_.

I gasp, as I pull away from Carter.

"Are you okay?" Giving me a concern look. I nod as I look at my dad. He doesn't say anything. Just looks off into the distance. Bella eyes me and I shrug. I know not to say anything.

After school, when I arrived home I found my family in the living room.

"When will she be here?" Carlisle ask.

"Saturday," Alice replies.

"Where?" Esme looks at both of us.

"Near the boundary line. The wolves were there too chasing her." I state. Emmett grins at the idea of a run in with the wolves.

"So, what's the plan." Rosalie says.

My dad walks in, "I am taking Zoey and Bella to Florida." I look at him.

"No, I am not going to Florida. She is after me and Bella. I am going to find her and kill her." I wasn't about to run away from my issues.

"Like hell you will." He snaps. "She is dangerous, and you're half human. It's out of the question."

I frown, "This isn't your battle."

"It is when you're involved." He glares at me.

"I think Zoey should stay behind." Jasper jumps in, I smile at him. "She will be like our bait. Victoria isn't going to want to run away so easily if she is given the chance to kill Zoey."

I cross my arms and look at my dad, giving him a satisfied look.

"Have you lost your mind?" He cries out, he was getting angry.

"It's a good idea." Carlisle points out.

"We won't let her get put in any danger, we will protect her the whole time." Emmett stares at me, and I know he is being serious too.

"So, it's settled." I smirk, "Have fun in Florida dad." I go upstairs to call Carter and I can hear him storm out of the house. I told Carter I was going to Florida with my family this weekend, so he wouldn't be trying to hang out with Victoria so close, I didn't want her to get any ideas on harming him.

It was dark out, and slightly foggy. My family stood lined up, intently waiting for Alice to give us the cue to spring.

"You're sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper calls out. I look over at him, and nod.

"She's almost here…" Alice says, still focused on Victoria movement.

My mind is full of images, she is running towards us, but stops. She inhales and catches something. She bolts off into another direction.

"ON YOUR LEFT" I shout.

Emmett explodes to his left, Rose right behind him. Carlisle and Jasper go wide, looking for a way to cut her off. Esme and Alice following up from behind. I try to focus on her thoughts, as I run towards her. Pushing myself to run faster, I pass Rose, and right behind Emmett.

Victoria reaches a ravine, she doesn't break stride just leaps over. Carlisle pulls up short and yells at the three of us. "Wait! She's in their territory."

"She'll get away!" I call out.

"No, she won't" Jasper snaps. Hearing something.

On the other side of the ravine, three giant wolves leap out of nowhere. Lining up with us on their side of the ravine, Victoria leaps back over to our side.

"All ours now." Emmett growls. We slowly start to close in, and Emmett grabs hold of she shoulders, but she uses her momentum to her advantage and flings him off her and into the trees. She takes the spilt second Emmet is down to leap back over to the wolf's side and keeps running. I can feel Emmett is pissed.

"Emmett! NO!" I cry out.

Emmett doesn't care, he only wants to sink his teeth into Victoria. He flies over to the other side of the ravine, the second his feet hit the ground, the silver wolf, Paul, turns to him. There is a standoff, and Paul growls.

I look up to see Victoria pausing, to look at the situation unfolding, she knows our weakness now.

Emmett and Paul charge each other. They roll almost a dozen yards in the dirt. I run up, and jump over the ravine.

"STOP!" I scream as the black wolf stands next to me growling. I can hear him yell.

" _PAUL ENOUGH!"_ I jump little, not expecting his thoughts to be so loud.

"Emmett. Let's go." I demand, he is pissed. Rose runs over and grabs him. I turn to look at the black wolf. "I am sorry, this isn't how we picture this." I pointed out. The wolf nods. I look up to see a sandy wolf staring at me, in amazement. His eyes locked on mine, and he doesn't move.

"Seth. Let's go!" I hear the black wolf call out.

"Oh, god Seth seriously?" Another wolf speaks, it's a voice of a girl. I step back.

"Zoey come on." Alice pulls me away from the sandy colored wolf called Seth and back to my side of the ravine.

"That was strange," I mumble, as Alice and Jasper check me to make sure I am okay. Even though Victoria didn't get close to me at all.

"Let's just get you home okay?" She is annoyed that Victoria got away.

Monday rolled around, I was sitting in the backseat as my dad and Bella talked.

"I hate Monday," I moaned, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Can you both stay in the car?" My dad asked, as if we had a choice he climbed out and walked over to some boy standing by a bike. I got out and so did Bella. She walked over to him, and I started towards Carter. Keeping my eye on the discussion unfolding. Bella seems pissed off.

"Hey cutie," Carter pulled me into his arms. "I missed you this weekend. How was Florida?" He asked.

"It was good," I lied. Not taking my eyes off my dad. Bella was climbing onto the back of the boy's bike, and I could instantly tell my dad was pissed. He stormed back towards the car.

"Zoey." His voice was stern.

"I'll be back," I told Carter as I walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked my dad when I was in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. I was confused.

"Tell you what?" I was confused.

"Tell me that a wolf imprinted on you." He snapped, I stepped back.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah," He closed his eyes, he was fuming, "Seth Clearwater. Imprinted on you."

I was left speechless, and motionless. What in the world is this world coming to?


	41. Chapter 41

*Seth's P.O.V*

I can't get her out of my mind, her beautiful, one-of a kind eyes, blonde long hair. She was perfect, expect for the face she was a Cullen.

" _Seth_ ," Paul's voice fills into my head. We were one patrol together after school. " _Can you please stop with your thoughts._ " One of the biggest down falls of being a wolf is that whenever you're in wolf form, you can hear everyone's thoughts.

" _Sorry_." I run the outer perimeter. Strolling up and down. Sam has had us doubling our patrol more since that red-headed vampire keeps making an appearance every once and awhile. I still don't know what she wants and Sam doesn't exactly fill me in on stuff since I am the youngest and newest member in the pack.

" _Paul, quit being so hard on him_." Jared says, " _Not his fault his imprint is a nasty vampire_."

I growl at him. Not understanding why, I felt the need to protect her when I didn't even know her name. This is such a messed-up situation.

I phased back into my human form and threw on a pair of shorts I had stashed in the bushes behind Sam's house. Jogging up to the front door, I walk in without knocking. Emily is standing in the kitchen, baking something and the rest of the pack minus Jacob are sitting around the table.

"Hey," I wave to Emily and she smiles at me. Things have been awkward with Emily and my sister, since Sam imprinted on our second cousin, Emily, and breaking up with Leah.

"So," Paul says, "Seth won't stop thinking about his little vampire girl." Embry chuckles, and I shoot a glare at him.

"It's not my fault that she has this gravitational pull on me." I snap back. It was frustrating, and I didn't exactly know how to handle all these mixed emotions being thrown at me.

"Paul." Sam's voice boomed, "Enough." Sam didn't practically like that I imprinted on a Cullen, but he respects the rules that follow when someone imprints on the imprintee. I look down at my plate of food Emily just placed in front of me. I sigh before digging in.

I perked up when I heard the voice of Bella Sawn float into the room. Looking over I see the rest of the pack running out to greet her. My sister storming out as well. Saying something rude when she passes. I continue to eat, while Bella and Emily talk. Knowing Bella would be the perfect person to talk to about the girl who won't get out of my mind.

Finally, her and Jake leave to go to his house. I wait for a good ten minutes before following them.

I knew what it meant to imprint on someone. It's a spiritual thing, an unconditional bond that links you to her. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. Or in this case a stranger, since both of our kind can never be together. Which is tearing me apart, the more I fight the urge to see her the more I am hurting myself. It's like she is the only thing that matters sine Saturday.

I knock on the garage door, before walking in. Jake shoots me a look like I just interrupted something important, but Bella smiles at me.

"Hi Seth," She says, as she walks over. "I haven't had the chance to tell you how sorry I am about your dad." My dad passed away over two months ago, he had a heart attack while trying to help the pack out by not getting discover by the Fork's police department. I miss him a lot, and that is one of the main reason I phased so young. Losing a parent is hard, but losing one so young is harder I think.

"Thanks," I shy away, not wanting to let myself get to caught up in my emotions about his passing. "Uh," rubbing the back of my neck. "I was wondering if we could talk." She scrunched her eyebrows in a little confusion.

"Sure," She smiled, and Jake nodded like it was okay. We stepped outside and around to the house, where I sat down on a stump and she sat next to me. "What's up?" She asked.

I kicked a rock, and tried to figure out how I wanted to word this all. "I'm not sure how to say this without sound insane or creepy."

She laughed a little, "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"You do?" I eyed her.

Nodding, "Jake told me that you imprinted on Zoey. He was explaining what imprinting meant a few moments before you got her." Of, course Jake would go and tell off my personal life to Bella.

"I guess, I just don't know what to do." I slouched a little. It was so hard to fight these feelings. I didn't even know how powerful imprinting really was, I thought it was just some over dramatic feeling. Now I know.

"Well Jake basically made it seem like you don't really have control over this situation, like feelings and all." She pointed out the obvious, "So, I am guessing there isn't much you can do."

"I know, I just don't see how a werewolf is supposed to be in love with a vampire." I kicked the rock harder, out of frustration.

"Technically, she is half human too." Bella announced, which was news to me.

"What?" I asked. A little confused. Last I knew the Cullen family was lifeless monsters, that suck blood out of animals, not humans which is why we don't kill them.

"Yeah, Zoey is half human, and half vampire." Bella said it like it was no big deal. "She doesn't drink blood, she sleeps, she needs to use the restroom. I mean the only thing different about her is she will never age again, and she runs faster and is stronger than an average human."

I didn't fully understand what any of this meant. "I am so confused."

"I'm sure the pack doesn't really know the Cullen family like they think that do. Jake was pretty cool with Zoey after he found out what she was really like." She revealed. Jake has known this whole time that Zoey wasn't like the others? That she was different?

I stood up and walked into the garage. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, Jake turned around a little confused.

"What?" His voice was full of confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me Zoey was practically a normal human?" I walked over to him, I don't know why I was shaking. "You listened to me all weekend complains about how I was so messed up for imprinting on a damn vampire!" I shouted.

"Seth," he stood taller than me, "I need you to calm down before you do something you'll regret." I looked back see Bella standing less than three feet from us. I sighed, calming myself down. "Now, I didn't tell you because that isn't my secret to share." Eyeing Bella, "Zoey is her own person, and she can tell others about herself on her own. If you want to know so much about this girl, then why don't you man up and go talk to her yourself."

I didn't think about that, I should go talk to her. At least introduce myself. She would be the only girl that will ever hold my attention for the rest of my life. Turning to Bella, "Do you think you could drive me over there?" I didn't want to go in wolf form, because I wouldn't have clothes to change into.

"Absolutely." She smiled, looking at Jake who wasn't exactly jumping at the idea. "Care to join?"

"I would prefer not, but Leah would kill me if I let her little brother go to a household of blood suckers alone. So, let's go." Jake grabbed the keys to the rabbit, and we all headed towards the Cullen's house.

My heart was racing, I didn't know how to even say hi to her. I knew this would be so uncomfortable for the both of us, and she would probably reject me. I don't know what to do.

"Seth," Bella turns around from the passenger seat, "It's okay, just relax."

I smile at her as we pull into the driveway. Bella gets out and Jake follows. Bella's boyfriend storms out of the house.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? I almost broke the treaty." He was fuming, and I didn't say anything as Bella reassured him that Jake and the rest of the pack would never hurt her.

"What is he doing here?" He pointed at me, I stepped back a little. I didn't like people being angry, especially towards me.

"Seth," Bella put a hand on his arm, "Is her to meet Zoey."

"Like hell he is." I heard another voice from the house say, looking up was the vampire Paul got into a fight with last Saturday. "Both can leave, this is our territory."

Jake grins, as if he is enjoying this little drama unfold. "I would like to see you make us leave," Jake says, stepping forward.

"No, no, and no." Bella looks at Jake, then the buff guy on the porch. "Seth has every right to meet Zoey. It is her choice if she doesn't want to meet him." Relaxing a little. At least someone was on my side her.

"I am very interested meeting the wolf who imprinted on me," An angelic voice fills my ears, I look up to a balcony, seeing the girl who's face still hasn't left my mind. She looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her, which I didn't think was possible. Her hair was pulled back to a side braid, she was wearing a pair of jeans, and red knitted sweater than loosely hung off her body.

"Talk about some Romeo and Juliet crap." I heard Jake mumble.


	42. Chapter 42

*Zoey's P.O.V*

He had to be around six-foot-tall, black hair, brown eyes and russet skin. He looked a lot cuter in human form than his wolf one. He was standing by Jacob Black, staring up at me in amazement like he just won a million dollars.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" I finally break the silence.

Blushing, "Sorry, my name is uh Seth." He was nervous, I didn't need to feel his emotions to understand that. "Seth Clearwater."

"Hello Seth, I am Zoey Cullen." I announced, leaning over the edge of the balcony. "Would you like to come inside? Or would you prefer I come outside to you?" I didn't want my family to get annoyed with the scent of dog in the house, but at the same time I didn't want to sit outside.

"Whatever is easier for you." He states.

"Come inside, I'll meet you down stairs." I turned a little so I could look at Emmet. "Emmett, would you please move out of his way." Before walking back into my room and closing my door to the balcony. Checking my phone quickly. Carter was coming over after practice to have dinner with me, so I had some time.

Right when I stepped into the living room, I could instantly feel so many emotions. As always it is overwhelming so I took a step back. I could feel a wave of calmness take over, I looked at Jasper, who was smiling at me. He always had my back.

Seth was sitting on the couch, between Jacob and Bella. "Seth, would you like to come to the kitchen with me." He nods and slowly follows me. _Don't follow us_. I think loudly, making sure my dad hears.

He sits down on the bar stool, as I pull out some of Esme's brownies, and the gallon of mike. Pouring two glasses, and placing one in front of Seth. "Whenever I am stressed or worried I like to eat, brownies and milk are my favorite." I hand him one and he takes it, I can feel him calming down a little as he bites into it. "Good, aren't they? Esme is one of the best cooks in the world." I sit next to him. Dunking my brownie into my milk. "So, what would you like to discuss Seth?"

He takes another bite of his brownie, and a gulp of milk. He turns towards me. "I didn't exactly think this through when Bella told me I should come meet you." He looked down, "I guess I just wanted to actually introduce myself."

Nodding, as I understood what he means. "Well, I would like to point out that I do know you imprinted on me."

His mouth fell open, "H-h-how?"

"Well for one I can read minds, and I can hear your thoughts, and two Jacob told my dad." I smiled sweetly, tearing off another piece of my brownie. "Although, I am not sure what is the whole package deal when it comes to imprinting."

"Trust me," Seth finishes off his brownie, "I don't even know, and I am the wolf."

I giggle a little, which makes me smile. "Well, I guess tell me what you know then. So, I am not totally clueless."

He takes another bite of his brownie, uncertain what to say, "First off, we can't control it, it just happens and we can't force ourselves to imprint on someone." I nod, understanding as he continues, "It's like the world is telling us this person is our "Soulmate"." Putting air quotes around soulmate. "Once it happens, it is like nothing else in the world matters. The imprintee becomes the number one priority in the imprinters life. He will never be able to see or look at another girl more than a friendship for the rest of his life. The rest of the pack can never harm the imprintee, because they share some connection where they can feel each others pain and emotions too. You become whatever she needs you to be. A protect. A friend. Or a lover." I take in the last few words.

Sipping on my milk, I take everything in. "Well, how do we fix this." I finally say.

"Fix what?" He stares at me confused.

"This?" I point between him and I. "How do we get you to not be imprinted on me?"

He snaps his head back, like I am an idiot. "You can't fix it." He stands up. "I can't control that in some messed up way you're supposed to be my soulmate." He is getting angry.

"Seth," I stand up. "I don't know how to say this nicely." I sigh, "but you and I will never be anything. You're a wolf and I am a vampire. I mean half. Plus, I already found someone who I am madly in love with." I knew my words hurt him, but I needed to be honest.

"I figured," He softly said. "I'm sorry I came." Turning to leave, I grab his arm.

"I wish things were different, I wish you didn't imprint on me." I whisper. "I hope there is a way we can figure a way out of this for your sake." He nods and then walks out. Leaving me alone. I place my head into my hands. A few minutes later after Jacob and Seth I heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"I wish I could tell you how things would work out, but the wolf blocks my vision." Alice pulls me into a hug.

"I know, I just feel guilty." I hug her back, "I mean he will never be able to love anyone, or be with anyone. Because of me?" I look up at her.

"It is a messed-up thing those wolf's have." She shakes her head, "I guess whatever happens, happens."

I wish it was that simple, I wish Seth would be able to shut these emotions off, and not have to deal with me. I don't like anyone suffering.

"Carter is here," Rose announces as she walks in from the garage. I quickly run to the front door. Opening it right as he walks up the steps.

"Hello there," He smirks at me as he pulls me into his arms. Hugging him tightly, "Woah there."

"Sorry," I utter into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He leans down and kisses the top of my head. This is what felt right, not some stupid fate, telling me who I should be with. This is my choice. Carter is the one I want. Not a wolf. Not Seth.


	43. Chapter 43

*Seth's P.O.V*

It's been a couple days since I met Zoey, only to get rejected. I didn't like this feeling, and no one in the pack knew what to do. The imprintee has never rejected one of us, it is not normal for them to just turn their back on their soul mate.

Sam has been making me stay home instead of doing patrol. I am sure it's because the rest of the pack is tired of hearing me complain, and re run the scene of Zoey basically ripping my heart out.

What sucks is that I don't even know this girl. Minus her name, and she looks. So, why in the hell is it so painful.

Slamming my English book shut, there was no use on trying to study. I wasn't even reading the words, just staring at them. I stood up and started to pace my room. I wanted her out of my head, but she wasn't going away. Her face was there every damn time I closed my eyes. Her voice, so soft, and sweet. Just flooded my ears, and flowed into my brain. This imprint crap is almost more annoying than Leah's constant pain of Sam and Emily.

"Seth?" I heard Leah call for me up the stairs. I didn't want to deal with whatever crap she wanted to talk about, but I couldn't be rude to her. My mom says it's because I am just too kind of a person, and always want everyone happy.

"What." I call out, opening the door, I see her standing there.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. You've been in the house all week and you need fresh air." She was trying to help, and I could see the plead in her eyes.

I groaned a little, not wanting to go outside, but also not wanting to upset my sister. "Sure." I grabbed a jacker and shut my door.

We walk in silence to the beach, just listening to the waves crashing in the back ground. I love the beach, it was always one of my favorite places to go. As a kid, my dad would bring me and my sister down here to pick sea shells, to give to our mom. She loves sea shells.

" _Seth," My dad called for me, I was wondering down the beach further ahead of him and Leah. They were so slow. "Slow down, your mom will have my head if you get washed out with the waves."_

 _It was early November, so the water was freezing at this point, and I had so many layers on I was wobbling down the beach. I bend over and picked up some more sea shells. Throwing them into my red bucket that my mom bought me at the beginning of the summer. Since, Leah broke my old one._

 _Finally, my dad caught up. "What do you go there?" He asked pointing to my bucket._

 _I smiled, "I got a lot of sea shells for mommy." Handing him my favorite one that had a tint of blue flowing through the white ridges. "It's really pretty. Do you think she will like it?"_

 _My dad examined it closely, he always did this to put on a show. "I think she will love it, but not as much as she loves you." He gave me a little hug, and grabbed my hand as we headed home._

I blinked the memory away, not wanting to cause myself more pain.

"Seth, I know what you're going through." Leah spoke, breaking the silence.

I shook my head, "I don't think you do. No one does." I wasn't lying, yeah Sam broke up with her but he left her for the girl he imprinted on, not for another crush. Plus, everyone else in the pack who has imprinted had their girl. Even Quil, who imprinted on little Claire. She was still there, even though it was just in a brother sister kind of way.

"I may not have imprinted but I do know what a heart break feels like." She snapped. I could tell she was angry that I didn't think what she went through was as bad as this.

"Leah," I looked down, "I'm sorry. It's just she won't leave my head. It hurts. But the worst part is I still want to see her, to talk to her, and try to figure a way to make it work. I don't even care if she is just a friend. I feel the sense of wanting to protect her from whatever she needs protection from."

"Well, I mean that's what imprinting does to you." Leah sits down on the sand, and I follow her lead. "You don't have control over yourself anymore. It's like the only purpose left in this world is to follow Sam's orders and be there for that leech."

"Don't call her that." I glare at her. "Zoey is not like the rest. She isn't." There I go defending a girl who doesn't even want anything to do with me.

"Sorry…" she holds her hands up in defense.

"It's fine." I close my eyes, "I just, I feel so protective of her."

Leah nods her head, as she looks off into the ocean. Suddenly, a sharp pain fills my chest, I clench it tightly. It hurts, like someone is stabbing me with a knife. Right in the heart. Gasping for air, I can't move. Something isn't right.

"Seth," Leah is standing over me, grabbing onto my shoulders. "What is it?" She is worried, as she tries to calm me down.

Still gasping, "I don't know, it hurts. It's like someone is hurting me. I can feel it so strongly." I start to shake; the pain was making me quiver.

"I'm going to get help." Leah bolts off and before I can even stop her she is gone. I lay back, closing my eyes and trying to calm my breathing. What is happening? Is this what happens when imprinters get rejected? Their heart just literally breaks?

"SETH!" Sam calls out, he is kneeling over me. "What is wrong?" I explain and he quickly calls Jake over. "Get ahold of Bella. See if something is wrong with Zoey." Jake looks confused, "NOW!" Sam orders. Quickly, Jake pulls out his phone calling Bella. They talk for a few minutes.

"Well?" Leah stands there waiting for Jake to explain.

"Zoey, she had a panic attack about something a few minutes ago, guess she couldn't breathe." Jake stated.

"That explains why you weren't able to breath." Sam relaxes.

"What in the hell does her having a panic attack have to do with Sam." Leah was annoyed.

"Because, whatever happens to Zoey. Seth feels the pain too. It's how we know they need our protection. It's one of the many flaws in imprinting." Paul speaks up as he looks over at me. He knows what it feels like, Sam looks down too.

"Well that is just shit." Leah mumbles. "So, every time this girl is suffering or something Seth is going to feel it? Damn."

Sam tells me I need to rest, so I do as I am told. Not really having a choice.

On the walk, back, Jake jogs up behind me. "Hey."

"What?" I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I was wondering, if you would want me to see if Zoey would want to come to the bon fire tomorrow. Bella is coming down, while the Cullen's go hunting. I am sure Zoey doesn't want to be home alone all night." Jake looks at me.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." I keep walking. I should respect her wishes.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." Jake hands me a piece of paper, "This is her phone number. Just ask." He jogs back to his house.

Once I am home, I sit on the edge of the bed. With the paper in my left hand and my phone in the right.

"What the hell." I grumbled to myself before typing her number into my contact and sending her a quick text.

 **To: Zoey Cullen**

 **Hey Zoey. It's Seth, the weird wolf boy. Jake told me your family is going out of town tomorrow, and Bella is coming down to the reservation. Since you're my imprintee, you're allowed to come too. Treaty doesn't stand for you anymore. What do you say? Come have some fun with the pack and enjoy a few campfire s'mores.**

 **Seth**

I wait for a few minutes, retreating I even sent it. Finally, my phone vibrates. I look at the message.

 **From: Zoey Cullen**

 **I would love to. If I get to make the first s'more.**

 **See ya then, Zoey**

I re-read the text over and over, and a small chance of hope filled my heart.


	44. Chapter 44

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Things these past few days have been so intense. With Seth, Carter, my family and just yesterday we learned that someone has been breaking into Bella's home. Stealing her belongings as if they want to use them to track her. The scent was unknown, and Alice and I are both left clueless since neither Victoria or the Volutri has decided to come here again.

"Zoey, you almost ready?" Bella called up the stairs. Today I was going to a bonfire with Bella down at La Push. Seth invited me last night, and with everything going on. My family insisted that I went somewhere safe. Since, they all needed to hunt.

I took one last glance at my outfit in the mirror. Wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans, and a light purple long sleeve shirt. I didn't want to over dress, but I didn't want to make it look like I didn't care about being there.

I met Bella and my dad at the door.

"I wanted to take my motorcycle, but since Zoey is tagging along we will take my car." He smiles at me, I know it was his way of getting out of putting Bella into a dangerous situation. Even though he knows he wouldn't harm her, or anything with a bike. You can never trust the other people on the road.

We pulled up to the treaty line, I slowly climbed out. Jacob was leaning up against his vehicle, with nothing but a pair of shorts and shoes on.

"Modest much" I mumbled as I hesitate by my dad's side.

 _It's okay_ , his voice filled my mind. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring nudge.

Seth was standing next to Jacob, wearing a pair of jean shorts, just like Jacob's but at least he had a shirt. When I walked up to him, he smiled ear to hear, it made my heart race a little.

What the hell? I shook the idea off.

"Hello Seth," I smiled at him. I could feel how nervous he was to be around me. Why is he always so nervous?

"Hi, I didn't think you'd actually come." He spoke low, like he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I told you I would." I pointed out, "I don't like going back on my word." He smiled as Jacob and Bella headed towards the car. I climbed into the back seat, Seth climbed in on the other side.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked Bella and me.

Shrugging, "I don't know. I was told there would be s'mores thought. So better not disappoint."

Seth chuckled a little, "There will be, but that's not till later."

"Let's just walk down at the beach," Bella suggested. No one disagreed, so a few moments later we were wondering on the beach. Bella and Jacob went the other way, then me and Seth.

The silence for once in my life wasn't uncomfortable. It feels like it was normal. We both just looked around, I admired the waves, and the birds. This has been the first time I've been down on this beach since the whole having to pick Carter up last summer. It felt nice not having to be unwanted.

"How are you?" Seth being the first of us to break the no talking streak.

"You know, typical teenage stuff. School, family controlling me, boyfriend, oh and someone trying to kill me." I teased, he laughed a little.

"Sounds like a pretty normal day in the life of Zoey." He joked back, and I giggled.

"Totally." We both fell silent again, before coming to a big rock. Seth sat down, and I took the hint he didn't want to walk anymore so I sat next to him. I knew I need to apologize for what I said to him the other day. "Look, Seth. I am sorry for the other day." I started. "I didn't mean to come off like a prune, or nasty. I just genuinely feel so guilty that you are connected to me, and can't even walk away." Resting my head on my knees, I pulled them closer to my chest. "Not being able to say who you can and can't be with at your own free will…" I looked him in the eyes. "That just sounds terrible."

He didn't reply right away. He kind of just sat there, and didn't look away from the waves. "Yeah, it sucks." He finally said. "I guess, I just always imagined when it would happen, she would be jumping at the chance to be with me." I smiled a little, he was a very attractive young man, and I could tell he was very compassionate.

"You do seem like a great catch." I sweetly said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Seem like a great catch? I am a great catch." He buffed his chest out and I rolled my eyes, smiling at him.

"Don't let your head get too big their buddy." I teased, and he leaned back.

"Zoey, what happened the other day to you?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

"Well, I was walking the beach, and the next thing I knew I couldn't breathe." He closed his eyes, "Sam had Jacob call Bella and she said you had a panic attack, which apparently affected me."

I gasped, he felt my attack? I remember it so clearly.

" _Zoey, things are going to be okay." Carter was folding his clothes into a suit case._

" _You're just going to leave?" I asked. Carter got a call from Nebraska's basketball coach asking him to come down for spring ball. He just decided he was going to leave._

" _Yes, I don't have a choice." He wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now._

" _What about me?" I cried out._

" _Jesus Zoey!" He snapped, "You think that I don't understand the pain you're going through? Remember you left me for a while too. At least this time we can still stay in contact, and I won't be vanished off the earth." I jumped back as he yelled at me. I didn't like when Carter got mad. It showed a different side._

" _Fine." I pressed my lips together. "Safe travels." I stormed out of his room, with tears rolling down my face. I drove home, and when I walked in. My dad was standing there talking about the attacks in Seattle._

" _We have to do something soon, or the Volturi will step in." He announced to Carlisle. "We can't have them coming here, not yet. They will kill us all if Bella and Zoey are changed."_

 _I stepped back and pressed my back against the wall. I couldn't handle Carter leaving, and the Volutri coming to kill my family because I was still half human. I just started to panic, and I couldn't stop._

I told Seth what happened, and I explained how sorry I was he felt that. He didn't say much, he just listened then gave me a small hug after I was done.

"At least you'll have s'mores soon to cheer you up." He winked at me, and I couldn't help but feel a little better.


	45. Chapter 45

*Seth's P.O.V*

After Zoey opened a little about her struggles, things kind of just felt normal. I was pissed when she told me how that boy Carter treated her, and I am still a little confused on why these vampires called Volturi want to harm her. I didn't want to push too hard, because things were going so well.

We played Uno for almost two hours, on the floor in my living room. My mom made us cheeseburgers, and Zoey devoured her before I did. I was amazed by how fast and much her tiny body ate.

Around the time, we were about to leave for the bonfire, Leah storms in and gives Zoey the cold shoulder. Which I could tell bugged Zoey, but I didn't look to far into it.

"So, you told me the first time we met that you could read minds?" I asked her as we head towards the fire.

"Yeah," She put her hands into her back pockets. "I actually have a lot of abilities. I can read minds, see the future, control others emotions and so far, that's all I know of."

"Dang," I look at her in amazement, "You're a package deal aren't you." Nudging her a little.

"Well we found out a long time ago that my real ability is to take on other people's powers. So, if I touch someone who has a power, I kind of steal some of it. It's not as strong as if it was my full power. Seeing the future is the hardest one to use, I have to really concentrate, and reading minds is one I don't like to typically use. Luckily, I can shut it on and off. Emotions though, they get me. It is the hardest one to control. I've had many break downs when I get to overwhelmed. Jasper has been trying to help me control it but it just is harder for me." She grew quiet, relaxing we were at the fire. I am sure she was feeling a lot of different emotions right now, because the whole pack was staring at her.

I put my hand on her back, as I gave her a little push to keep walking. Leading her to a log, we sat next to Jake and Bella. The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand.

Paul and Jake began to argue over a hot dog, and I could finally see Zoey was feeling comfortable. She was making s'mores for everyone.

"I like mine burnt." Jared called out, and Zoey let it catch on fire before blowing it out.

"Here is your nasty burnt s'more." She handed it to him and Kim, his imprintee giggled.

"Anyone else want a s'more?" Zoey called out, she had to have made almost thirty by now.

"I do." I smiled at her and she gave me a tiny grin back. Her smile was beautiful, but that grin was just as cute.

Finally, after making her and myself a s'more she plopped back down next to me. "Who knew making s'mores would get me so exhausted." She blew a strand of hair out of her faces while she took a bite of her s'more. The marshmallow suck to her lips and she tried to lick it off.

"You're making a mess." I chuckled, as she wiped the marshmallow off with her sleeve, causing it to stick to her sleeve.

"I am a mess," She shrugged before finishing off her s'more, and then giving me an innocent smile.

A cute one, I thought. Hoping she wasn't listening to my thoughts. She didn't seem to tense up or anything so I was in the clear.

Billy began to tell the stories of our tribe, Zoey seems to be so interested. She was leaning off the log, hanging onto every word. About how the wolves have protected the tribe for decades, about the cold ones, and the third wife.

"Our magic awakens only when they come near. And we sense it now, feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must be ready. All of us." Billy eyes, wonder. Falling onto Bella and Zoey last. I feel her tense up beside me, and suddenly shake her head slightly, like she knows something we don't. I know the red-head keeps coming back, but I am wondering if there is more.

Zoey yawns as she slowly inched closer to me. Her arm brushes against mine, and even though she is wearing a long sleeve shirt, I can still tell her body is cold. I pull off my hoodie and hand it to her.

"You're freezing," I point out and she takes it. Slowly, sliding it over her head.

"Thank you," She mumbles as she fights sleep.

Once the fire is over, Jake and I take the girls home. Bella fell asleep at the fire, so Jake carries her to the rabbit. Zoey is walking sluggishly by my side, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"That was a fun time," She whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the history of our tribe." I opened the car door for her, she slid in and I sat next to her.

"It was interesting, and pretty cool." She yawns once more. Leaning on my shoulder, her eyes slowly shut and I can tell she is asleep for good.

Jake drives extra slow back towards the Cullen's house. Once we pull up the drive way. Edward is pacing back and forth on the front porch.

"Zoey," I slightly shake her, "Your home."

She slowly opens her eyes, and quickly shoots up once she sees she was resting on my shoulder. Rubbing her eyes, "How did I get here?"

"Well when a mommy and daddy…" She slaps my arm and cuts me off. I chuckle, opening the door for her, she climbs out.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight Seth," she says on the walk up to the front door. Bella and Edward were talking to Jake by the car. I could tell it was a serious conversation and Jake was nodding about something.

"I'm glad you came, even if it was only for the s'mores." I teased and she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Seth?" Her voice was soft. I look at her. "You said when you imprint on someone, you become whatever they need or want you to be. Well, I never really had a friend…" Her voice went quiet, as I stood there trying to understand what she meant.

She wants me to be her friend? I mean it's not what I know my heart wants, but at the same time, it's better than nothing. I smile at her, "I can be a friend, a damn good friend."

A smile spreads across her face, and she pulls me into a hug. "Thank you, Seth," she pulls away and turns towards the door. "Get home safe." I nod as I watch her walk inside and close the door.

Waiting for Jake and Edward to finish their chat, I play with the radio. Once they are done he climbs in.

"What was that about?" I ask, as we pull out heading home.

"I guess someone, another vampire has been breaking into Bella's house. Edward wants me to look at the scent tomorrow so we can keep a look out for whoever it is." He grips the steering wheel. Maybe that's what Billy meant about trouble coming.

I didn't try to pretend to care at that moment, I was too hook that Zoey wants me to be in her life. Even if it is just a friend, maybe there is hope after all.


	46. Chapter 46

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Hey Zoey, it's me. Just calling in to let you know I miss you. Sorry I haven't been replying much, coach has had me busy. Hope to talk soon. Love you!"

I placed my phone down on the bed, Carter hasn't answered any of my calls and only a few texts have been sent back and forth since he left for Nebraska last week. I missed him a lot, so I keep listening to the voicemail he left on my phone when I was down at La Push on Saturday.

I can't help but feel like my life is going in a daze, and it sucks. I didn't realize how much Cater has grown into my daily routine. It was frustrating, and I am still bitter he left. I don't even think he is going to be home for graduation, and it is only a few days away.

I close my eyes, and lean back onto my bed. I enjoyed being around Seth. He was fun, and he made me feel like I was important. I know it sounds so selfish and awful but part of me doesn't want him out of my life. He would be an amazing friend to have around, he has been checking in on me throughout the week. Wanting to hang out, but I have been sulking about the fact Carter has been MIA, and my family is still endangered. Plus, this whole issue in Seattle is getting worse.

I've been using a lot of my free time, trying to located Lillian. Derek Loy never replied to my latest email, so I am still stuck. Part of me is beginning to think she doesn't want me to find her, but it still doesn't make sense why she was so persisted in the dream I had of her. I thought if I concentrated hard enough, I would be able to see her future, but nothing has happened. My mind has been empty, nothing from Lillian, Carter, Victoria or the Volutri.

"I've decided to throw a party." Alice announces the next afternoon at lunch. Everyone at the table gets excited minus my family and Bella. I pick at my food, while Jessica goes over her graduation speech. I missed having Carter here, he was always the person who made lunch worth intruding, since Jessica got on my nerves.

After lunch, I walked to my next class. Ready for the day to just be over. I felt my phone vibrate and I got a little excited. Pulling it out once I sat down, only to see it was from Seth not Carter.

 **From: Seth Clearwater**

 **Was wondering if you would want to come over tonight, we are having taco Tuesday. My mother keeps bugging me about you.**

 **Let me know – Seth.**

I grin at the message; his mom was truly a sweet lady. Plus, tacos were one of my favorite foods. I needed to get out of the house.

 **To: Seth Clearwater**

 **I do love tacos. Plus, your mother is way cooler than you. Let her know I will be there around six.**

 **Make sure there is sour cream – Zoey!**

I couldn't help but feel a little thrilled to be able to spend time with Seth again. After all, we are friends.

"You made it!" Seth pulled me into a hug, after I got out of the car. It was a little before six, but I was bored at home and tired of waiting around for Carter. "What is that?" He eyed the plate in my hand, covered in tin foil.

"I made some brownies," I baked all afternoon with Esme, she was trying to stay busy too. Keep her mind of the killings going on so close to us. "There for your mom though." As he tried to steal one, and I yanked the plate away.

"Zoey," His mother gave me a warm hug, as I enter the kitchen. "I am so glad you came." The kitchen smelled wonderful, she had pans and pots all over the stove. I offered to help, but she shooed me away, told me to go hang with Seth.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Seth asked, holding up "The Breakfast Club" in one hand, and "Sixteen Candles" in the other.

"They are both classics, but the Breakfast Club is one of my favorites." I sit on the couch, as he puts the movie in. Sitting down next to me, we watch the movie in silence, laughing at the parts we both thought was funny.

"Seth, Zoey!" Sue calls out for us. He pauses the movie and we both race to the kitchen. Sue had the table full of food. Taco shells hard and soft, beef, chicken, fresh cut tomatoes and lettuce, cheese, beans, rice and sour cream were place around.

"This looks so good." My mouth was watering.

Making a plate of tacos, I sat down next to Seth. Sue sat across from us.

"Where's Leah?" I haven't seen her.

"Right here." I turn to see her walk through the door, her voice was flat and she was annoyed I was here. "Thanks for letting me know dinner was ready." She glared at her mother, which pissed me off.

Smiling kindly at her daughter, "Sorry, I knew you were on patrol." Handing Leah a plate, and then going back to eating her own tacos.

Seth and I talked about school, and who our favorite superheroes were. We both agreed superman had to be the best one overall.

"No way," Sue declared, "I think Batman is the best."

"Batman is just some rich guy mom," Seth was working on his tenth taco now.

"So, he still saves people." She was ton eating, but I could sense she was so happy she didn't want the conversation to end. The first time I met her she was deeply sad, and I knew it was because she just lost her husband, but now she seems brighter.

"Since when do we have sour cream." Leah finally speaks. I look at her confused.

"Since Zoey likes sour cream." Sue spoke gently, looking at Leah.

"You guys didn't have to go and buy sour cream because I wanted some." I felt bad.

"It was not an issue, I love sour cream." Sue looks at me, "My husband hated it though so we never had it in the house."

I nodded as I understood. Leah was even more pissed now, "Yeah, he hated it because it smells awful." She pushed away from the table and headed up the stairs. I looked down. She really didn't like me.

"Don't worry about her." Seth murmurs. "She is just having a hard time right now."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't help but feel like I was bring more trouble into their lives. Sue cleaned up the kitchen, and Seth offered to ride home with me so we could talk more. I didn't say no. I enjoyed his company.

"Thank you for dinner Sue," I gave her a small hug before leaving.

"No problem dear, please come back soon." She closed the door while Seth and I headed back to my jeep.

We drove in silence for a bit, we did that a lot. Not speak, but it was nice.

"What happened to your mom?" Seth broke the quietness.

I hesitated, not knowing if I should tell him the truth, or lie. "Well, when she went into labor, she was attacked by these vampires. They bit her and the venom got into my veins, only a little. They left her there to die, they raised me and I ran away once I found out the truth. That's when I found the Cullen, and my real dad. Edward. Although, they never found my mother's body, we just assumed she died." I told him.

"You never got to meet her?" Seth looks sad, as if he felt sorry for me.

Shaking my head, "No, never." We turned down my road, "the only time I've seen her is in a picture my dad gave me."

He let out a heavy sigh, "I am sorry Zoey, that's so hard to deal with. I knew my dad and I am still not over losing him."

I felt a sudden pain fill my heart, he was sad. I know he was missing his dad, and it made me want to reach across the jeep and hold him. I didn't though, because friends don't do that.

"I had a fun time tonight." I gave him a smile, "Thank you for inviting me."

"What are friends for?" He laughed, but then stopped when he saw something. I looked up to see what he was staring at.

Standing in front of my house, wearing a red pull over, and dark jeans. Staring right at me and Seth, was Carter. I didn't need to sense his emotions to tell he wasn't happy at the sight in front of him at all.


	47. Chapter 47

*Carter's P.O.V*

I've been waiting for Zoey to come home for almost an hour. My flight landed earlier than expected, and I was so excited to surprise her. Although, when I pulled into her driveway and knocked on the door. Alice told me she had gone to have dinner with a friend, but should be home shortly. So, I sat in the living room, watching the news with Zoey's brothers and sisters.

I saw headlight fill the living room, and I stood up to see Zoey's jeep in the driveway. Quickly jumping off the couch, I practically ran down the stairs to the front door. Ready to have my girl back in my arms. Pulling the door up, I walked outside to see her talking to some boy I've never seen in my entire life.

She hadn't noticed me yet, but they seemed to be in a deep discussion about something. Finally, the boy looked up and made eye contact with me. Shying away from my gaze, he looked down, and that made Zoey look up. Her mouth dropped open, and she hurried out of the jeep.

Running into my arms, "Carter." She hugged me tightly. I was tense, not exactly thrilled to see my girlfriend hanging with some stranger, even worse a boy. "How are you home?"

"I have to walk at graduation, remember." I answered coldly. "Or have you been too busy with your friend here to remember I graduate high school, Saturday?"

"No, of course not." She gets defensives. "I just assumed you wouldn't be able to make it back with practice and all."

"Right." Turning my attention to the boy who finally got out of the passenger seat. "Who's he?" I tilt my head, directing the question to Zoey.

"Oh, this is Seth." She smiles at me, and I frown. "He's my friend." She goes on.

"Okay." I eyed him, he was tall. About my height, had dark black hair and was average in size. Decent muscle for a boy who looked like he was sixteen.

"Seth, this is Carter." She introduced me.

"Hey Carter," Seth stuck out his hand, "Zoey has told me a lot about you."

I just looked at his hand, "Funny, this is the first I've heard of you."

Seth looks down and pulls his hand back. Zoey glares at me.

"Well, Seth, thanks for dinner. I'll see you later." Zoey gives him a quick hug and pulls me inside.

"How is he getting home?" I ask as she closes the front door. Seth was still standing there, before walking off towards the edge of the forest.

"His mom is picking him up." She quickly said, before heading into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, I am sure Esme has some leftovers in here." I knew what she was doing, trying to avoid this issue.

"No, I ate when I landed." I sat down on the bar stool. "So, who is this Seth guy and why haven't you told me about him."

Shrugging, "I don't know, just slipped my mind." She grabbed a bottle of water before sitting on the counter top across from me. Even though I was pissed, she looked so cute, with her feet tangling in the air and her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Slipped your mind." I rolled my eyes, "right." Not buying it.

"Carter, you haven't exactly been talking to me." She was getting angry. "You left, and barely talk to me."

"So, you just go and start hanging out with other boys? Wow Zoey thought you were better than that." I shoot back. She wasn't going to make me feel bad about going after my dreams.

She inhaled sharply. "What are you trying to imply here Carter?"

"I am trying to state the obvious, you don't tell me about your new friend, keeping me in the dark about him. I come home and find my girlfriend in her jeep all close talking to some stranger. Oh, and that Seth dude doesn't want to just be friends with you." She didn't say anything. Just got up and walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. I follow. "Wow Zoey doing what you do best, just walk away every time things get tough." I call out. She turns towards me half way up the stairs.

"Screw you Carter." She snarls at me. "Screw. You!" I step back, surprised by her reaction. "You left me here, you got on a plane and left. Barley calling, or texting me. Remember how you made me promise I wouldn't just up and leave anymore. Why doesn't that promise apply when it comes to you? I didn't have a choice to leave, you did. You choose to leave me here, and you didn't even give me an option, or a say. Just packed up and left me. So, I am sorry that I didn't inform you about my new friend, when you barely know anything going on in my life anymore. It's like you're the stranger now." She storms off again. This time I was angry.

"I'M A STRANGER!" I yell, I hear her family in the living room talking softly. I didn't care if I made a scene. "That's so funny Zoey." I am right behind her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me. "All because I left for college, to go do what I've been dreaming of doing way before I met you. Damn, when did you become so selfish, what did you want me to do? Stay here in Forks, and never leave because of you. Newsflash, the world doesn't revolve around you."

She pulled her arm away from me, "I'm not saying it does. I am just saying you left me and didn't even talk to me about it, like I didn't matter."

Laughing, "I am so tired of you trying to make me feel bad for leaving you. You act like I just left without warning, and never talked to you. Oh wait, that was you. My bad."

She pushed me away from her, "QUIT BRINGING UP THE PAST!" She screamed in my face, before going into her bedroom. Slamming the door in my face.

"Zoey," I twisted the door knob, she locked it. "Let me in." I knocked on the door.

"Go away Carter." She shrieked, I could tell she was crying.

Leaning my head on the door, "Please let me in." I pleaded.

"No." She said from the other side.

She was pissing me off more than before, and I didn't understand why I was still standing there. "I didn't come home early to surprise you, for you to lock me out." I knocked again, "Now let me in."

She didn't respond, I could hear her crying, but then there was click. I twisted the door knob, slowly opening it. She had her back to me, laying on the bed. Her body was shaking as she cried.

I walked over and sat down next to her. "Zoey, I'm sorry." I whimpered. I hated seeing her so upset, and knowing it was because of me. "I should have talked to you about everything, not just leaving you here all alone. I know it was wrong, and selfish but I just thought you would be happy for me."

"Of course, I am happy for you." Her voice cracked as she turned to look at me with tearful eyes. "I just missed you." She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her gorgeous face.

Wiping them off, I pulled her into my arms, "I've missed you too." I kissed her head, inhaling her scent. I missed her so much. "This wasn't how I picture this surprise going." I chuckled.

Looking up at me, she smirks, "I like to keep you on your toes." That she did.


	48. Chapter 48

*Zoey's P.O.V*

It was so wonderful having Carter home, everything felt normal again. Although there was a small piece of me that felt like something was missing, and I knew what it was. Seth. He has grown on me, becoming a friend I never had. Even though Carter wasn't fond of Seth, didn't mean I didn't miss his friendship. However, I promised Carter I wouldn't be seeing Seth anymore, since he "knows" Seth likes me more than just a friend. Which was true.

"Which dress should I wear," Holding up a light-yellow sundress in my left hand and a light blue halter top dress in my right. Graduation was today, and even though I wasn't walking, I wanted to look cute in the photos.

"The blue one," Alice chimed, as she handed me a pair of wedge heels to wear with the dress.

Quickly, going upstairs to change, and finish my make-up. I made sure to grab Carter's present. I bought for him a few weeks ago, knowing he would love it. I couldn't wait for him to open it.

Right before I walked down stairs I heard my phone ringing, looking at the caller ID. I saw Seth's name popping up, I sighed as I hit "ignore" then headed down to join the rest of my family.

"I am so excited," Alice cried out. Jasper eyed her, and just shook his head.

"After all, how many times do we graduate." My dad teased.

"Speaking of, I need to go to Bella's and drop off this." Alice held up a box, which I assumed was an outfit to wear. I haven't seen Bella since she broke her hand, punching Jacob in the face for kissing her. Alice was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"I guess we will take pictures once we all get there." Esme enters from the kitchen, handing me a cookie, I take it without hesitation. She spoils me too much.

"I have to go meet Bella and Charlie." My dad called out as he left.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle looks at his watch. Everyone nods, so we head towards the school. Pulling up, I see Alice. Something was wrong, but when I tried to focus on her thought, a translation of the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, filled my head. She was hiding something.

"Zoey!" Carter shouted waving me down, I ran over to him.

"You look good in yellow," I looked him up and down, the yellow gowns were hideous, but he pulled it off.

"Only two more years, and you'll be wearing this revolting yellow." He hugged me, I couldn't wait. "I got to go," He gave me a quick kiss before joining the rest of the graduates.

I entered the gym, and sat next to Esme, and Carlisle. I could see Bella's dad, Jacob and Billy sitting a few rows in front of us. Esme and Carlisle took photos as my family marched into the gym. I couldn't take my eyes off Carter, he looked so handsome, and it made me feel so happy for him. He finally did it.

Emotions were hitting me left and right, from all the parents in the crowd, as they saw their child walk across the stage. Esme squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down. We didn't want a panic attack in the middle of the gym floor. Once Carter was announced, I let out a loud whistle and he shot me a quick smirk, that's my boy I thought.

Finally, the ceremony was over. It went by so fast and there was a sea of yellow trying to find their family. I found Carter finally, standing with his parents. They were taking pictures, after pictures. Once he saw me, he ran over and picked me up. Spinning me around.

"Congratulants," I whispered as he sat me back down on the ground. I handed him the gift, he took it slowly.

"You didn't have to get many anything." He opened the box.

"Shut it, I know you'll love it." I beam at him, as he pulls out the picture frame I made him. It has the outline of the state of Washington and Nebraska with a dotted line connecting the two. A heart where Forks and Lincoln is, with pictures of us over the time we've been together.

"It's perfect," He kisses my forehead, "I'll hang it in my dorm."

Carter had to take some more pictures with his friends, and family. So, he told me he'd see me later tonight at the party.

Finally, getting home. Just in time for Alice to start ordering us around.

"That goes here!" Alice cries out. I tried to escape but she caught me before I could make it safely to my room.

"Not so fast," She hands me a vase of flowers, and tells me where to place them. By the time, we were done decorating, Bella had arrived. She wanted to get this party over with, and she was clearly worried about something else. Jasper, Carlisle and my dad were in the study, discussing something, and leaving me in the dark. Which was annoying too.

I changed out of my dress, into army green skinny jeans, with a white halter top tank top. Sliding my white heels on, I heard the doorbell ring. Looking out my window, I see Carter and a few of the other boys from the basketball team. I ran down, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Don't you look beautiful" Carter pulled me into a hug, while the rest of the boys filed in, staring at my home in amazement, before heading over to the table of food Esme had spent the whole afternoon preparing.

"Thank you," I blush, as more people start to arrive. Bella is the center of attention, everyone is congratulating her. The party was a clear success, the music was infectious, the lights almost hypnotic. From the way, the food disappeared, that must have been good, too. The room was soon crowded, the entire senior class seemed to be there, along with most of the juniors.

Carter didn't leave my side for most of the night, I listened to him chat with his fellow classmates, about their futures. Where they would be next fall. They asked Carter about Nebraska, and if he was ever going to visit. I tried to not listen too much because I hated the idea of being so far away from him.

Something caught my eye, and I looked over to see Bella confronting someone.

Craning my neck so I could see over the crowd, I notice it was Jacob Black, and a few of the other members of the pack. Including, Seth.

Excusing myself from the conversation Carter was having, I wondered over Bella.

"Oh, c'mon, Bell. Don't pretend like I'm not here!" I heard Jake say.

"I'm not." I couldn't see them anywhere. "Look, Jake, I've got a lot on my mind right now."

He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up. "Could I please have just a few seconds of your undivided attention, Miss Swan?"

She erked away from his touch. "Keep your hands to yourself, Jacob," She hissed.

"What's going on here?" I ask, crossing my arms crossed my chest. Trying to avoid making eye contact with Seth.

"Nothing, I was just trying to give Bella here my graduation gift." Jacob explained. He also reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bag of a loose-woven, multi-colored fabric. It was tied shut with leather drawstrings. He set it on Bella's palm.

"Hey, that's pretty, Jake. Thanks!" Bella tried to pretend to like the bag, I giggled a little. I noticed Seth smiling at me.

He sighed. "The present is inside, Bella."

"Oh." Her cheeks grew red as she fumbled opening the bag up.

"I didn't make the bracelet," he admitted. "Just the charm." It was amazing the amount of detail involved in the little figurine - the miniature wolf was utterly realistic. It was even carved out of some red-brown wood that matched the color of his skin. It was unbelievable, and I could tell Bella love it.

He smiled, happily at first, but then the expression soured. "Well, I figured that maybe it would make you remember me occasionally. You know how it is, out of sight, out of mind." "You'll wear it?" he asked.

"Of course, I will." Bella state, as Jacob fastened it on her wrist.

Bella then started to look around the room anxiously scanning the crowd for some sign of my dad or Alice. I look at her confusion, and did the same.

"Why're you so distracted?" Jacob wondered.

"It's nothing," Bella lied, trying to concentrate.

"Bella?" His brows pulled together, throwing his eyes deep into their shadow. "Something's going on, isn't it?"

"Jake, I . . . no, there's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying. You should tell me what's going on. We want to know these things," Jacob had a point.

"Jacob, I will tell you. Just let me figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice." Bella turned towards me. "Zoey, would you like to take them to get food, while I go find her?"

Understanding lit his expression. "The psychic saw something? Is this about the bloodsucker in your room?" he murmured, pitching his voice below the thrum of the music.

I eyed Bella, trying to figure it out. "It's related," She admitted.

He processed that for a minute, leaning his head to one side while he read my face. "You know something you're not telling me . . . something big. Now. Explain," Jacob demanded.

Embry, Quil and Seth looked back and forth between our faces, confused and wary.

"Jacob, I don't know everything." Bella kept searching the room, now for a rescue. They had us backed into a corner in every sense.

"What you do know, then." They all folded their arms across their chests at the same moment. It was a little bit funny, but mostly menacing. I tensed up.

And then I caught sight of Alice descending the stairs, her white skin glowing in the purple light.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked in relief.

She looked right at us, once Bella called her name. her face changed she took in the four werewolves leaning over us. Her eyes narrowed.

But, before that reaction, her face was full of stress and fear. I bit my lip as she skipped to my side. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth all leaned away from her with uneasy expressions. She put her arm around Bella's waist, and looked at me.

"I need to talk to you," she murmured into my ear.

Jacob threw his long arm out to block our way, bracing his hand against the wall. "Hey, not so fast."

Alice stared up at him, eyes wide and incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl.

Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere. One second it was just the three of us against the wall, Jacob blocking our exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying.

Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he wanted to keep that arm.

"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice.

Jasper stepped in between them, and the werewolves braced themselves.

"Hey, hey," I said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember?" I could see Carter looking for me, but not noticing me.

Nobody paid any attention to me. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob. Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point." Jasper did not relax his position.

"What did you see, Alice?" I looked at Alice.

She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to me, then Bella, evidently having chosen to let them hear.

"The decision's been made." Alice held her breath.

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella asked? What in the hell does she mean going to Seattle?

"No." I saw the color drain out of Bella's face. My stomach lurched. "They're coming here," Alice choked.


	49. Chapter 49

*Seth's P.O.V*

I wasn't understanding what was going on. Zoey looked like she was about to throw up, as she stepped away from the edge of the wall. She stumbled, and I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, holding her in my arms. She nodded unsure.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet." I hear Bella call out. Everyone follows the short girl, Alice out onto a deck in the upstairs. All the Cullen family stood on one side, while the pack stood cross from them, Zoey and Bella both sitting in the middle.

"What do they want?" Emmett is the first to speak.

"They were holding on of Bella's shirts, I am not sure what they are trying to accomplish," Alice eyed everyone.

"We can't let them get too close to town, there isn't enough of us to stop them." The doctor states, and I am still confused on what they are even talking about.

"How long?" Edward questions.

"They will be here in four days." Alice announces.

"It will be a blood bath." The doctor speaks again.

"Someone's coming to attack Forks?" Jake speaks finally, trying to understand what is going on.

No one answers him, they ignore Jake and continue talking. "Who's behind it?" Edward looks at Alice.

"I can't see anyone I know, maybe one." Alice looks at Edward, as he processes what she is seeing.

"Whoever did this is staying out of the action." Zoey's voice made me jump a little. I looked at her searching her eyes for answers, but they were empty.

"Someone's playing with the blind spots in your visions." The doctor looks concerned as he rubs his temples.

"Only the Volturi could know how her gift works. Aro would have found out, when he read Alice's mind…" Edward grumbled. The Volturi? The vampires Zoey had a panic attack about? They were coming for her?

"Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't good." Jasper, the one who just stopped the fight inside from breaking out looked around at his family.

Jake jumped up, "Alright, hold up! What damn army?" Jake was about to explode. Edward looked at the doctor guy, both shaking their head.

"Our kind. Newborns." The doctor looked at us.

"How many?" Quil asked.

"Enough." Jasper replies cold.

"What are they after?" Embry demands.

"Bella." Zoey's lips were pressed together, as she squeezes Bella's hand. "That's why they broke into Bella's house."

"So, what the hell does this mean?" Jake is getting annoyed with all this indirect answers.

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost." Zoey spoke so soft. I turn to her, not wanting her to be in any harm's way, but fighting the urge to run and carry her far away from this danger. She looks at me and shakes her head. She knows what I am thinking.

Jake looks at Embry, then Quil and then me. An imperceptible nod as I understand what he wants from us.

"We're in." Jake doesn't stutter and I can see the panic rise in Zoey's eyes.

"What? No, you'll get yourself killed." Bella is on her feet now.

"Please, it's what we are made for" Jake finds it humorous Bella doesn't want us to fight. "We aren't asking for permission either."

"Do you think Sam will agree to this…understanding?" The doctor looks at us.

"If that's a fancy word for fighting together Carlisle, yeah. We happen to live here too." Pointing out the facts. We had to protect our people too.

"They'll give us numbers, and newborns won't know werewolves even exist. That will give us an edge." Jasper says, as he looks me in the eyes. Can he sense my fear?

"We'll have to coordinate." Carlisle hesitates, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join."

"Name the time and place." Jake asks.

"Three o'clock?" Jasper looks around, and everyone nods.

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." Jake stands up, giving us the cue it is time to leave.

I wait for Zoey to talk over to me.

"Hey," I look at her, wondering if she is okay.

"Seth, you don't need to worry about me." She pushes by, and I was confused on why she was giving me such a cold shoulder. I followed her.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't called or even texted me." I followed her down the stairs, turning the corner, was Carter.

"There you are…" He quits talking once he notices me.

"He came with a few of Bella's friends," Zoey doesn't look at me, she just grabs his hand and drags him toward the dance floor. I watch her completely ignore me while she dances with him. A pain shoots into my heart, and I storm out.

Phasing back into my wolf form. I can hear the others.

" _An army of vampires?"_ Leah cries out.

" _They are going to destroy the town."_ Paul snaps. I ran faster towards the pack.

" _What do we do?"_ Jared asks.

" _We fight."_ Sam declares.

Later that night, we wait among the tree line, all of us were on edge, and wary. Not knowing what to expect. Finally, Sam inches out, and we follow.

"They don't trust us in their human form." Edwards proclaims.

"They're here. That's what matters." Carlisle looks at us.

I stare at Zoey. Her hair is braided to the side, and she is wearing my hoodie, and a pair of leggings. She looks like she is about to go to the gym. I didn't pay attention to what Sam, and the doctor was saying. I just focused on her.

Something grabs my attention, Quil squirms a little.

"Army is an expression for many newborns. The good news is they are not in the thousands, like a human army. The bad news is, no human army could stand against them. But they're untrained, and their thirst will make them wild." Jasper is standing in the middle of the clearing. "If you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Emmett - try to catch me."

And I couldn't see Jasper anymore. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Then Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed. I looked at Zoey, her eyes were locked on the action, like she was taking mental notes. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from some of us.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first."

Jasper had me confused. Was Bella really going to fight? I looked over and Zoey shook her head. Once again reading my thoughts. Jasper waved Alice forward.

"I know you worry about her," he explained to Bella as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left. Alice closed her eyes. Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood. Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed. I watched Alice more carefully now.

She was moving - I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been. Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing, spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed. Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Got you," she said, and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

" _Damn she is good."_ Jared said, all of us nodding slightly.

" _Got to give her some respect."_ Leah whispered.

Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. "You see what I'm doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged. "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving."

Jasper turn toward the us for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here."

" _We should probably get familiar with your scent so we don't mistake you later_." Sam looks at Edward.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents - so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

There was a gloomy, throaty grumble as we rose. The deep black of the night was just beginning to fade - the sun brightening the clouds, though it hadn't cleared the horizon yet, far away on the other side of the mountains. Sam was in the lead, of course.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Zoey was watching me. Sam approached Carlisle where he stood in the front, the huge pack right on his tail. Jasper stiffened, but Emmett, on the other side of Carlisle, was grinning and relaxed.

Sam sniffed at Carlisle, seeming to wince slightly as he did. Then he moved on to Jasper.

" _God, they smell awful."_ Paul grunted, as he made his move down the line.

" _No joke."_ Embry agrees.

" _They probably think the same about us."_ I tried to defend them.

" _Just because you love one of these bloodsuckers doesn't mean we have to."_ Paul snaps. I let out a small whine.

Suddenly, Zoey is in front of me. She looks me in the eye.

"Hi Seth," She puts her hand up to my face, and I nuzzle my head against it. She pets my fur.

" _Zoey."_ That was all I could say, looking at her. She is so tiny, there is no way she could fight an army that is coming.

"I'll be okay." She looks me dead in the eye. I nod, as I lick her hand. "Ewe Seth!" She giggles wiping it on her leg. Suddenly, her eyes fall blank, she doesn't move. Fear starts to consume me.

" _Zoey!_ " I cry out to her, knowing she can hear me. Edward runs over to her.

Grabbing ahold of her, she collapses in his arms. Breathing heavy, and not taking her eyes of her dad.

"What is it?" Jasper is standing next to us now, "What did you see?"

"The army…" Zoey doesn't finish the sentence, as she counties to panic. I start breathing heavy. I need to get out of my wolf form.

" _NO SETH YOU WILL STAY IN FORM!"_ Sam orders. I can't disobey the alpha.

Edward looks at Jasper, and back at Zoey. "The army…" He looks at me. "They aren't just coming for Bella, they are coming to kill Zoey too."

I hear gasps all around me, the Cullen family is standing in terror. Bella looks paler than ever.

" _Oh god."_ I heard Jake say, Sam walks over to me nudging me slightly.

" _We won't let anything happen to her."_ Sam reassures me. _"We protect our own, imprintee included."_

I know he was right, she is now my number one priority to protect. I couldn't let them harm her. I won't let them.


	50. Chapter 50

*Zoey's P.O.V*

My dad held me tightly in his arms, as the rest of my family understood what was going on.

Seth ran off, and in a few moments returned in his wolf form.

"Zoey," He knelt in front of me, reaching out to touch me but I pulled away. I didn't want him to save me right now. Even if Carter wasn't here I had to respect his wishes.

Jacob had formed back into his human form too. "How are we going to protect both?" He was looking around at all our faces.

"We can't leave them in Forks. What if one gets by us?" Alice, shifts back and forth. I can tell she is upset she missed the fact the newborns were after me too.

"What about La Push?" Seth suggested.

My dad shook his head, "They go back and forth too much."

I didn't know what to do, all I knew was my family needed me to help them fight.

"I still want to fight." I pulled away from my dad, "I am not going to run away from this battle."

"Like hell are you fighting." Emmett towered over me, I pushed by him going to the one person I knew who would help me.

"Jasper. I know me being there will drive the newborns crazy. They will want to attack me giving you guys the edge to kill them." He knew I was right.

Looking at my dad, "Are you insane!" My dad cried, clearly reading Jasper's thoughts.

"We won't let them touch her," Jasper says stern, I know he means it too.

"No." My dad growls. "She is my daughter, and she will not step foot into the battle."

"This isn't your choice, it is my life." I step forward. "I am a big girl and if I want to fight then I will fight!"

"Let's vote." Bella interrupts us.

"What?" My dad and I say at the same time, confused.

"Vote, we vote." She looked at all of us, "Let the whole family decided if Zoey can fight."

"That's not fair- "My dad cuts me off.

"Fine, lets vote." He looks at my family, "Esme?"

She looks at me with sadness in her eyes, "I can't have you in that much danger, I am sorry. No." Figures.

"Hell no. I will not let you fight these newborns." Emmett seconds.

"I would let you fight, if I knew the outcome." Alice looks at me, "But I can't see anything now that the pack is involved. So, no." Well I knew this wasn't going to end in my favor.

"Zoey, I will never let you fight any battle like this." Rose, steps towards Emmett.

Carlisle looks at me, and sighs. "If you wish to fight, then I cannot stop you." I smile at him, and my dad growls.

"I think she will be able to help us out in a big way. Yes." Jasper looks at me, and I knew he would be on my side.

"I think Zoey should do what she wants." Bella votes, "I feel like us both being there will help."

"Excuse me?" My dad eyes her, "You are not going to be there, and looking at the votes. Either is she." I frown. My dad was right. My family voted for me. "It won't even be that big of a fight. With the packs help it should be fast and easy."

"So, if it isn't going to be dangerous, then you can sit out." I look my dad dead in the eye.

"Yeah Edward." Bella backed me up. I could feel how worried she's been about my whole family, and more worried about losing my dad.

"Well, looks like this got more interesting." Jacob spoke, "So, how in the hell do we keep them safe." He was trying to find the answer to the question he asked forever ago. "Wait a sec," Jacob said, wheeling back to us, his eyes bright. "My scent disgusts you, right?"

"Hmm, not bad." My dad was two steps ahead. "It's possible." He turned toward our family. "Jasper?" he called.

Jasper looked up curiously. He walked over with Alice a half step behind. Her face was frustrated again.

"Okay, Jacob." Edward nodded at him.

"We're going to see if Seth and I can confuse the scent enough to hide your guy's trail," Jacob explained. Seth moved closer to me. He reached to pick me up but I hesitated.

"You'll have to let us carry you to see if this will work." Seth pleaded.

I frowned, Seth rolled his eyes, impatient, and reached down to yank me up into his arms.

"Don't be such a baby," he muttered.

Seth and Jacob turned away from them and paced swiftly into the woods. I didn't say anything as the dark closed around us. I was pouting, I know Carter wouldn't approve. I folded my arms, annoyed. Seth could sense something was bugging me, but didn't ask what.

We didn't go far he made a wide arc and came back into the clearing from a different direction, maybe half a football field away from our original departure point.

"You can put me down now." I heard Bella tell Jacob. Seth began to put me on my feet but stopped when he heard Jacob say he didn't want to ruin the experiment.

Out of nowhere, Jasper and Alice stood beside my dad. Seth finally set me down, "Well?" I asked.

"If you both don't touch anything, I can't imagine someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch either of your scent," Jasper said, grimacing. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success," Alice agreed, wrinkling her nose.

"And it gave me an idea."

"Which will work," Alice added confidently.

"Clever," my dad agreed.

"What?" I asked. Waiting for my family to tell me what is going on.

My dad look at me and Bella, explaining the plan. "We're - well, you two are going to leave a false trail to the clearing. The newborns are hunting, your guy's scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch our scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears. . .."

"Yes!" Jacob hissed.

I felt sick. How could they be so eager for this?

My dad got back to business. "We will come here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. You two can meet us afterward, and carry them to a place I know. Completely out of the way, and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what? Leave them with a cell phone?" Jacob asked critically.

"You have a better idea?"

Jacob was suddenly smug. "Actually, I do."

"Oh. . .. Again, dog, not bad at all." My dad agreed. I was getting tired of this one-sided conversation and I was too tired to try to read their minds.

Turning towards Seth, Jacob smiles. "Since you're too young, and stubborn and want to be in this fight so much. You have a new assignment. Cell phone."

I was confused, I looked at Seth who nodded, like he was okay with missing the fight.

"If Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack," My dad announced to the rest of my family who seems confused. "Distance isn't a problem?" he added, turning to Jacob.

"Nope." Jacob smiled.

"Three hundred miles?" my dad asked. "That's impressive."

I was reeling from the idea that Seth was going to sit out of the fight.

"It's a good idea." My dad seemed reluctant to admit this. "I'll feel better with Seth there."

Bella agreed, as she took my dad's hand.

I could feel myself growing tired. I swayed a little and Seth grabbed me.

"You need to rest." He whispered, I tried to pull away but was too tired to make it. Sweeping me off my feet, he walked to me to Rose's jeep.

"Seth?" I asked, half asleep.

"Yes," He looked down at me, as he kept walking.

"Why are you sitting out of the fight? I mean why are you so okay with missing the action."

He didn't say anything at first. I slowly started to drift off to sleep, but I wanted to hear what he had to say. I fought the sleep, just enough to hear him reply. "Because, the reason I am fighting will be right where I am during the battle. You."


	51. Chapter 51

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"I'm going to miss you so much." I sighed into Carter's chest. We were laying in my bed, the night before Bella and I made our false trail that would lead the newborns away from us.

"I'll be home for Labor Day, and you're going to come to see me in August remember." Carter reminded me of the trip I planned, even though my dad didn't like the idea of me flying to Nebraska to stay a weekend with my boyfriend. Bella convinced him to let me go.

"It seems forever away," I could feel the tears forming. Carter's flied took off at five tomorrow. So, he had to leave before I would even be awake to meet Seth in the clearing. I clinched my jaw at the idea of going against Carter's back, knowing he wouldn't like the idea of me being with Seth all weekend.

"Forever is such an overrated word." Carter kissed me on the nose, as he slid out of bed. It was almost eleven at night. I know he had to leave, but I was too selfish to let him go yet.

"Please, stay." I begged, as I reached for his hand.

"Zoey, my mom is already pissed I spent most of my last night here." Carter tied his shoe laces up. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek and sighing. I knew he was right. "I have something for you." He stood up and then knelt in front of me. Pulling out a small box.

"Carter, I love you but I'm not ready to…" My heart was racing.

He laughed, "No your dork, it's not a ring." I let out a sigh of relief as he opened the box. It was another charm for my bracelet.

Pulling out the small little red N, I clipped it onto my bracelet that I never took off.

"It is the N for Nebraska. No matter where I go, you'll be with me." He smiled at me. I grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss.

"I love it, I love you." I kissed him again. He pulled me into his arms, and we stood there for a while in silence.

"I have to go," his words stung so much, but I know he was right.

"I know." I walked him down to the front door.

"I will call when I arrive safely." He kissed me one more time before turning to his car. "I love you." He called out, as he drove away.

"I love you too…" I whispered, closing the door. A tear rolled down my face, and I looked up to see my dad staring at me. "I'm okay." I walked into the kitchen, not wanting to be bugged.

"No, you aren't," He followed. He opened the fridge grabbing the milk, and a brownie off the plate. Handing them both to me. I smiled and took them.

"Thanks," I bit into my brownie, and sipped on my milk.

"It sucks, having to watch the one you love go on with life, and not have you there twenty-four seven." My dad spoke to me, I didn't say anything because he was right. "Carter loves you, and he will always be there for you."

Shocked my dad said that, I smiled. "I know he will."

We sat there in quietness, the house was empty beside me, him and Bella who was sleeping upstairs. The rest of the family went hunting, needed to refuel for the fight.

"I just asked Bella to marry me, this time with a ring." My dad eyed me. "Got on one knee and all."

I didn't know what to say, I know my dad loves Bella. I couldn't be happier for him. He was finally going to be married, and this time get to spend forever with her. That's if she turns into a vampire, which she will.

"I can't think of anyone else I would want to have in my life as a mother." I looked at him, he relaxed a little.

"She is something amazing, isn't she?" He started off, and I didn't say anything. I just let the moment be content and quiet. Because soon, it wouldn't be.

My family got home around noon. There was a new, businesslike feel to the atmosphere around them, they were ready to fight.

"I think" - she made a face as she used the uncertain word - "that you're going to want to pack for cold weather, Edward. I can't see where you are exactly, because you're taking off with that dog this afternoon. But the storm that's coming seems particularly bad in that general area." Alice looked at me and Bella.

"It's going to snow on the mountains," she warned him.

"Gros, snow," I muttered to myself. It was June, for crying out loud.

"Wear a jacket," Alice told me. Her voice was unfriendly, and that surprised me. I tried to read her face, but she turned away.

Since our family had so much camping gear, everything was easy to pack. My dad grabbed down sleeping bags, a small tent and some food.

When we were done pack my dad handed Bella his phone. "Why don't you call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in an hour or so. He knows where to meet us."

After Alice, and Bella had a long talk in the garage, about Alice being upset my dad and I kept the fact he proposed to a secret. We headed to the clearing. Arriving moments before Seth, and Jacob.

"All right. Just walk north for a way, touching as much as you can. Alice gave me a clear picture of their path, and it won't take long for us to intersect it." My dad ordered Bella and I, pointing out the direction he wanted us to go.

I wandered into the woods, leaving the clear yellow light of the strangely sunny day in the clearing behind me. The sky was mostly clear, though the wind whipped furiously through the open spaces. I walked slowly, trailing my fingers over anything close enough: the rough tree bark, the wet ferns, the moss- covered rocks. Bella did the same.

My dad stayed with us, walking a parallel line about twenty yards away.

"Am I doing this right?" I called.

"Perfectly."

I had an idea. "Will this help?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair and caught a few lose strands. I draped them over the ferns.

"Yes, that does make the trail stronger. But you don't need to pull your hair out Zoey." My dad chuckled.

"I've got a few extras I can spare." I grinned at him.

Bella cut her finger open a little, putting some blood onto the trees. Clever. I did the same, my dad shook his head. "You two are going overboard." My dad search the camping bag for the first aid kit, cleaning both of our fingers.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked, as he stood there shirtless. Jacob and Seth were, all business. "Where do we take them?" He looked at my dad.

My dad pulled a map from a side pocket on the pack and offered it to him. Jacob unfolded it.

"We're here now," my dad said, reaching over to touch the right spot. Jacob recoiled from his hand automatically, and then steadied himself. My dad pretended not to notice.

"And you're taking them up here," my dad continued, tracing a serpentine pattern around the elevation lines on the paper. "Roughly nine miles."

Jacob nodded once. Seth looked at the map, studying it.

"When you're about a mile away, you should cross my path. That will lead you in. Do you need the map?" My dad look at Jacob, then Seth.

"No, thanks. I know this area well. I think I know where I'm going." Jacob handed the map back to my dad.

"I'll take a longer route," My dad said. "And I'll see both in a few hours." He gave each of us a hug, before fading into the trees.

As soon as he was gone, Jacob turned cheerful.

"What's up, guys?" he asked with a big grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Same old, same old."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Bunch of vampires trying to kill you both. The usual."

"The usual." Bella muttered.

"Well," Seth said as he shrugged into his jacket to free his arms. "Let's get going."

Seth picked me up without a struggle, "You're light."

"What did you expect?" I eyed him, as we started to run through the trees, following Jacob and Bella.

"Well the way you eat tacos I was assuming you'd weigh more." He teased and I smiled at him. I did love my food. Seth kept a steady pace, a brisk jog that a fit human could keep up with.

"You don't have to run. You'll get tired." I whispered.

"Running doesn't make me tired," he said. His breathing was even. "Besides, it will be colder soon. I hope your dad gets the camp set up before we get there."

I tapped my finger his parka. "I thought you wolves didn't get cold."

"I don't. I brought this for you, since you do get cold. And just in case you weren't prepared." He looked at my jacket, almost as if he were disappointed that I was.

I let that pass. "Alice was worried about the storm, too."

The pathless way he took began to climb more and more steeply, but it didn't slow him down. He leapt easily from rock to rock, not seeming to need his hands at all.

"So, what did I do?" He asked me, I knew we would have to talk. I couldn't escape him right now.

"Seth, it's not you. I just have a boyfriend and he doesn't like me around you." I know how dumb that sounded know that I finally said it out loud.

"You can't be with your friend?" He sounded pissed. He was shaking a little.

"It's just, you like me more than a friend." I pointed out. He didn't reply.

"I told you I would be whatever you needed or wanted me to be." Reminding me of the conversation in the kitchen. "You wanted me to be your friend, regardless of how I feel. I respect your wishes."

I didn't know what to say, he was right. I would talk to Carter once this was all over.

"I am glad you aren't fighting." I looked up at Seth.

"Who's that?" He kept running, jumping from rocks to rocks.

I kept whispering, my eyes shut. "If anyone gets hurt, it will always be my fault.

He snorted. My eyes opened slowly, and I was sad to see that the hard mask was back. I sighed. "I know."

"No one is going to get hurt." Seth reassured me. He wrinkled his nose. "We're not far now, I can smell him."

I sighed in relief. Ready to be away from this conversation.

"I'd happily slow down if you want to spend my time with me." He teased, "But you're going to want to be under shelter before that hits."

We both looked up at the sky. A solid wall of purple-black cloud was racing in from the west, blackening the forest beneath it as it came. Just then, the wind shook more fiercely through the trees around us, and it felt like it was blowing straight off a glacier. The sharp sound of wood cracking echoed off the mountain. Though the light was vanishing as the grisly cloud covered the sky, I could still see the little white specks that fluttered past us. Seth stepped up the pace, keeping his eyes on the ground now as he flat out sprinted. I curled more willingly against his chest, recoiling from the unwelcome snow. It was only minutes later that he dashed around to the lee side of the stony peak and we could see the little tent nestled up against the sheltering face. More flurries were falling around us, but the wind was too fierce to let them settle anywhere.

"Bella! Zoey!" my dad called out in acute relief. We'd caught him in the middle of pacing back and forth across the little open space.

He flashed to my side, sort of blurring as he moved so swiftly. "Thank you," my dad said over my head.

"Get them inside. This is going to be bad - my hair's standing up on my scalp. Is that tent secure?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"I all but welded it to the rock." My dad would do something so extreme.

"Good." Seth replied.

"I'm going to change," he said. "I want to know what's going on back home." Seth turned and left me alone with my dad and Bella.

"Let's get you girls inside." My dad pushed us to the tent. We both climbed in and by the sound of it, it was going to be a long, cold night.


	52. Chapter 52

*Seth's P.O.V*

The wind was blowing hard. Sounding like the howls of wolf's. The tent was shaking, and I could hear teeth chattering from inside. The temperature was dropping, not that it bugged me any. I could hear Zoey's teeth rattling. Along with Bella's.

"What can I do?" I heard Edward ask, I perked up a little as I waited for a response, but nothing.

" _They are going to freeze to death,"_ Jake whined, and I knew he was right _. "Or lose a few toes before the nights over."_

I let out a small sigh, not wanting Zoey to be in pain.

"G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere," Bella ordered us, again.

" _Not in a million years am I going to leave her alone in this storm."_ Jake snapped.

" _Plus, our bodies are meant for this."_ I pointed out, Jake nodded his head.

"They are just worried about you two," Edward translated. "They are fine, they are built to deal with this."

" _Can't you help them?"_ Jake whimpered, sounding more like a compliant.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward growled, too anxious to bother with politeness anymore.

" _Take them to a warmer place? I don't know leech."_ Jake snaps.

"Carry them through that? I don't see you two making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something for them?" Edward was done trying to be polite to Jake. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"I'm ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay," I heard Zoey protested.

" _Like hell you're okay Zoey."_ I thought, mainly for myself.

" _I'm going in there. After all, we are space heaters."_ Jake walked towards the woods where we left our clothes.

Judging from Edward's groan he didn't like the idea. "That was hardly necessary," he muttered. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard," he called more loudly.

"Better than anything you've come up with," Jacob answered. I followed his lead and phased to my human form too.

"Go fetch a space heater," Jake grumbled. "I'm not a St. Bernard." He undid the zipper.

Both of us sliding through the smallest opening ever so we didn't let too much cold air in. The girls shivered so hard it was a convulsion.

"I don't like this," Edward hissed as Jake zipped the tent door shut.

"Well do you want them to freeze to death?" Jake asked. I looked at Zoey, her face was so pale, and her lips were blue.

"You said they needed a space heater, and here we are." Jacob held his arms as wide as the tent allowed. I moved a little towards Zoey, but stopped. I didn't want to step over the line we drew. Plus, Jake is in love with Bella so he does as he pleases. Not understanding Bella isn't his imprint. So, he should just give up.

I saw Edward smile slightly. He must be reading my thoughts.

Jake said cheerfully. "Seth and I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. We will have you gals sweating in no time."

Edward snarled, but Jacob didn't even look at him. Instead, he crawled to Bella's side and started unzipping her sleeping bag.

Edward's hand was suddenly hard on his shoulder, restraining, snow white against the dark skin. Jacob's jaw clenched, his nostrils flaring, his body recoiling from the cold touch. The long muscles in his arms flexed automatically.

"Get your hand off me," he growled through his teeth.

"Keep your hands off her," Edward answered blackly.

"D-d-d-don't f-f-f-f-fight," Bella pleaded. Her teeth were slamming so hard together I wouldn't be surprised if they shatter

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn black and drop off," Jacob snapped.

Edward hesitated, then his hand fell away and he slid back to his position in the corner.

His voice was flat and frightening. "Watch yourself."

Jacob chuckled.

"Scoot over, Bella," he said, zipping the sleeping bag open farther.

"N-n-n-n-n," Bella tried to protest.

"Don't be stupid," he said, exasperated. "Don't you like having ten toes?" He crammed his body into the nonexistent space, forcing the zipper up behind himself.

I looked at Edward, " _Can I help Zoey?"_ I asked, in my mind, not wanting Jake to pick on me for asking for permission. Edward looked at his daughter who was helpless, like Bella.

"Zoey?" Edwards voice spoke softly.

"Y-y-y-e-s-s" Zoey finally look at me, shaking so fast, she could barely keep her eyes open. Edward nodded giving me the go ahead.

Slowly undo her sleeping bag, I pulled her into my arms. She was freezing. Her icy fingers pressed against my skin, making me jump a little. I held her closer, as she snuggled into my bare chest. They

"Jeez, you're freezing, Zoey," I complained. She looked up at me, giving me a small apologetic smile. "Try to just calm down, you'll be warmed up soon." I looked at her. She closed her eyes, and pressed her head back into my chest.

"Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." Jake teased, trying to get a rise out of Edward.

Edward growled sharply.

"That's just a simple fact," Jacob defended himself. "Survival one-oh-one."

"C-c-cut it out, Jake," Bella said angrily "N-n-n- nobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." I chuckled a little.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker," Jacob suggested, and his tone was smug. "He's just jealous."

"Of course, I am." Edward's voice was velvet again, under control, a musical murmur in the darkness. I felt bad for him, he couldn't touch his girlfriend or daughter right now. Unless he wanted to make it worse.

Zoey's shuddering slowed. "There," I said, pleased. "Feeling better?"

She was finally able to speak clearly without her teeth rattling. "Yes."

"Your lips are still blue," I mused.

Jake agreed that Bella's were blue too. "Want me to warm those up for you, too? You only have to ask." He was really trying to push Edward off edge.

Edward sighed heavily.

Zoey pressed her face against my shoulder, I flinched a little not expecting her skin to still be cold. It was already warm and snug inside the sleeping bag.

"Do you want to take your boots off? To warm your feet up?" I asked Zoey a little. She slightly nodded, I moved to go take them off but she stopped me.

"Don't move please." She begged, I could feel her kicking them off slowly, then pushed her toes against my legs. I put my cheek against her ear, that looked red and frozen at the same time.

The storm howled like an animal attacking the tent, but it didn't worry me now. Zoey was warming up, and so was I. Her body relaxed slowly as she thawed, piece by frozen piece, and then turned limp.

"Seth," Zoey mumbled sleepily. "Can I ask you something? I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I'm honestly curious."

"Ask away," I whispered. Jake and Edward were having their own conversation, and I wasn't really trying to ease drop.

"Why did you ask my dad if you could help me?" She barely got the words out. "Why not just help?"

I looked down and shrugged. "I was just raised to ask permission before touching a girl, and to be honest your dad could probably kill me." I heard Edward chuckle a little from behind me. I ignored it.

"No, he would kill Jacob first for touching Bella." Her voice was so faint, she was about to fall asleep any moment. "She's more important." The words fell out so soft, and slow. I could barely hear her.

Next thing I knew, her eyes were closed, and she was fast asleep. I pulled her in closer to me, not wanting to let her go. I closed my eyes, as I imagined being in a warmer place, not a tent in the middle of the mountains in a snow storm in the middle of June. Somewhere that Zoey wasn't at risk of losing a toe, or two.

Jake must have fell asleep, because the tent was so quiet. I couldn't sleep though, I didn't want to miss out on a chance to look at Zoey's beautiful face.

"She is something else." Edward's voice made me jump. I forgot he was in the tent for a while.

I looked over my shoulder, then back down to her. "Yeah she is." I whispered, afraid to wake her up.

"I wish she would see how much she meant to me too. Not just how much Bella means to me." Edward sound sad, and I didn't need to look at his face to tell he was frowning. "She is my daughter after all, one of the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"She is one of the best things that's ever happened to me too." I sighed, she was my imprintee. For some reason, the universe think she is my soul mate.

"Zoey is stubborn, like her mother. She thinks Carter is the love of her life, just like Jacob thinks Bella is the love of his. Not realizing there will be another girl out there for him, his real soulmate." Edward said after a moment.

"Are you trying to say you think Zoey will see that she is meant to be with me?" I could feel a small sense of hope fill my heart. She moved a little, pulling me closer to her. I smiled at her.

"I am saying that I know she looks at you as one of her great friends, and she has been missing you terribly." Edward paused, "Although, she hasn't admitted it to herself yet, you are a special person to her now. You hold a piece of her heart, and she just has to see that." Edward start to hum, softly. Probably trying to have some time to himself. "It's her lullaby I wrote." He said to me, giving me the answer to a question I didn't even notice I asked.

I closed my eyes, as I heard Zoey start to snore softly, I laughed a little inside. Even if she snores she is still the most beautiful human I've ever laid my eyes on.


	53. Chapter 53

*Zoey's P.O.V.*

When I woke up in the morning, the light was very bright, even inside the tent. I closed my eyes because it hurt. I could feel my body sweating, and I looked over seeing Seth. He was snoring, softly, his arms still wrapped around holding me tightly too him. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful.

I squirmed a little, pulling my body free. I could feel the cold morning hit my body, and I intensely moved back to my spot.

"Is it any warmer out there?" I whispered to my dad, I know he was watching all of sleep.

"Yes. I don't think the space heater will be necessary today." He smirked at me, his eyes gazing down at Seth then Jacob.

I unzipped the sleeping bag, slowly. Pulling myself away from Seth's embrace. He was heavy, but luckily I had enough strength to get away.

Looking up at my dad, "I'm going to go for a little walk." I announced. Unzipping the tent.

It had snowed a lot last night, it was crunching underneath my feet as I slowly walked away from the tent.

Worrying about today's battles, and praying no one would get hurt. I didn't like the idea of people fighting a battle that was my fault to begin with. I still didn't understand what or who was behind all of this. But, whoever it is, they really hate me and Bella or want us dead. I sank down on a rock, overlooking the mountains, it was sunny. Blinding my vision since it reflected off the white snow. I closed my eyes, and leaned back. Thinking of happy thoughts, trying to picture life where I am not in consent danger.

I was glad Carter had left yesterday, he would be far away from this fight. I didn't want anyone trying to hurt him because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I miss him though, and I still wish he didn't move half away cross the country.

Sighing I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I didn't have service, but that was okay. I just wanted to look at his face, incase anything happened today. Since my dad can't read my thoughts anymore, and I know Alice can't get ahold of him all the way up here. I already made the decision that I was going to sneak off, once Jacob left for the battle to join my family. I couldn't sit back, and let this danger unfold without helping.

" _I don't think so,"_ I heard Seth voice fill my mind from behind me. I wasn't expecting him, he was in wolf form. Trotting up to me slowly. _"Alice told Sam to give me strict orders to not let you leave this camp site."_ Go figure she'd find a way to ruin this.

"I can't just sit up here, while others are fighting a battle that is practically my fault." I was upset Alice wouldn't let me just do what I wanted.

" _Zoey, you being there will cause more of a distraction. Your family and the pack will constantly be watching out for you. Putting their lives in more danger."_ Seth was right.

"Why would the pack being watching over me?" I eyed him. I understood why my family but not the pack. They hate vampires.

" _Because, you're my imprintee. If you died, and it was because of them, or they weren't able to save you then I will forever hate them."_ Seth pawed at the snow, _"We would have a fight to the death…"_

Grasping what he just said, I nodded. "So, is that why they can't stop me from crossing the treaty line anymore?"

" _The rules don't imply to you anymore Zoey. Ever since I imprinted on you, nothing implies to you beside one thing. Me protecting you, and living life like I am supposed to, which is being whatever you need me to be."_ I felt guilty once he said those things. Knowing he wanted more than what I was willing to give him.

All of a sudden Seth howled, making me jump. The fight had begun. We both ran back to my dad and Bella.

"The newborns have reached the end of the trail - it worked like a charm, Jasper's a genius - and they've caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they're splitting into two groups now, as Alice said," My dad murmured, his eyes focused on something far away. "Sam's taking us around to head off the ambush party." He was so intent on what he was hearing.

I could hear Seth's heavy, I looked at him. Slowly running my fingers through the fur. I didn't want to watch the battle through Seth's eyes.

"The first group is in the clearing. We can hear the fighting." My teeth locked together. I should be there helping them.

My dad laughed once. "We can hear Emmett - he's enjoying himself." I rolled my eyes. Emmett loves to fight. "The second group is getting ready - they aren't paying attention, they haven't heard us yet." My dad growled.

"What?" I gasped.

"They're talking about you two." His teeth clenched together. "They're supposed to make sure you guys don't escape. . . . Nice move, Leah! Mm, she's quite fast," he murmured in approval. I smiled at Seth. I know he was worried about his sister.

"She's strong Seth." I reassured she would be okay.

"One of the newborns caught our scent, and Leah took him down before he could even turn. Sam's helping her finish him off. Paul and Jacob got another one, but the others are on the defensive now. They have no idea what to make of us. Both sides are feinting. . . . No, let Sam lead. Stay out of the way," he muttered. "Separate them - don't let them protect each other's backs."

Seth whined, I pet him slower, looking into his eyes. He nudged his head against my side. "Breath Seth."

"That's better, drive them toward the clearing," My dad's body was shifting unconsciously as he watched, tensing for moves he would have made. The sudden absence of sound was the only warning.

I paced my breath, as Seth's breathing cut off.

I noticed my dad had frozen into an ice block next to Bella. I stopped breathing, too now. What was it? Did someone die?

Then I could hear her. Her thoughts. She was coming for us. She knew my dad wouldn't leave us alone, and she saw he wasn't at the battle. She found us.

Seth and my dad stared at each other with absolute concentration for one infinite second.

" _What do we do?"_ Seth asked,

My dad whispered urgently, "Go, Seth!"

" _Like hell am I leaving Zoey here."_ Seth snapped.

I looked at him, "You will go. NOW!" I ordered. He whimpered before he wheeled and disappeared into the forest

I was terrified to the point of nausea by the knowledge that she was coming towards us. She wasn't alone. Why did he sent Seth off? Suddenly I found myself with my back pressed against the sheer cliff face. My dad stood in front of me and Bella, holding a posture that meant he was ready to attack. Half-crouched, his arms extended slightly - that I recognized with sickening certainty.

"Who?" Bella whispered.

The words came through his teeth in a snarl that was louder than I expected. Too loud. It meant that it was far too late to hide. We were trapped, and it didn't matter who heard his answer.

"Victoria," he said, spitting the word, making it a curse. "She's not alone. She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch - she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria."

I knew my dad wouldn't be able to protect us both at once. But at least Seth was safe; I couldn't see the huge sandy wolf in my head when I thought his name - just the gangly fifteen-year-old boy who adored me too much.

I could hear her, she was coming through the forest line. I started where my body had shifted It was like having my nightmares walk forward to greet me.

Two vampires edged slowly into the small opening of our camp, eyes intent, missing nothing. They glistened like diamonds in the sun.

I could barely look at the blond boy, His eyes - a more vivid red than I had ever seen before - could not hold mine. I looked at Victoria. The woman who I hated more than anything. I growled as my dad pushed me back against the wall. I wanted to kill her. To do nothing but tear the limps from her body.

Victoria jerked her chin toward my dad, wordlessly ordering the boy forward.

"Riley," my dad said in a soft, pleading voice.

The blond boy froze, his red eyes widening.

"She's lying to you, Riley," My dad told him. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?" Confusion swept across Riley's face.

"She doesn't love you, Riley" My dad's soft voice was compelling, almost hypnotic. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

When he said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Her eyes stayed locked on Bella. I glared at her.

"Riley?" I said. Riley automatically focused on me now. "She knows that he will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

My dad was moving again, towards Riley and away from us.

Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the gap between us. It would take her less than a second to kill either of us - she only needed the tiniest margin of opportunity.

Slower this time, Riley repositioned himself. "You don't have to die," My dad promised, his eyes holding the boy's. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

My slid his feet forward and to the side. There was a foot of space between us now. Riley circled too far, overcompensating this time. Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet.

"Last chance, Riley" My dad whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria said, and my mouth fell open in shock. Wondering how in the world I even trusted her, for so long. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. His eyes emptied - there was no more confusion, no more suspicion. There was no thought at all. He tensed himself to attack.

Victoria's body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for my dad to move just one more inch away from us.

The snarl came from none of them. A mammoth tan shape flew through the center of the opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"SETH!" I cried out.

"No!" Victoria looked at Seth attacking Riley.

I ran towards Seth, I couldn't sit there hopelessly. My dad snatched me up, I fought against his grip.

Victoria eyes were still on me and Bella filled with a disappointment.

"No," she said again, through her teeth. My dad pushed me behind him and placing himself in-between Bella and Victoria. t

Riley was on his feet again, looking misshapen and haggard, but he could fling a vicious kick into Seth's shoulder. I heard the bone crunch. Seth backed off and started to circle, limping. I managed to run past my dad this time. Towards Seth. I crouched down in front of Riley, he smirked at me.

"What are you going to do to me little girl?" Riley asked me.

I felt a growl come up from my chest. I jumped, on top of him, we began to roll around. He was stronger than me which I expected, but I didn't care. I would do anything to protect Seth. He held me down, as I struggled against his grip. Seth lunged at Riley from the side, and something tore with a hideous, grating screech. Another heavy white chunk flew into the forest with a thud. Riley roared in fury, and Seth skipped as Riley took a swipe at him with one mangled hand. I smiled a little, before I was knocked away. Seth had put himself between me and Riley.

Victoria was weaving through the tree trunks at the far end of the little opening now. She was torn, her feet pulling her toward safety while her eyes yearned toward me and Bella. I could see the burning desire to kill warring with her survival instinct.

My dad saw it too. "Don't go, Victoria," he murmured in that same hypnotic tone as before. "You'll never get another chance like this."

She showed her teeth and hissed at him.

"You can always run later," I spoke finally. "Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games." I knew talking about James would upset her but it was true. He didn't really care about her. A snarl ripped from between her lips. I didn't stop. I found myself inching towards her. I needed to protect my family. "That's all you ever were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know, he told me one time when we were in Chicago."

With a strangled screech, Victoria darted out of the trees again, feinting to the side. My dad responded, and they circled each other. Waiting for the moment to attack.

Just then, Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Seth's throat. Seth backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the pain. I gasped, and I ran over to him.

"Seth" I look at him, he was in pain I could feel it. I glared at Riley. He was closing the distance between them again, driving Seth and I toward the cliff. I crouched down, I could see Victoria eyeing us, she was judging the distance between Riley and me. Seth snapped at Riley, forcing him back away from me and him, and Victoria hissed. Seth wasn't limping anymore. He left my side a little. Towards my dad, he was ready to help my dad fight.

"No, he won't turn on me," My dad answering the question in Victoria's head.

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her focus on my dad. Trying to ignore me and Bella for once.

"You'll never touch them." My dad made it sound more like a promise.

She shook her head, fast and jerky and tried to duck around him. She was lethal. I've seen what she could do. She has killed so many people, and fought off many powerful vampires.

Riley was distracted Victoria and my dad, anxious for his partner. Seth struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. Riley bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught Seth full in his broad chest. Seth's huge body soared ten feet and crashed into the rocky wall over Bella's head. A low whimper escaped through Seth's teeth.

Riley was going to kill Seth, and I needed to do something.

" _I'm okay,"_ He thought, but I knew he was lying to me.

I eyed Bella, as she picked up a piece of the rock that fell from the impact.

The sound of a gasp grabbed his attention. Bella was bleeding, I could smell the blood. Next thing I knew, Riley was about to attack Bella. Victoria had knocked my dad away, he slid to a stop, but Bella was left unprotected.

"Stop!" I cry, Victoria looks at me. "You want me, not her." I knew what needed to be done. "Take me, I will leave with you right now. I will go wherever you want." I heard Seth whimper, unable to get up. "If me leaving with you keeps Bella alive I will do it. My dad cares more about me than her, he will be lost without me." It was a lie, but Victoria's expression changed.

"She's half human." Riley growled, "What will she do?"

I knew Victoria agreed with him. "Change me." I said it so fast it surprised me. "Turn me into a full vampire, and I will do whatever."

I had distracted the both enough. Seth took the chance to attack Riley. Launching himself forward with the force of a wrecking ball. The thrust carried both Seth and Riley into the trees. All I could hear was Riley's screams.

Next thing I knew, Victoria was in front of me, grabbing my neck she turned me around. We were both facing my dad.

"Victoria, please don't." My dad was pleading with her, as she inched towards the tree-line.

Tears rolled down my face, I knew she was going to change me. My life would never be normal again. I would drink blood, I wouldn't sleep, and I would be a monster.

"Too late." Victoria smirked. I tried to pull away, and managed to move little just enough to kick her off me. Running towards safety I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I dropped to my knees as I turned to see her teeth hooked into my right arm.

My dad threw her off me, and I collapsed, onto my back. My body was on fire, I couldn't move. It hurt so bad. Screams ripped through my body. I looked over as my vision blurred. I saw my dad take Victoria's head off, her head thrown into the trees as her body fell to the ground.

My body hunched forward. It hurt so bad, this pain. I didn't want to change.

"DAD!" I cried, he turned towards me wide eyed. He was by my side. So was Bella and Seth in human form. "I c-c-ant br-r-e-ath." My lunges were filling with fire, everything hurt.

"The venom is changing her?" Bella whispered. I let out another scream.

"Make it stop" Seth's voice cracked.

My dad looked at me in horror. I knew how venom worked, and this isn't how it was supposed to work. My heart was racing faster, it wasn't stopping it.

"It's not changing her," My dad spoke, "It's killing her."


	54. Chapter 54

*Seth's P.O.V*

"It's killing her." Edward said. I could feel everything around me collapsing, like my world was on fire. It burned. This is what she was feeling, Zoey was feeling she was on fire.

"Help her." I begged, as I looked down at her. Tears were rolling down her face, and screams were tearing through her tiny body.

"Edward," Bella looked him in the eyes.

"Bella, I don't think I can. I don't think it will work." Edward was shaking his head. "What if I can't stop?" Zoey shrieked again. I grabbed her left hand, squeezing it hard, letting her know I was here.

Bella put her hand on his shoulder, "You love her, you were able to stop with me. You can stop with her."

Edward looked down at his daughter, brushing her hair aside. Wiping the tears off her face. "I'll make it stop, I promise." Before I could blink, Edward was biting into her arm. The same place where the red-headed vampire just bit moments ago,

"What is he doing?" I panicked, about to push him away before Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sucking the venom out of her." Bella eyed Edward.

"He is sucking her blood!" I turned towards him, soon Zoey wasn't screaming anymore. Her breathing was still heavy, but slowed. I could feel the fire sensation fading. Zoey opened her eyes, looking at me, then they rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp. I looked up and Edward was sitting five feet away from him. A line of blood rolling down his face.

"You're okay," Bella pulled him into a hug. "She's okay. You saved her."

Zoey's body laid there. She looked lifeless, and so helpless. Was she even breathing? Is she dead?

"She lost a lot of blood." Edward spoke for the first time, "I had to suck more than her body can take. We need to get her to Carlisle."

I picked her up, pulling into my arms. Her body was so light, she hung like a rag doll.

"I'll carry her." Edward motioned for me to hand Zoey to him, "Can you carry Bella? In your wolf form we will make it there fast." I nodded. Handing Zoey over to Edward. I jogged into the woods.

Phasing into my wolf form, carrying my shorts in my mouth as I knelt. Bella climbed on slowly, she clinched onto my fur as Edward and I ran through the woods. Everything flew by in a blur. Running as fast as I can, right next to Edward. I could see Zoey, her hair flying in the wind. She was beautiful, even if she was unconscious.

Entering the clearing, I saw the Cullens and the pack, dragging body limps to a massive fire.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, Zoey's family looked up. Leaning down to let Bella climb off me. Carlisle rushed to Edwards side.

"What happened?" Carlisle was examining Zoey.

"Victoria." Edward's jaw clenched. "Victoria bit her, the venom. It wasn't changing her, it was killing her."

I could see her family's face, all shocked and confused. I kept replaying the science of her screaming, begging for help and the pain she felt. I felt.

" _Seth, are you okay?"_ Sam's voice filled my head.

" _I'm fine."_ My response was cold, because I wasn't fine. Not unless I knew for sure Zoey was fine.

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle spoke looking at me, I couldn't take my eyes off Zoey.

"Seth." Edward turned towards me. "Can you please take Zoey somewhere safe. When this is all over, we will come to her." I knew he wasn't really asking me. I nodded, as I ran to the woods, quickly phasing out of my wolf form and back to my human.

When I emerged back from the woods, I ran over to where Zoey laid. "I'll take her back to the reservation."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle looked at me, while he handed Zoey over to me.

A vicious snarl coming from the woods, grabbed out attention. Spinning to see Leah, cornering one last newborn that must have been hiding. She charges after him.

"Leah, DON'T!" Edward screams. The vampire had maneuver out of Leah's way, grabbing onto her fur, yanking her paws. My heart stopped, as I stood helpless watching my sister fight. Jacob leaped onto the vampire. Tackling him, both rolling into the clearing. Jacob bites a piece of his face off, but the vampire gets his arms around Jacob and crushes him. I could hear his bones cracking as Jake howls in agony. The rest of the pack instantly there and pounce on the male newborn, their teeth forcing him to release Jacob who crumples to the ground. As they pull him apart.

Edward and Carlisle appear at Jacob's side. He had formed out of his wolf form, laying naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examines him as he writhes in pain; Edward steadies him, gripping his hand.

"Hold on, Carlisle is going to take care of you." Edward looks up to the doctor.

Carlisle shakes his head. "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."

I didn't move, I couldn't leave Zoey alone, and I didn't want to.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Leah, now in human form race up.

Leah was furious, "Jacob, you idiot. I had it."

"Leah." Sam's voice was stern, forcing her to shut her mouth.

Carlisle looked over Jake, "I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting."

Edward looked around at the pack, "We need to get him out of here. We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi."

Sam nodded, "We'll take him and Zoey back to Billy's."

Carlisle looked up at me, more looking towards Zoey. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

The pack picked Jake up, carrying him off into the woods. Running fast as they could, while Jake screamed in agony. Zoey still hasn't opened her eyes.

Moments later, we were at Billy's.

"What happened?" Billy looked up at his son, who was sweating and still screaming in pain.

Sam explained to him, Billy lead the way to Jake's room. I stood there holding Zoey, unsure where to put her.

"You can put Zoey in Rachel's room." Paul startled me, he pointed to the bed room to the left of me. Rachel was Paul's imprintee, I could see the sorrow in his eyes, he feels pity for me.

I walk into the room, and lay Zoey on the bed. Her breathing is so slowed, and she is cold. I cover her up with the blanket, hesitated before lying next to her. Pulling her close to me, so I can warm her up. Being next to her is one of the most comfortable places for me, slowly my eyes close and I fall asleep.

I jump awake to a knock, looking around. Remember the events of today unfolding. Zoey was still asleep, she hasn't even moved. A knock again grabs my attention.

I get up and open the door to see Edward standing there.

"Is she awake?" He asks. I hear Jake scream, I flinch. "Carlisle is resetting his bones right now." Edward brushes past me, and walks over to his daughter.

"She hasn't even moved," I look at him, grabbing her hand. "She is warming up though."

He sighs, as he knells down. "I promised her that if we were together, she will always be safe." He clinched his eyes shut, as if he was crying. "And look at where we are now."

I stood there, watching the father daughter scene unfold. A love for a child is so unbearable, yet so meaningful. I miss my dad, and I know wherever he is, he misses me too.

"Seth." Edward brought me back, "Thank you." I was confused. "Thank you for taking care of her today, she was to worried about you. When you were fighting Riley, and I could tell the only person she wanted to save in that moment was you."

I didn't believe that, "She wanted to protect all of us." She is so brave, and strong. I underestimated her, but never again.

"Strong, wise, and stubborn." Edward laughed. Another knock grabbed our attention.

"Jake is going to heal, but it will be a painful process. How is our girl?" Carlisle slowly walked in, on the other side of Zoey.

"She hasn't woken up." Edward's voice filled with concern.

"She went through a lot today; her brain needs to regroup and protect itself." Carlisle looked at me, "We need to take her home, get some blood back into her, and rest her up." Edward scooped Zoey up, and I followed them out of the house.

Placing Zoey into the backseat, Edward glanced at me.

"She's going to be okay, I'll call you when she is awake." He climbed into the passenger seat, leaving me standing alone in the night, feeling more helpless than I have all day.


	55. Chapter 55

*Zoey's P.O.V*

 _I was once again, back on the edge of Lake Michigan. With the Chicago skyline behind me, as I watch the sun shine of the water. I knew she would be coming, this was the same exact dream I had before._

 _I turned to see her, she was the same gorgeous lady who wondered into my dream last time._

" _Zoey," Hey voice so tender, so sweet. Made me wrench forward, as I pulled her into my arms._

" _Mom," I cried softly. She held me tight, not letting me go. "Why do I keep coming back here?" I pulled away. I knew I wanted some answers, and judging by the past, the time would be short._

" _Because, I want you to come here." She looked me in the eyes. "I can pick and choose when I want you to see me."_

 _I tried to process what she was saying, "But?" She raised her hand._

" _I am watching over you, more than you think. But it's just not time yet, you're not ready for me to be in your life." She said it so certain, like I hadn't been wanting her in my life since the day I could understand life. "You have so much to learn, my darling." She put her hands on my face, holding me still._

" _Mom," I chocked out, "I want you now, I want you in my life. I need you in my life." Tears were forming in my eyes. "Please," I begged. I couldn't stop the tears. They fell, one, by, one._

" _Zoey Elizabeth." Her voice was so stern, so sharp. "You are a strong girl, I know this because you're my daughter. You have been putting yourself in to dangerous situations. Therefore, I choose when you can see me, because I know when you'll be out for a while. Yes, I want you know I am alive, but I do not want you to find me, I will come to you when the timing is right. I want you to live your life, to achieve your dreams, fall in love, make a family, or travel the world. I will be with you, you can't see me, and you won't find me. Just know I am out here, and I love you." She pulled away._

 _I clinched tighter onto her, "NO!" I screamed, "Please don't leave me, please mom, I need you."_

 _Suddenly, I was on my knees, in the sand. Sobbing, all alone. I want my mom, I want my family, I want love, and compassion. I didn't understand why she wouldn't let me find her. Why didn't she want me to be with her? Does she not love me? Is she ashamed of me?_

 _I couldn't breathe, I was chocking for air._

" _Zoey?" A voice startled me. I looked around but I was all alone. "Zoey, wake up." I felt warm hands touching mine, yet I was still alone._

 _I could feel a pull; the sand was vanishing underneath my feet. The skyline crumbling from behind me. Then darkness._

"Edward?" I heard someone call for my dad.

"I know Seth. I know." My dad sounds miserable. Seth was here? Wait where is here?

"It's been a week Carlisle." I heard Bella speak, she sounded exhausted.

"The venom might have damaged her body, I'm not sure." Carlisle was flipping through a book. "There is nothing here about half human and half vampire. The venom could have slowed her heart, or maybe you sucked all the venom out of her. Maybe she will grow I am not sure."

My dad slammed his hand down in frustration. "Edward, son, please. We have no idea how she is doing until she wakes up." Carlisle always trying to keep piece.

I feel cold hands touching mine, "She is going to be okay." Seth whispers. Feeling his warm hand grab my other. Talk about a terrible balance. "She has to be okay."

I flinched a little. I could sense movement surrounding me.

"Zoey," My dad's voice was quiet.

I flicker my eyes open, he was standing over me. His eyes were lost, and when ours met, he sighed.

"Hi dad." My voice was frail, giving him a pathetic grin. Without even giving me a second to breathe, he pulls me into his grip, squeezing me tightly against him.

"Zoey" His voice was dismayed with emotions. I could sense everyone in the room, they were relief, yet worried.

Once my dad finally let go of me, I could see my whole family had surrounded my bed. Seth sat to the right of me. I was still so surprised to see him here.

" _He hasn't left your side,"_ Esme voice entered my head. I looked up at her, as she reached for me. Knocking my dad out of the way. She breathed me in, and held me as tight as my dad did. If not tighter.

"I missed you too." I whispered into her ear.

"Well now that wolf can leave." Rose's voice made me smile, even in the happiest occasions. She still hated wolves.

"Rosalie." Esme voice was cold, she finally pulled away from me. She glared at her daughter, as Rose shrugged. "Are you hungry? You must be hungry?" Esme asked me. I slightly nodded, I felt so empty inside. "I'll go make some food for you and Seth." She darted out of the room.

Everyone hugged me, and asking me if I was okay. The only person who didn't speak was Seth. I could just feel him watching me, my every move. Finally, after everyone but my dad, Carlisle, Bella and Seth left the room he spoke.

"Hi," He seemed so nervous.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

"I thought you were dead, or in a forever coma." Seth didn't hold back.

"Well good thing I am not dead, but a forever coma? Never heard that term before." I teased, he smiled a little at me.

I looked at my dad. "So, what happened?"

My dad began to explain to me, that Victoria bit me, he sucked the venom out of me, he killed her, and the Volutri showed up. He gave me the rundown of all that has happened since I have been out.

My cell phone buzzing scared me, I looked over to see Carter's name.

"He's been calling and texting like crazy." Bella handed me the phone.

"We told him that you were in an accident, and wouldn't be able to speak to him for a few days. We didn't know it would take you this long to wake up." My dad looked at me, trying to hide his concern, but doing a miserable job at it.

"Carter is worried, he almost got on a plane to come home. We stopped him of course." Carlisle was still slipping through books.

The phone stopped ringing, part of me wanted to call him back, but I just wasn't ready for the endless amount of questions.

Placing my phone down, I looked up at my dad.

"So, the Volturi came?" I questioned.

"Yes, they were upset to see they missed the fight. Yet, were more upset to see Bella was human still." He looked towards her, she rolled her eyes.

"The date's been set." She announced, which was news to me.

"But…" My dad turned back his attention to me. "They were more upset not to see you there. We told them you were safe, somewhere away from the battle. They told us they will be back soon." He looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Zoey, we can't change you into a full vampire. It's impossible. Your body doesn't let the venom turn you it, it kills you." He spoke with disgust.

"What does that mean? Can't we just tell them that I am half human, and half vampire." I looked towards him, then Carlisle.

"If we tell them that, then they will take you away from us." Alice's voice made me jump. "I've seen it. Once they find out about you, they want you, and give you no other choice but to go."


	56. Chapter 56

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Things in my house have been so tense. Ever since we found out the venom doesn't change me, but instead kill me. My family is stuck trying to find ways or clues or even answers on how I will out run the Volutri. Which no one has ever done before.

"I like this one." I point out to the wedding dress on the left side of the catalog. Bella and my dad officially announced they were getting married the night I woke up.

"Me too," Bella agreed, reaching over and popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. We were sitting in the living room on the floor. Surrounded by piles and piles of wedding catalogs. Alice has been going insane since Bella asked or well let Alice be the wedding planner.

"I don't have no idea why you two are looking at dresses," Alice walks in with more catalogs. "Bella already has a dress."

"I do?" Bella let a piece of popcorn fall from her hand. Shocked Alice already had a dress. I shook my head flipping to the next page. Not surprised Alice already had one.

"Yes, come upstairs." She ordered Bella, I followed since I had nothing better to do and the amount of wedding booklets were starting to scare me. Towing Bella to her closet, was a long white garment bag, all alone on a rack.

She unzipped the bag in one sweeping movement, and then slipped it carefully off the hanger. She took a step back, holding her hand out to the dress like she was a game show hostess. "Well?" Alice sked breathlessly.

Bella didn't response, she eyes the dress up and down. It was truly beautiful, and elegant. So, Bella.

"What do you think?" Alice demanded.

"It's perfect, of course. Exactly right. You're a genius." Bella looked at Alice.

She grinned. "I know." Alice was proud of herself, and her amazing ability of great fashion.

"Nineteen-eighteen?" I guessed, Bella nodded.

""Alice said, nodding. "Some of it is my design, the train, the veil…" She touched the white satin as she spoke. "The lace is vintage. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. It's just right for him." Bella bit her lip.

"But is it just right for you?" Alice insisted.

"Yes, I think it is, Alice. I think it's just what I need. I know you'll do a great job with this…if you can keep yourself in check." Bella was talking about making sure my dad doesn't see the dress. Both mine and Bella's mind was safe.

Alice beamed.

"Can I see your dress?" Bella asked.

She blinked, her face blank.

"Didn't you order your bridesmaid dress at the same time? I wouldn't want my maid of honor to wear something off the rack." Bella pretended to wince in horror. I chuckled, knowing how bad Alice wanted to be Bella's maid of honor. She's been thinking about it for a long time.

She threw her arms around Bella's waist. "Thank you, Bella!"

Alice danced back, and her face was bright with fresh enthusiasm. "I've got so much to do! You two go do something while I figure this out." She dashed out of the room, yelling, "Esme!" as she disappeared.

"Well if you thought she was bad five minutes ago, she's going to be way worse now." I chuckled, I could hear Alice's thoughts. She was super excited.

"I know," Bella groaned, "But her being happy, makes me happy." Bella smiles. Walking over to me. "So, that being said. Will you do the honors of being one of my bridesmaids?" Bella asked me.

My mouth dropped, "Of course!" I hugged her tightly. I've always wanted to be in a wedding. "Alice!" I called out, running down the stairs past my dad who already knew what has been asked.

"I know I know." She has her hands up, "We will go to New York soon to get our dresses." She was flying around the living room. "I have so many phone calls to make, I need space." Taking the cue to leave her alone, I walked outside to the front porch.

My phone buzzed, it was Carter. He's been calling three times a day since I finally answered the night I woke up. Just to check in on me.

" _Hello?" My voice was weak, my family has made me even more exhausted. All I have been doing for a week was sleep. Yet for some reason all I wanted was to sleep some more._

" _Zoey!" Carter's voice shrieked through the speakers. I had to pull the phone away. "Are you okay? I've been so worried. I was about to fly home, but your dad told me to stay." He was breathless, speaking so fast._

" _I am fine, just a little banged up." I wasn't lying._

" _What happened?" He demanded to know._

" _Just a stupid driver, I flipped my jeep. Hit my head hard. I've been in and out of sleep." I bit my nail, I needed to sell the story. Yet, it sounded so unbelievable._

 _He sighed. "Damn Zoey. I leave for a day, and you get in a wreck?"_

" _I know…" My response was so quiet._

" _Just promise me you'll be more careful, or I am going to come home and wrap you in bubble wrap." He teased._

The phone buzzed again in my head, if I didn't answer I am sure he would think I was dead.

"Hello Carter." I said, hearing basketballs being drippled on a court filling my ear.

"Zoey? Hey, I just wanted to call and let you know practice is going to run late. So, don't wait up." He had to speak loud over all the background noise.

I sighed, pulling the phone from my ear to check the time. It's eight o'clock there. "Okay… Have fun babe."

"I will text you when I am out, I love you!" He yelled, hanging up before I can respond.

"Love you too…" I mumbled, locking my phone. I looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set. It was the middle of June, and the weather outside was a lot better compared to the snow on top of the mountain almost two weeks ago, I flinch remember the scene. The pain.

A ruffle in the trees made me jump up. Seth, was emerging from the tree line. He's been coming over once a day to check in on me. He stopped when he saw me sitting on the front porch, confusion and concern crossed his face. "Are you okay?" He jogged over to me.

"Yes, I am fine. Just enjoy the outdoors." I smiled at him. He sat down next to me. Relaxing as he heard me tell him I am okay. "You don't need to worry so much about me Seth. I am strong."

He didn't look at me, his eyes stayed on the sunset. "I know Zoey, but I saw you. I felt your pain, the fire you felt. I felt." His jaws clenched, "I saw you, lying there like a rag doll. I thought you were dead, you were so cold and helpless." He put his face into his hands. His body was shaking.

I rest my hand on his shoulder, he slowly stopped shaking. "Seth, I'm okay." He looked at me.

"Why did you have to get involved? Why not let me handle Riley? I had him and your dad had her." His eyes were searching mine, wanting answers.

I knew why I got involved, I was scared he was going to die. The thought of him dying terrified me. I knew my dad had Victoria. There was no doubt in my mind he was going to kill her. But Seth, the way Riley threw his body around. I didn't know who would win that battle, and I wasn't going to stand around waiting to find out. "I was worried about you." I whispered.

Seth eyes flickered with happiness, a smile spread across his face. "You were worried? About me?" He pointed to me.

I tilt my head back, knowing I should have shut my mouth. "Yes, Seth I was worried about you. As much as I hate to admit it. You're starting to grow on me."

He shook his head, chuckling. "Well, then there is hope after all." He nudged me, and I rolled my eyes.

Hope for a lifetime long friendship.


	57. Chapter 57

*Seth's P.O.V*

"Just jump!' Quil was bopping up and down in the water. Him and the rest of the pack had just jumped off the cliff.

I looked to my left, Zoey still hasn't moved. She looked terrified, "You will attack a killer vampire, but you won't jump off a cliff into water?" I teased.

She scowled at me. "Bella almost died doing this."

She had a point, Bella did drown, but there was a storm rolling in and Bella is the most clumsy, uncoordinated person. "True, but I am right here with you." I held my hand out. She hesitated, before placing hers into mine. Our fingers intertwine, like a perfect fit.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Paul shouted, I heard Rachel slap him, "Ow."

"Ready?" I looked at Zoey, she was pale.

"No…" She responded, "But let's do it."

"One…two…" and I pulled her down with me. Her screams filled my ears as our hands stayed together. Wind gushing through my ears, I could see her blonde hair flying up, while we flew down.

Our bodies crashed into the water, she didn't let go, as we kicked to the surface.

She was laughing, "Oh my gosh, that was so fun." Kicking her legs, as we both treaded water. Hands still together.

"Maybe later, we have to eat before the fireworks tonight." I knew my mother would be expecting us soon.

"It's taco Tuesday," Zoey practically sang, I laughed. It was Tuesday, and it was the Fourth of July. It's the packs job to put on the firework show tonight for the reservation. So, Sam has been having all of us learning how to safely light fireworks. Expect me, since I was the youngest he didn't trust me.

We swam to shore, splashing each other on the way. Zoey letting out high pitch squeals with each splash, giggling when she splashed me back. She was something else. I couldn't help but stare as she walked back up to her towel.

Zoey is beautiful, inside and out. However, this is the first time I've seen her outside of jeans and a cute shirt. She was tiny like Bella, with the perfect number of curves in the right places.

"Quit gawking at me." She said with her back turned towards me. She threw me my towel, as I tried to hide my beat red face, embarrassed a little. Zoey slid on her jean shorts, and grabbed her blue and red Baja hoodie my mother got her as a "get well" gift. She pulled it off well, usually only the res girls could look good in it. But Zoey could pull of a paper sack.

"Race you home?" Zoey challenged me, running towards my house. Getting a head start.

"Oh, I don't think so," kicking the sand up with my feet as I scrambled to catch up with her.

She jumped over a log, as she ran faster and faster. The blonde hair flowing all around her. She turned back and smiled at me, the sun hitting her eyes. It almost took the breath out of me. Still lost and confused on how stunning she is.

I shook my head; her beauty wasn't going to distract me. I was going to win. Pushing myself, I ran by her. She was on my heel the whole way home.

As we were on the last leg of the race I heard her cry. "Wow." I turned to see her laying on the ground. I stopped and ran back to her.

"Are you okay?" I bent down, she was holding her knee.

"My ankle," She whispered, I pulled her up a little, still crouched down.

"I'll carry you h- "I was cut off on Zoey pushing me down on my butt, and running towards the house. Laughing as she claimed the victory.

"Sucker," She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"You cheated." I said, as I was three feet from her.

"No," She shook her head, "I just used my "cuteness" to pull off a victory." She giggled once more, and I leaned down. Throwing her over my shoulder. "Seth! Put me down!" She ordered, as we walked through the front door.

Doing as I was told I threw her down onto the couch, her body making a "huff" as it impacted with the cushions.

"Seth don't throw Zoey on the couch like that." My mother's voice was firm, she hated when we jumped on the couch.

"Sorry," I smirked shrugging. Zoey giggled some more.

"Dinner is almost ready. You two get cleaned up." She ordered us. We both rushed to the bathroom, trying to beat each other to the sink. "And no running in the house!" My mother didn't need to see us to know we were horse playing.

"You're getting me in a lot of trouble here Miss. Cullen." I pushed her slightly as I tried to get in front of her.

"Don't blame me for the fact you're a rule break," she hipped check me, and I hit the wall.

"SETH!" My mother shouted, I opened my mouth to protest but shut it. Knowing it was useless.

Zoey beat me to the bathroom, "Two for me and oh none for you" She smiled, batting her eyelashes, before going to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Zoey sitting in her usual spot, piling sour cream onto her tacos.

"Save some sour cream for the rest of us." I picked on her, and she licked the spoon, glaring at me.

Leah walked in, and smiled at me, and saying "hi" to Zoey. She still didn't like the idea Zoey was my imprintee, but she is trying.

We all sat around the table, discussing any topic that got brought up. From school starting next month, to Bella's wedding.

"It's August 13th? Right?" My mother asked, while she scooped more rice onto her plate.

Zoey shook her head, she had a mouthful of taco so she couldn't respond.

"I am sure it will be beautiful." My mother beamed, she loved weddings. I think all girls do.

Zoey swallowed, "Oh yes, Alice has taken over our house. The living room is full of wedding catalogs, it's insane."

"Is Jacob invited?" My mother asked, Jacob is still on bed rest since the fight. I knew he would be torn about the wedding.

"Yes, I think the whole pack is invited actually. I am expecting to see you there too." Zoey looked at my mom, before biting into her taco.

We cleaned up the table, and did the dishes.

"You rinse? I dry?" I asked Zoey.

Shrugging, "I think I should dry since I did win twice today."

"Fair enough," I handed her the rag. We sat there cleaning the pots, pans, and everything else in silence.

Once we were done, it was almost nine o'clock. Grabbing the blanket, and bug spray. We headed down to the beach, to watch the firework show.

The whole res was there, families all sitting around on the sand. Little kids running after lightening bugs, or playing tag. I saw the pack to the far right. I lead the way.

"Finally, you two are here." Kim, Jared's imprint, complained. Kim and Zoey have become good friends.

"Sorry, Seth took forever to rinse." Zoey teased, as she plotted down on the blanket I just spread out for us.

Kim and Zoey talked for a while, about girl stuff I didn't care too much about.

Sam finally started the firework show, the first boom grabbed Zoey's attention. She sat up straighter, her head tilted up. The fireworks glowed off her face, each color lighting up her eyes.

Little kids were crying about the noise, others were cheering and pointing out their favorite ones.

"I like the smiley faces." I pointed out, as it slowly faded.

"I like the ones that look like rain falling," Zoey didn't look away from the sky. She was hooked on what was right in front of her, and so was I.


	58. Chapter 58

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Things have been wonderful, I mean wonderful. Minus the fact, we still don't know what to do about the Volturi yet, Carlisle is still researching. I've been spending a lot of time down at La Push with Seth, even though Carter told me to not go there. It's just so hard, because Seth has grown to one of my best friends.

Alice has been driving my whole family insane with the wedding planning. Yet, we are all so willing to do so since we just want my dad to be happy.

"That was the longest flight ever." I complained as we got off the plane. Just landing in Seattle. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I all went to New York to find dresses for the wedding. Which is less than a week away. Walking out of the airport. I see the familiar poster that has been blaster all over the major cities in the Olympic Peninsula. Jacob Black.

Chief Sawn, has been posting missing fliers all over. Trying and hoping someone will find Jacob. We all know he is okay, expect the broken heart because Bella is going to be marrying my dad.

" _He'll come back." I reassured Seth, as we walked the beach days after Jacob ran away._

" _I know, I hope." Seth kicked the sand, he's been really upset since Jacob left. He looks up to him like a big brother._

 _We walked in silence for a while. I didn't like seeing Seth in so much pain, it made me hurt too._

" _Zoey," His voice brought my attention back to him._

 _Smiling, I looked at him. "Yes?" I looked sweetly._

 _He sat down on the log, the same log we sit at whenever we talk about something serious._

" _Do you think Carlisle will figure out a way to make sure you don't…" He stopped._

" _The Volturi is a strong coven, but he is trying." I squeezed his arm, and he relaxed a little._

" _I hope Bella is sure about this choice. Of wanting to become a vampire and all." Seth spoke. I closed my eyes, it's been a constant battle for my dad. He loves Bella so much, yet he hates taking away her "soul". But, I know he wants forever with her, and after they are married they will have forever. I just wished Jacob would be more supporting of his best friend._

" _Seth," I looked at him, knowing I needed to ask an important question. "I need to know, when I get married, and if I get married to Carter…" I paused, seeing the pain fill into Seth's eyes. "I need to know you're not going to run away, and abandoned me." I bit my lip, "Because, you're my best friend."_

 _He didn't reply at first, he sat there. Looking off into the distance, finally he turned towards me. I held my breath, waiting for his response. "Zoey, I will never leave you. No matter what, I will be there for you. To protect you, listen to you, and tease you." As he pulls me into a head lock._

 _Laughing, because I know he means every word._

"We're home!" Alice sings, as we walk through the garage door. She is holding all our dresses, dancing into the kitchen. Jasper appears from the living room.

"I missed you." He kissed her softly on her forehead, I pretended to gag.

"Get a room." I call out as I steal a cookie of the plate on the counter before heading upstairs.

Seth was coming to pick me up, we were going to go to Port Angeles to pick up a suit for him to wear to the wedding.

Changing quickly out of my travel clothes, I slid on a pair of jean shorts, and a floral tank top on. Throwing my hair up into a high pony-tail. I threw on my white flip flops, and hurried down the stairs.

"I'll be back!" I called over my shoulder, as I climbed into my jeep.

It was a good twenty-minute drive down to La-Push from my house, but I wasn't in any hurry. Pulling into his driveway, I saw Chief Swans police car next to Sue's. I honked, because I know if I go inside. Sue would hold me hostage for hours and we would never get our shopping down.

Seth came out of the house with a very concerned look, yet when he saw me he smiled. I hated when he tried to hide his emotions from me. He knows I can just see through his lies.

"Hey," Seth climbed in, reaching over and pulling me into a hug. "I missed you."

"I was gone for two days." I started to back up out of the driveway.

"Two days I was stuck here alone, doing patrol and watching countless hours of movies." He started messing with the radio dial.

"Oh lord, what will you do without me once school starts up." I teased, heading down the road towards Port Angeles.

Both of us start our junior year after Labor Day, Seth is dreading it because we will only get to hang out once and awhile since we will both be busy with school, and other things.

"Don't remind me." He grumbles, and I laugh.

We arrive to Port Angeles, walking around from shop to shop. We talked about life, and the wedding. After three hours of shopping, I realized how late it was.

"Oh man, it's almost seven." I locked my phone, sliding it back into my packet.

"Crap. I told my mom I would be home in time for dinner." He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out his phone to call his mom.

I didn't even notice how hungry I was until Seth mentioned dinner. He paced back and forth outside the store, before walking in.

"Is she mad?" I asked, Sue worried a lot.

"" He looked at me, "She said it's fine. Her and Charlie went out to dinner together." He looked confused.

A smile crossed my face, "Your mom went on a date?"

He shot a glare at me. "No, they are just friends."

I put my hands up in defense, "Jeez Seth, I am kidding."

I know it's a difficult thing for Seth. Losing his dad less than six months ago, he isn't ready to see his mom get out there again.

"Sorry, let's go." He pays for the suit he finally picked out and we headed back to Forks.

"Seth," I broke the silence. "I know how much you miss your dad, and I know you aren't ready to see your mom move on. I mean, it was hard for me when my dad started to date Bella."

Seth didn't say anything, just gripped the side of the door a little, shaking.

"But, your mom, she deserves to be happy too. I am sure your dad wouldn't want her to be alone forever." We were almost to my house, Seth insisted on running home, for some time to think.

I could feel how sad he was, and I didn't need to look at him to know he was in pain.

"I just…" Seth's voice cracked, "miss him." He sniffled, I looked over as I saw a tear roll down his face.

"Seth," I croaked out, I pulled into my driveway. Shutting my jeep off. I turn towards him. "I know you do." I started to choke up, trying to hold back my own tears.

He put his face in his hands, and I reached over for him. Pulling him into my hug. He broke into a sob. If I've known Seth, he has never shown this side of weakness before. I didn't say anything, just held him as he cried.

I knew he was missing his dad, he felt empty and there would always be a place that can never be filled. Same for me, until my mother decides to let me find her, I will always have an empty place in my heart.

We didn't move, just the sound of Seth's sniffled filled the air. It was calm, as heartbreaking as this moment was. It felt normal.

A knock on my window, made me jump. I turned and my heart stopped.

"Oh, my god…Carter." I gasped.


	59. Chapter 59

*Carter's P.O.V*

This must be a reoccurring welcome home gift from Zoey. Seeing her all cuddled up with another boy in her Jeep.

She still hasn't moved out of the car, her mouth just hanging open. Surprised to be seeing me, even though she's known for weeks I would be home for Edward and Bella's wedding.

Finally moving, she opened the door. Slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I was livid to say the least. She promised she would stay away from that Seth boy. Yet here he is, sitting in my girlfriend's passenger seat. Hugging her.

"Carter." Zoey's voice was quiet, I put my hand up to shut her up.

"I don't want your bull shit excuses right now." I look at her. My eyes giving away how ferocious I am.

Seth has gotten out of the car, and walked over to us. He looks a lot bigger than the last time I saw him.

"Hey Carter, good to see your home." He held his hand out for me to shake, I ignored it. Looking back to Zoey.

"Can you and I speak? In private." I spit out, Seth steps back.

"Carter, I think we should just talk in the morning. You're upset and I am exhausted." Zoey folded her arms around herself. It was warm today, but the tempter has dropped and I can tell the tank top and shorts is doing much to protect her from the cold.

"No, I don't think so." I glared, "I had a long flight home, and practice this morning. So, I think you can suck it up."

Her eyes opened wide, surprised by how rude I was.

"I think you need to just back off." Seth stepped in.

"I think you need to back off." I stepped towards him. We were both the same height, as I stared him in the eye. My fist balled up by my side.

"What's your problem?" He asked me, knowing it was more than a statement.

"You." I snapped. As I pushed him back.

He barely budged, "Dude, you need to chill."

I laughed, "I need to chill?"

"Carter stop." Zoey put her hand on my arm. I pulled away.

"No, I will not stop Zoey." I didn't even look at her, my eyes glued onto this punk in front of me that I know wants my girl.

"I think you should listen to her." Seth spoke so seriously, like he had control over me.

"I think you need to get it through your head that Zoey is my girl. Not yours." I pointed at him, "You need to leave her alone, and stay away from her."

"We're just friend." Seth replied.

I shook my head. "Just friends? Is that why you're always hugging her every time I see you together?"

Zoey stepped in front of me now, "He was having a hard time, you don't understand. Seth is just my friend." Her eyes were searching for mine, with the slight of plead in her tone of voice. "Let's go inside." She tried to pull me towards the front door.

"No thank you," I pulled away. "I think I am going to go home, clearly coming home was a mistake. Since all you ever seem to do is be with this guy." I started to walk away but then turned back, "Have you two been hanging all summer?" I questioned.

I told Zoey I didn't want her hanging around him anymore, since I could tell her liked her and that made me uncomfortable. She was my girlfriend, and I didn't want her being all buddy buddy with someone who had a crush on her.

Neither replied, giving me the answer I already knew. I threw my hands up. "Perfect!" I yelled, "I go off to college for my summer camp, and you go and slut around with this loser." I shout at her, she looks like I slapped her across the face. I instantly regretted calling her a slut. "Zoey." I stepped towards her but a hand grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"You need to leave." Seth was now glaring at me; his hold body was shaking.

"Don't touch me." I pushed him off me, and he stepped back so fast. This time we were centimeters apart.

Staring each other down, "Leave. Now." He ordered, and I shook my head.

Next thing I knew I punched him, right across the face.

"SETH!" Zoey screamed running to his side, my knuckle already throbbing, that boy sure was strong.

Zoey was on her knees, looking at him. His body was trembling like he was about to explode.

"Seth calm down," Zoey whispered. He looked at her, and instantly his body stopped shaking. "Carter." She didn't even look up at me. "I think you need to go now."

"Like hell." I stated, she stood up.

"What do you want me to say Carter? I'm sorry that I hung out with him behind your back? I'm sorry Seth is my only friend and I wasn't going to just throw our friendship away because you're jealous or insecure? I'm sorry you left me all summer, and Seth was here for me while you're out perusing your dream? I'm sorry that you can't see how madly in love with you I am that I kept it from you because I was afraid to lose you!" She was crying at this point, tears rolling down her face. I hated seeing her cry, but she was in the wrong.

"I don't want your apology if you don't mean them." I flatly said. She clenched her fist, and inhaled deeply.

"I do mean it, but I can't believe you have the balls to come back here and try to excuse me of something you know for damn sure I would never do." She didn't take her eyes off me.

I knew what she was getting at. Was I really accusing of her cheating on me? I didn't need to say it out loud for her to know I was implying it.

"Zoey. I want you to pick right now." I looked at her, and then gazed back to Seth who now got up, he looked like he was about to yank Zoey far away from me. I didn't even notice her family had come out to the front porch. I didn't care at this point, I am sick of the games.

"Me." I swallowed, "Or him." I looked at him. His jaw tensed up.

Zoey stood there, speechless, and motionless. Eyeing me, then Seth. Tears started to form in her eyes again. Turning towards Seth, she grabbed his hand.

My heart stopped, she was picking him. I couldn't breathe.

But then she looked up at him, "Seth… I'm sorry." Her voice was so small, filled with so much pain. She dropped his hand and walked over to me. "Don't ever call me a slut again." She looks at me, then walks up to her family.

She picked me, and that's all that matters.


	60. Chapter 60

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Stop." I looked up to see Alice looking at me, she has been trying to do my hair for the past hour.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused on why she told me to stop when I hadn't even moved.

"Beating yourself up," She curled another strand of hair, "You did what you felt was right. What you think is right for your heart."

I closed my eyes, knowing she was talking about the event that played out a few days ago, with Carter, Seth and me. I have been beating myself up, not able to shake the memory of Seth's face when I told him I was picking Carter. Not able to drown out the howls that filled my ears as I cried myself to sleep that night. I broke his heart, he was, is my best friend and I broke him.

"I just…" I sighed unable to finish my train of thought. Knowing no matter what I say, it's not going to make this situation better.

"Today is supposed to be a happy day." Alice cheered, "So, no more pouting, or crying because you'll ruin your make up." She was right, today was the day my dad finally gets to marry the love of his life, and I don't need him to be so worried about me he forgets to enjoy it. "Go get dressed, I need to start working on Bella."

She ran out of the room, and I looked at myself. Alice always did a wonderful job on making me feel like a different person on big events. She had my hair curled loosely, like I love so much. With a bit pulled back, to keep out of my eyes. Lilac eyeshadow with the hint of sliver blended in, matching my dress. I walked to the closet, pulling out the dress that I spend three hours wondering up and down New York for. Alice gave all us girls strict instructions to get a Lilac colored dress. I found a spaghetti strap, V-neck, backless dress. That stopped right about my knees. It was simple and perfect for me. I took one last look at myself before putting on my white high heels and heading out of the room.

I walked past my dad's room, he was pacing back and forth. Tie still undo. I knocked softly. He turned towards me.

"Zoey," He looked at me, "You love stunning." He walked over and pulled me into a hug. He was nervous.

"Thank you, dad," I smiled at him as he pulled away. I took his bowtie in my hand, as I started to tie it for him. "Quit being so worried." I muttered, as I finished. A perfect bow.

"I've been waiting so long for Zoey. It seems like it's been a life time since I have found someone who has made me feel this much love." He closed his eyes, "I haven't been this in love since…"

"Since my mom…" I looked at him, he nodded.

"She was wonderful, and she taught me what love was. Bella taught me to remember what love was, that even a monster like me deserves love." He smiled down at me. "Don't worry."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Don't worry. Bella might be the women I love for eternity. She will become my mate, the girl who I will spend forever with. But you will always be my girl, the girl who turned me from by terrible ways. If it wasn't for you, coming into my life and filling me with so much happiness who knows where I would have gone in life. You saved me Zoey Elizabeth Cullen from the monster I became. Thanks to you, I got to become a new person, one worth loving."

I blinked back the tears, I was speechless. "Dad…" I cried, as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much," He whispered into my hair.

"I love you so much more." I replied as we stood there. I am so grateful, to have such a wonderful father, and family.

"It's time." Carlisle interrupt the moment. I kissed my dad on the cheek before heading back to my start place.

"There you are." Alice relaxed, handing me a bouquet of flowers.

Rosalie began playing the piano downstairs. Pachelbel's Canon. Bella began hyperventilating.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie said. He turned to Alice nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better." Alice mumbled.

Alice stood right in behind me of me "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." She stared into Bella's eyes. I gave Bella a smile.

"You got this." I mouthed to her, she took a deep breath, trying to get herself into composure.

The music slowly morphed into a new song. Charlie nudged Bella. "Bells, we're up to bat."

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Bella squeaked. "Edward. Okay."

The music was floating up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers. The music was familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments.

"It's your turn," Alice chimed looking at me. I nodded as I slowly descended the stairs. "Count to five and follow me." I heard Alice say to Bella behind me.

One step at a time. The view was full of white blossoms, that hung in the garlands from everything in the room that Alice could put them in. White gossamer ribbon dripping from them. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs. Tons of faces staring at me, at Alice and at Bella. I knew Bella would be blushing, she hated the attention. I let my eyes wonder. Carter was sitting behind Esme, he winked at me, and I smiled back sweetly. I looked to my left, and my eyes fell out to Seth, he looked quickly away from me. My heart stopped, filled with guilt. Then, I saw my dad, standing with Carlisle to his side. Both before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; watching his bride come down the aisle. I took my place across from him, as Alice took her spot in front of me. My dad broke into a smile of exultation. He was about to marry the girl he loved more than life.


	61. Chapter 61

*Seth's P.O.V*

"You may kiss the bride." The minster announced, Edward cradles Bella's face before slowly kissing her. I looked over at Zoey who was wiping her tears out of her eyes. Watching her dad remarry someone other than her mom, yet she seems so happy. I looked at my mom who was beaming as she squeezes Charlie's hand. Maybe I could learn to be more accepting for my mom.

The crowd erupted into applause, and Edward and Bella turned to face us. Bella couldn't look away from Edward. I wonder what it would be like, to be that in love with someone. I looked for Zoey again, but she was already gone. Hugging her family, and her dad.

Bella finally noticed me, she hugged me tightly. "Thank you for coming," She whispered into my ear. I know she was sad, she missed Jake more than all of us. He was her best friend, and she has been more worried about him than most of us.

"I couldn't miss this." I smiled at her. I was the only member of the pack who came. Sam didn't order me to come, but it felt right. Being there for the Cullen family, and for Zoey.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly. I was amazed on how well Alice planned this wedding. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and people started to greet the newlyweds once more.

"Congrats, guys," I told them, ducking my head under the edge of a flower garland. My mother was tight by my side. She was eyeing the other vampires that were here. Billy Black, was on my other side, not as tense as my mom.

Billy seemed oddly at ease considering the company and the event. His black eyes sparkled like he'd just gotten some good news. I was impressed by his composure. This wedding must have seemed a very bad thing, the worst thing that could happen to his best friend's daughter, in Billy's eyes.

I leaned toward Edward, arms extended. Edward returned the hug with his free arm that wasn't wrapped around Bella. I saw my mother shudder delicately. "It's good to see things work out for you, man," I said, ignoring my mother. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward pulled away from me. "I hope things work out soon with you and Zoey too." I nodded. Knowing he saw the event unfold last week. He looked at Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice, and I was surprised at the optimism in his tone.

A bit of a line was forming, so I waved goodbye and wheeled Billy toward the food. My mother kept one hand on each of them.

"Mom," I looked at her. "You can relax. No one is going to hurt us."

"I just don't like being surrounded by their..." She eyed her surrounding, "kind." Her lips pressed frim together.

"Don't forget I imprinted on one of these people." I grabbed a plate, handing it to Billy.

"I didn't mean it like that…" I cut her off, as I handed her a plate.

"I know mom, it's okay." I smiled as I started to put food on my plate. Heading towards our table, I saw down.

I couldn't help but look for Zoey. She was standing among the rest of her family. They all looked so flawless, and beautiful. Like they weren't real. She caught me staring at her, and I quickly looked down. She didn't pick me, and I need to accept that.

All the standard traditions you would see at a wedding happened. Bella and Edward cut the cake, both taking turns shoving it in each other's face. Surprised that Edward ate the cake.

Toast followed, Emmett was first. "Excuse me. Is this on? Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. Cause you won't be getting any more for a while."

I looked over at Charlie, his face filled with misery. I chuckled a little. Another girl from Bella's school went, and I looked over to see Zoey and Carter whispering to each other. She looked upset.

Charlie went next, I saw my mom's eyes light up. "Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth."

I choked on my water, as I laughed. My mother slapped me. Glaring at me. When Charlie came back I high fived him.

"Hello," I heard my favorite voice come over the speakers. I looked up to see Zoey standing on the stage. "I would like to say a few things. Edward, Bella." She smiled at them. "My brother," She winked, and I knew she meant dad. "Was always so terrible when it came to girls. Trust me I would know." Laughs filled the room. "He never knew how to act, normal around them." I could see Bella smiling up at her husband. "Isn't it funny? How things work out way better than you could ever imagine? Edward I would like to say how happy I am for you, from the bottom of my heart. I can't express how happy I am. On your journey making your way to Bella you faced some demons, some struggles and a lot of low points. Taking a few wrong turns, but you ended up where you were supposed to. Right here, right now, with one of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen. Bella." I could see Bella's eyes filling with tears as her new step-daughter spoke on. "Bella, you have brought light into my family. Giving all of us something you had no idea you would be giving us. Carlisle and Esme a new daughter, the rest of us a sibling. You may be socially awkward and uncoordinated, but you have fit so well into our life, I couldn't imagine a day without you. You were meant to be a Cullen. So, welcome, and I love you both." Zoey raised her glass, and everyone followed. The crowd applauded Zoey, my mother was crying along with a few other guests. Bella hugged Zoey tightly before she sat back next to Carter who looked at her in amazement. Giving her the same awe expression that was on my face.

Edward went up next, I could tear my eyes from Zoey as he spoke. "It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

I looked at Zoey, knowing every word her dad spoke. Hit me like a brick. I could bare my soul to that girl. Zoey didn't see me as a werewolf. She saw me as a person, and accepting me for more than I thought I was worth. Even if she didn't pick me, she was my soul mate.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard Alice ask me, I took her hand slowly. She pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I can't see her future." Alice spoke as we spun around, she took the lead. "I can't see Zoey's future, I haven't been able to see it like I used to. Before you I could see her future, but now it's dark." I didn't know where she was getting at. "I am saying that my visions don't work when a wolf is involved." She spun around once more.

"Are you saying that I am going to be involved in her future?" I whispered, eyeing Zoey and Carter dancing near her dad.

"All I am saying is that I can't see her future, do what you wish with that information." Alice smiled as the song came to an end.

"Oh, Zoey!" I heard my mother cry out. I groaned, knowing my mother would do something. "You and Seth need to dance with each other. I need photos." My mom insisted, before Zoey could protest, my mother was dragging her towards me.

"Mom…" I complain.

"Shut it." My mom snapped. "If I am going to be surrounded by no offense sweetie," She looked at Zoey, "Vampires, then I at least want my son and his best friend to dance with each other."

Zoey smiled at my mother, and looked at me. She took my hand as another song played, we started to sway and I could hear my mom clicking away at the camera. We didn't speak, Carter had stormed off. Bella and Edward seemed to disappear.

"Zoey," I spoke. She looked at me.

"Seth…I'm so sorry." I cut her off, not wanting to hear it.

"I need to tell you something." I looked at her, taking into count what Alice had said.

"Okay." She looked down at her feet, as we kept dancing.

I closed my eyes, digging deep for the courage. "As bad as I want to, I'm not going to stop you. I am not going to beg you to pick me, or ask you to leave Carter. However, I want to show you, I will try forever for you. I am never going to surrender. I am going to miss you, while you're out there chasing whatever it is that you want or desire. But if the rain starts falling, and it seems like it is too much to handle. If your heart is breaking, and you can't move. You think that the world is giving up on you. The fire inside you are fading. Just say my name, and I will be right there. I'll get it if you need it, I'll help you search for what you're missing. If you're hurting, I will gladly take the pain. I know you don't believe it, but I mean it. When I told, you I would protect you, I meant it. It's going to be hard for me, and I am going to be missing you. But, I'll always be your soldier." I finally stopped talking, she looked up at me.

Her mouth opened, but we both froze as we heard something.

"Jacob, let me go!" I heard Bella's faint voice. A normal human wouldn't be able to hear. We both looked at each other and bolted into the direction of where it came from.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward's voice was cold as ice, sharp as razors. Behind Jacob, there was a low snarl from the black night, and then another, overlapping the first.

"Jake, bro, back away," I spoke, urging him to calm down. "You're losing it." Jacob seemed frozen, his horrified eyes wide and staring. "You'll hurt her," I whispered. "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled. Zoey stood next to me, and I pushed her back. Afraid of what would happen.

Jacob's hands dropped to his sides. Edward snatched Bella away so fast. Edward was tensed in front of her. Sam and Paul were standing in between Edward and Jake. Trying to prevent this fight. I had my arms around Jake's body, as he kept shaking. Jake was trying to pull away, but I didn't want him to phase so close to Zoey.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." I begged, Zoey was scared, her face was pale. She stepped forward towards me. I shook my head _. "Stay."_ I thought to her. She froze.

"I'll kill you," Jacob said, his voice so choked with rage that it was low as a whisper. His eyes, focused on Edward, burned with fury. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered convulsively.

Sam growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way," Edward hissed. I wasn't going to allow them to fight on Bella's wedding day. I could see the fear in both Bella and Zoey's eyes.

I tugged on Jacob again. Jacob was so bewildered with rage that he yanks me a few feet farther back. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." I begged once more.

Sam joined me then. He put his massive head against Jacob's chest and shoved. The three of us - me towing, Jake trembling, Sam pushing - disappeared swiftly into the darkness. Leaving Zoey, and her family alone.

"Seth," I heard Zoey's voice faintly, but I didn't stop walking away. I needed to distance myself before I ended up like Jake.


	62. Chapter 62

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Now boarding flight 1896, to Lincoln, Nebraska." A voice comes over the speaker. I look around at the other passengers, and grab my bag as I head to line up.

I was going to spend the weekend with Carter, before school started back up next week. I placed my carry one above me, and took my seat next to the window. Carlisle made sure I was riding first class, because he knew how much I hated flying. I didn't like being so packed in one area for too long.

I check my phone one last time. Hoping to see a text from Seth, I've been trying to reach out to him for days since his speech at the wedding. Still silence. It is killing me. I just miss my best friend. I sighed, as I shut my phone off. It's been a week since the wedding, since Jacob's outburst, since Bella and my dad left for their honeymoon and since Seth pronounced he would never give up on me.

The plane started to take off, as I leaned against the window. Closing my eyes, trying to empty my thoughts.

" _Zoey," Carter stood behind me, Bella and my dad just went back to the reception. I was still standing in the same spot, looking at where Seth had entered the darkness with Jacob. I was so terrified for Seth. Worried that Jacob would phase, with him so close. "Zoey?" Carter spoke again. I turned towards him and tried to fake a smile._

" _Hey…" I walked over to him, he pulled me into his arms._

" _Are you okay?" He looked me in the eyes, "I was looking for you, Edward told me you were out here with the, talking for a bit."_

 _I sighed, "Yes, I'm okay." I took his hand. As we walked back to the reception. "Are you upset I danced with Seth?"_

" _I mean, a little." He didn't look at me. I saw Rosalie and Emmett dancing, staring at each other with so much love. So much happiness._

" _Sue, she is very persistent." Trying to justify the situation._

" _I could tell." He took my hand, pulling me into his arms as both started to dance along with the other couples._

" _Forgive me?" I begged, looking up at him. Even in heels he was taller than me._

" _Always." Giving me a quick peck on my forehead. We swayed to the music. "Do you miss him?"_

 _I didn't reply right away, I didn't know what to say. I did miss Seth, but not enough to lose Carter over. "A little, but not as much as I miss you when you leave." We spun in a circle._

" _Well it's a good thing you'll be coming next weekend then, isn't it?" He pulled me closer to him._

" _Of, course." I smiled at him. The song was over, but another slow song came on. I cringed as I heard the first cord "My Best Friend," play over the speaker by Tim McGraw, a song Seth and I would sing together in the car._

" _I love this song." Carter stated, as we kept dancing. I just nodded, unable to speak._

" _May I cut in?" My dad asked Carter, halfway through the song. He pulled me away, before he let Carter answer._

" _Thanks dad," I mumbled._

" _I could see something was heavy on your mind." My dad slowly took the lead. He was so graceful when it came to dancing. He could make Bella look like a professional. "Care to let me in, since I can't read your thoughts anymore."_

 _Smiling up at him, "I like that you know."_

" _I don't." His tone was serious._

 _Sighing, "It's just Seth, he's my best friend. I didn't even know I could trust someone outside this family as much as I trust him. He has grown on me, and he is so selfless, kind, and just an amazing person…" I looked towards Sue who was looking for Seth, "But, I hurt him. I continue to hurt him. Am I a bad person?"_

 _My dad chuckled, "Zoey, you're too caring to be a bad person." I didn't believe him. "Look, Seth is going to always be stuck in your life. He can never outrun you, because you're supposed to be his soulmate." I looked down, knowing I would be the only girl Seth would ever love. "Promise me, you quit fearing those mountains, you need to live, take the chances that are worth taking." Another song started, I could see Bella dancing with Charlie now. I smiled. "Zoey, if there is one thing I want you to learn from me…it's if you want something fight for it." He looked at Bella, "I sure didn't give up."_

I was awoken by the sound of the seat belt sign coming on. I looked out my window, look upon fields of corn. I was excited to see Carter, but still I had a terrible feeling in my gut.

"Hello beautiful." Carter was holding a pink rose, outside by the baggage claim. I gave him a warm hug. "I missed you." He uttered into my hair.

"We just saw each other Sunday," I reminded him.

"I know, but it was too long." He grabbed my hand, and took my bag. Slinging it over his shoulder.

It was warm outside, a lot warmer than Forks. "So, what do you want to do?" Carter asked as we pulled out of the parking garage and heading towards his dorm.

"Anything," I leaned over the middle console, resting my head on his arm.

"Let's get some lunch, then we can decide." He turned onto the highway. "But tonight, we are going to a party."

I groaned, last time we went to a party together, we both almost died. "Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the team wants to meet you. Plus, I have to go." He looked at me a little on ease.

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to fight.

We pulled into Chipotle. "I thought you hate it here." I stated, as I close my car door. Walking around to the car.

Carter took my hand, "It's grown on me I guess." We walked inside. A pretty girl was behind the counter. Her long black hair was pulled back, and she had a very bright smile. She was staring at Carter.

"What can I get you?" I stepped back, as she made flirty eyes with my boyfriend.

"I'll take a steak bowl." I shot at her, blocking her view of Carter. Finally noticing me, she frowned. I smirked at her.

We sat down, as I digged into my bowl. "So, she clearly has the hots for you." I pointed my head towards the girl behind the counter.

He shrugged, "Didn't notice."

"Right," I took another bit. We both just sat there, eating out food. The silence was uncomfortable. Not like how it is with Seth.

After we finished, we headed back to his dorm. Walking in, I saw his family bed set that his mom bought when we went dorm shopping back in April. I looked around, it was a little dirty. His laundry was on the floor, overflowing from the hamper. His desk cover in books and paper. Laptop left open, a picture of him and I at prom was his screensaver.

"Where is my graduation gift?" I turned towards Carter.

"My roommate broke the frame, so my mom is going to fix it." He replied. I nodded, why didn't he tell me?

I sat on the edge of the bed, as I watched him clean his room up.

"I need to shower. You good with just chilling in here?" He grabbed his towel.

"Sure." I laid down, pulling out my phone.

I texted my dad letting him know I was safe, and I called Alice. We chatted for a bit, Carter was still in the shower so I started to wonder around his room. Deciding I was going to clean up a little bit. I made his bed, and picked up his dirty clothes. Pushing them down so they wouldn't fall out. I hung up his hoodies, and put his shoes away. I went over to his desk. Organizing his books, and putting his paper away. Opening the top draw, I placed his papers in there but something caught my eye. I lift the folders, to see my graduation gift. Perfectly intake. Nothing broken, laying at the bottom of the draw.

"What the hell…" I whispered to myself. I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Quickly putting the folder back and the papers on the desk. I closed the draw and sat on the edge of the bed.

Carter looked at me and his clean room. "You didn't have to do that." He kissed me on the cheek as he dried his hair.

"No big deal." I smiled, he walked into the closet and changed. Pulling out my phone, I saw a text. I opened and my heart stopped.

 **From: Seth Clearwater**

 **I went to your house, your family told me you were in Lincoln visiting Carter. Just wanted to let you know that I meant everything I said last week. Hope you have a safe trip.**

 **Seth**

I looked at Carter who was still trying to decide what to wear. My heart ached, I love Carter, but something was missing. The passion, everything that used to make my heart race. Plus, he lied to me about my gift? Why?

I looked at my screen. Typing a response.

 **To: Seth Clearwater**

 **I think I made a mistake, something isn't right. I have a bad feeling that I just can't explain right now. Not sure what to do.**

 **Your very sorry best friend Zoe**

I sent it, not even seconds later my phone buzzed.

 **From Seth Clearwater**

 **I'm on my way.**

 **Seth**

Holy shit what did I just do…


	63. Chapter 63

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Earth to Zoey." Carter's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Sorry," I locked my phone. Hands trembling still. Seth was on his way here? How would I explain this to Carter?

"You good?" He slid onto the bed, pulling me on to his lap.

"Yes." I responded so unsure, it made me sound unbelievable. Carter didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, well what are you going to wear tonight?" He asked me.

"Uh," I stood up and put my bag on the bed, unzipping it. Pulling out all the clothes I brought. "Not sure."

"Damn Zoe, you are only staying two nights." He eyed the pile of clothes.

I shrugged, laughing a little. "You know me."

He went through the pile, pulling out what he liked. Shaking his head at what he didn't approve of.

"Either of these will work." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead before his phone went off. "One moment." He walked out of the room.

I changed while he was gone. Deicide to wear the black skinny jeans, and red halter crop top Carter did approve of. I grabbed my make-up bag, and curling iron. Hands still shaking, I check my phone to see if Seth had texted again, but there was nothing. I was freaking out.

Carter finally came back in twenty minutes later. I just finished applying my make-up and I was about to start working on my hair.

"You look so good." He wrapped his hands around my waist. Pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you." I blushed, he kissed my neck, shoulder, and down my arm. Turning me around to face him. He pressed me against the desk, kissing me softly. I wrapped my legs around him, as he kept kissing me faster and harder.

"Carter" I breathed, knowing what he wanted, but I wasn't ready. "I need to finish my hair." I pushed against his chest.

Sighing he pulled away, "Okay." He grumbled.

An hour and a half later I was ready to go. Carter was getting impatience but I didn't see why. It was only nine o'clock. We pulled up to the party. It was at a two-story house. People were flooding the porch.

Memories of the last party flashed in my head. I shuddered at the thought of the wreck.

"Ready?" Carter took my hand as we walked up the driveway.

"I guess." I whispered, he didn't hear me because the sound of some guy calling his name grabbed his attention. He jogged over to Carter.

"YO!" He shouted, he was wearing holy jeans, and a long sleeve shirt.

"Zoey, this is my friend David." Carter introduced me.

"Hi David." I smiled at him, sticking my hand out to shake. He ignored my hand and pulled me into a hug. He reeked of whiskey.

"Let's get inside." Carter grabbed my hand. The house was packed, and the music was loud. I couldn't even think straight. Carter got us both something to drink but I wasn't in the mood to drink so I just held it.

Carter was talking to a few of his buds, as I kept checking my phone. Seth still hasn't texted me, or called. Maybe he was just messing with me.

"I need to get some fresh air." I yelled into Carter's ear. He nodded as I walked outside. I stepped out onto the porch and walked to the edge. Away from the couple making out against the wall.

I pulled my phone out, sighing heavily. I called Alice.

"Zoey?" Her voice was full of concern, which brought me to alarm.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just I can't see your future anymore. So, I just didn't know if Seth was there or not." She responded.

I relaxed, "So, he's really coming?"

"Yes, he left probably around four, his flight should have landed by now." Alice said, and I could hear something breaking in the house. "Where are you?" She asked.

Hesitating, I bit my lip. "Carter wanted me to go to a party." I knew she would freak out, "But! I'm not drinking." I said quickly.

"Oh," Her tone was cold. "Well, I guess Seth should be there soon since the last thing I saw was you getting out of a car."

"Well, I'll call him." I looked up at the sky, Alice said goodbye and I tried to call Seth. He didn't answer, so I texted him the address.

Walking back into the house, I couldn't find Carter. I was being pushed back and forth. Beer and other drinks being spilled all over me.

I saw David leaning against the wall talking to some dude. "Have you seen Carter?" I asked. He looked me up and down, smirking.

"Last I saw he went out back." The other boy pointed to the back door. David kept his eyes glued on me, making me uncomfortable. I headed towards the door.

Slowly, stepping outside I looked to my left, and right. There were more people outside. Pushing my way through the crowd, looking for my boyfriend.

Finally, I spotted him. Against the fence. I was about to call out his name, but I saw the worker from Chipotle standing in front of him. I froze. She was whispering in his ear. Touching his chest, and smiling. Her hair was straight, and fell to her back. She was wearing waist high jeans with a tight blue crop top. He had his hands on her waist. She looked at him and reached on her tip toes kissing me slowly. I stumbled backwards. Turning quickly before he saw me. I ran inside. Towards the bathroom locking the door. I felt sick, my heart was racing and I couldn't see my vision was blurry. It all made sense, why he hid my picture frame, why we went to Chipotle… I leaned over the toilet as I gagged. I felt so betrayed, so hurt. I was shaking, I was mad. Looking in the mirror, I stared at myself.

"I'm such a fool." I screamed to myself. Knowing no one would hear me over the bass shaking the house. I slammed my hand down. A knock on the door made me jump. I wiped my eyes, and hurried out of the bathroom. Past the line of girls standing there waiting their turn. I was going to bolt out the door but someone caught me.

"Where you going?" David asked me, he tilted his head looking at me.

"I am leaving." I firmly said.

"The party just started, here have a drink." He handed me his red solo cup. I took it without thinking. Chugging the whole thing in seconds. I needed to forget the scene I just saw outside. "Damn girl," He smiled. Considering his empty cup. "Hold on I'll go get us more." He walked away.

This was my chance to leave, but I didn't know where I would go so I stood there waiting. Wondering where Seth was. David came back with two cups. Handing me one.

"Cheers to new friends." He smiled as I slowly started to chug, I made a face as I pulled it away.

"What is this?" I asked, it was strong.

"Whiskey, and a drop of coke." He winked, "I like my drinks strong."

"I can tell." I said taking another gulp.

David dragged me onto the dance floor moments later. I was feeling it. My body was warm and tingly. Before I knew it the only thing I could think of was the beat of the music. I could feel my phone going off, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, I felt strange, my legs gave out. David caught me.

"You okay?" He asked, I could see double. My head was spinning.

"N-n-o." I tried to focus in on him.

"Come on you need to lay down." Pulling me through the crowd and up the stairs. We entered a bedroom. I laid on the bed, as he walked into the bathroom.

Pulling out my phone I saw a missed call from Seth and four from Carter. I called Seth back.

"Zoey!" I heard him yell, "Where are you?" His voice was full of panic.

"Up-s-s-tar-s-s" My words were slurring, and I could feel my body slowly stop working for a moment. David came out of the bathroom, he was standing about me.

"You're so hot." His voice gave me shivers. I had a weird sense I needed to run but my legs weren't working. He pulled off his shirt, and started to pull my pants off.

"Stop." I groaned, turning a little from him. He grabbed my arm. Forcing me to stay still. I became alert.

"Don't move." He ordered as he climbed on top of me.

I started to struggle underneath his grip. "Get off me!" I cried out. He just held onto me tighter.

"Shut up." His other hand he put over my mouth, I started to panic, I couldn't breathe. His hand wasn't letting me and I was too weak to push him off me. Before I knew it, my pants were coming off. My cries were like small muffles. "Oh, Zoey," He whispered into my ear. I pulled my head away. His body weight was on top of me, pain was filling my body. I couldn't see anything I was squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I knew what was happening, but no one would be able to help me, and I couldn't move.

Please let it stop I thought to myself. The tears rolled down my cheeks as David's breath hit my neck, the pain was sharper, and I cried more. I could feel myself fating.

"ZOEY!" I heard faintly. I cried loud against his hand. I saw a light fill the room. "GET THE HELL OFF HER!" A familiar voice rang, David was off me, and all I could see before my eyes flutter shut, was Seth.


	64. Chapter 64

*Seth's P.O.V*

I pulled up to the address Zoey sent me, it was a party.

"Jesus," I mumbled undoing my seat belt, and shutting the car down. People were everywhere. I tried calling Zoey's phone but it rang and to voicemail. I started shoving through people. Looking for my blonde hair girl, that I could spot out of a room full of people in a heartbeat.

Music was louder than I've ever heard before, there would be no point of walking around screaming her name. Weaving in and out of people, from the dance floor to the kitchen. I made my way to the back yard. Where there were even more people. Everything holding red solo cups, tripping over each other or laughing at conversations I couldn't hear. I noticed a familiar face, Carter. He was talking down to someone I couldn't see. My heart jumped, it had to be Zoey. As I got closer and more people moved out of my way. I saw the person he was talking to, well more like holding on to was not Zoey.

I stormed up to him, "Where the hell is she!" I yelled. Carter stepped back surprised to see me. He quickly pulled away from the girl.

"Seth?" Was all he could say.

"Where in the hell is Zoey!" I asked again, louder than before.

"Uh, she was on the front porch last I looked." He was sweaty, because I just busted him with this girl.

Pulling out my phone, I called her again. "Come on Zoey, answer." I was pacing.

Finally, I heard an answer. I could hear the same music coming through the speaker. "Zoey?" I said, my voice full of panic, "Where are you?" I froze. Carter was trying to listen.

"Up-s-s-s-tair-s" Her words were slurring, and she sounded out of it.

"You're so hot." I heard another man's voice. Running towards the house, I was pushing people out of my way. Carter was right on my heels.

The stairs were crowded with more people, I elbowed my way through. Getting nasty looks from tons of drunk girls.

Opening the first door I saw. Two girls were sitting there, one throwing up and the other holding her hair. Neither Zoey.

"Where the hell is she?" Carter looked at me.

"I don't know, somewhere up here. Maybe if you weren't all over some other girl this wouldn't be an issue." I growled at him, as I pushed my way to the other door.

"Zoey!" I cried out, and I opened a door.

I froze for a second, there was some man I've never known, on top of a motionless Zoey. "GET THE HELL OFF HER!" I shouted, I grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. He was smiling up at me. Anger took over me, and I punched him. Once, then again, and again.

"Seth." I felt Carter's hands on me. I looked up, my body was shaking. I needed to get out of here before I phased.

Turing to Zoey, she was knocked out. I cringed at the way she looked. Quickly pulling my jacket off. I wrapped it around her. Picking her up into my arms, and rushing down the stairs.

"Move," I ordered a group of drunk girls. They all looked at Zoey in horror. Some with pity in their eyes.

Finally making it outside, I hurried to the rental car, the Cullen's were so gracious to pay for. Laying Zoey in the back seat, I slammed the car door.

Carter was standing right behind me. "Is she okay?" he was pale, and I could tell he felt terrible.

"No idea. I am going to call Carlisle. But you will never speak to her again." I pointed at him.

"What? How was this my fault?" He stuttered.

I laughed, "You were too busy with that other girl to notice your own girl was missing. So, stay the hell away from Zoey." I jogged over to my driver seat. Starting the car and pulling out. I called Alice.

"Seth?" She answered after the first ring.

"Zoey something happened to her…" I looked at her in the review, she looked like hell.

"Hold on let me get Carlisle." I could hear the wind rushing as she ran.

"What happened?" Carlisle voice came over the speaker.

"I got to where Zoey was, and by the time I found her…" I couldn't finish it.

"Is she breathing?" He asked. I could hear him typing on a computer.

Looking back at her, watching her body. "Barley."

"I am on my way, I will be there as soon as I can. I booked a hotel room for you. I will text you the details." Carlisle stated, before hanging up.

I checked my phone and put the address in the GPS. Ten minutes later, I pulled into the hotel entrance.

Grabbing my bag out of the trunk, and Zoey out of the back seat. Walking up to the front desk, I could tell the service lady was shocked about how Zoey looked.

"A room, for Cullen." Grabbing her attention.

She jumped, and looked away from Zoey. "Yes, here is your room key sir." I grabbed it and hurried to the elevator.

Finally reaching the room, I unlocked the door. Of, course the Cullens would get a penthouse room. It was bigger than my house. I ignored the idea, and walked into the bedroom.

Laying Zoey down, she looked like she's been through hell. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I should have been there sooner, I should have gotten there before this or answered her calls this past week. I promised her I would protect her. She moved a little, and I froze.

"Zoey?" I whispered, she didn't reply. I opened my bag, pulling out my hoodie and a pair of sweats. Looking down at Zoey's jeans that were dirty, and tore from that jerk. Her shirt was ruined and her make-up was smeared. I didn't want Carlisle to see her like this. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag.

Wiping down her face, I pulled over the eyeshadow, and lips stick. She didn't need make-up to look good, she was naturally so beautiful. I took her earring off, the other one was missing. Pulling off my jacket, I looked away as I tore the rest of her shirt. Keeping my eyes closed as I slid my hoodie over her head, and pulling it down over her body. Luckily it was long enough, that it went down to her knees. I tore her jeans off, and put my sweats on her. Looking away once again as I pulled them up over her hips. Once she was changed, and cleaned up a little. I lifted her up, and put her under the sheets.

Throwing her ruined clothes into the trash, I checked my phone it's been almost an hour since I called for help. Hoping they would make it soon. I walked into the sitting area, and looking out the window. Leaning against it, letting the glass cool me down.

" _Just go over there already Seth." Leah's voice made me jump. I was laying on the couch pouting all day, well more like all week. I had told Zoey last week at the wedding how I felt, and she could reply because of Jake's outburst._

 _I looked at her, "I can't Leah. She didn't pick me." I turned the other way._

" _Is that why she's been calling the house phone three times a day?" She asked, and I sat up._

" _What?" I was confused, I didn't know that._

" _Yeah, she calls all the time but you're never home so she just says she will call later. When I asked if she wants me to tell you she says no." Leah shrugged, going into the kitchen. I followed._

" _She's been calling?" I asked again, amazed. Zoey wanted to talk to me._

" _Didn't I just say that?" Leah was getting annoyed. I didn't wait any longer. I bolted out of the door. Phasing quickly, running through the woods. All I could think about what Zoey, her smile and her laugh. I could see the Cullen's house in the view. Quickly realizing I didn't have any clothes, so I couldn't phase into my human form._

 _I walked slowly, and I looked down. Seeing a pile of clothes neatly folded with my name on a piece of paper. Esme must have done this. I quickly changed, and jogged to the front door. Before I could knock, I saw Alice opening the door._

" _She isn't here." Alice said quickly. Letting me in anyways._

" _Where is she?" I looked down at her. She was such a short girl._

" _She is in Lincoln, visiting Carter." Alice looked annoyed, but not at me but the idea of her in Lincoln._

" _Oh," My shoulder slouched, I pulled out my phone shooting Zoey a quick text._

" _Who let the dog in?" I heard Rosalie complaining from the kitchen. I ignored her. Reading the text Zoey sent me, she said something is wrong. Alice looked over my shoulder, well tried to._

" _Seth, you need to go there." She was being serious._

 _Before I knew it, I was on a flight to Nebraska. Going after my girl._

The sound of someone knocking on the door, brought me back to attention. I hurried to the door. Looking through the peep hole, I saw Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Standing in the hall.

Opening the door, they hurried in.

"She's in the bedroom." I pointed to where she was. Alice and Carlisle headed there, but Jasper stayed frozen. "You're not going in there to help?" I looked at him confused.

"No." He shook his head, "I can't. I can't feel her emotions, not those." He shuddered, he sat down on the couch, and I awkwardly stood by the door. "Zoey, she's been like the little one of the family. She has grown to be like a daughter to all of us. I can't go in there. I can't see her like that."

I nodded, I understood. Zoey is the youngest Cullen, and she is the most fragile. All the Cullen's are protective of her.

Alice walked out, she looked horrified. Jasper stood up, quickly pulling her into his embrace. I could see her face relaxing.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to see this happen, I can't…" She chokes, it was like she was crying. I looked down. She couldn't see because of me. It was my fault. I felt even more guilty.

"It's not your fault." Jasper spoke, "Don't feel guilty. You saved her."

I saw Carlisle walking out of the room. He looked miserable. "She was drugged, roofied I am assuming. Won't know till I get the blood work done. I called a family friend who is a doctor here. He is coming right now." Carlisle pulled his phone out. Looking up at me, "Whoever that boy is, he isn't getting away with this." He walked out of the room.

Alice and Jasper sat talking about how they would call Edward tomorrow, and I walked back into the room.

Zoey was in the same spot I had left her in, she was sleeping soundly, and looked so peaceful. I sat on the edge of the bed, knowing in the morning when she woke. It would be a different Zoey.


	65. Chapter 65

*Zoey's P.O.V*

The light shined on my face, I groaned as I turned away. My head was pounding. Opening my eyes, I saw a glass of orange juice laying on the side table. I sat up quickly. Looking around the room. Where in the hell am I? I looked down at my clothes. Whose clothes are these? What the hell.

A knock on the door made me jump, Carlisle slowly walked in. I gasped. Why in the hell in is here? Where is Carter?

"Zoey…" His voice was delicate and cautious.

"Why are you here?" Was all I could ask, he looked down, before sitting down on the bed. He rested his hand on my knee and I quickly pulled away. The touch of someone made me jump.

Suddenly my mind was full of everything. Carter kissing the other girl, me drinking, dancing, being carried upstairs, David taking my clothes off, and the pain. It was happening all over again. I started gasping for air.

"Oh…my…God…" I sobbed, I couldn't breathe.

"Calm down honey," Carlisle tried to rub my back but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me." I spit out. Not understanding what the hell was wrong with me. He is my family, he wouldn't hurt me.

I pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. Trying to protect myself. From who though? I know Carlisle wouldn't hurt me. I knew that.

I start to sob, the cries just poured out of my body and I couldn't stop. Carlisle quickly left the room and another person walk in. I could barley, see through the tears, but it was Jasper. I felt a sudden rush of calm hit my body. The cries slowly went about, and my breathing started to go back to normal.

"T-t-t-hank y-y-you." I looked up to my uncle, the only one I know who was feeling my emotions as hard as I was. He looked at me as if I was so fragile, yet he didn't walk near me. Keeping his distance like he did when I first came into his life.

"Do you need anything?" He asked me, still standing by the door.

I shook my head, "I just need to be alone." I sniffled, and he nodded. Walking out of the door and shutting it behind him.

I laid my head back down, pulling the covers all the way up to my face and burying my face into the pillow. I screamed, as loud as I could into the pillow. Screaming over everything that has happened over the last twenty-four hours.

How could I be so stupid? How could I let someone do this to me? Where was Carter? Why couldn't he notice I didn't come back? What happened to David? How did I even get away?

With each question, I asked myself, more tears started roll down my face. The more pain I felt in my chest.

I laid there for a few more moments, it felt like hours though. Until I decided I needed to shower. I felt disgusting. Walking slowly to the bathroom, my body felt sore. It hurt to even walk. I looked at myself in the mirror. I winced. Dark circles formed under my eyes, like I haven't slept in weeks. My hair was ratty and tangled. I could see bruises on my neck, and arms. From where David held me down. A red mark trailed down my chest, where he ripped my shirt. Dried blood hung to the inside of my thighs. Gripping onto the sink, I let out another sob.

Turning on the water, I let it fill the tub. All the way up to the edge. Slowly climbing in, the water stung my wounds, and I bit my lip not wanting to scream. My body began to relax, as the warm water took over. I laid there, as I tried to rub away the disgust I could feel on my body, but could see.

Laying there, I looked up at the ceiling. Slowly letting my body sink further down the tub, as I let the water completely cover my face.

" _Carter stop." I pushed him away from me. My family was gone for the weekend, so Carter came over to keep me company._

" _Sorry." He sighed rolling off me. We both laid there, he had no shirt on, and somehow mine came off._

 _Things got heat between us, almost every time we were alone. Biting my lip, I looked over at him. "No, I'm sorry." I looked down, picking at the blanket wrapped around my body. "I should lead you on."_

 _He smiled at me. "Zoey, it's fine. Whenever you're ready. So, will I." He kissed my forehead, relaxing a little._

" _You know I want to wait…" I stopped, looking up. "Till marriage."_

 _He nodded, "I know, I know it means something to you. So, like I said. We will wait." He smiled, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight._

Gasping for air I shot up. Pulling my knees to my chest, letting out another harsh, louder cry than before.

Rapidly, cold hands were around me, wrapping me into a towel and pulling me from a tub.

Rosalie had carried me to the bed, and was rocking me slowly in her arms.

"Shh…" She hushed into my ear. Running her fingers through my wet, knotted hair.

I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't push the pain off, or let it go.

"Jasper…" She calls out. I stop her.

"N-n-no" I breathed out, I needed to cry this out. I needed to get it off my shoulder and accept the fact it happened. I can't run from my pain, my emotions, the past.

She nodded, holding me tight to her chest, rocking me back and forth. My eyes grew heavy, and I let the sleep take over me.

Hours later, I awoke. I laid there for a second, blinking and letting my eyes adjust to the dark. I heard voices from the other room, and I could see movement from under the door. I knew I couldn't hide in here forever. Standing up, I was in a pair of silk pajamas, assuming Rose put on me after my breakdown.

Opening the door, I saw my family sitting and standing around the room.

"No I don't care, I want him arrest- "Carlisle froze when he saw me, "I will call you back." He hung up, and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" He took my arm and I pulled away. He looked down at his hand, but he understood.

"No, I am not okay, but I couldn't sleep anymore." My voice was weak, and it even made me jump. I sounded as terrible as I felt and look.

My whole family, beside Emmett, Bella and my dad were here.

"They are still on the island." Alice could tell I who I was looking for, who I was yearning for.

I sat on the edge of the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. Resting my head on them. "Good, I don't want to ruin their honeymoon." I spoke softly.

"We can call and have- "Esme said, I cut her off.

"No, I don't want them to come home. I don't want them to know about this at all." I was stern. My dad would kill David, and Carter. He would be so livid, and I didn't want anyone dying.

My family looked at me, shocked. I knew it would be hard for them to keep this from them. "These are my wishes." I looked at Carlisle.

"Then we will follow those wishes." He smiled at me, before his phone went off again. He left the room and went out into the hall.

My family hovered over me. Watching my every move like I was about to fall apart right there in front of them.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked for the tenth time.

"No, Esme. I am fine." I said once again. "Where is Emmett?" I asked, I understood where my dad and Bella was. But, I figured he would be here.

"He- "Rose was cut off, with a burst through the door. Emmett walked in, and Seth followed. My heart stopped. Seth is here, but why?

Emmett was holding my bag, that I left at Carter's. Tossing it down onto the table, he looked at me. "That prick is gone forever." I knew who he meant. He walked over to Rosalie, and pulled her into a kiss.

Seth stayed by the door, he eyes glued to me. _"I'm so sorry…"_ His voice filled my head. I looked at him confused. _"I couldn't have gotten there sooner, to prevent this."_

Then I remembered. Seth. He came to my rescue. He was my protector, just like he promised.


	66. Chapter 66

*Seth's P.O.V*

She looked so breakable. Holding herself closely, making sure to keep anyone from touching her. I couldn't stop feeling like this was somehow all my fault.

"Well, it is handled." Carlisle announced walking through the door. "That boy is going to jail, and will be charged for…" He stopped himself. No one in the Cullen family could bring themselves to say the word. Not that I really blamed them or anything.

Zoey didn't speak much, she just sat the edge of the couch, and when it came time to head to the airport. She changed into her normal clothes, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. Plus, my hoodie. She wore her hair up and she kept her face covered. Hiding from the public eye.

Boarding the plane, she still wouldn't look at me. Carlisle got all of us first class tickets. Everyone sat next to their mate, so naturally leaving the seat next to Zoey empty for me.

"Hey…" I spoke softly to her, and she flinched a little from the sound of my voice. I looked down, I didn't like the idea of my voice scaring her.

"I'm sorry Seth…" Her voice seemed to broken. I looked at her confused on why she was apologizing to me. "I just…everything…" Tears started to form and I leaned over to give her a hug but she leaned away. "No." I understood she didn't want to be touched, especially by a man.

"Don't worry Zoey." I smiled, "I told you I would always be here for you. No matter what."

The plane started to take off, and she leaned against the window, holding her legs close to her and she was fast asleep before the plane was even off the runway.

I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so peacefully in her sleep. It was probably the only place she could expect the reality of the nightmare she just went through. She moved just a little, reveling on of her bruises on her neck. I clinched my fist. Still full of anger from what happened.

I sighed leaning my head back, trying to get some sleep. I knew Sam would have me on late patrol tonight since I've been gone for a few days. But every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing Zoey so helpless.

 _Emmett knocked on the door. More like banged, he wasn't messing around. I think he is more pissed about this whole incident more than anyone else in his family. Beside me._

 _Carter slowly opened the door, his face lit up from shock seeing me and Emmett standing there._

" _What- "Carter started but Emmett cut him off. Pushing the door up and past him, "Hey! You just can't barrage into my room."_

" _Shut it." Emmett snapped. "Where is my sister's stuff?" Emmett demanded to know. He was tearing through Carter's drawers and under his bed._

" _Dude!" Carter complained._

" _Don't dude me." Emmett was so mad he was scaring me._

" _Sorry…" Carter mumbled._

" _You're damn right you're sorry. You're lucky I don't snap you in half right now." Emmett was tearing through one of the desk draws and froze when he saw the photo frame Zoey made for Carter when he graduates. "Care to explain why this is put away?"_

 _Carter looked at in horror, like he just caught red handed for murder._

" _I bet it has to do with the girl you were all over at the party, you know not Zoey." I growled at him._

 _Emmett raised an eyebrow. I didn't exactly tell the Cullens that Carter was cheating on Zoey when I got to the party. "Excuse me?"_

" _Go ahead and tell him Carter. I mean after all you love Zoey so, much right?" I mocked him, I was shaking. If he wouldn't have left her side, if he wouldn't have been all over another girl, none of this would have happened._

" _I…" Carter was pale. We both stared at him, waiting for him to own up to his actions._

" _You what?" Emmett was growing impatience._

" _I've been seeing this girl behind Zoey's back for a few weeks." Carter looked down, before I could blink, Emmett had him shoved up against the wall. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt._

" _YOU! WHAT!" Emmett shouted in his face. I stepped back, unsure on how to handle this._

" _I…it's just…" Carter couldn't even get the words out, he was so scared._

" _You will never. EVER. Speak to Zoey again," Emmett ordered Carter. "As of right now you are dead to her, and will never even think, speak, or breathe her name." Emmett let him go._

 _I noticed Zoey's bag under the bed, and I grabbed it._

" _Is this all she brought?" I asked, my tone cold._

 _He nodded, and Emmett looked at me._

" _Let's go." Emmett says, as he snatches the picture frame Zoey made, and smashes it on the floor. Ripping Zoey out of the picture and putting it his pocket. We both head out of the door, heading back to the hotel._

Landing in Seattle, we finely made our way through the airport. Locating the cars. Zoey insisted on riding with only the girls.

"I wonder how long she is going to be so scared of men." Emmett questioned, as we merged on the high way, back to Forks.

Carlisle, looked over from the driver seat, "She went through a very traumatic event." He switches lanes, left and right. Weaving through the lanes like it was nothing. "We need to support her, but give her space. Zoey isn't going to be the same girl she was, this will change her forever."

I knew he was right. Zoey would never be the sweet, carefree girl. She will jump at random things, fearing the danger all over again.

Pulling into the driveway, everyone got out of the car.

"She's asleep." Alice said, turning towards Zoey leaning against the car door.

"I'll get her…" I spoke, as I walked closely to the car. Pulling into my arms, I feared she would wake up, screaming. Luckily, she stays asleep the whole way up to her room. I pulled the covers back, placing her softly on the bed. I stood there for a few seconded. Admiring her. Yes, she would never be the same, she would have fear, and weakness now. But she will also be stronger, and braver than ever.


	67. Chapter 67

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Do I really have to go?" I asked again, looking at Esme again. Today was the first day of my junior year. I've been dreading it all week. Especially since these stupid bruises are still visible.

"Yes," Alice was trying to cover them with make-up but it wasn't working as well as we'd hope.

"Fine." I grumbled, I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a sweater. Keeping my hair down, hoping it would hide the bruises more. It's been two weeks since the wedding, and a week since I've visited Carter. Since, my life changed.

Walking down stairs, there was a stack of pancakes waiting for me, but I wasn't hungry. I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and walked out to my jeep. Lately, my family has been keeping their distance. I mean I've been like a walking zombie, barely eating or speaking. Most of the nights I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling, just wanting to be left alone. Which they respect, even though I know it is killing them deep down to not be able to talk to me.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I could already sense the dread of the day. I was officially the only Cullen enrolled at Forks. I wouldn't have my dad, or my family to keep me company at lunch. Come to think of it, all the people I talked to graduated last spring. My family, Bella's friends and Carter…

Carter. I cringed. He hasn't called me, or even tried to reach out to me since the party. I wonder if he knows about what David did to me. I wonder if he even knows I know he was cheating on me. I gripped the steering wheel.

"Get it together." I said to myself. Looking at the girls from my history class last year walking by, laughing about something.

Sighing, I grabbed my bookbag and climbed out of my car.

Heading to my first hour class, the one class I hated more than I hated drinking blood. Chemistry. It isn't that it's hard, I just deeply hate science as a subject in whole.

"Good morning!' My teacher was all chirpy, and I could already tell it was going to be a long, freaking day.

The last bell rang, and I bolted from my seat. Heading to my locker, I quickly grabbed my stuff.

"So, how does it feel to be the only Cullen now?" I turned to see a girl from my geography class standing next to me with her locker open.

"It's okay…" I mumbled, as I closed my locker.

"Zoey, right?" She eyed me, "I'm Kailee, we've had a few classes together before."

"Yeah I remember." I awkwardly shifted my weight to my left foot. I didn't exactly want to socialize.

"Oh, well cool." She smiled at me, "You're dating Carter Davis, right?"

My heart stopped at the sound of his name, before I knew it I was storming out of the school. I didn't want to be associated with him anymore, I no longer wanted to be "Carter's girlfriend." A year ago, it was the best title in the world but now, it's the last label I wanted.

Walking towards my jeep, I kept my head down. Not wanting to look at anyone. Quickly pulling out of the parking lot, hurrying home. My family was going hunting today, since they've been too afraid to leave me alone all week. I figured they would be back soon. I shut my jeep off and turned towards the front door.

I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing there, real as could be, was Carter.

"What the hell are you doing here." I snarled as I tried to walk past him to get into my house. He stepped in my way. "Move." I demanded.

"Zoey, I want to talk to you, that's all." He pleaded. I tried to move around him. "Zoey please."

"Get the hell out of here." I ordered. He didn't budge. Of, course he would show up, the one time I am home alone.

"No. Not till we talk." He looked at me.

"There is nothing to say," I shoved by him, but he grabbed my arm. I froze. Memoires flooding into my mind of David holding me down. I yanked my arm away. Trying to slow my breathing. "Don't. Touch. Me."

He nodded, backing up a little.

"What do you want." I looked at him.

"I wanted to see if you're okay…" He eyed me, "And to explain to you how sorry I am."

"Sorry?" I laughed, "You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it. So, you can leave now." I couldn't believe this boy.

"Zoey, I didn't know that would happen. I didn't know he would…" He stopped. So, he knew about what David did to me.

"Well now you do know, but I mean I guess you wouldn't have even noticed if you weren't sucking that chipotle girls face off in the backyard." I was shaking, livid he came here.

His mouth dropped, realizing I saw him. "Zoey…that was a mistake."

"I bet it was. Probably why my picture frame was at the bottom of the draw, or how practices seem to run later and later each night." I crossed my arms. "You're pathetic, how long was that going on?"

He looked down, "Almost a month…"

I froze. "So, you're telling me. You came home before the wedding, accusing me of cheating, calling me names and making me pick between you and my best friend. When you were the one cheating on me?"

He didn't reply. He didn't need to.

"Get the hell out of here." I glared at him.

"Zoey…no." Carter took a step towards me, and I pushed him back.

"LEAVE NOW!" I screamed. A noise in the woods ruffled, I saw Emmett and Jasper emerge. Their eyes locked on Carter. He looked as pale as my family. Knowing he was in trouble.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her?" Emmett was in front of Carter now. Towering over him.

"I just needed to say I was sorry." Carter barely got the words out. I could tell he was terrified. He should be.

Jasper was on the other side of him, "I don't think she really cares what you have to say. So, I suggest if you want to be able to play basketball again. You get in your car and never come back here again."

Carter didn't bat an eye, he was running towards his car. Driving so fast down the road, in terror.

"You okay?" Jasper looked up at me. I nodded. We walked inside, where the rest of my family was sitting.

Alice was on the phone, panicking.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Rose, who shrugged. Soon Carlisle was speaking on the phone.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked. She looked at him, then to me.

"It's Bella." She choked out. I stood up.

"What is it? Is she okay?" I asked, worried about her and my dad.

Alice shook her head, "She's…" Stopping but then blinking a few times. "Bella is pregnant."


	68. Chapter 68

*Seth's P.O.V*

Zoey had been gone all week, I've been texting and calling. But she hasn't answered. When I wanted to go over there to see her, my mother stops me. Says I need to give her space. I know she is still recovering from everything, but she's my best friend.

I flipped through the channels. Waiting.

"Why don't you go down to the beach?" My mom asked, while she was wiping down the kitchen table.

"I don't want to." I shrugged, staring at the ceiling.

She sighed, before coming over and sitting next to me, "Seth…" I lifted my head to show I was listening. "You need to get out of the house, it will be good for you. I know you miss Zoey, I even miss Zoey. But, you can't sit around and pout."

I knew she was right, I jumped up, and went to my room to change. I didn't want to go to the beach, and I didn't exactly want to sit in my house.

Walking out to the beat-up Ford truck my dad left for me and my sister, I climbed in. I knew where I was going, even though I knew I should respect her space. I just needed to see if she was okay.

It's like she knew I was coming, when I pulled up she was sitting on the front porch, with a blanket wrapped around her tightly.

I climbed out of the truck, "Zoey?" I was worried. She jumped a little. Still on edge.

Looking up at me she smiled, weakly, she looked exhausted. Like she hasn't slept in days, maybe a week. "Hi Seth…"

I walked over to her, cautiously sitting next to her. Making sure I didn't touch her. "You okay?" I asked. She didn't respond, she just stared off past my truck and into the woods.

"I don't know anymore." She finally spoke, and I could see her bottom lip quiver.

"Don't cry," I begged, going to hug her but she pulled away. I dropped my head. I just wanted to help her.

She let a tear fall. "Seth, things are so crazy right now, I don't know what is happening anymore." She looked at me, more tears falling.

My heart clenched, I hated seeing her cry. "Talk to me." I pleaded, "I'm here for you, so talk to me."

Before she opened her mouth, the sound of a motorcycle cut her off. Jake rolled up, cutting off the engine. He was staring at me, and then Zoey.

"Jake?" I stood up, confused why he was here. "Why are you here?"

"Cut it Seth. I'm sure you've known Bella was back." He snapped, storming past me. I looked at Zoey who was now, blocking the door way. "Move." His jaw clenched.

"No." Zoey said sternly. I stepped in between them.

"Jake I didn't know." I promised.

The door opened behind us, Carlisle stood there in the door frame. "Hello, Jacob," he said, calmer than I would have expected. "How are you?"

I could tell Jake was uncomfortable to look Carlisle in his face, I mean Carlisle did help heal him last spring.

"I heard Bella made it back alive," He said. Zoey was looking down, hugging herself tighter.

"Err, Jacob, it's not really the best time." Carlisle seemed uncomfortable, too. "Could we do this later?"

And then I heard Bella's voice, cracked and rough, and I could see Zoey cringed. Bella sounded terrible.

"Why not?" she asked someone. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?"

"Come in, please, Jacob," Bella croaked more loudly.

Carlisle's eyes tightened. Zoey bit her lip.

"Excuse me," Jake stepping around him. Zoey followed Jake, and I followed her. She walked slowly, like she was afraid of what was in the room.

Six vampires standing in a group by the white sofa. They were all here, all together. Zoey walked over to her aunt, Rosalie, who pulled her into a hug. I looked around, and my eyes fell onto Edward. I froze. The expression on his face. I'd seen him angry, and I'd seen him arrogant, and I'd seen him in pain. But the look on his face was beyond agony. His eyes were half-crazed. He didn't look up to Jake, he stared down at the couch. My eyes followed his.

I saw Bella. Bella was half-hidden behind the arm of the sofa, curled up in a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her dark circles around her eyes matched Zoey's. Bella looked worse though. Her skin was tight, like her cheekbones might just break through. Her hair was pulled into a messy knot. Some strands hung her to her neck, and face. It was covered in sweat. There was something about her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary. She was sick. Very sick.

Rosalie walked away from Zoey and bent over her, cutting into my view, hovering in a strange, protective way. Something was wrong. Bella didn't like Rosalie, and I knew Rosalie didn't like Bella. Bella just that didn't like her. She was afraid of Rosalie. Or she had been. There was no fear as Bella glanced up at her now. Her expression was apologetic. Then Rosalie snatched a trashcan from the floor and held it under Bella's chin just in time for Bella to throw up noisily into it.

Zoey pulled her knees up to her chest, covering her ears. Edward fell to his knees by Bella's side and Rosalie held out her hand, warning him to keep back. None of it made sense.

When she could raise her head, Bella smiled weakly at Jake, sort of embarrassed. "Sorry about that," she whispered.

Edward moaned real quiet. His head slumped against Bella's knees. She put one of her hands against his cheek. Like she was comforting him.

Jake had walked closer to Bella, and Rosalie hissed at him. "Rose, don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake whispered. He was kneeling like Edward was, in front of Bella. He reached out for her free hand, taking it in both of us. "Are you all right?"

It was a stupid question. She didn't answer it, but I couldn't help wonder.

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob," she said.

"What is it, Bella?" he insisted. Instead of answering, she glanced around the room like she was searching for something, both a plea and a warning in her look. Six pairs of anxious yellow eyes stared back at her, one pair of beautiful hazel eyes stared at me. I gave her a look and Zoey's shoulders sunk. She was going to cry.

Finally, Bella turned to Rosalie. "Help me up, Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie's lips pulled back over her teeth, and she glared up at Jake like she wanted to rip his throat out.

"Please, Rose." Bella begged. Rose leaned over her again, next to Edward, who didn't move an inch. She put her arm carefully behind Bella's shoulders.

"No," Jake whispered. "Don't get up_" She looked so weak, I was afraid for her to stand. Zoey had moved off the couch and in front of Bella too.

"I'm answering your question," she snapped. Rosalie and Zoey pulled Bella off the couch. Edward stayed where he was, sagging forward till his face was buried in the cushions. The blanket fell to the ground at Bella's feet.

Bella's body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It strained against the faded gray sweatshirt that was way too big for her shoulders and arms. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her. I didn't understand until Bella placed her hands around her bloated stomach, like she was cradling it. "Holy shit." I breathed, I could feel eyes glaring at me. There was no way she could be pregnant. Except that she was. So, pregnant, so sick, because whatever was inside her was taking her life to feed its own...

Suddenly Edwards head snapped, he was towering over Jake. "Outside, Jacob," he snarled.

Jake was on his feet, too. Looking down on him now. "Let's do this," he agreed.

Emmett, pushed forward on Edward's other side, with the hungry-looking one, Jasper, right behind him. I couldn't help but back Jake up. He was part of the pack, I was behind him now.

Zoey's mouth dropped, shocked to see me defending Jake. Esme and Alice stood in the back so small.

"No," Bella gasped, and she stumbled forward, out of balance, to clutch at Edward's arm. Rosalie moved with her, like there was a chain locking them to each other.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," Edward said in a low voice, talking only to her. He reached up to touch her face, to stroke it "Don't strain yourself," he went on, pleading. "Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

She stared at his face, reading it carefully. Then she nodded and drooped toward the couch. Rosalie helped lower her back onto the cushions. "Behave," she insisted. "And then come back."

Jake didn't answer. Edward walked out of the room and Jake followed. So, did I. Zoey stood up, but I put my hand up to stop her.

Tm not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black," he whispered as he paced quickly away from the house. "You'll have to have a little patience."

Jake growled under my breath. "Patience isn't my specialty."

Edward kept walking, maybe a couple hundred yards down the drive away from the house, with me right on his heels. Once Edward stopped walking, I finally looked at him.

"It's killing her, right? She's dying." And I knew it was the reality.

"My fault," Edward whispered, and his knees gave out. He crumpled in front of me and Jake.

"Yes," he groaned into the dirt, like he was confessing to the ground. "Yes, it's killing her."

"So why hasn't Carlisle done anything?" Jake growled. "He's a doctor, right? Get it out of her."

He looked up then and answered Jake in a tired voice. Like he was explaining this to a kindergartener for the tenth time. "She won't let us."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Jeez, she was running true to form.

"You know her well," he whispered. "How quickly you see... I didn't see. Not in time. She wouldn't talk to me on the way home, not really. I thought she was frightened - that would be natural. I thought she was angry with me for putting her through this, for endangering her life. Again. I never imagined what she was really thinking, what she was resolving. Not until my family met us at the airport and she ran right into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie's! And then I heard what Rosalie was thinking. I didn't understand until I heard that. Yet you understand after one second…" Edward half-sighed, half-groaned.

"Just back up a second. She won't let you." Jake's voice full of sarcasm. "Did you ever notice that she's exactly as strong as a normal hundred-and-ten-pound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."

"I wanted to," he whispered. "Carlisle would have_" He stopped "No. Not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things."

"So, take the blonde out first. Your kind can be put back together, right? Turn her into a jigsaw and take care of Bella." Jake wasn't joking either.

"Emmett and Esme are backing her up. Emmett would never let us... and Carlisle won't help me with Esme and Zoey…" He trailed off, his voice disappearing.

Zoey? She isn't letting them kill this thing? Bella is literally dying. How is she going to keep living? I looked towards the house and I could see Zoey, she was standing on her balcony, watching the whole thing go down. Her dad in pain, she must be suffering so much right now.

"Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself.' Edward brought me back to the conversation. "Killing me now doesn't save her," he said quietly.

"So, what does?" I asked. Looking back and forth between them.

"Seth, can you come here?' I heard Zoey call for me, I sighed. Not wanting to leave the two of them out here alone, but I couldn't ignore Zoey. I walked towards the house and headed up to her room. Avoiding the scene in the living room.

She was waiting for me at her bedroom door. I walked in, and sat on the bed. She was pacing. I could tell she was suffering and it didn't feel good for me to watch.

"There is nothing we can do for her…" Zoey was staring to cry. "She is going to die, for whatever is in there, which means my dad will die because he can't live without her." She throws her hands up, gesturing to Bella who was downstairs.

"Zoey, calm down." I looked at her, standing up, but keeping my distances.

"I…can't…" She was hyperventilating. I eyed the door, I couldn't touch her, and I couldn't calm her down. She fell to her knees. Sobbing. "I don't want to live without them." She cried and before I knew it Jasper was through the door.

"I'll go…" I whispered. Heading out of the door and Jake was storming out of the living room, I could see Bella looking upset.

"Let's go." He snapped, he phased, leaving his truck here. I followed.

The pack was waiting for us, of course they knew we were at the Cullen's. Since we didn't go to the daily meeting.

 _Jacob, Seth_ , seven voices chorused in relief.

 _Come home now_ , the Alpha voice ordered. Sam was furious.

We didn't have to tell the pack what has happened in the Cullen's family. They could see through Jake's thoughts. They saw all the horror. _Bella's huge stomach; her raspy voice; he's strong, that's all: the burning man in Edward's face: watching her sicken and waste away... seeing it hurting her, Rosalie crouched over Bella's limp body: Bella's life means nothing to her_ and for once, no one had anything to say.

Their shock was just a silent shout in my head. Wordless.

We were halfway home before anyone recovered. Then they all started running to meet us.

We met up about ten miles out of La Push, in a clearing left by the loggers. It was out of the way, wedged between two spurs of the mountain, where no one would see us. The babble in my head was total chaos. Everyone shouting at once.

Sam's hackles were sticking straight up, and he was growling in an unbroken stream as he paced back and forth around the top of the ring. Paul and Jared moved like shadows behind him, their ears flat against the sides of their head. The whole circle was agitated, on their feet and snarling in low bursts.

" _How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be?"_ Jared asked.

" _Not safe. Not right. Dangerous_." Leah cries.

" _Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination."_ Paul snaps.

" _We can't allow it."_ Leah says.

The pack was pacing in synchronization now. Everyone shouting, filling my mind with too many thoughts.

" _The treaty does not cover this. This puts everyone in danger._ " Paul points out.

" _We have to protect Bella."_ Jakes demands. _"She is human!"_

" _The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human."_ Sam shouts.

" _If they won't kill it, we have to. Protect the tribe. Protect our families. We have to kill it before it's too late."_

I struggled to focus, to pick out individual voices.

" _No time to waste,"_ Jared thought.

" _It will mean a fight,"_ Embry cautioned. " _A bad one."_

" _Were ready,"_ Paul insisted.

" _Well need surprise on our side"_ , Sam thought.

" _If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory,"_ Jared thought, starting to strategize now.

I shook my head, rising slowly to my feet. 1 felt unsteady there like the circling wolves were making me dizzy.

" _Wait"_ I thought. They couldn't fight the Cullens. They couldn't do this.

" _There's little time,"_ Sam said.

" _You're planning an ambush, when the treaty is still intact?"_ Jake speaks up again.

" _This is not something our treaty anticipated,"_ Sam said _. "This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred, but we know that it is strong and fast-growing. And it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens."_

" _We don't know_ " I tried to interrupt.

Some are ready to fight for it, no matter what it is.

" _It's just a baby, for crying out loud."_ I cried.

" _Not for long,"_ Leah whispered.

" _You're making it into something bigger than it is,"_ Jake argued. _"The only one who's in danger here is Bella."_

" _Again, by her own choice_ ," Sam said. " _But this time her choice affects us all. We attack tonight. You will fight with us Jake."_

Jake started to knell, but fought against the order of the Alpha. _"I will not. I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else."_ Jake ran off. Into the woods and we could no long see his thoughts. Or hear him.

" _Tonight?_ " I repeated, shocked. _"Sam, think we should talk about this some more. Consult with the Elders, at least. You can't seriously mean for us to."_ I wasn't going to fight the Cullens.

" _We can't afford your tolerance for the Cullens now. There is no time for debate. You will do as you are told, Seth."_

I looked around to the rest of the pack. They were about to kill the Cullens. Kill Bella. Kill… _"No."_ I shouted. _"I will not help fight the Cullens. Zoey is my imprint. If we kill her family she will never forgive me. She is my number one priority."_ I looked around. _"Zoey is the love of my life, my soul mate."_

No one said anything. The silence was killing me. _"Seth…"_ I heard Sam say. _"We know the rules on imprintee but this, is different."_

I stared at him. " _Are you saying you will kill Zoey too?"_

" _She will fight with them, we will have no choice."_ Paul spoke up.

I looked around to the rest of the pack. _"This is a joke, right?"_ No one spoke. I looked at Sam. " _Then I'm gone."_ I ran off in the same direction at Jake did moments ago, for once there was silence, and it felt calming.


	69. Chapter 69

*Zoey's P.O.V*

After my breakdown, and Jasper calming me down. I fell asleep. Waking up to find Seth and Jacob sitting in the living room. Leah was in wolf form, pacing back and forth. I was confused, and starving.

"Seth?" I asked, he looked up and smiled at me. My heart jumped a little but I told myself to stop. He was my best friend. "What are you guys doing here?"

Seth hesitated, looking at my family, like he was trying to get them to approve something. My dad, who was glued to Bella, spoke.

"The pack is trying to kill Bella." He didn't look away from her.

"What?" I half shrieked. I felt Esme pull me into her arms. She held me as I processed the information. The pack wanted to kill Bella?

"They don't know what that is." Jake pointed.

"It's a baby." Rosalie spits out. "A. Baby."

"We don't know that." Alice spoke.

"Well I was half-vampire, half-human." I said, my family looked at me. "I wasn't harmful. I didn't kill anyone."

"It's not the same, you were human inside your mom." Edward looked at me. I winced at the way he said mom. Like she was some terrible person.

"Whatever." I growled. I stormed into the kitchen. Trying to find something to eat. The fridge was empty basically. Esme hasn't gone to the store. Barley anyone has left the house, since Bella returned.

" _Their flight just landed." Alice spoke, as we were waiting in the car. We climbed out of the car and headed into the airport._

" _Guys…" I looked at my aunts and Esme. They all nodded, knowing what I meant. Making sure they didn't bring up what happened in Nebraska. To keep it away from my dad._

 _I didn't see them at first, until Bella's body was running towards us. Straight into Rosalie's arms. I was shocked, and stepped back._

 _Bella hates Rose. Rose hates Bella._

 _I looked at my dad, he looked terrible. His eyes were full of fear._

" _Dad…" My voice was weak, and he looked at me. He tried to smile but it was pathetic. He stepped forward to hug me but I stepped back._

 _Still can't stand the idea of a male touching me._

" _Let's go." Rosalie looked at him, still holding onto Bella._

 _We all headed out of the airport, driving to Forks._

 _When we arrived, Carlisle was waiting for us._

" _I have everything set up." He looked at my dad._

" _Good. Let's get this over with." My dad walked into the house._

 _Bella looked pale and unsure what to do or say. By the time, we entered the room, she finally spoke. "We aren't kill him."_

 _Everyone in my family froze, beside Rose. Who was standing next to Bella, protecting her._

" _Excuse me?" My dad snaps. "We don't know what it is!"_

 _I flinched, not expecting him to get so upset._

" _It's our baby." Bella spoke softly. Rubbing her stomach. "We aren't killing it."_

 _Everyone looked around, searching for hope, or answers. Carlisle looked at Bella._

" _I have to respect your wishes." He nodded. That was that._

"Find anything good?" Seth's voice startled me and I jumped a little. I was picking at the ham and cheese sandwich I made.

"No, we are low on groceries." I sighed. It felt so good having Seth around, but I was still on edge. I wish things could be normal again, I wish my life was the way it was months ago, Where I was so happy, so carefree. I would never be like that again. I shook my head.

"It's going to be okay." Seth reassured me.

"So, why aren't you with the pack?" I asked, as he grabbed my sandwich taking a bite. I am sure he was hungry.

"I left them." He swallowed, "They were going to kill your family, and I wasn't going to stand by them." He didn't even sound like he regretted his choice.

"Seth…"

"No. Zoey don't." He looked at me, and I shut my mouth.

"I'm going to bed. I have school in the morning." I scatted away and headed upstairs. I needed to go back to school. I needed out of this house, and I needed to get away fast.

The next morning, things seemed to be a little better. I guess Jacob suggested Bella drank blood since whatever was inside her was part vampire. She was looking a lot better.

I was packing my school bag when I saw my dad come in out of the corner of my eye. He looked a little better, maybe seeing Bella eating something would help him relax.

"Where are, you going?" He asked, as I zipped my bag up.

"It's Monday, I have school." Grabbing my jeep keys. I headed for the door.

He grabbed my arm and I froze. My breathing grew heavy. "You aren't leaving, we don't know what the pack is doing and we aren't taking chances."

I pulled my arm away, trying to calm my breathing. "I am not skipping school. Plus, they can't touch me." I pointed out, storming to my jeep. He followed.

"Zoey. Get in the house now." He ordered and I ignored him. "Zoey. Elizabeth. Cullen." His voice was louder.

"Jesus!" I screamed. "Stop! Stop acting like you care about me, quit acting like this is going to be okay, just stop. All you care about is Bella, and that's not a shocker for me. So, go inside and be with her for sake and leave me alone." I slam my door shut and back up out of the driveway. Leaving him alone in the driveway with his mouth wide open.

School was long, and it took forever. Luckily, I've gone through most of my classes before, so I didn't miss much from my week off. When Kailee asked me where I was I told her I was sick with mono. It was the best lie I could come up with so quickly.

Once the day was over, I dreaded going home. I knew I couldn't avoid my dad forever. I deiced to take the long way home though, giving myself more space and time to think.

Turning down a back road. I reached for my water, looking up to see a big silver wolf stood in my way. I knew who it was.

I climbed out of my jeep, slowly. "Hi Paul." My voice was cold, and I was a little annoyed.

" _Zoey."_ He spoke, looking at me.

"What do you want?' I asked, resting my hand on my hip.

" _How is Seth?'_ He asked, I rolled my eyes, knowing this was nothing about Seth.

"Great." I replied. I could see another wolf coming out of the trees it was Jared. "What is it you really want? I know you want to kill my family, but you can't touch me." I knew the rules.

" _Well, the thing is the treaty is off right now, and Sam gave us orders that we didn't have to follow the imprint rules either."_ Paul sounded like he was in pain. He looked at me with pity.

Stepping back, realizing what he was saying. I inched for the jeep, but when I turned, I saw Quil behind me. I froze.

"Seth will never forgive you." I spoke softly. Quil put his head down.

" _We know, but we have people to protect, families."_ Paul spoke, I turned towards him. My eyes in horror.

There was no way I could outrun them, I could try but I wouldn't succeed. I began to panic, and I needed to run. Before I knew it, I was bolting into the trees, pushing my legs to go faster. I could hear their paws hitting the ground behind me. They were closing in on me but I kept running.

"SETH!" I screamed, I knew I was far from the house, but he could hear me.

A growl behind me pushed me to run faster. I looked back and Paul was inches from me. He snapped at me, all his teeth showing. I jumped into the air, he missed me and I hung onto a tree, before jumping to the next. I could see the house in the distance. I jumped down a few feet in front of Paul, and I ran.

"DAD! SETH!" I cried out once more. Suddenly, I was on the ground. Paul was on top of me, his teeth baring at me. I tilted my head, using all the strength in my body to hold him away from me. Spit was flying on my face.

Then a blur appeared and a loud boom filled my ears. It was Seth. He was standing protectible over me. We were closed in by three wolves. It was just the two of us. He must have heard me and beat my family here.

" _SETH MOVE!"_ Paul shouts. Seth didn't respond, like he couldn't hear him. I looked at him, he was snapping and snarling at the other wolves.

Suddenly, I felt cold hands grab me. Emmett stood next to Seth, in a crouch. Jasper on the other side. Alice was holding me closely to her.

"Leave." Emmett ordered, the wolves paused before seeing they were outnumbered. Running back to La Push leaving us in the woods alone.

I couldn't help but cry. They were going to kill me, they were going to do that to Seth. He would die trying to protect me too. I know it. I was sobbing at this point. All of this is happening because of this baby? Because Bella won't kill it?

Alice ran back to the house, carrying me like it was nothing. My dad was pacing on the front porch.

"Oh, thank gosh…" He sighed reaching for me but I pulled away.

"No." I put my hands up.

"Zoey dam nit." He snapped. "What is your issue! I've been trying to be here for you, I was so worried about you all day. You know I love you and will always be there to protect you."

"You're trying to protect me!" I screamed. I could feel it coming out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it. I was mad, and I knew why I couldn't shake off that night. Why I was so angry with my dad. "THEN WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS RAPE!" I screamed. The whole world stopped for a moment, I didn't even notice Jake or Seth in human form behind me. Jake looked at Seth, who was looking at me. His eyes full of pain. Alice didn't look away from Jasper, who was trying to calm me down. This time Esme was on the porch, frozen by the door with Carlisle holding her. Emmett by my dad's side.

No one would say the word, no one would even bring it up. It was too much for them, and for me. But it needed to be said.

"What?" My dad asked looking around at my family, wanting answers.

"I was raped. R-A-P-E. D." I could see Esme cringed, she was trying to keep it together. Seth was shaking behind me.

My dad didn't reply, his eyes full of flurry. "What?" He asked one more time.

"Forget it." I stormed off into the backyard, into the woods. I needed to get away, but nowhere I was safe. My house, the woods, my school. I fell to the ground, and broke into another harsh cry. I pulled my knees into my chest and rocked back and forth. I hate this. I hate what happened. I hate Carter. I hate David. I hate that my dad wasn't there when I needed him most. I hated Seth had to pick me over his family, his friends.

I looked up when I heard a twig snap. It was Seth. He sat next to me. Not saying anything.

"Seth." I cried out. He looked at me. "I am sorry this happened, I am sorry about everything. Picking Carter over you, drinking at the party, you having to leave the pack. I am so sorry that your life is so terrible because you fell in love with a monster." I wasn't breathing anymore. I was gasping for air.

Suddenly, I was in Seth's arms. He was holding me while I cried out louder and louder and for the first time in what felt like forever. I didn't pull away, I let him hold me.


	70. Chapter 70

*Seth's P.O.V*

Zoey finally calmed down, and before I knew it she was fast asleep. I didn't want to move her too much to wake her up but at the same time I needed to go find Sam and have a talk with him. I know he is trying to kill Bella, and the treaty is void in his mind. But Zoey, she is my imprint and she is my world. He knew how painful it would be to lose Emily, so why would he be so okay with killing mine?

I shut her door, and quietly walked down the stairs. Edward had been glued by Bella's hip, but after the news he just found out, he is outside. Yelling at his family, while Bella is fast asleep with Jake by her side.

I stormed out of the house, phasing fast. I ran towards La Push. I knew the pack couldn't hear my thoughts.

Running through the woods, I replayed the scene of Zoey. She was so helpless against Paul. He could have snapped her neck off and she would be gone. I growled at the idea. I slowed my pace when I saw Sam's house. I didn't exactly have clothes, but I notice a pile hidden behind the bush. Might have been Jared's or Paul's. I phased, and got changed.

Banging on the front door, Emily opened it. Surprised to see me.

"Seth!" She threw her arms around me, "I've been missing you, how are you?"

"Good," I mumbled, as I pushed by her, "Where is Sam?"

She looked around, "He is sleeping…" She hesitates. "What's up?"

"What's up?" I snapped. "What's up is Sam gave the rest of the pack orders to kill Zoey. You know my imprint." I was shaking.

She stepped back, knowing what an angry wolf can do. "Seth…"

I glared at her, "What."

"Calm…down…" she edged towards the door.

I heard a rattle, and the bedroom door opened, Sam was shocked to see me at first, but once he noticed how bad I was shaking and Emily being so close he straightened up.

"Seth." He ordered. "Outside."

"You're not the boss of me." I shot back, Jake was my new alpha.

He gave a side glance to Emily, she was terrified. "Please," He begged.

I shoved myself past Emily and into the front yard. He followed.

"What the hell were you thinking putting Emily in danger like that!" He shouted.

"What was I thinking?!" I screamed, "You told Paul to kill Zoey. You know the girl who is my soulmate, the girl who has become my life, and will be my number one priority!" I was shaking again. "She is the one person in my life you know no one in the pack is supposed to touch! How would you feel if Jake gave me orders to kill Emily!"

Sam looked down, ashamed of what he had done, "We need to get rid of whatever that thing is,"

I laughed, "Don't bring Zoey's life into this, and that thing is a baby."

"We don't know that!" He shouts.

I step forward, "You will obey the laws of the pack, Zoey will never be in harm by any of the pack ever. So, help me or I will make sure you'll feel what I felt today." I pointed at him. I didn't like the sound or even the thought of hurting Emily. She was so pure, and kind. Plus, she is family. However, I must get my message crossed.

"Deal. We will never break the imprint laws again." Sam glared at me, stern. I nodded before running off into the woods and phasing.

I got back to the Cullen's and found another stack of clothes, I look up to Zoey's window and her light is on. I quickly phase, and change. Jogging into the house. I walk past the living room, Edward and Bella are talking to each other. He is talking to her belly I could see Jake outside, annoyed and pacing. I ignore it and head up to Zoey's room.

I knocked softly. "Come in." She calls out. Opening the door to see her laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She turns her head slightly to see me, before looking back at the same spot.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, standing over her.

She pats the bed. "Lay down."

I do as she says, and we both lay there in silence.

"You know it's funny. I've always wanted a sibling, someone to be a role model to, and pick on. I never knew it would actually happen." Zoey spoke quietly, "I never knew how dangerous it would be to Bella either."

I didn't say anything, I mean I couldn't imagine the thoughts running through her head.

"My thoughts are pretty messed up right now." She teased, obviously reading my mind.

"Talk to me." I roll to my side to look at her, "I don't get to be in your head, so please."

She rolled on her side too, sighing, "You want inside my head?" She asked.

I nodded.

Biting her lip she hesitated, "I used to think the world was a terrible place, where life was so scary. I believed monsters really lived under my bed. Growing up with Victoria and James life was insane. They would kill people as a game, and always saying my life was in danger. They said they were protecting me, and I thought that was love was" She closed her eyes, "But then I found out what they did to my mother, and I was devastated I always wanted my mother, I mean I would lay in bed at night thinking about what life would have been like if she wouldn't have died. Then I found my dad, and the next thing I know my life is just completely different. I get brought into this loving, caring family. Who would do anything to protect me, they didn't kill innocent people, they didn't lie to my face. They showed me so much love, and I finally thought that my life was perfect. The life I dreamt of I was getting. Until…" She stopped. I knew where she was going and I knew how painful it was.

"You don't have to say it." I put my hand on her cheek. She was crying a little, and I wiped her tears away.

"No," She mumbled, "I need to talk about it, I can't have pretended it didn't happen."

I looked her in the eyes, and reached for her hand.

She sighed again, "Until that night. My perfect life, was ripped away from me. I always told myself that I would wait until I was married, because I wanted to be pure for him. I wanted him to know that I loved him so much, that I waited for him. I know it sounds so dumb… Rose told me she was rapped, by her own fiancé." Zoey shuddered. "Why do people do such cruel things to others?" She asked, before breaking into a sob.

I pulled her into my arms, and she cried into my chest. I rubbed her back, and laid there holding her. "Zoey…" I whispered. She looked up, with her eyes buffy from the tears. "I want you to know, the moment I saw you what I got there, I couldn't breathe. I was livid. I could have killed that boy, but my only thought was getting you to safety, to take you far away from this nightmare, and to make sure you knew that it wasn't you fault." I grabbed her face, "It isn't your fault, you are still the most wonderful, beautiful, and amazing girl I fell for and that's not going to change. You are not broken, this is only going to make you stronger." I lean closer, touching my forehead against hers, "You are a warrior, you are a survivor, and that's why you're the most precious thing in my life."

Zoey blinked a little, leaning forward. Her soft lips touched mind, and for a second my heart stopped. The girl I love, finally kissed me.


	71. Chapter 71

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I woke up to Seth's arm laying onto of me. He was snoring quietly, and he looked so peaceful. Pulling his arm off me, I climbed out of bed. Trying to not wake him. I know Jacob has had him and Leah patrolling the house like crazy.

Walking down the stairs, I entered the kitchen. Where Esme was going through the cabinets, and fridge.

"We don't have much to eat, since we haven't been able to leave the house." She spoke softly, giving me a sad look.

"It's okay," I smiled, "I'm not that hungry anyways." Which was a lie, but I know how stressed the family is. Plus, they haven't been hunting in almost two weeks. I didn't need to sense it to tell they were struggling. Especially, since Bella is drinking blood like it is water.

Carlisle walked in, Jacob following him. I smiled at Carlisle, I know he is worried about this delivery, he wants to make sure Bella stays alive, but we don't know how anything will go anymore.

"How are you?" He asked me pulling me into a hug. I know he was referring to the big scene between me and my dad earlier on the front porch.

"I'm okay…" I whispered, hugging him back. "How mad is he?" I asked looking up.

Carlisle shook his head, "He won't speak to any of us right now, only Bella." His eyes wondered, "He feels like we betrayed him by keeping him in the dark."

"You were just respecting my wishes." I pointed out, looking at Esme who was now tearing apart the freezer.

"Yes," He smiled, kissing the top of my head. "Esme, are you okay?"

She froze, and then slammed the freezer door shut. "No." She snapped. As long as I've known Esme she is never one to show any anger, she is so kind and quiet.

Carlisle took a step back, "Woah, dear, no need to get upset."

"We have no food, for Zoey." Esme, she cried out.

"I told you I was fine- "Esme stopped me.

"No, you haven't eaten much these past two weeks. I can tell your starving. Just like me and the rest of us." Carlisle walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Carlisle," Jacob finally spoke "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." His black eyes flickered to me, and I knew he was starving too.

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push." Jacob stated. Which meant more of my family could go and get food. I relaxed. We all walked into the living room.

Everyone turned to look at us, Carlisle spoke "Jacob said we should be good to go hunting. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa - "

"Not a chance," Rosalie hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice. He was right. She had been going the longest.

His tone didn't soften hers. "I'll hunt when he does," she growled, jerking her head toward my dad and then flipping her hair back. I opened my mouth, but didn't say anything.

Carlisle sighed. He looked at me, "When we get back, I'll make sure to take you to get some food. Maybe a burger," He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, and Alice joined them by the glass back door in the same second. Esme flitted to Alice's side.

"Thank you," Carlisle said again to Jacob, and then he darted out the door with the other four. My eyes followed them as they flew across the lawn and then disappeared before I took another breath. Their needs must have been more urgent than I'd imagined.

I looked over to Bella. She smiled up at me. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her much since she got back. I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked rough, but a little better than before.

Her icy cold fingers reached out for my hand. I didn't jerk away, as much as I wanted to.

"Zoey." She spoke softly. Rosalie and Jacob were auguring. Well more like he was teasing her and she was getting annoyed.

I looked at her, she smiled weakly. Her lips were dried and cracked.

"Yes?" I replied.

She squeezed my hand, the other holding her cup. "I just wanted to apologize, for not being there for you. Edward filled me on what happened, I wish we could have been there. You needed us and we were off in our own little land. It wasn't fair or responsible of us." I knew she felt guilty.

I smiled at her, "Don't be sorry. I didn't want to ruin anything."

She slightly laughed, "You have no idea, you couldn't ruin anything. We both love you so much." She pulled me into a hug, it looks like it took a lot of energy out of her, but I didn't pull away. I laid there, in her arms. I could smell the blood from the cup.

"Edward." Bella looked up at my dad, I didn't even notice him. "How is EJ?"

"What did you call him?" my dad asked curiously.

She blushed again. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want... well, you know."

"EJ?" My dad asked again.

"Your father's name was Edward, too." Bella was blushing, barley since she didn't have much inside her to blush.

My grandpa's name was Edward, and I was named after my grandma, Elizabeth. That's what my dad told me when I told him my middle name. "Yes, it was. What -?" He paused and then said, "Hmm."

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked then, leaning over the back of the sofa with the same wondering, gloating look on her face that was on Bella's. "What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped the back of her hand under her wet eyes. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking... Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?" I choked, laughing a little.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" Bella looked at me. I mean it was unique.

"No, I like it," Rosalie assured her. Their heads were close together, gold and mahogany. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits"

"I still think he's an Edward." Bella put her hands on her belly.

I saw Seth walk down the stairs, and Jacob had just stormed out. My dad gave him the car keys and told him to leave. I was confused but I didn't care enough to ask what was going on.

Seth sat by me on the couch, and I felt this urge to lean into him but I resisted it. I know I kissed him, but I'm not so sure I meant to do that. I was still healing and I still don't think Seth and I could ever be together.

"Zoey?" My dad's voice made me jump.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch, "Would you come walk with me?"

Not like I had a choice, I followed him out of the house, towards the backyard, where Leah had phased out of her wolf form and was walking towards the house. She shot us a glare before bursting through the front door. I could tell my dad tensed up, reading whatever she was thinking.

"What's up?" I finally asked.

He stopped walking and looked down at me. "I just want to let you know how sorry I am. I promised you, a long time ago, that if we are together, you will never get hurt…" He trailed off. I remember the day it happened, it was when we were in Chicago and James was coming. I was terrified he would kill me but my dad reassured me no one would hurt me, if he was by my side.

"It seems like ever since Bella has come into my life, you've been getting hurt a lot, since I haven't been by your side. Maybe it is the universe punishing me for leaving you alone in terrible times, like with James, the car accident, Volutri, Victoria and the party…" He clenched his jaw, and fist.

I didn't know what to say, I mean it is true. Since, Bella came, he had left me alone a lot and usually something awful happened. I survived though. I could feel his guilt, and he remorse. I couldn't be made at him. I couldn't hate him. He found love, and he found happiness. It would be selfish of me to hold a grudge. I guess I was just a little jealous because I wasn't his only priority anymore.

"Dad…" I looked at him, throwing my arms around him. Taking him by a surprise. "I will always love you, sometimes I am just selfish, but that's because I'm still not used to it being more than just you and me. But I love Bella. She is probably the best thing that's ever happened to you. To us."

He smiled and hugged me tighter. "I just hope she makes it through this."

My heart stung a little. "Me too," I looked through the window of the house, she looked so fragile, and tiny. "Me too…"


	72. Chapter 72

*Seth's P.O.V*

Edward and Zoey finally came back in after talking outside. I was trying to tune out Leah and Bella's conversation. I could tell Rosalie was trying not to bite her head off.

Alice came bursting through the back door. She was alone, which made me wonder how she got back through Sam and the pack.

"Alice?" Edward said. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are still hunting, Carlisle wants to be as strong as he can be before the delivery." She looked a lot better.

Zoey walked over and sat by me, "Hi." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, remember our kiss. "Hey."

We talked a little, just about everything. She was nervous about how much school her and I both were missing. She didn't want my mother to think she was a bad influence since I had been missing classes. I had to reassure her, my mother would never think negative of her. She adores Zoey. I mean who couldn't?

Jake finally came back, and I could tell everyone tensed up, beside me and Bella.

Alice said, "Finally," and Bella's eyes flashed to Jake. Giving him a smile, but then it fell. Like she was trying to not cry.

"Hey, Bells," He said quickly. "How yam doing?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff." Jake was talking about the baby.

"You don't have to do that, Jacob." Bella's tone was cold. I knew where Jake just ran off to, he was trying to find someone to imprint on. So, he could move on from Bella. It wasn't like that. It's not something you can force. I could feel Zoey twitch by my side. She was reading my mind.

" _Stay out of my head."_ I teased, she smiled a little.

"I can't believe tomorrow, you'll be one of us." Alice chimed. I looked up at Jake, he didn't like the idea of Bella become a vampire. She wouldn't be the same Bella that came to La Push, in his mind. In mind, she would be, just wouldn't have a heartbeat. Which, doesn't change anything.

'Thank you." Edward's whisper I looked at him confused. It was so random. He was staring at Jake.

Zoey leaned over and whispered "Jake just gave my dad permission to change Bella. Without you know consequences." I nodded understanding. I looked over to Jake, he is one of my best friends. I looked up to him like a brother. He has always been a role model and it made me happy he finally agreed to Bella becoming a vampire, it meant he would accept her no matter what.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

I heard Blondie chuckle. "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained. Rosalie came to lift Bella from the couch and take her to the bathroom. "Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. Bella didn't exactly look like she could walk, her belly was like twice her body size.

"Rose will catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen easily, since I can't see them." Bella joked. It was true, she was beyond clumsy.

Rosalie set Bella carefully on her feet, keeping her hands right at Bella's shoulders. Bella stretched her arms out in front of her, wincing a little.

"That feels good," she sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge." She really was. Her stomach was its own continent. Zoey slapped me, and I held in a chuckle.

"One more day," she said, and patted her stomach. "All righty, then. Whoops - oh, no!"

The cup Bella had left on the sofa tumbled to one side, the dark red blood spilling out onto the pale fabric. Zoey was up in a heartbeat, four other hands there to catch it, and Bella

There was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body.

"Oh!" Bella gasped and then she went totally limp, slumping toward the floor. Rosalie caught her in the same instant, before she could fall. Edward was there, too, hands out, the mess on the sofa forgotten.

"Bella?" he asked, and then his eyes unfocused, and panic shot across his features.

A half second later, Bella screamed. I covered my ears.

It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched, arched in Rosalie's arms, and then Bella vomited a fountain of blood.

Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Rosalie's arms like she was being electrocuted.

Rosalie, Alice, Zoey and Edward were frozen for the shortest half second, and then they broke. Rosalie whipped Bella's body into her arms, and, shouting so fast it was hard to separate the individual words, she and Edward shot up the staircase to the second floor. Zoey sprinted after them. Jake on her heels. I followed not sure what I was going to do.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at Rosalie. Zoey was motionless, like she is watching someone she loves die.

"Alice - get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched.

Bella was on a table under the glare, skin ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped, a fish on the sand. Rosalie pinned Bella down, yanking and ripping her clothes out of the way, while Edward stabbed a syringe into her arm.

I looked away, not wanting to look at Bella naked. Zoey finally snapped out of it, pushing me and Jake out of the way.

"What's happening, dad?" she asked.

"He's suffocating!" Rosalie cries.

"The placenta must have detached!" Edward calls out.

Somewhere in this, Bella came around. She responded to their words with a shriek that clawed at my eardrums.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

'The morphine -," Edward growled. Zoey covered her ears as Bella yelled louder.

"NO! NOW -!" Another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking. He held her head up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again.

Alice darted into the room and clipped a little blue earpiece under Rosalie's hair. Then Alice backed away, her gold eyes wide and burning, while Rosalie hissed frantically into the phone.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at her.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!"

"Rose! Bella is going to feel everything!" Zoey was crying, I could see she was feeling Bella's pain.

Rose didn't listen, her hand came down on Bella's stomach, and vivid red spouted out from where she pierced the skin. It was like a bucket being turned over, a faucet twisted to full. Bella jerked, but didn't scream. And then Rosalie lost her focus. I saw the expression on her face shift, saw her lips pull back from her teeth and her black eyes glint with thirst.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared, but his hands were trapped, trying to prop Bella upright so she could breathe.

Jake launched himself at Rosalie, jumping across the table without bothering to phase. Knocking her toward the door,

'Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, Zoey, I need you!"

"CPR?" Edward growled at Jake, fast and demanding. I could tell Jake was confused. "Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before - "

Another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest yet, so loud that we both froze in shock waiting for her answering shriek. Nothing. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine," he choked in horror. Zoey looked pale.

"Zoey…" I walked over to her, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"It hurts." She breathes out, collapsing in my arms, her screams matching Bella's now.

"Get it out of her!" Jake snarled, flinging the scalpel at Edward. "She won't feel anything now!"

Edward was biting into Bella, putting venom into her. Zoey wasn't screaming anymore.

"You stay with me now, Bella!" Jake yelled at her. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

Edward whispered, "Renesmee." I looked up, Zoey followed my eyes. Edward was holding a little, bloody, girl.

"So, Bella was wrong." Zoey whispered.

"Let me...," Bella croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me." Edward handed the baby to Bella. "Renes... mee. So... beautiful." Then she gasped - gasped in pain. The baby had bit Bella.

"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured, like he was teaching the monster manners.

Then Bella's eyes rolled back into her head. With a last dull ga-lump, her heart faltered and went silent

"Take the baby," Edward said urgently, talking to Jake.

'Throw it out the window." He snapped.

"Zoey?" Edward looked at her, still frozen in my arms.

"Give her to me," a low voice chimed from the doorway. "I've got it under control," Rosalie promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella ..."

"Seth. Get Zoey out of here." Edward shouts to me.

I quickly pull her up into my arms, she isn't fighting me. She is lost in her own mind, probably in her own pain.

Once we are outside, I look at her.

"Zoey?" I speak softly. She looks at me, tears falling out of her beautiful eyes. "Are you?" I didn't even finish the sentence. I could tell by her face she wasn't.

"Bella…" was all she said. Then broke into a loud, harsh, sob.

I heard Leah approaching she was in her wolf form. She gave me a look, and I shook my head. The sound of twigs cracking, I look up to see Sam, slowly emerging from the woods with the rest of the pack. I push Zoey behind me.

I didn't even notice Alice, Jasper and Edward come outside. The pack has surround the house getting ready for a fight.

"We're outnumbered." Jasper points out, I quickly phase, after making sure Zoey is safe on the porch. Her eyes are glued on me.

"By a lot." Alice whispers.

"Seth…" Zoey's voice comes from behind.

" _I'll be okay."_ I reply to her

"I won't let them hurt my family." Edward says firmly.

Sam runs towards Edward. Attacking him, I watch as Alice and Jasper take on Paul and Quil. I didn't like the idea of going against my fellow friends. But I had to protect the girl I love. Jumping at Jared, who was trying to help Paul with Alice, I pull him off with my teeth. Biting into his neck and throwing him into the trees. Paul focuses on me, we wrestle around. His teeth snapping at me.

"SETH!" Zoey cries out, but I stay focused on Paul. He tried to kill Zoey. I don't think I can ever forgive him for that.

The rest of the Cullen's are back now, I feel Paul being thrown off me. I look up to see Emmett standing next to me. I nod my head, and he grins before going to help Jasper.

Jacob jumps into the fray of the battle of wolves against the Cullen's. I freeze. "Stop! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me."

Paul tries to attack Edward again, and Jacob phases. Standing in the way of Paul, protecting all the Cullen's from the pack.

I hear Zoey gasp, and I look at her.

Edward looks around towards his family, his gaze landing on Jacob. "Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

It was over, the fight with the pack and the Cullen's was officially done.


	73. Chapter 73

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. My mind was blown, and I was very confused. How could he? I mean she was a baby, literally a newborn baby.

I shuddered at the thought, as I sat in the living room with the rest of my family. Bella was in transition. The venom had worked, my dad saved her just in time. Even though she wasn't screaming, or reacting like many other vampires have. She just laid there, like she was in a deep peaceful sleep. Which scared my dad, but Carlisle had reassured him many times.

"My turn." Rose announced, she was talking about holding Renesmee. Rose walked over and took the baby away from my dad, who sighed.

Renesmee has already stolen the hearts of everyone in the family. Even Seth finds her adorable. We shared the similar facial features, thanks to our dad. She has bronze hair though. Very pale skin, like all us vampires, but like me she has a tinge of color in her cheeks since she is human too. Her eyes match Bella's, chocolate brown. Not only is she adorable but she has an ability. She can share thoughts and memories through touch. Just by simply reaching up and placing her hand on my cheek she showed me the memory, the only one. She has so far of Bella. Which was a terrifying image. The first time she used her ability on Jacob he almost dropped her.

"Zoey, are you hungry?" I heard Esme ask. Since the pack has stopped trying to kill us. Esme could go to the store and get me food. I nodded, I was so happy to be able to eat something other than sandwiches.

I follow her into the kitchen, where I find Seth working on his homework. We both started to go back to school. I didn't need to do my homework since I always finished it in class. He on the other hand was very slow.

"English?" I ask, sitting next to him. He nods. Seth has been struggling with writing the same paper for almost two days.

"I've fallen really far behind," He runs his fingers through his hair. I smile at him. "Not all of us have gone through high school more than once." He teases.

I roll my eyes, and walk over to the fridge. Pulling out the milk, and pouring each of us a glass. Then grabbing two brownies, and placing one in front of him. My go too comfort food when I am stressed.

"Thanks," Seth mumbles with a mouthful of brownie. Not looking away from the blank paper sitting in front of him.

"What do you have to write about?" I ask, looking over his shoulder to see only Seth Clearwater on the top left corner.

"I have to write a three-page paper over my favorite memory," He pauses. "With my dad."

I bit my lip, I knew why he was struggling. Having to write something about that couldn't be easy. I know he misses his dad a lot.

"Well," I press my lips together, firmly. I tap the counter top as I think.

"It's not that it is hard," He picked the pencil up, "It's just whenever I think of a memory… it hurts." His shoulders sink down, and I know he is feeling pain.

I reach over and pull him into my arms. "It's always going to hurt," I whisper. "But he wouldn't want you to be sad, he would want you to live life to the fullest, and rejoice in those memories."

Seth doesn't say anything, he just lets me hold him. I watch Esme fly around the kitchen, cooking some chicken, and rice. Pretending to not be listening to our conversation.

Then a noise from upstairs brings me to attention. Esme stops cooking, letting the chicken sizzle in the pan.

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice from the living room. She's awake. I hop off my chair and hurry up the stairs. I feel a strong grasp on my forearm before I can even make it to the second step.

I turn to see Jasper, "Zoey, you need to wait down here." His eyes were full of concern. I gave him a confused looked. Jacob was sitting in the living room holding Renesmee, along with Rose, both sharing the same concerned look.

"Why?" I asked. Bella was awake and I wanted to see her.

"Bella, she needs to…" He looks sharply at me, "she needs to eat."

I register what he means, Bella must hunt. "She wouldn't hurt me." I defensively say.

"We don't want to take any chances." I heard Esme say, as she walks from the kitchen. "Plus, your dinner is done. You need to eat before it gets cold."

I groan as I walk into the kitchen, sitting next to Seth who was still staring at his paper.

"I was going to stop you but I figured I'd let your family play the bad guy role for once." He joked, as I bit into my food.

"Whatever." I was annoyed my family was still treating me like I was some child. So, helpless, weak, and human.

As time went by, my dad and Bella had gone to hunt. I waited impatiently. Sitting in the living room, I held Renesmee, who was restless. She kept replaying the same image of Bella. Clearly, she wanted to meet her mother.

"Soon." I whisper, and smile at her.

I sit there, leaning back. Wondering if I had Renesmee's power. I think of Bella, on her wedding day. I put my hand on Renesmee's face, as the image of Bella walking down the aisle fills my head. I see Renesmee's face light up, she giggles and smiles at me. A few moments later, she replays the same scene in my head. It worked.

I heard Bella's voice from outside, I stood quickly. Forgetting I was even holding Renesmee. "Sorry." I whisper down to her. Rose, and Seth are suddenly in the room. Rose takes Renesmee, and Seth stand protectively in front of me.

My family has surround the two of us. I look over Seth's shoulder as I see my dad and Bella walk hand in hand. She looks beautiful, like the rest of my family. Her hair is healthy once more, and her face if full. She was meant to be a vampire. Her dress that Alice put on her was torn and I giggled. Alice was annoyed that she ruined the dress.

"Welcome to the family," Esme smiled at Bella.

"Someone is waiting to meet you." Carlisle, wraps his arms around Esme.

Seth and Jacob stood in front of us, Rose holding Renesmee close to her chest. Who was leaning forward out of Rosalie's arms, trying to peer around Jacob like me. Bella's eyes open wide.

"I was out just two days?" Bella gasped, disbelieving.

Renesmee wasn't the normal size of a two-day born baby. She looked like she was weeks, a month old. Twice the size of what Bella remembers her as. She could support herself up easily, as she stretches towards her mom. Renesmee reached back placing her hand on Rose's throat.

Rosalie patted the hand against her neck and murmured, "Yes, that's her."

Renesmee's eyes stayed locked on Bella's

Bella steps hesitant towards her daughter, everyone moves fast.

Emmett and Jasper were right in front of Bella, shoulder to shoulder, hands ready. My dad gripped from behind. Even Carlisle and Esme moved to get Emmett's and Jasper's flanks, while Rosalie backed to the door, her arms clutching at Renesmee. Jacob moved, too, keeping his protective stance in front of us, while Seth pushed me back.

I rolled my eyes. Alice was the only one who held her place. "Oh, give her some credit," she chided them. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm okay," Bella promised, patting my dad's arm, then hesitated and added, "Keep close, though, just in case.

Renesmee struggled more against Rose's grip as she heard Bella's voice. She was getting too impatient.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this." My dad reassured.

"Edward, the risk -," Jasper said.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper - on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time_" My dad stopped.

I heard Carlisle suck in a shocked breath. Esme's face was suddenly full of concern mingled with compassion. Jasper's eyes widened, but he nodded just a tiny bit, as if my dad's words answered some question in his head. Jacob's mouth screwed up into a disgusted grimace. Emmett shrugged. Rosalie seemed even less concerned than Emmett as she tried to hold on to Renesmee.

"Seth." I whisper. If they weren't going to let Bella walk near Renesmee then I was going to show everyone she was harmless. I pushed around him, but Seth quickly grabbed me by my waist.

"No." He said firmly into my ear. I saw my family shift in front of me.

I fought against Seth's grip. "Bella isn't going to hurt me, plus I can defend myself if she tries anything. So, let her test me." I push pasted Jasper, but Emmett snatches me by my arm. More annoyed, I try to pull away from his grip which wasn't as easy as it was with Seth.

"Dad." I was looking for help.

"Emmett, let her go." My dad sternly says.

Emmett's arms drop and I slowly walk over to Bella.

"Hi." I smile at her, she was holding her breath. "It's okay. You can breathe." She looks at my dad who smiles, and Bella takes in a whiff. Her eyes don't change, she relaxes. I pull her into a hug. She tightens her arms around me, and I groan.

"Sorry," She pulls away. Bella isn't used to being so strong.

"No, you're fine." I smile. "Now go meet your daughter." I give her a shove.

"Edward," Bella said, leaning around Jasper to see her better. "Please?" Jasper's teeth were set; he didn't move.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Alice said quietly. "Trust me." Their eyes met for a short second, and then Jasper nodded. He moved out of Bella's way, but put one hand on her shoulder.

Renesmee was still in Rosalie's arms, struggling and reaching all this time while her expression got more and more irritated, let out a high, ringing wail. I covered my ears. Everyone in my family had swarmed around her. Jacob looked worried. Trying to sooth Renesmee down.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob was panicking. He reached for Renesmee, as Rosalie surrendered her to him without a fight.

"No, she's fine," Rosalie reassured him.

I could tell Bella was confused on why Jacob was so worried about Renesmee. This should be fun.

Renesmee went to Jacob willingly enough, pushing her tiny hand against his cheek and then squirming around to stretch toward me again.

"See?" Rosalie told him. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" Bella whispered.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," my dad told Bella.

"Jake - I'm fine," Bella told him. Jacob was shaking, which was putting me on edge. He was holding Renesmee in his arms. Renesmee whimpered eagerly and stretched, her little hands grasping into fists again and again.

Jacob let his long arms stretch so that Bella could cradle her, but he didn't let go. She looked up and smiled at Bella again, showing her square little teeth and two dimples. Then, very deliberately, she reached for Bella's face.

I smiled watching the scene unfold, my heart hurting a little. Knowing I never got the chance to meet my real mother. I was happy Renesmee would never have to go through the things I went through growing up.

Bella was taken by surprise, of whatever Renesmee showed her.

"It was the only memory she had of you," My dad explained. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how…" Bella croaked out.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? Or Zoey have more than one ability?" My dad asked rhetorically, and then shrugged.

"She's gifted." Bella whispered.

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said to my dad. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"I remember you, too," Bella told her quietly.

I let a tear fall. My family was complete. Full. Bella was okay, and awake and wasn't as scary as the family worried she would be.

"She's fine," Alice murmured, probably to Jasper. I looked back to nod. Bella was fine.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked, his voice a slightly higher pitch with stress. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

I glared at him with real irritation. Seth was at my side now.

"What is your problem, Jacob?" Bella demanded. She tugged lightly against his hold on Renesmee, and he just stepped closer to her. He was pressed right up to Bella, Renesmee touching both of their chests.

My dad hissed at him. "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog," Rosalie promised, her voice seething. "I owe you a good kick in the gut." I giggled a little. Seth rolled his eyes. He hated when Rose called them "dogs."

Jacobs eyes were locked on Renesmee's face. With everyone pressed together, he had to be touching at least six different vampires now, and it didn't even seem to bug him. Staring at Renesmee, like she was the sun.

Suddenly, Bella's face changed as she finally understood. "No!" Bella gasped.

Jasper's teeth came together and my dad's arms wrapped around Bella. Jacob had Renesmee out of her arms in the same second, and Bella did not try to hold on to her.

"Rose," Bella said through her teeth, very slowly and precisely. "Take Renesmee."

Rosalie held her hands out, and Jacob handed her over at once. Both backed away from Bella. Who was about to snap.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." Bella begged. My dad didn't fight her. He dropped his arms.

"You didn't," Bella snarled at Jacob, who was now in her hunting stance.

He backed away, palms up, trying to reason with Bella. "You know it's not something I can control."

"Your stupid mutt, How could you? My baby!" Bella was livid and I couldn't help but laugh. Seth walked away from me. Following Jacob and Bella out the door.

He backed out the front door now as Bella stalked him, half-running backward down the stairs. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine" Bella shouted.

"I can share," he said pleadingly as he retreated across the lawn. Leah has emerged from the trees. Seth had phased too.

"Pay up," Emmett whispered to Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?" Bella screamed.

"It was involuntary!" he insisted, backing into the trees. Which is true. My dad didn't react like this towards Seth.

Leah and Seth were by Jacob's side now.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off," he added. Leah curled her lip at Bella and didn't move.

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So... now we are. It's what you wanted." Jacob pleaded.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law?" Bella screeched.

Emmett laughed. So, did I. Esme shot us a glare. "Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

No one moved. We all knew this would be fine.

"No!" Jacob was insisting at the same time. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" Bella yelled.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy - is that so bad? So, different from what you want?" He was shouting right back at Bella. Which is true. My dad would have snapped Jacob in half if he even thought about Renesmee. Seth told me that an imprint was more than a lover. Jacob sees her as a little sister, he had to protect her.

"Amazing, isn't she?" My dad murmur.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed, sounding stunned. I nodded.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said, annoyed that no one was fighting.

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella hissed up at Jacob. Which wasn't as easy as people think.

"I can't do that!" Jacob protested.

Bella clinched her teeth. "Try. Starting now"

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago, how hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?." Bella didn't reply. "That was her," he told me. "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

"Run away while you still can," Bella threatened.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted.

We all froze. Nessie was Jacob's nickname for Renesmee. It was a cute one, but I didn't like it that much. And by the looks of Bella's body. She didn't either.

"What...did you call her?" Bella looked at Jacob.

Jacob took a step farther back, managing to look sheepish. "Well," he mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and - "

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella screeched. Then lunging at Jacobs throat.

Seth in his wolf form attacks her, but Bella pushes him aside easily and he hits the tree before falling to the ground in pain.

I run to his side.

"Seth!" I'm on my knees, as he is phased back into his human form. He is hurting. "Are you okay?" I ask. Looking at his face.

"Seth, I'm so sorry." Bella cries.

Carlisle looks at Seth's arm. "Let's get him inside." Jacob and my dad carry him inside, and I turn towards Bella.

"Zoey." She starts but I cut her off.

"It's fine." I walk into the house, worried about Seth but at the same time annoyed Bella reacted like this.

I go into my room and lay down. I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out.

 **From: Unknown**

 **It's time. Meet me at your hiding spot tomorrow at 8.**

I sat there, in amazement. It's time? I gasp. It's time to meet my mother.


	74. Chapter 74

*Zoey's P.O.V*

The next morning I woke up, getting around for school even though my mind was off focusing on tonight. I would get to meet my mom.

I skipped down the stairs, seeing Rose holding Renesmee looking out the window. Bella and my dad stayed in their new home out in the woods. Alice worked hard on it for a few weeks, and Esme thought they should have some space. I got my own room in the cottage too, but I like my room in the main house.

"Good morning," I sing as I practically skip into the kitchen. Esme looks up from the stove, smiling at me.

"Someone is in a good mood." She places a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me.

"It's going to be a good day." I smile at her, hopefully.

I check my phone, I had to get going to school. I grab my lunch and hop into my jeep.

Pulling into the parking lot, I see Kailee standing next to her vehicle. She and I have become good friends. It's nice to have someone on the outside of my family to talk to.

"Hey!" She waves at me, when I get out of the jeep. She half-jogs over to me. "So, I have some news."

"What's that?" I asked her, grabbing my bookbag. We both start walking towards the school.

"Well homecoming is next week, and…" She turns around stopping in front of me. "You got voted to be on homecoming court."

I froze. "What?" I shook my head. I barley talk to anyone, I keep to myself and I do my own thing.

"You're on homecoming court!" She squealed. People were staring.

"Hush!" I grab her arm, calming her down. "I don't see how."

She looks at me confused, tilting her head, "You're one of the prettiest girls in the junior class?"

I ignored that comment, "But isn't homecoming court for seniors?"

She laughed, "Yes silly, but we also have homecoming court for the princess and prince, for the junior class."

I held back the eye roll, as we entered first hour. She sat next me, and leaned over her desk. "We have to go dress shopping."

I groaned, I wasn't in the mood to go dress shopping.

"Zoey," She whined, "Please." She pleaded with me.

"Can't you go with one of your other friends." I muttered. Kailee eye's slowly fill with pain. "Fine." She snaps, looking away.

Awesome, now she is mad at me. I open my mouth to say something but before I can the teacher starts talking. I sit back, and just listen. Knowing I need to apologize after class, but before I can even open my mouth after the bell ring, Kailee is out the door. For the rest of the day she ignores me. Which was frustrating.

Everyone was also talking about the fact I was on the court for the junior class. At least people are done talking about me and Carter. I could feel eyes following me in the cafeteria, and I didn't even need to look up in the hallway to know people were staring.

Finally, the long day was over. I hurried to my car. I saw Kailee sitting next to my jeep.

"Hey…" I walk up to her, she didn't even lift her head.

"You're my only friend." She spoke softly.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand.

"I don't have any other friends." Her shoulder sank, as she let out a sigh. "I was never a very social person, and so when you were so willing to talk to me. Well, I got excited because you became my only friend."

I realized what she was saying. No wonder she was so upset with me when I made that comment. Now I feel terrible.

"Kailee…" I beginning but she stops me.

"It's fine Zoey. If you don't want to go shopping for dresses that's your choice. I've just never been able to do anything like that so when I found out you were on homecoming court, I figured you would be thrilled and be hurrying to the stores." Kailee spoke so fast.

I wish I was excited about being on homecoming court, but I'm not. I guess after everything that has happened the past few weeks. I've learned being on homecoming court isn't as amazing as Bella living, or having a new sister. But I could see, and feel how sad Kailee was about me not wanting to go.

I reach out for her, "Kailee," I hand her my hand. "I'm sorry, I would love to go dress shopping with you. We can go this weekend." I smile at her.

She lifts her head, and smiles a little. "Really?" She asks.

I nod, "Yes."

She jumped up and throws her arms around my neck. "Oh gosh! Thank you!" I hug her back and smiled.

She started to go off about plans, and she call me when sometime tonight to go over everything.

By the time, I got home, I saw Chief Swan walking out of the house.

I was concerned, because my family agreed on not telling Charlie about Bella. They were going to say she died and move away once more.

I walked through the front door, looking at my dad. "Do I even want to know?" I asked him.

"Jacob." Was all he said as he turned back towards Bella. "You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether.'7He laughed quietly.

I looked over at Bella who finally relaxed.

"I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn," Emmett called from under the stairs. "She's too tame."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, ignoring the badgering.

"Hey Jacob," I said as I sat in my normal seat pulling out my laptop to work on some homework. Jacob was raiding the fridge, like normal. He was constantly eating.

"Do you ever go home?" Rose asks as she walks in to place an empty bottle on the counter. Renesmee hates human food, so we've been feeding her blood.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jacob responded, as he pulled out the bowl of left over mac n cheese.

She rolled her eyes, and walked out. Suddenly Alice was by my side.

"Please…" was all she said, and I was very confused.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you got voted onto homecoming court. Will you please let me go with you to pick out a dress?" She begged. Of course, I should have known that's what she was referring too.

"I guess." I uttered, as I looked at my laptop. Checking the time.

She jumped up and down, "Thank goodness because I already have one in mind and you'll love it." She danced out of the kitchen and I sighed.

"Homecoming court?" Jacob was leaning against the counter, eating the mac n cheese from the tubaware. "Going to invite Seth?"

I froze, I hadn't really thought about who my date was going to be. Not that I really needed one. I mean, could just make it a girl's night with Kailee.

Shrugging I shook my head, "I don't know yet."

Even though Seth and I kissed, I didn't know if I was fully ready to let him in. I mean I know we are soulmates, but part of me isn't ready for that. I needed to focus on school and my family.

"I'm sure he would love to go with you." Jacob smiles, as he walks out of the kitchen.

I wish people would just quit talking about this whole thing.

By the time, I was done with my homework, and talked to my dad about my day. I didn't even notice it was almost eight. I quickly made up some lie on how I needed to go to bed because I didn't feel good. I knew my family wouldn't really check on me, since Renesmee had the attention of everyone in the house.

Hurrying up the stairs, and locking my door. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, and one of Seth's black hoodies he gave me a few months ago, when we were at a fire.

I jumped off my balcony. Considering the window, I saw my family all smiling at Renesmee. I knew I was in the clear. I ran into the woods. Towards the bridge. I hadn't been there since Victoria threw me off.

I was nervous. I could feel my heart racing as I got closer and closer. I knew this was something I've always wanted, but I didn't know how it would play out.

What if she doesn't love me? Or if I am not what she wanted? I didn't want to disappoint.

I slowed down as I saw the bridge. I hesitated at first. Wishing there was so more light. I didn't like being alone in the woods anymore. Ever since Paul almost killed me.

I sat on the edge, checking my phone. Once the clock changed to eight my heart stopped. I heard a noise and I looked up.

"Mom?"


	75. Chapter 75

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Emerging from the trees, was a woman, a face that has been imprinted in my mind ever since my dad gave me the picture of her. Her hair was blonde and long. Curled, but pulled back into a low pony tail. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, with a pair of wedges. She looked beautiful, just like I remember from the dreams.

"Mom?" I said again, as she walked closer to me.

"Zoey." She pulled me into her arms, and I tighten my grip around her. Taking a deep breath. Inhaling her scent. She smelled liked strawberry lemonade, it was so refreshing. Like I've smelled her a million times.

"Mom." I cried. My eyes were full of tears. I finally got my moment with her. To meet her, and hug her. Something I've always wanted. I couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Zoey," She pulled away, her eyes were black. "We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. No one knew where we were.

"I can't stay here for too long, it will put you in danger. I just had to see you." She sighed, smiling at me. "You're so beautiful."

"Dad says I look like you." I reply, she nods slowly.

"Your dad is right." She presses her lips together. "Look, Zoey, things are going to get messy in your life soon. I need you to promise me that no matter what you will not stay here. You will leave, and escape before they kill you."

"Before who kills me?" I was confused.

"You'll know. You must run, they want you for who you are. To use you." She looked around, leaning in. "I had no idea how special you would become."

I shivered, not realized how cold it has gotten. "What do you mean "they." Are you talking about the Volutri?"

She shook her head, "Much worse than the Volutri."

I didn't even think that was possible. The Volutri was the strongest group ever in the world of the vampires. "How is that even possible?"

"I've messed up a lot. My past is coming back to haunt me and that is the reason I've stayed hidden so far, to protect you. Which I've failed, I am disappointed in myself but listen to me. You will know when they come, it may not be soon, but it will happen. They will look like us, but have a touch as warm as yours. Don't fall for their lies, trust me. I'll be watching over you." She pulled me into a hug. I was shaking, unsure if it was because I was cold or afraid.

"Mom…" Was all I could get out. She held me tighter. Then next thing I knew she was gone.

I collapsed onto the ground, I couldn't breathe. Just when I thought my life was going to be happy and everything would feel normal. I get hit with this news. I try to stand up but I couldn't feel my legs. I wanted to follow my mom. Catching her scent, I ran after her.

"Mom!" I cried out into the dark of the night. It was starting to rain, and I knew it would wash her scent away soon. I ran faster, even though I could feel my legs going numb. Tears were forming in my eyes, she couldn't just come back into my life to tell me her mistakes where going to put my life into danger. It wasn't fair and I needed answers.

I tripped over a branch on the ground, and landed on the hard, cold ground. Unwilling to pick myself up I just laid there and cried. I didn't even know why I was so upset. Maybe because this moment was supposed to be a happy one. I finally got my mom back, just for her to leave me again. The news she gives me, it some terrible news. How was I supposed to leave my home? My family? It wouldn't be easy, and I didn't want to leave them. My chest felt heavy, and my body shook. It was getting cold, I could feel it in my bones. I had to get up and get home, but I had no idea where I was at this point. I've never ventured this far by myself without my family. My ability to track scent and find my way home wasn't as well as everyone else's in my family.

Maybe I could just die here, so no one would be hurt in my family. Maybe it will keep the bad people away from me forever, and my family. Allowing my dad, Bella and Renesmee to grow up in a happy family. Maybe Seth will finally be able to move on. I closed my eyes. The thought of everyone I cared about living a safe, happy life felt very comforting to me.

"I found her!" A deep voice shouts, my mind was fuzzy, and I couldn't open my eyes. I was in a daze. "Zoey." The voice was closer. Suddenly warm hands were wrapped around me.

"Is she okay?" Another unfamiliar voice calls out.

"I'm not sure, her body is freezing. We need to get her back to Carlisle's" In a whoosh, I was picked up, I felt the warm arms press me against their bare chest.

"Sam, her lips are blue." The unfamiliar voice spoke.

Sam? What the hell. I fought the daze. Knowing I needed to wake up, but it was too strong.

"I know, we need to hurry." Sam's words came out like a demand.

Next thing I knew all I could here was the sound of wind filling my ears, Sam held me close to him, and I could feel my body warming up little by little.

"Zoey!" I heard my dad's voice come from the left.

Sam didn't stop running.

 _Dad_ … I thought. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hear my mind.

Sam's pace slowed down.

"We found her, about thirty miles up north of La Push." Sam states to someone.

"What the hell was she doing up there?" I heard Emmett bark.

"I have no idea, but she needs to get inside. I'm scared she is going through hypothermia." Sam quickly hands me over, and I feel cold arms holding me. I shiver.

"Carlisle." I hear Alice scream. I was home.

The sound of the door opening, and the footsteps running up the stairs I knew where I was. I didn't need to open my eyes to know. I was safe, where Carlisle could take care of me.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bella voice was full of concern. I could hear someone pacing.

"I think she will be just fine. Just need to get her body back to the right temperature. She needs to rest too." I felt a warm blanket lay on top of me. Carlisle poked my arm with something, and I was too gone to even flinch.

"She is so ground." My dad snarled.

"Edward," Bella snaps. "Not now."

"Where is she?" I heard Seth's voice flow from downstairs. Then the sound of his footsteps grew closer. "Jesus." He gasped, he must have saw how terrible I looked.

"Sam found her," Carlisle spoke.

"Is she okay?" Seth was worried, I could feel him standing next to me.

"She will be, she needs to rest and warm up." Bella repeats the same information Carlisle just spoke to them.

"Well I am a personal space heater." Seth jokes, probably trying to ease the tension.

My dad growls. "No."

If I was awake I would roll my eyes, but I was too tired to even adempted to open my eyes. Instead I just let the sleep over take me. Knowing when I woke, I would have to deal with two issues. The bad guys coming for me, and my angry family.


	76. Chapter 76

*Edward's P.O.V*

It's been a few weeks since Zoey's little incident in the woods. Every time I try to bring it up, she completely blows me off and gets mad. Bella keeps telling me to leave her be and things will get better. Which is hard for me to do because, I don't understand why Zoey was in the middle of the woods all alone. Last time I asked her about it she freaked out on and now won't even speak to me now.

 _I knock on Zoey's door, she was getting ready for homecoming. Which I didn't think she should go to because she was grounded but my family outnumbered me since her friend Kailee really wanted her to go and she was on the homecoming court for princess._

" _Come in." She called out, I slowly walked in to see her back to me. She was putting on her tan high heels. When she turned to look at me I was blown away._

" _You look beautiful." I said softly, it blew me away home much she looked like Lillian. Her hair was long just like her mother's. The strapless coral dress fell just above her knees, the color looked great on her._

 _She smiled, "Thanks dad." Walking over to her dresser she grabbed her gold necklace, "Can you help me?" She asked._

 _I walked over and put the necklace around her neck. "So, I know you've been avoiding this but I really just need to know Zoey…" I could feel her tense up, as she walks away._

" _I already told you," Her voice is cold as she heads down the stairs._

 _I followed her, "That's a straight lie, and you know it."_

 _She turns. "I'm not lying. I was out there because I just went for a run and I didn't realize how far I was and by the time I did I was lost and couldn't find my way back." Bella had walked out of the kitchen holding Renesmee._

" _Edward don't do this." Bella looked at me._

" _I just wanted to know why my daughter is lying to me." I snap._

 _Zoey throws her hands up, "I am not lying!" She shouts._

" _Watch your tone." I glare at her._

" _This is so annoying. I am not a little girl. I can take care of myself, so why don't you just focus on raising your actually baby and leave me the hell alone." She snaps back and storms out of the house._

 _I was about to follow her but I felt a hand grab me, I turned to look at Carlisle._

" _Son, let it be." He spoke calmly. I groaned and pulled my arm away, storming out the back door and towards the cottage. Frustrated that my family never took my side when it came to Zoey._

By the time, she got home, I was still too angry to speak to her. Now we are in a standoff on who is going to speak to who first.

"Edward, I am going to go hunting with Jake and Renesmee," Bella looked at me, I was in the study with Carlisle. We were trying to figure out something about why Renesmee is growing at an alarming rate. Renesmee could have been a big one-year-old, or a small two-year-old. She wasn't shaped exactly like a toddler; she was leaner and more graceful. Her bronze ringlets hung to her waist. Bella couldn't bear to cut them. Renesmee could speak with flawless grammar and articulation, but she rarely bothered, preferring to simply show people what she wanted. She could not only walk but run and dance. She could even read. Time was on our side and we feared we were running out. Zoey was the opposite, leaving us clueless on what to do.

"Okay, I will see you when you get back." I smile up at my wife as she walks out.

Flipping through the books, I sigh. It is useless. Nothing is adding up and it's frustrating.

"It will be okay." Carlisle spoke not looking away from his computer screen. I hope he was right.

Another knock on the door, and I see Zoey walk in.

"Grandpa," She spoke to Carlisle.

"Yes?" He asked, looking towards her.

"I need help with my anatomy homework, I was wondering if you could take a break from research and help me." She didn't even look at me, just walked over to his desk with her book open and a notebook sitting on top of the page.

Carlisle and she worked together as I kept reading. I tried to tune them out since I was still annoyed she didn't want to tell me the truth.

I felt my phone going off. It was Bella. I answered on the first ring.

"Come, bring Carlisle," Bella spoke fast. "I saw Irina, and she saw me, but then

she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away, I think. She hasn't shown up here - yet, anyway - but she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn't, you and Carlisle should go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad."

"We'll be there in half a minute," I assured her. I was already out the door, running towards them, Carlisle by myside. We darted towards the long meadow. Running fast towards my wife and daughter, worried about their safety. Soon I was by Bella's side, Carlisle a few seconds' behind

"She was up on that ridge," Bella told us at once, pointing out the spot. If Irina was fleeing, she already had quite a head start. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked... really upset. She growled at me." Bella said.

Shocked, and mad. "What?" I said.

Carlisle put a hand on my arm. "She's grieving. I'll go after her."

"I'm coming with you," I insisted. I needed to see what her issue was with my wife.

We exchanged along glance.

" _Son, do you think it will be a good idea."_ He thought to me. I didn't break my gaze. Finally, Carlisle nodded, and we took off to find the trail without calling for Jasper or Emmett.

We ran after her for miles trying to catch her scent and track her down, but we were unable to catch up with her before her scent went away.

We even swum to the other bank to see if her trail had picked up in a straight line, but there was no trace of her for miles in either direction on the eastern shore.

By the time, we had gotten home, Bella was feeling like it was all her fault. She had come, as Alice had seen, to make peace with us only to be angered by Bella's camaraderie with Jacob.

There wasn't much to be done. Carlisle had called Tanya with the disappointing news. Tanya and Kate hadn't seen Irina since they'd decided to come to my wedding, and they were distraught that Irina had come so close and yet not returned home. I know that family is close so it wasn't easy for them to be apart like that.

Alice could catch a few glimpses of Irina's immediate future, nothing too concrete. She wasn't going back to Denali, as far as Alice could tell. The picture was hazy. Which was putting me on edge a little. Zoey said all she could see was Irina wandering around in the snow, with a distraught look. Somewhere in the north or east.

Days passed and Irina and her pain moved to the back of my mind. There were more important things to think of now. Bella would be leaving for Italy in a few days, so she could go to the Volturi to show them she is no longer human. Hopefully, putting that situation at ease for now. Still we are unsure how to handle Zoey, they would want to see if she turns which she can't. We are trying to protect her and Renesmee from them finding out what they truly are.

Zoey had been sitting on the couch with Renesmee sleeping on her lap. Alice was fixing the flowers in the vase, I could see she was trying to focus on Irina's future. It had been driving her crazy. I looked at Bella, who was looking at our daughters. Smiling. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so beautiful. All three of my girls were. I didn't see it when the vase slipped from Alice's fingers. I only heard the whoosh of the air whistling past the crystal, and my eyes flickered up in time to see the vase shatter into ten thousand diamond shards against the edge of the kitchen's marble floor.

No one moved, all eyes on Alice's back. Something wasn't right. And then Alice was facing us, twisting in a move so fast it didn't exist. Her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on the future, wide, staring, filling her thin face till they seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of a grave from the inside; I was buried in the terror and despair and agony of her gaze.

I saw her vision, _The Volturi walking, all of them. Coming towards us, with one intentioned. To kill us_. I gasped it was a broken, half-choked sound.

Zoey started to gasp from air, like someone had been holding her neck. She was standing up now, holding Renesmee close to her chest.

"What?" Jasper growled, leaping to her side in a blurred rush of movement, crushing the broken crystal under his feet. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her sharply. She seemed to rattle silently in his hands. "What Alice?"

Emmett moved his teeth bared while his eyes darted toward the window, anticipating an attack.

Jasper shook Alice again. "What is it?"

"They're coming for us," Alice, Zoey and I whispered together, perfectly synchronized. "All of them."

No one spoke. Silence filled the room.

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," I groaned at the same time.

"Why?" Zoey whispered to herself. "How?"

"When?" I whispered. Zoey looked at me, and I could feel the tears filling her eyes. She was terrified.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"When?" Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice.

Alice's eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror.

"Not long," she spoke. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month.

"Why?" Carlisle was the one to ask this time.

Esme answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see ..."

"This isn't about Bella being a vampire." Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming - Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," Zoey whispered.

"But why?" Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring down us?"

"There are so many of us," I answered dully. "They must want to make sure that..." I didn't finish.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?" Carlisle spoke.

I felt I knew the answer to Carlisle's question, and yet at the same time I didn't. Renesmee was the reason why, I was sure.

"Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be..." Alice trailed off, her eyes drifting again. She stared at nothing for a long second.

I flinched. Seeing what Alice was processing in her mind.

"She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide... It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her_"

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way. She's almost there." Zoey was on the verge of crying.

"What is she doing?" Carlisle was asking.

Bella turned and took Renesmee's sleeping body from Zoey, holding her tight.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," Bella said in a low voice, interrupting whatever Emmett was beginning to say. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

"An immortal child," Carlisle whispered.

I knelt beside Bella, wrapping my arms over the both. I reached for Zoey's hand and squeezed it softly

"But she's wrong," Bella went on. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason…"

No one spoke for a long time.

Then I whispered into Bella's hair. "It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial for, love," I said quietly. "Aro's seen Irina's proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they're wrong," Bella said stubbornly.

"They won't wait for us to show them that." I replied. Knowing it was true. I felt Zoey fall onto the couch.

"What can we do?" Bella demanded.

It was Emmett who answered her rhetorical question. "We fight," he said calmly

"We can't win," Jasper growled. I could imagine how his face would look, how his body would curve protectively over Alice's.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around." Emmett made a disgusted noise, and I knew instinctively that he was not upset by the idea of the Volturi's tracker but by the idea of running away. "And I don't know that we can't win," he said. "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

Bella head snapped up at that. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!"

"Chill, Bella." His expression was no different from when he was contemplating fighting anacondas. Even the threat of annihilation couldn't change Emmett's perspective, his ability to thrill to a challenge. "I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though - do you think Jacob, Seth or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

Carlisle whisper. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett said in a placating tone. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us." I could see the plan refining itself in his head as he spoke. "If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight_"

There was a hint of a smile on Emmett's face now. I was surprised no one had hit him yet. I wanted to.

"Yes," Esme said eagerly. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen*

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly, her voice brittle as glass.

Esme nodded in agreement, as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm in Rosalie's tone. "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We'd do it for them," Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes were a dark void again. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked.

Alice and I both looked down at Renesmee. Then Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Tanya's family," she said. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads - Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked half fearfully, as if he hoped the answer was no, and his old brother could be spared from the coming carnage.

"Maybe." Alice's lips pressed together.

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

"I can't see," Alice repeated. "We'll have to split up and hurry - before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them." She zoned again. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child." "There is so much. We have to hurry," she whispered.

"Alice?" I asked. "That was too fast - I didn't understand. What was -?" I didn't understand any of her vision. Zoey looked almost as lost as I did.

"I can't see!" she exploded back at him. "Jacob and Seth are almost here!"

Rosalie took a step toward the front door. "I'll deal with - "

"No, let the, come," Alice said quickly, her voice straining higher with each word. She grabbed Jasper's hand and began pulling him toward the back door. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I must go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waste!"

I could hear Jacob and Seth coming up the stairs.

"Hurry!" she called back to us. "You have to find them all!"

"Find what?" Jacob asked, shutting the front door behind himself. "Where'd Alice go?"

No one answered; we all just stared.

Jacob shook the wet from his hair and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his t-shirt, his eyes on Renesmee. "Hey, Bells! I thought you guys would've gone home by now_"

Seth had walked over to Zoey. "Zoey?" was all he could say

Jacob looked around the room confused, but then his expression changed. "What?" he asked flatly. "What happened?"

I couldn't think where to begin. No one else found the words, either.

Jacob crossed the room in three long strides and dropped to his knees beside Renesmee and Bells "Is she okay?" he demanded, touching her forehead, tilting his head as he listened to her heart. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!"

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," Bella choked out, the words breaking in strange places.

"Then who?" He looked over to Seth who was staring at Zoey who hadn't moved a muscle.

"All of us, Jacob," Bella whispered. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

Zoey broke into a harsh sob, Seth quickly grabbed onto her. No one moved, everything in our lives was falling apart.


	77. Chapter 77

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Alice never came back. None of us moved, we all sat still like statues, in fear of what was to come. Was this what Lillian meant? No, it couldn't be. She said people worse than the Volutri were coming for me. Not like it mattered anymore. By the time, they came I would be dead.

The stillness in the living room was overwhelming. I could feel all the fear hitting me, and Jasper was still gone so I didn't have him here to help me calm down. If it wasn't for Seth holding me, I would have had a panic attack. Carlisle had barely been able to move his lips to explain it all to Jacob and Seth. Even Emmett stood silent and still from then on. Hearing Carlisle explain what was happening made it worse.

The sun was starting to rise, and I was growing concerned. Alice still hasn't returned and Jasper too. It was uncommon for them to be gone for so long

Jacob was snoring in the corner, twitching anxiously in his sleep. The rest of the pack knew everything. They were readying themselves for what was coming. Not that this preparation would do anything but get them killed with the rest of my family. Seth slept next to me on the couch, I still haven't closed my eyes. Afraid of the terror that might come in my dreams.

The sunlight broke through the back windows, sparkling on my dad's skin. His eyes had not left Bella's all night. Both staring at each other all night. My dad's eyes wondered away from Bella's to find mine. His brows flurried together, and his lip twitched.

"Alice," he said. I knew something was wrong.

"She's been gone a long time," Rosalie murmured, surprised.

"Where could she be?" Emmett wondered, taking a step toward the door.

Esme put a hand on her arm. "We don't want to disturb ..."

"She's never taken so long before," My dad said. New worry splintered the mask his face had become. His features were alive again, his eyes suddenly wide with fresh fear, extra panic. I could sense it, and I stood up. Something was off.

"Carlisle, you don't think - something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?" My dad had finally moved from his spot all night.

Aro's face filled my mind. Aro, who had seen into all the corners of Alice's mind, who knew everything she was capable of. Could he have really come after her? How could I have I missed it?

"Dad." I croaked out, and he knew my thoughts without me having to say them.

Emmett cussed out loud. My family was already a blur of action.

"Stay with Renesmee!" Bella shrieked at Jacob as we sprinted through the door.

I wasn't as fast as the rest of my family, but when I was full of their emotions it pushed me to keep up. I sprinted next to Esme. Few strides behind Rosalie.

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" Carlisle asked, his voice as even as if he were standing motionless rather than running at full speed.

"I don't see how," my dad answered. "But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" I heard Emmett from ahead of us. I couldn't see anything, my visions of Alice, she wasn't coming into my mind. No matter how hard I concreated on her.

"Maybe," My dad said. "There's no scent but Alice and Jasper. Where were, they going?"

"I can't see anything." I call out. Esme looks at me as we continue to follow their trail.

Alice and Jasper's trail was curling into a wide arc; it stretched first east of the house, but headed north on the other side of the river, and then back west again after a few miles. We recrossed the river, all seven jumping within a second of each other.

"Did you catch that scent?" Esme called ahead a few moments after we'd leaped the river for the second time. I kept up with her, even though my legs were growing tired. I didn't want to leave my families side.

"Keep to the main trail - we're almost to the Quileute border," My dad ordered. "Stay together. See if they turned north or south."

I was the only one who the treaty line didn't stand to anymore. I could cross if I pleased, I knew if needed, I would have to keep tracking Alice and Jasper on my own if they crossed the line. The hint of wolf in the breeze blowing from the east grew strong. My dad and Carlisle slowed a little out of habit, and I could see their heads sweep from side to side, waiting for the trail to turn, it didn't. My dad came to a sudden stop. We all froze too.

"Sam?" My dad asked in a flat voice. "What is this?"

Sam came through the trees a few hundred yards away, walking quickly toward us in his human form, which was unusually. Paul and Jared walked next to him in their wolf form. I was growing impatient on how long it took Sam to reach us. I just wanted to have Alice in my arms and Jasper calming my emotions down.

Sam ignored my dad, looking straight at Carlisle as he stopped walking and began to speak. "Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it." Sam's face was grim as he held out a folded sheet of paper, printed all over with small black text.

"Alice has decided to leave us," Carlisle whispered. My heart stopped. I felt it drop to the bottom of my stomach.

"What?" Rosalie cried.

Carlisle turned the page around so that we all could read.

 **Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember; Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you.**

We stood frozen again, the silence total but for the sound of the wolves' heartbeats, their breathing and mine.

" _Is it really that bad? What is coming?"_ Jared's voice filled my head.

" _Is it this dangerous to make them leave you guys?"_ Paul thought.

Their thoughts were too loud. "Yes, things are that dangerous." My dad spoke.

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" Sam asked out loud, censure in his tone. It was clear that he had not read the note before giving it to Carlisle. He was upset now, looking as if he regretted listening to Alice. I felt the tears forming again, Alice had really abandoned us.

"We don't know what she saw," My dad said. "Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward. She just has more information than we do."

" _Doesn't Zoey see the future too?"_ Jared thought. My head snapped up.

"Her visions aren't as strong as Alice's, she doesn't see everything. Only certain pieces." My dad responded for me.

"We would not -," Sam began, I knew where he was going.

"Don't you dare." I snap. Remember what they tried to do to me, even though it was against the rules. Seth still is hurt over it.

"You are bound differently than we are," My dad glares. "We still have our free will."

Sam's chin jerked up, and his eyes looked suddenly flat black.

"But you should heed the warning," My dad went on. "This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

Sam smiled grimly. "We don't run away." Behind him, Paul snorted. I rolled my eyes. The pack was stubborn. But they had no idea what was coming, and that's what terrified me.

"Don't get your family slaughtered for pride," Carlisle interjected quietly.

Sam looked at Carlisle with a softer expression. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee and Zoey is as much as part of our family now as yours. Jacob and Seth will not and cannot abandon them. As we cannot abandon them." His eyes flickered to Alice's note, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"You don't know her," I say in Alice's defense.

"Do you?" Sam asked bluntly. I wanted to slap him, but I kept my cool.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "We have much to do. Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

Behind me, I could hear Esme's quiet, tearless sobs.

Everything seemed unreal, like I was dreaming again after all these months. Having a nightmare. I felt the tears fall down my cheek.

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry," Sam answered. "We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing," Carlisle told him. "Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

My family has always been an indivisible unit. But, it's not. Carlisle created my dad, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was my biological father, and he created Bella. We are physically linked by blood and venom. Alice and Jasper, they were adopted into this unit, they adopted the Cullen name, it was their choice. She had shown up with her unconnected past, bringing Jasper with his, and fit herself into the family that was already there. Both she and Jasper had known another life outside our family. Had she really chosen to lead another new life after she'd seen that life with us was over? Was there no hope at all? Not even a chance of living? We were truly doomed.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Emmett snarled low under his breath. "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done." The others nodded with determined expressions, and I realized that they were banking on whatever chance Alice had given us.

Yes, we all would fight. What else was there? And apparently, we would involve others, because Alice had said so before she'd left us. How could we not follow Alice's last warning? The wolves, too, would fight with us for Renesmee and me. We would fight, they would fight, and we all would die. Talk about a crappy way to go out.


	78. Chapter 78

*Seth's P.O.V*

I woke up to find Jake sitting on the couch, staring at Renesmee. I looked for Zoey but she was nowhere to be found. I started to panic.

"They all ran out…" Jake didn't look away from Nessie who was sleeping. "Something happened with Alice."

Alice? What in the world? I stood up, as I started to pace. I looked out into the woods and saw Leah laying down in her wolf form. My heart ached a little at the thought of my sister having to fight the Volutri, I knew this was going to be a death sentence, but I had to do anything to protect Zoey.

"Where did they go?" I asked. Worried something might happen to Zoey.

He shrugged, "No idea." He finally looked up. We both knew what we were thinking, we didn't need to speak it out loud. "Seth."

"I know." I clenched my jaw. Nessie and Zoey, they were our number one priority. I couldn't let them die. I wouldn't.

I looked up to see Carlisle coming through the woods, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Zoey followed behind. She looked exhausted, and sad. I could sense something was wrong.

Carlisle ran up the stairs, and was ordering the rest of the Cullens around. Zoey walked over to the couch and collapsed.

"Are you okay?" I spoke softly to her, as she closed her eyes. I could tell she had been crying.

"No…" Her voice cracked. "Alice left us, her and Jasper abandoned us."

My mouth dropped open, as I took in what she said. "What?"

Zoey's lip quivered, as she looked over to her sleeping sister. "We are doomed."

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. I had to figure a way to save her. Even if that meant leaving the pack to fight without me. I felt Zoey tense up in my arms. She was reading my thoughts.

"No." She mumbled into my chest. "We will fight with our family, and we will die with them too." I couldn't go against her wishes.

Bella and Edward came back finally. Carlisle and the others had figured out a plan, and were ready to leave.

Nessie had woken by all the commotion she sat on Jake's lap, both watching the rest of the Cullen's wide eyed like me.

Rosalie had traded her silk wrap dress for a sturdy-looking pair of jeans, running shoes, and a button-down shirt made of the thick weave that backpackers used for long trips. Esme was dressed similarly. There was a globe on the coffee table that I didn't even see them pull out.

The atmosphere was more positive now than before. Zoey had stood up to walk over to her family. She looked at the globe.

"Where are, we going first?" She asked.

"We're to stay here?" Edward asked, looking at Carlisle. He didn't sound happy.

"Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it," Carlisle said. "We'll send whomever we can find back here to you - Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield." He looked at Zoey. "As much as I would love for you to travel with us, you're the only one who has the power to see the future right now. We need you to stay here and keep an eye on the decisions of the Volutri."

Esme smiled, "Plus, when our friends meet you, they will have another example of how harmless Renesmee is."

Zoey nodded, she knew her role.

Edward gave one sharp nod, still not happy. "There's a lot of ground to cover."

"We're splitting up," Emmett answered. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

"You'll have your hands full here," Carlisle said. "Tanya's family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you must persuade them not to react the way Irina did. They will be able to do a better job at understanding since they know Zoey, but Zoey wasn't made like Renesmee was. They might be more confused or worried. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come - if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place." Carlisle sighed. "Your job may well be the hardest trying to get them to stay. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder for a second and then kissed Zoey's forehead. Esme hugged Zoey, who was crying again. Rosalie forced a hard smile, blew a kiss to Renesmee, and then gave Jacob a parting grimace. I laughed a little.

"Good luck," Edward told them.

"And to you," Carlisle said. "We'll all need it."

I watched them leave, wishing I could feel whatever hope bolstered.

Zoey walked over to me. "Seth lets walk."

I took her hand as we wondered towards the backyard. She didn't say anything, but she kept her eyes forward. We walked far into the woods, almost to Edward's cottage.

"I need to tell you something, and I need to trust you will keep it to yourself." Zoey's voice was calm.

"I promise." I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Remember when I got lost in the woods?" She began. How could I forget? I was terrified. I couldn't catch her scent and I thought she had ran away or worse was dead.

"Yes."

"I lied, I wasn't just wondering around. I was trying to follow someone." She looked away, and bit her lip.

"Who?" I asked.

She hesitated, then looked at me, "My mom."

I didn't understand her mother was dead. "What?"

"My mother, Lillian." She paused, "She isn't dead. I found out a year ago, she is alive and she is a vampire. I guess the venom worked for her the day on the lake when Victoria and James found her. But she didn't come find me, she didn't want me to know she was alive, until Victoria almost killed me for the first time, she came to me in a dream. I found out she was alive and had been watching over me my whole life."

"Hold up." I stopped her, "You're telling me your mother is alive?"

"Yes," She nodded, "She is alive, but she doesn't want to be in my life. I finally met her a few weeks ago, at the bridge. She was telling me that someone, dangerous, worse than the Volturi was coming after me."

Worse than the Volturi? I didn't even think that was possible from all the stories I heard the Cullens says.

"I know you're confused." Zoey took my hand, "I just needed to tell you, since it didn't matter anymore. The Volturi is going to kill us anyways if this plan Alice has doesn't work."

"Zoey." I began but she raised her hand.

"Seth, I know you want to protect me, but I need you to understand something." The sound of birds chirping filled my ears, as I looked at her. So, tiny, so helpless. "I need you to promise that if it comes to a fight, you will fight for your life. Do not die for me."

"What?" I snap. "I can't promise that!"

"You have to. You're my best friend Seth, and I need you to promise that if it comes down to a fight, you will save yourself before risking your life for mine." She pressed her lips together.

I couldn't go against her wishes, as much as I wanted to. "I promise."


	79. Chapter 79

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I knew that my family was out doing what needed to be done, but part of me couldn't help but feel so useless sitting at home.

Trying to focus on a decision of Aro's or anyone I could think of to see if anything had changed. I was still beating myself up over the fact I missed Alice's choice to leave us.

I sat on the couch, where Bella held Renesmee. My dad was pacing none stop, and waiting for a phone call from the rest of the family. I sent Seth home to be with his mother for a bit. She knew what was coming, and insisted Leah and he didn't put themselves into this fight, knowing they had no choice. My heart broke for Sue.

Renesmee reached for me, and I held my arms open. She launched herself into them. I held onto her tightly. All my life I wished for a sibling, never really thinking I would get one but now I do, and someone wants to come and kill her. I held her tight to my chest. My beautiful, innocent sister. We were both just two misunderstood individuals.

As much as I feared for my life, for the rest of my family's, it was not the same as the gut-wrenching terror I felt for my sister. There had to be a way to save her, even if that was the only thing I could do.

She was the one thing I simply had to save.

Bella got up and walked to my dad, who took her into his arms. I smiled a little at them.

Renesmee's hand touched my cheek lightly. She showed me my own face, Bella's, our dad's, Jacob's, Rosalie's, Esme's, Carlisle's, Alice's, Jasper's, flipping through all our family's faces faster and faster. Seth and Leah. Charlie, Sue, and Billy. Repeatedly. Worrying, like the rest of us were. She was only worrying, though. Jake had kept the worst from her as far as I could tell. The part about how we had no hope, how we all were going to die in a month's time.

She settled on Alice's face, longing and confused. _Where was Alice?_

"I don't know," I whispered. "But she's Alice. She's doing the right thing, like always."

The right thing for Alice and Jasper, anyway. I hated thinking of her that way, but how else could the situation be understood? She left us, they both did.

Renesmee sighed, and I smiled at her.

"I miss her, too." I spoke softly.

I could feel my eyes forming with tears again, and I could feel my throat clench. I didn't want to cry in front of her, but I couldn't help it. The tears rolled down my face, and fell onto her.

Renesmee pulled back to look at me, and I saw my face mirrored in her thoughts and in her eyes.

Renesmee's eyes watched mine. She stroked my face, showing me nothing, just trying to soothe me.

A tear welled up on the edge of Renesmee's eye. I wiped it away with a kiss. She touched her eye in amazement and then looked at the wetness on her fingertip. She had never cried before, it was so unexpected for her. I didn't want her to cry.

"Don't cry," I told her. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this." If there was nothing else I could do, I would still save my Renesmee.

For once in a long time, I was alone in my house. Seth was at the reservation, so was Leah. Bella, my dad and Renesmee were at the cottage and Jacob of course followed. My dad tried to get me to come stay with them, but I wanted to lay in my own bed.

Lying in the dark, I stared at the ceiling. Allowing the feeling of fear to consume me. My mind raced, of ways to help save my little sister. There had to be a way.

Lillian's face filled my mind. How had someone stayed hidden for so long, from people worse than the Volturi? Maybe she could help me, maybe she could help me find a way to save Renesmee from the Volturi. If she could stay in hiding, then I am sure my sister could too. But I had no idea how to reach her. I sat up. I needed to find a way. The only time she ever comes to me is in my sleep when I was in danger, or something.

Then it hit me, I needed to do something to put myself into danger. Quickly changing, I ran outside into my jeep. Driving towards La Push. I remember Bella telling me how she would do dangerous things to see my dad, when he left her. I knew what I could do.

I pulled out my phone and called Seth. He answered the second ring.

"Zoey?" His voice was full of concern.

"Seth listen to me." I spoke fast as I pulled up to the cliff that I once saw Bella jump off. I climbed out of my jeep and walked to the edge of the cliff. The water was rough, and I knew it was going to be cold. It was mid-December. "I am going to do something, I need to do this and you're going to think I am crazy but I will explain it all in person."

"What the hell do you mean?" I could hear him rustling around putting clothes on.

"I am about to jump off this cliff and I need you to come save me. Take me home and let me sleep but do not tell my dad." I didn't give him a chance to stop me. I hung up the phone, and quickly took my hoodie off, and stripped down into my bathing suit. The cold air hit my bare skin and I shivered.

I closed my eyes, "Please work." I whispered. Before jumping. The air whistle into my ear, as my body flew quickly down towards the water.

Splashing into the dark, ice cold water. It felt like a million knives stabbing me. I kicked for the surface, as I emerged for air, gasping I couldn't help but start to panic. The waves crashed in front of me. I couldn't fight the current and the strength of the waves even if I wanted to. I needed to stay alive, long enough for Seth to pull me out.

Slowly I could feel my body losing oxygen, as I fought the water. My eyes closed, as I let the darkness consume me. Seth… was the last thing I thought of.

 _The lake was frozen over, there was snow on the ground. I could see the skyline was full of green and red lights for the Christmas spirit._

 _I looked for her, knowing she would be coming. I was right. She walked towards me._

" _Are you insane?" She snapped at me. I didn't even try to explain myself._

" _My family is in danger, and I need your help." I spoke fast, knowing I didn't have much time. "The Volutri is coming for us, and we are going to die. I need you to help me save my little sister, she is too young to die. I know you can help me hide her when the time comes."_

 _My mom didn't blink, she just stared at me. "What about you?"_

" _Renesmee is my number one priority." I state the facts._

" _And you're mine." She snaps at me._

 _I fight the urge to laugh since she failed to come into my life until a few weeks ago, "I need to see you, in person."_

 _She hesitated, I could feel myself being pulled away. Seth must have found me._

" _Mom." I begged._

" _I'll contact you soon." She pulled me into a hug, and I felt her slowly fate away._

"ZOEY!" Seth's voice filled my ears. Water dripped down hitting my face. "Wake up." He cried, as he pressed down on my chest, and breathed into my mouth.

I coughed, as I spit water up. Slowly opening my eyes to see him soaked, like me.

"Zoey?" He looked at me, his face was full of fear. "What the hell!" He shouts. Pulling me into a hug, his warm body starts to heat my frozen body up. "Are you stupid? You could have died!"

I didn't say anything, I had found a chance, a glimpse of hope to save my sister. That's all that mattered.


	80. Chapter 80

*Seth's P.O.V*

I pull into the Cullen's driveway, Zoey is sleeping in the passenger seat. Her hair is still wet, and she is shivering. Even though I had the heat cranked up the whole way home.

Slowly climbing out of the driver's seat, I jog over to her side. Not wanting to wake her up, I slide my arms under her legs and pull her close to my chest. Carrying her into the house, and up the stairs to the room. Luckily everyone in her family was gone, searching for their friends to help them with the Volturi, and her dad was at the cottage, with Bella and Nessie.

Laying Zoey down softly on her bed, I go to her closet. I know she has so many clothes in here, but she needs something to warm her up. I grab one of my hoodies that she has hanging up, and a pair of sweat pants. Walking over to her, I slightly shake her.

"Zoey." I whisper, she groans a little and rolls away from me. I sigh, knowing she isn't going to wake up to change. So, I just slide the covers back, and put them over her. Before walking out of the room. As much as I wanted to lay down next to her, and hold her. I needed to think. My mind was still trying to wrap around the idea of whatever the hell she just did.

" _I am about to jump off this cliff and I need you to come save me. Take me home and let me sleep but do not tell my dad." Zoey's voice rang through my ears, as the dial tone started going off._

 _I didn't hesitate, I was out the door of my house. Running towards the cliff that I have jumped off countless times since I was ten. Sprinting as fast as I could._

 _I know I should have stayed there tonight to watch over her. But no, she insisted I go home and be with my mom for a while._

 _I made my way down onto the beach, the cliff was in my view. She wasn't standing at the top, which meant she had already jumped. I ran faster. The water was rough tonight. I could see the waves crashing hard onto the rocks. I saw a glimpses of blonde hair fling above the water, but disappear as another big wave crashes into the rocks._

" _ZOEY!" I scream, knowing she couldn't hear me. Ripping my shirt off as I jumped into the water, swimming against the current towards where Zoey just appeared. Even though I was strong, the waves were hard to swim against._

 _The water was freezing, even having a body with a set high temperature. I could tell it was cold. I took a big breath as I went under the waves, opening my eyes to look for Zoey. The salt water burned my eyes, as I kept swimming._

 _Finally, there she was, lifeless and unconscious. Her blonde hair floating all around her. I grab her by the arm and kick for the surface. Gasping for air, I pull her close to my chest as I kick towards the shore._

 _Dragging her body up onto the sand like a rag doll. I fell to my knees._

" _Zoey." I call out. She wasn't breathing, I pressed down on her chest. "Wake up." I press harder and harder. "Please." My voice cracked. I couldn't lose her. Bending over, I blow air into her lungs, as I press again. "ZOEY!" I scream._

 _She starts to cough, as water flows out of her mouth. "Zoey?" My voice was still shaky, "What the hell!" I pull her into my arms, her cold body was shivering against mine. "Are you stupid? You could have died!" I lectured, she didn't respond._

 _We sat there for a few more minutes, she fell asleep, and I carried her up to her jeep. Where I saw, her clothes were sitting on the edge of the cliff along with her phone. I laid her in the passenger seat and drove back to the Cullen's house. Praying no one was around because there was no way I could explain this one._

"Seth?" I heard Bella's voice behind me. I turned to see her standing in the living room. I sat up. I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey Bella," I smile at her, as she walks towards me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home." She sat down.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock on the wall it was almost seven in the morning. "I came to check on Zoey. I was worried."

She shook her head at me. "You and Jacob both. Always worrying over those girls."

"It's what we do best, protecting them." I joked, she smiled but it soon vanished. I knew she was thinking about what was coming, how helpless we all really were.

Edward entered the room, holding Nessie, along with Jake right behind him.

"Tayna shouldn't be too much longer." He spoke to Bella, handing Nessie over to her.

Zoey came down the stairs, her hair was dry and she was wearing my hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. I smiled at her, even though I was still very pissed at her.

"Good morning." She smiled at her family. Walking over to Nessie giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking towards me.

 _You have a lot to explain_. I thought to her. She just nodded and looked at her dad who was leaning motionlessly against the back-window wall, staring towards the front door. He didn't look like he saw anyone in the room, lost in his own mind.

"What if they don't like me?" Nessie whispered, and all our eyes flashed to her face.

"Of course, they'll -," Jacob started to say, but Bella silenced him with a look.

Zoey smiled at Nessie. "They will like you, but first they have to understand you. Trust me I was worried no one would like me because I was different." She walked over to her little sister, "But guess what, we are two very special girls."

Nessie sighed.

"You're special, that's not a bad thing." Jake said, backing Zoey up.

She shook her head in disagreement. She thought of our strained faces and said, "This is my fault."

"No," Jacob, Edward, Bella and Zoey all said at the same time.

The sound of the slowing of an engine on the freeway, the tires moving from pavement to soft dirt. Stopped them from auguring anymore.

Edward darted around the corner to stand waiting by the door. Renesmee hid in Bella's hair. Jacob and I stared at each other across the room, desperation on our faces. Zoey quickly followed her dad.

The car moved quickly through the woods. We heard it pull into the meadow and stop by the front porch. Four doors opened and closed. They didn't speak as they approached the door. Edward opened it before they could knock.

"Edward! Zoey!" a female voice enthused.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." He replied.

Three murmured hellos.

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," the first voice said, Tanya. I could hear that they all were still outside. Edward must be standing in the doorway, blocking their entrance. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, I shook my head. Knowing that one of the vampires hated our kind for what we did to her mate.

"No," Zoey said. "Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever." Which is true. I smiled at Zoey jumping to our defense.

A woman chuckled.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Tanya asked. And then she continued without waiting for an answer. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Carlisle had to leave." Zoey responded.

There was a short silence. Here we go.

"What's going on, Edward?" Tanya demanded.

"If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for just a few minutes," he answered. "I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand."

"Is Carlisle all right?" a male voice asked anxiously. Eleazar, I remember him from the wedding.

"None of us is all right, Eleazar," Zoey's sweet voice responded. My heart ached a little. "But physically, Carlisle is fine."

"Physically?" Tanya asked sharply. "What do you mean?"

"What she means is that my entire family is in very grave danger. But before I explain, I ask for your promise. Listen to everything I say before you react. I am begging you to hear me out." Edward spoke.

A longer silence greeted his request. Bella looked at Jake, who looked pale.

"We're listening," Tanya finally said. "We will hear it all before we judge."

"Thank you, Tanya," Edward said fervently. "We wouldn't involve you in this if we had any other choice."

Edward must have moved because we heard four sets of footsteps walk through the doorway.

Someone sniffed. "I knew those werewolves were involved," Tanya muttered.

"She doesn't smell to great herself." Jake muttered. Bella shot him a glare.

"Yes, and they're on our side. Again." Zoey said. I smiled, that's my girl.

"Tell us about the danger, Edward," Tanya said quietly. "We'll listen, and we'll be on your side, where we belong."

Edward took a deep breath. "I'd like you to witness for yourselves first. Listen - in the other room. What do you hear?"

It was quiet, and then there was movement.

"Just listen first, please," Edward said.

"Werewolves I assume. I can hear their heart." Tanya said.

"What else?" Edward asked.

"Zoey's thrumming heart beat." Tayna added.

"Other than mine." Zoey stated.

"Wait, why is there another thrumming, it's faster than yours Zoey. " Kate or Carmen asked. "Is that... some kind of a bird?"

"No, but remember what you're hearing. Now, what do you smell? Besides the werewolves, and Zoey."

"Is there another human here?" Eleazar whispered.

"No," Tanya disagreed. "It's not human... but... closer to human than the rest of the scents here. What is that, Edward? I've only smelled this fragrance before once, with Zoey. But this is a little different"

"You most certainly have not, Tanya. Please, please remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconceived notions." Edward was nervous, I could hear it in his voice.

"I promised you I would listen, Edward."

"All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please."

Bella stood slowly, carrying Nessie close to her. I followed as did Jacob. I took one step into the bigger room and then froze, unable to force myself farther forward. Renesmee took a deep breath and then peeped out from under Bella's hair, her little shoulders tight, expecting a rebuff.

I thought I'd prepared myself for their reaction. For accusations, for shouting, for the motionlessness of deep stress.

Tanya skittered back four steps, her strawberry curls quivering, like a human confronted by a venomous snake. Kate jumped back all the way to the front door and braced herself against the wall there. A shocked hiss came from between her clenched teeth. Eleazar threw himself in front of Carmen in a protective crouch.

"Oh please" I heard Jacob complain under his breath.

Edward put his arm around Renesmee and Bella. "You promised to listen," he reminded them.

"Some things cannot be heard!" Tanya exclaimed. "How could you, Edward? Do you not know what this means?"

"We have to get out of here," Kate said anxiously, her hand on the doorknob.

"Edward ..." Eleazar seemed beyond words.

I could see the panic in Zoey's eyes.

"Wait!" Zoey called out. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is. She is like me, she is half human, half vampire."

The four vampires stared at Zoey like she was speaking a language none of them knew.

"Hear me." Edward's voice shifted into a smooth velvet tone of persuasion. "Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator - her biological father. Just like I am with Zoey."

"Edward, you can't expect us to -," Eleazar started to say.

"Tell me another explanation that fits, Eleazar. You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, Eleazar. You can smell it. She is just like Zoey, just a child though. You never met Zoey when she was this little. You never saw her grow." Edward was trying to fight for their help.

"How?" Kate breathed.

"Bella is her biological mother," Edward told her. "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get enough venom into her heart to save her."

"Physical relationships between vampires and humans are not common," Edward answered, a bit of dark humor in his tone now. "

"Human survivors of such trysts are even less common." Zoey added, her mother was an example they would know.

"Come now, Eleazar. Surely you can see the resemblance." It was Carmen who responded to Edward's words. She stepped around Eleazar, ignoring his half-articulated warning, and walked carefully to stand right in front of me. She leaned down slightly, looking carefully into Renesmee's face.

"You seem to have your mother's eyes," she said in a low, calm voice, "but your father's face." And then, as if she could not help herself, she smiled at Renesmee. "Plus, you look a little like young Zoey here."

Renesmee's answering smile was dazzling.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" Bella asked Carmen. "She has a gift for explaining things."

Carmen was still smiling at Renesmee. "Do you speak, little one?"

"Yes," Renesmee answered in her trilling high soprano. All of Tanya's family flinched at the sound of her voice except for Carmen. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."

She placed her little dimpled hand on Carmen's cheek.

Carmen stiffened like an electric shock had run through her. Eleazar was at her side in an instant, his hands on her shoulders as if to yank her away.

"Wait," Carmen said breathlessly, her unblinking eyes locked on Renesmee's.

Renesmee "showed" Carmen her explanation for a long time. Edward's face was intent as he watched with Carmen, Jake shifted his weight impatiently behind me. Zoey was smiling, probably seeing whatever Nessie was showing Carmen.

"What's Nessie showing her?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Everything," Edward murmured.

Another minute passed, and Renesmee dropped her hand from Carmen's face. She smiled winningly at the stunned vampire.

"She really is your daughter, isn't she?" Carmen breathed, switching her wide topaz eyes to Edward's face. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from a very gifted father."

"Do you believe what she showed you?" Edward asked, his expression intense.

"Without a doubt," Carmen said simply.

Eleazar's face was rigid with distress. "Carmen!"

Carmen took his hands into her own and squeezed them. "Impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but truth. Let the child show you."

Carmen nudged Eleazar closer to me and then nodded at Renesmee. "Show him, mi querida"

Renesmee grinned, clearly delighted with Carmen's acceptance, and touched Eleazar lightly on the forehead.

"Ay caray!"hespit, and jerked away from her.

"What did she do to you?" Tanya demanded, coming closer warily. Kate crept forward, too.

"She's just trying to show you her side of the story," Carmen told him in a soothing voice.

Renesmee frowned impatiently. "Watch, please," she commanded Eleazar. I giggled a little. She was bossy just like her sister.

Eleazar eyed her suspiciously and then glanced at Carmen for help. She nodded encouragingly. Eleazar took a deep breath and then leaned closer until his forehead touched her hand again. He shuddered when it began but held still this time, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Ahh," he sighed when his eyes reopened a few minutes later. "I see."

Renesmee smiled at him. He hesitated, then smiled a slightly unwilling smile in response.

"Eleazar?" Tanya asked.

"It's all true, Tanya. This is no immortal child. She's half-human, just like Zoey. Come. See for yourself." He pointed.

In silence, Tanya took her turn and then Kate, both showing shock as that first image hit them with Renesmee's touch. But then, just like Carmen and Eleazar, they seemed completely won over as soon as it was done.

"Thank you for listening," Edward said quietly.

"But there is the grave danger you warned us of," Tanya said. "Not directly from this child, I see, but surely from the Volturi, then. How did they find out about her? When are, they coming?"

"When Bella saw Irina that day in the mountains," Edward explained, "she had Renesmee with her."

Kate hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits, "Irina did this? To you? To Carlisle? Irina?"

I rolled my eyes, guess they didn't know their own family.

"No," Tanya whispered. "Someone else ..."

"Alice saw her go to them," Edward said.

"How could she do this thing?" Eleazar asked of no one.

'Imagine if you had seen Renesmee only from a distance. If you had not waited for our explanation." Zoey added, she was right. Renesmee did look like a vampire.

Tanya's eyes tightened. "No matter what she thought... You are our family."

"There's nothing we can do about Irina's choice now. It's too late. Alice gave us a month." Bella finally spoke.

Both Tanya's and Eleazar's heads cocked to one side. Kate's brow furrowed.

"So long?" Eleazar asked.

"They are all coming. That must take some preparation." Zoey restates what she told me the other day.

Eleazar gasped. "The entire guard?"

"Not just the guard," Edward said, his jaw straining tight. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Even the wives."

"Impossible," Eleazar said blankly.

"I would have said the same two days ago," Edward said.

Eleazar scowled, and when he spoke it was nearly a growl. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would they put themselves and the wives in danger?"

"It doesn't make sense from that angle. Alice said there was more to this than just punishment for what they think we've done. She thought you could help us." Zoey was pleading with them now.

"More than punishment? But what else is there?" Eleazar started pacing, stalking toward the door and back again as if he were alone here, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the floor.

"Where are the others, Edward? Carlisle and Alice and the rest?" Tanya asked.

Edward's hesitation was almost unnoticeable. He answered only part of her question. "Looking for friends who might help us."

Tanya leaned toward him, holding her hands out in front of her. "Edward, no matter how many friends you gather, we can't help you win. We can only die with you. You must know that. Of course, perhaps the four of us deserve that after what Irina has done now, after how we've failed you in the past - for her sake that time as well."

Edward shook his head quickly. "We're not asking you to fight and die with us, Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that."

"Then what, Edward?"

"We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment. If they would let us explain ..." He touched Renesmee's cheek; she grabbed his hand and held it pressed against her skin. "It's difficult to doubt our story when you see it for yourself."

Tanya nodded slowly. "Do you think her past will matter to them so much?"

"I'm not dangerous at all," Renesmee interjected. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob and Seth. I am just like my big sister, Zoey." She dropped Edward's hand to reach back and pat Jacob's arm. I smile at her.

Tanya and Kate exchanged a quick glance.

"The Volutri don't know about Zoey either." Bella points out. "If you won't do this for Renesmee think of Zoey. The risk her life is about to become, you can help be a witness to show that Zoey is just like Renesmee and won't be any harm to anyone."

"If Irina had not come so soon," Edward mused, "we could have avoided all of this. Renesmee grows at an unprecedented rate. By the time the month is past, shell have gained another half year of development." He looks at Zoey, "She is the opposite of Zoey's growing."

"Well, that is something we can certainly witness," Carmen said in a decided tone. "We'll be able to promise that we've seen her mature ourselves. How could the Volturi ignore such evidence?"

Eleazar mumbled, "How, indeed?" but he did not look up, and he continued pacing as if he were paying no attention at all.

"Yes, we can witness for you," Tanya said. "Certainly, that much. We will consider what more we might do."

"Tanya," Edward protested, hearing more in her thoughts than there was in her words, "we don't expect you to fight with us."

"If the Volturi won't pause to listen to our witness, we cannot simply stand by," Tanya insisted. "Of course, I should only speak for myself."

Kate snorted. "Do you really doubt me so much, sister?"

Tanya smiled widely at her. "It is a suicide mission, after all."

Kate flashed a grin back and then shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm in."

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the child," Carmen agreed. Then, as if she couldn't resist, she held her arms out toward Renesmee. "May I hold you, bebe linda?"

Renesmee reached eagerly toward Carmen, delighted with her new friend. Carmen hugged her close, murmuring to her in Spanish.

It was like it had been with Charlie, my mom and me, and before that with all the Cullens. Renesmee was irresistible.

Maybe there was a chance after all. Maybe the rest of the Cullen's friends would stand by us, and be our witnesses.

Zoey looked up at me, her face was full of wonder, and hope.

 _Maybe there is hope after all_ , I thought knowing she was listening to me.

"Maybe." She mouthed.


	81. Chapter 81

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"What is the werewolves' part in this?" Tanya asked then, eyeing Jacob and Seth.

Jacob spoke before my dad could even answer. "If the Volturi won't stop to listen about Nessie, I mean Renesmee," he corrected himself, remembering that Tanya would not understand his stupid nickname, "we will stop them."

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you are." She responded. I cringed at the idea of the pack throwing themselves into danger once more for my family.

"You don't know what we can do." Seth spoke for the first time since well all morning.

Tanya shrugged. "It is your own lives, certainly, to spend as you choose."

Jacob's eyes flickered to Renesmee, still in Carmen's arms with Kate hovering over them and it was easy to read the longing in them. I could feel Seth's on me,

"She is special, that little one," Tanya mused. "Hard to resist. Just like you Zoey." I smiled. Tanya was the first of the Denali's to accept me, for who I was.

"A very talented family," Eleazar murmured as he paced. His tempo was increasing; he flashed from the door to Carmen and back again every second. "A mind reader for a father, a poseur for a sister, and a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does."

"Excuse me," My dad said in a stunned voice. He reached out and caught Eleazar's shoulder as he was about to turn again for the door. "What did you just call my wife?"

Eleazar looked at my dad curiously, his manic pacing forgotten for the moment. "A shield, I think. She's blocking me now, so I can't be sure. I am sure you would know I mean Zoey has possessed the power too."

I stared at Eleazar, my brows furrowing in confusion. Shield?

"A shield?" My dad repeated, bewildered.

"Come now, Edward! If I can't get a read on her, I doubt you can, either. Can you hear her thoughts right now? Or Zoey's?" Eleazar asked.

"No," My dad murmured. "But I've never been able to do that. Even when she was human. But I did lose the ability to read Zoey's a while ago."

"Never?" Eleazar blinked. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation." The look he gave Edward now was almost exasperated. "Zoey, did you happen to touch Bella when she was human?" Eleazar turned towards me.

I looked at him stunned, "Well yes, but my dad could still read my mind." I thought of all the times I hugged Bella, or lightly grazed her arm to reassure her.

"Was there a time you touched her, in a time of need or fear that you would have took some of her power for you own usage and not even know it?" Eleazar questioned.

I was confused, "I don't remember."

"Try to." My dad was at my side.

I stood there, thinking. "When did you quit be able to read my mind?" I looked at my dad.

He hesitated, trying to remember. "After we went to Italy."

"I remember," Bella spoke, "We were in the room with the Volutri, and Aro wanted to read Zoey's mind. She was squeezing onto my hand the whole time he took hers. He couldn't see anything."

She was right, Aro was unable to read my thoughts. He even said I was just like Bella.

I frowned. "What are you talking about? How can we be a shield? What does that even mean?" Bella was looking just as confused as me.

Eleazar leaned his head to one side as he examined us. "I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called shields. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and Edward?"

"It only works with certain things," Bella told him. "My head is sort of... private."

I nodded, "Same here, I can block my dad from reading my thoughts. But it doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

"Purely a mental defense." Eleazar nodded to himself. "Limited, but strong."

"Aro couldn't hear either of them though," My dad interjected. "Though she was human when they met, and Zoey was Zoey."

Eleazar's eyes widened. "Jane tried to hurt me, but she couldn't," Bella said. "Edward thinks Demetri can't find me, and that Alec can't bother me, either. Is that good?"

Eleazar, still gaping, nodded. "Quiet, and if Zoey has obtained your power, then you both are a very dangerous weapon against the Volturi."

"A shield!" My dad said, deep satisfaction saturating his tone. "I never thought of it that way. The only one I've ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

Eleazar had recovered slightly. "Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in the same way. Which means Zoey and Bella might be able to use the shield for different things."

"Who's Renata? What does she do?" I asked. Renesmee was interested, too, leaning away from Carmen so that she could see around Kate. Seth had shifted his weight forward too.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard," Eleazar told me. "A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one."

I vaguely remembered a small crowd of vampires hovering close to Aro in his macabre tower, some male, some female. I couldn't remember the women's faces in the uncomfortable, terrifying memory. One must have been Renata.

"I wonder...," Eleazar mused. "You see, Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her - or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation - they find themselves... diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. She also protects Caius and Marcus, too, when they have a need, but Aro is her priority." He shook his head. "I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted."

"Momma, you're special too," Renesmee told Bella without any surprise, "Just like Zoey and Daddy." I smiled at the sound of my name, I loved the way it sounded coming from her.

"Can either of you project?" Kate asked interestedly.

"Project?" I asked.

"Push it out from yourself," Kate explained. "Shield someone besides yourself."

"I don't know. I've never tried. I didn't know I should do that." Bella spoke this time.

"Oh, you might not be able to," Kate said quickly. "Heavens knows I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin."

"Kate's got an offensive skill," My dad explained to Bella. "Sort of like Jane."

I flinched away from Kate out of habit. I was never able to touch Kate because of her power, afraid it would hurt me. My dad told me it wasn't a power he wanted me to possess.

"I'm not sadistic about it," she assured us "It's just something that comes in handy during a fight."

Kate's words were sinking in, beginning to make connections in my mind. Shield someone besides yourself she'd said. I remembered my dad cringing on the ancient stones of the Volturi castle turret.

What if I could stop that from happening ever again? What if I could protect him? Protect Renesmee? Protect Seth? If Bella and I both could.

Bella must have been thinking the same thing, as she ran over to Kate. "You have to teach me what to do!" Bella insisted, unthinkingly grabbing Kate's arm. "You have to show me how!"

Kate winced at her grip. "Maybe - if you stop trying to crush my radius."

"Oops! Sorry!" Bella dropped her arm. Jacob stifled a laugh.

"You're shielding, all right," Kate said. "That move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?"

"That wasn't necessary, Kate. She didn't mean any harm," My dad muttered under his breath.

"No, I didn't feel anything. Were you doing your electric current thing?" Bella asked. I leaned forward, wondering if I could touch Kate.

"I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise." Kate turned towards me. "Zoey?"

"No." My dad stepped in my way, "She will not be a test subject to you,"

"Oh stop," I pushed past him. "I will be fine, even if the shield doesn't protect me."

"You don't know how to handle her gift Zoey, you will possess it and not be able to control it." My dad grabbed my arm.

"I will help her." Kate reassured him. She was already in front of me, her hand reaching out for mine.

I hesitated, before slowly reaching out for it. My warm palm touched her cold skin, but I felt nothing.

Kate smiled, "Just like Bella."

I looked down at my hand, where I knew I should have been screaming in pain. "You said you project it? On your skin?"

Kate nodded. "It used to be just in my palms. Kind of like Aro."

"Or Renesmee," My dad interjected.

"But after a lot of practice, I can radiate the current all over my body. It's a good defense. Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that's been tasered."

My thoughts racing around the idea that I might be able to protect my little family if I could just learn fast enough. I wished fervently that I might be good at this projecting thing, too. It felt like I had never wanted anything so badly before this; to be able to protect what I loved.

I walked over to Bella, ignoring whatever my dad was thinking.

"Do you think we can learn?" I looked at her.

She snapped her head up, clearly lost in her own thoughts. "I think we don't have any other option. We can protect our family."

I knew we both had the same idea, I nodded.

"Can you think of even one exception, though?" My dad asked.

I looked over to make sense of his comment and realized that everyone else was already staring at the two men. They were leaning toward each other intently.

"I don't want to think of them that way," Eleazar said through his teeth. I was surprised at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "If you're right -," Eleazar began again.

My dad cut him off. "The thought was yours, not mine." I was confused, too focused on this shield, I missed whatever he was thinking.

"If I'm right... I can't even grasp what that would mean. It would change everything about the world we've created. It would change the meaning of my life. What I have been a part of."

 _What in the hell is he talking about?_ Seth's voice filled my head, and I shrugged. Unsure since I clearly missed something important.

Tanya put her hand on Eleazar's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "What did we miss, my friend? I want to know so that I can argue with these thoughts."

"Oh, haven't I?" Eleazar muttered. Then he shrugged out from under her hand and began his pacing again, faster even than before.

Tanya watched him for half a second and then focused on my dad "Explain."

He nodded, his tense eyes following Eleazar as he spoke. "He was trying to understand why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us. It's not the way they do things. Certainly, we are the biggest mature coven they've dealt with, but in the past other covens have joined to protect themselves, and they never presented much of a challenge despite their numbers. We are more closely bonded, and that's a factor, but not a huge one. He was remembering other times that covens have been punished, for one thing or the other, and a pattern occurred to him. It was a pattern that the rest of the guard would never have noticed, since Eleazar was the one passing the pertinent intelligence privately to Aro. A pattern that only repeated every other century or so." My dad hesitated, looking over toward me and Bella.

"What was this pattern?" Carmen asked, watching Eleazar.

"Aro does not often personally attend a punishing expedition," My dad said. "But in the past, when Aro wanted something it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer justice. And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out that this vampire had the gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions."

"It must be a heady thing to be chosen," Kate suggested.

"Ha!" Eleazar snarled, still in motion. I jumped at his actions. Unsure of why he was mad.

"There is one among the guard," My dad said, explaining Eleazar's angry reaction. "Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to please them_"

I was confused, "Why didn't she do this to Alice when we were there. It was clear he wanted her, and you."

Eleazar came to an abrupt halt. "We all understood why Chelsea was important. In a fight, if we could separate allegiances between allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easily. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be done without unnecessary brutality - the guilty could be punished without interference, and the innocent could be spared. So, Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed a great kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy."

"How strong is her gift?" Tanya asked with an edge to her voice. Her gaze quickly touched on each member of her family.

Eleazar shrugged. "I was able to leave with Carmen." And then he shook his head. "But anything weaker than the bond between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Those are weaker bonds than those in our family, though. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized - lets us form true bonds of love. I doubt she could turn our allegiances, Tanya."

Tanya nodded, seeming reassured, while Eleazar continued with his analysis.

"I could only think that the reason Aro had decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, is because his goal is not punishment but acquisition," Eleazar said. "He needs to be there to control the situation. But he needs the entire guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. On the other hand, that leaves the other ancients unprotected in Volterra. Too risky - someone might try to take advantage. So, they all come together. How else could he be sure to preserve the gifts that he wants? He must want them very badly," Eleazar mused.

I remember last spring, when Aro was thinking about Alice. He has never wanted someone so badly.

"Is that why Alice left?" I asked, my voice breaking on her name. "She didn't want to be taken."

My dad put his hand against my cheek. "I think it must be. To keep Aro from gaining the thing he wants most of all. To keep her power out of his hands."

I heard Tanya and Kate murmuring in disturbed voices and remembered that they hadn't known about Alice.

"He wants you, too," I whispered.

My dad shrugged, his face suddenly a little too composed. "Not nearly as much. I can't really give him anything more than he already has. He knows me, and he knows how unlikely that is."

Eleazar frowned at Edward's nonchalance. "He also knows your weaknesses," Eleazar pointed out, and then he looked at me. "Zoey, if they find out about you, Aro will want nothing more than to claim you as his own. You have one of the most exceptional ability of all."

Seth growled, I turned towards him. "I know this." I already knew that once the Volutri came, and found out about me the chances of me leaving with my family were slim.

"It's nothing we need to discuss now," Edward said quickly.

My dad changed the subject. "I think the Volturi were waiting for this - for some pretext. They couldn't know what form their excuse would come in, but the plan was already in place for when it did come. That's why Alice saw their decision before Irina triggered it. The decision was already made, just waiting for the pretense of a justification."

"If the Volturi are abusing the trust all immortals have placed in them...," Carmen murmured.

"Does it matter?" Eleazar asked. "Who would believe it? And even if others could be convinced that the Volturi are exploiting their power, how would it make any difference? No one can stand against them."

"Though some of us are apparently insane enough to try," Kate muttered.

My shook his head. "You're only here to witness, Kate. Whatever Aro's goal, I don't think he's ready to tarnish the Volturi's reputation for it. If we can take away his argument against us, he'll be forced to leave us in peace."

"Of course," Tanya murmured.

We stood there in silence, and I could feel the tension in the room growing. Everyone was throwing different emotions my way. Seth wrapped his hand around my arm, he probably could see it in my face how overwhelmed I was.

Then I heard the sound of tires turning off the highway pavement onto the Cullens' dirt drive.

"Oh crap, Charlie," Bella muttered. "Maybe the Denalis could hang out upstairs until - "

"No," My dad said in a distant voice. His eyes were far away, staring blankly at the door. "It's not your father." His gaze focused on me. "Alice sent Peter and Charlotte, after all. Time to get ready for the next round."

I bit my lip. Peter and Charlotte were unlike us or the Denali's. I eyed Renesmee, this was about to get interesting.


	82. Chapter 82

*Seth's P.O.V*

The Cullens' enormous house was more crowded with guests than anyone would assume could possibly be comfortable. It only worked out because none of the visitors slept minus Zoey. Who had basically said her room was off limits for anyone in the house.

Even though I was glad these guests were helping us out, I was still uncomfortable. Most of the guest were not like the Cullens and their red eyes freaked me out. Mealtimes were dicey, they gave Forks and La Push a wide berth, only hunting out of state.

The Cullens were gracious host, lending out their cars as needed without so much as a wince. The compromise made me very uncomfortable, though I tried to tell myself that they'd all be hunting somewhere in the world, regardless.

Jacob was even more upset than me though. The werewolves existed to prevent the loss of human life, and here was rampant murder being condoned barely outside the packs' borders. But under these circumstances, with Renesmee in acute danger, he kept his mouth shut and glared at the floor rather than the vampires.

Zoey tried to put me at ease every time a guest mentioned going to hunt, but it was hard. She didn't like the idea of innocent people dying either.

I was more shocked on how the guest treated me and Jacob. They seemed to not even notice us. Treating us like the way people who are not animal-lovers treat the pets of their friends.

Renesmee was winning people over, one by one. It was working just like they hoped. I could see the light in Zoey's eyes flicker each time another person agreed to stay. But it was Nessie who was doing all the work, playing the scene as an introduction to the Denali coven a half dozen times. First for Peter and Charlotte, whom Alice and Jasper had sent our way without giving them any explanation at all. Which wasn't strange since most people who knew Alice, trusted her instructions despite the lack of information. Alice had told them nothing about which direction she and Jasper were heading. She'd made no promise to ever see them again in the future. Which I could tell broke Zoey's heart.

Zoey knew Peter and Charlotte, but I was still taken back about how they reacted when they saw Nessie. You'd think people who had met Zoey wouldn't be so shocked to see another version of her, just a lot tinier. Curiosity had driven them to allow Renesmee's "explanation." And that was it. Now they were as committed to witnessing as Tanya's family.

Carlisle had sent friends from Ireland and Egypt.

The Irish clan arrived first, and they were surprisingly easy to convince. Siobhan, who was a very strange woman was huge, but still beautiful and her lover Liam, had a very special person in their coven too. Little Maggie, with her bouncy red curls reminded me of Victoria's but she had a gift for knowing when she was being lied to, and her verdicts were never contested. Maggie declared that Edward spoke the truth, and so Siobhan and Liam accepted our story absolutely before even touching Renesmee.

Amun and the other Egyptian vampires were another story. Even after two younger members of his coven, Benjamin and Tia, had been convinced by Renesmee's explanation, Amun refused to touch her and ordered his coven to leave. Benjamin an oddly cheerful vampire who looked barely older than a boy persuaded Amun to stay with a few subtle threats about disbanding their alliance. Although, I was glad they decide to stay, I was annoyed because Benjamin seemed to be attracted to Zoey. Which was driving me crazy.

"Stop." Zoey said one night as I laid on her bedroom floor. She was typing away at her laptop, doing some online work since she hadn't been attending school. Carlisle convinced the high school to allow Zoey to take her courses online since she was very ill, and it was too dangerous for her to attend.

"Stop what." I asked, while I rolled over to get a better view of her. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Stop thinking that Benjamin has the hots for me," She flipped her away over her shoulder, "In case you were wondering, Tia is his mate."

I frowned, I still didn't understand the concept of a mate.

"It's like imprinting," Zoey doesn't take her eyes off her computer. "When a vampire finds his or her mate, they found their soulmate. You just know, from what Alice told me once."

"So, vampires can find their soulmate, just like us wolves?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's just a different way. Like something about their scent attracts them to each other." She shrugged, and went back to focusing on whatever was on her computer screen.

The next morning, a man named Garrett came Emmett and Rosalie sent him. He was tall, rangy vampire with eager ruby eyes and long sandy hair he kept tied. He fell in quickly with the Denali sisters, asking endless questions about their unusual lifestyle.

Mary and Randall also came who I guess were friends already, though they did not travel together. They listened to Renesmee's story and stayed to witness like the others. Like the Denalis, they considered what they would do if the Volturi did not pause for explanations. All three of the nomads toyed with the idea of standing with us.

Of course, each time a new vampire came, it made it harder and harder for Jake and me to stay at the house. We tried to keep our distances, but it was hard.

Carlisle and Esme returned a week after they had gone, Emmett and Rosalie just a few days later, and I could tell how much more at ease Zoey was once they returned. Carlisle brought one more friend home with him, though friend might have been the wrong term. Alistair was a misanthropic English vampire who counted Carlisle as his closest acquaintance. Alistair very much preferred to wander alone, and Carlisle had called in a lot of favors to get him here. He shunned all company, and it was clear he didn't have any admirers in the gathered covens.

The brooding dark-haired vampire took Carlisle at his word about Renesmee's origins, refusing, like Amun, to touch her.

And then another pair of unexpected friends arrived, unexpected, because neither Carlisle nor Rosalie had been able to contact the Amazons.

"Carlisle," the taller of the two very tall feline women greeted him when they arrived. Both seemed as if they'd been stretched - long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, and long faces with long noses. They wore nothing but animal skins - hide vests and tight-fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. It wasn't just their eccentric clothes that made them seem wild but everything about them, from their restless crimson eyes to their sudden, darting movements. I'd never met any vampires less civilized.

But Alice had sent them, and that was interesting news, to put it mildly. Why was Alice in South America? Just because she'd seen that no one else would be able to get in touch with the Amazons?

"Zafrina and Senna! But Where's Kachiri?" Carlisle asked. "I've never seen you three apart."

"Alice told us we needed to separate," Zafrina answered in the rough, deep voice that matched her wild appearance. "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other, but Alice assured us that you needed us here, while she very much needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except that there was a great hurry...?"

"Alice had sent them." Zoey whispered, mainly to herself, I knew she was hoping Alice would soon return.

Edward was thrilled to have the Amazons with us, because Zafrina was enormously talented; her gift could make a very dangerous offensive weapon. Not that Edward was asking for Zafrina to side with us in the battle, but if the Volturi did not pause when they saw our witnesses, perhaps they would pause for a different kind of scene.

"It's a very straightforward illusion," Zoey had said.

"She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see - see that, and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be alone in the middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms." Edward said to Bella. Both Zoey and Bella seemed annoyed they were unable to see these things, yet at the same time it was good to know their shield might be able to protect everyone.

Renesmee was fascinated with the conversation, and she reached out fearlessly toward Zafrina. "Can I see?" she asked.

"What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked.

"What you showed Daddy." She spoke so clear.

Zafrina nodded, and I watched anxiously as Renesmee's eyes stared blankly into space. A second later, Renesmee's dazzling smile lit up her face.

"More," she commanded. I chuckled, just like her sister.

After that, it was hard to keep Renesmee away from Zafrina and her pretty pictures.

Zoey and Bella were both learning how to fight. It was very hard for me to watch, and even though Edward and I were both against the girls learning how to fight, they resist.

Zoey was pinned by her dad, as she gasped for air.

"This is exactly why I don't want you to fight." He grumbled, "You'll get too hurt."

"No, I'm fine," Zoey said. "Let's go again."

"I can't." He shook his head.

"What do you mean, you can't? We just started." Zoey was getting annoyed.

He didn't answer.

She turned towards me, "Seth will you teach me."

I didn't respond, she knew my answer.

"Look, I know I'm no good at this, but I can't get better if you don't help me." She bit her lip.

Edward's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Dad? What's wrong? Why won't you teach me?" Zoey asked.

A full minute passed before he spoke again. "I just can't... bear it. Emmett and Rosalie know as much as I do. Tanya and Eleazar probably know more. Ask someone else."

"That's not fair! You're good at this. You helped Jasper before - you fought with him and all the others, too. Why not me? What did I do wrong?" Zoey was getting upset. Bella was sitting out, watching the scene unfold.

He sighed, exasperated. His eyes were dark, barely any gold to lighten the black. "Looking at you that way, analyzing you as a target. Seeing all the ways I can kill you. ." He flinched. "It just makes it too real for me. We don't have so much time that it will really make a difference who your teacher is. Anyone can teach you the fundamentals."

Zoey began to pout, I knew what Edward meant. He was seeing all the ways he could kill his own daughter and that was terrifying for him.

"Besides, it's unnecessary. The Volturi will stop. They will be made to understand." He finally said.

"But if they don't! I need to learn this." Zoey shouts.

"Find another teacher." Edward explained.

Emmett was more than willing to help. Zoey was cover in bruises after he taught her. could Rose, Tanya, and Eleazar all were patient and supportive. Their lessons reminded me of Jasper's fighting instructions to the others last June.

Edward and I were the only ones who wouldn't help Bella and Zoey learn to fight.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like I was some fragile piece of glass all the time." Zoey was eating her cheeseburger at the table. I was sitting next to her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. It scares me, every time you are out there learning. I want to jump at them for hurting you." I looked at her. "I mean your arms are black and blue." I pointed out.

She yanked she sleeve down, "Seth don't worry so much about me, I am fine."

It was hard to not worry about her, I mean I love her.


	83. Chapter 83

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Every minute of the day that I wasn't learning to fight, I was in the backyard working with Kate and Bella. Both of us learning how to push the shield out of our brain to protect someone else.

Seth and my dad tried to encouraged us in this training. I knew my dad was hoping I would find a way of contributing that satisfied me while also keeping me out of the line of fire.

It was just so hard. There was nothing to get a hold of, nothing solid to work with. Bella and I both were easily getting frustrated. Both of us having the raging desire to save the ones we love. Over and over I tried to force the nebulous shield outside of myself, with only faint, sporadic success. It felt like I was wrestling to stretch an invisible rubber band.

Only Edward and Seth were willing to be our guinea pig - to receive shock after shock from Kate while Bella and I grappled incompetently with the insides of our heads. We worked for hours at a time, and I was completely covered in sweat. Unlike Bella who was exhausted but since she was a vampire, it didn't show.

It killed me though, having to watch Seth and my dad suffer. Bella and I both had our arms wrapped around them, as we tried uselessly to push the shield out. Even though Kate had her power on a "low" setting, it was still hurting them. Every wince would make me try harder, sometimes I would get it, but then it would slip away.

I hated this practice, and I wished that Zafrina would help instead of Kate. Then all they had to do was look at Zafrina's illusions until we could stop them from seeing them. But Kate insisted that we needed better motivation. Meaning using our weakness of seeing the one's we love in pain. Kate always used to say she hated to use her gift, but every wince Seth did, she would smile. Which frustrated me more.

"Hey," My dad said cheerfully, trying to hide any evidence of distress in his voice. Anything to keep us from fighting practice. "That one barely stung. Good job, Bella." I frowned. Looking at Seth who just shook his head, clearly, I wasn't getting the hang of this like Bella was.

I took a deep breath, I tested the elastic band, struggling to force it to remain solid as I stretched it away from me.

"Again, Kate," I grunted through my clenched teeth. Bella nodded.

Kate pressed her palm into Seth and my dad's shoulders. I focused long and hard, and pushed.

Seth sighed in relief. "Nothing that time." I smiled, I finally did it.

She raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't low, either."

"I didn't feel anything either," My dad smiled at Bella.

"Good," I huffed. Wiping the sweat off my brow.

"Get ready," Kate told us, and reached out to them again.

This time my dad shuddered, and a low breath hissed between his teeth. Seth tensed up in pain, and let out a small whimper.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I chanted, biting my lip. Why couldn't we get this right?

"You two are doing an amazing job," My dad said, pulling us both tight against him.

Seth nodded, looking at me. "You've really only been working at this for a few days and you're already projecting."

"Kate tell them how well of a job they are doing." My dad looked at her.

Kate pursed her lips. "I don't know. Bella obviously got tremendous ability, that we are lucky Zoey could possess. We're only beginning to touch it. They can do better, I'm sure, but they are just lacking incentive."

I stared at her in disbelief, my lips automatically curling back from my teeth. How could she think I lacked motivation with her shocking Seth and my dad right here in front of me?

I heard murmurs from the audience that had grown steadily as we practiced. At first it was only Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya, but then Garrett had wandered over, then Benjamin and Tia, Siobhan and Maggie, and now even Alistair was peering down from a window on the third story. The spectators agreed with my dad; they thought we were already doing well.

"Kate...," My dad said in a warning voice as some new course of action occurred to her, but she was already in motion. She darted along the curve of the river to where Zafrina, Senna, and Renesmee were walking slowly, Renesmee's hand in Zafrina's as they traded pictures back and forth. Jacob shadowed them from a few feet behind.

"Nessie," Kate said - the newcomers had quickly picked up the irritating nickname, which Bella hated "would you like to come help your mother and sister?"

"No," I half-snarled. Bella was already moving towards Kate. My dad stopped her, but she shook him off just as Renesmee flitted across the yard to us, with Kate, Zafrina, and Senna right behind her.

"Not, Kate," Bella hissed.

Renesmee reached for Bella, and she opened her arms automatically.

"But Momma, I want to help," she said in a determined voice.

Kate had taken a deliberate step into Bella's direction, her hand stretched toward us. I cut her off.

"Stay away from us, Kate," I warned her. No way in hell she was going to shock my little sister.

"No." She began stalking forward. She smiled like a hunter cornering her prey.

Kate clearly didn't realize just how far past too far she'd already gone. Renesmee was just a child, a baby, Kate looked like she was about to ride a roller coaster at the fair. Happy about putting pain onto my little sister.

The rage brought every aspect of my being into sharper focus. I could even feel the elasticity of my shield more exactly now. I could feel that it was not a band so much as a layer, a thin film that covered me from head to toe. With the anger rippling through my body, I had a better sense of it, a tighter hold on it. I stretched it around myself, out from myself, around Bella who was swaddling Renesmee completely inside it, just in case Kate got past my guard.

Kate took another calculated step forward, and a vicious snarl ripped up my throat and through my clenched teeth.

"Be careful, Kate," My dad was cautioned.

Kate took another step, and then made a mistake even someone as inexpert as I could recognize. Just a short leap away from me, she looked away, turning her attention from me to my dad.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked him, her voice calm and easy.

"No, nothing at all," he answered. "Now give Zoey and Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad them like that."

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push them. We only have a few weeks, and they have the potential to do so much."

"Back off for a minute, Kate." Seth came to our defense.

Kate frowned but took the warning more seriously than she'd taken mine or Bella's.

"Kate," I panted with the effort, and my words came out sounding breathless rather than furious. "Again," I said to Kate. "Edward and Seth only."

She rolled her eyes but flitted forward and pressed her palm to their shoulder.

"Nothing," Edward said. I heard the smile in his voice.

Seth shook his head too.

"And now?" Kate asked.

"Still nothing." Seth responded.

"And now?" This time, there was the sound of strain in her voice.

"Nothing at all." My dad said.

Kate grunted and stepped away.

"Can you see this?" Zafrina asked in her deep, wild voice, staring intently at the five of us. Her English was strangely accented, her words pulling up in unexpected places.

"I don't see anything I shouldn't," Edward said.

"And you, Renesmee?" Zafrina asked.

Renesmee smiled at Zafrina and shook her head.

"And you wolf boy?" Zafrina looked at Seth.

He shook his head, annoyed at the nickname.

I clenched my teeth together, panting faster as I pushed out against the elastic shield; it felt like it was getting heavier the longer I held it. It pulled back, dragging inward.

"No one panic," Zafrina warned the little group watching us. "I want to see how far they can extend."

There was a shocked gasp from everyone there - Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Maggie - everyone but Senna, who seemed prepared for whatever Zafrina was doing. The others' eyes were blank, their expressions anxious.

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back," Zafrina instructed. "Now, Bella, Zoey. See how many you can shield."

My breath came out in a huff. I locked my jaw and shoved, trying to heave the resisting, resilient safeguard farther from myself. Inch by inch I drove it toward Kate, fighting the reaction that fought back with every fraction that I gained. I only watched Kate's anxious expression while I worked, and I groaned quietly with relief when her eyes blinked and focused. She raised her hand. I could hear Bella beside me, grunting as hard as I was.

"Fascinating!" My dad murmured under his breath. "It's like one-way glass. I can read everything they're thinking, but they can't reach me behind it. And I can hear Renesmee, though I couldn't when I was on the outside. I'll bet Kate could shock me now, because she's underneath the umbrella. I still can't hear either of you... hmmm. How does that work? I wonder if..."

He continued to mumble to himself, but I couldn't listen to the words. I ground my teeth together, struggling to force the shield out to Garrett, who was closest to Kate. His hand came up.

"Very good," Zafrina complimented us. "Now - "

But she'd spoken too soon; with a sharp gasp, I felt my shield recoil like a rubber band stretched too far, snapping back into its original shape. I collapsed. Seth ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" His arms had pulled me into his chest.

"Can I have a minute?" I panted.

"This is the first time I've felt so exhausted since I turned." Bella groaned beside me.

"Of course," Zafrina said, and the spectators relaxed as she let them see again.

"Kate," Garrett called as the others murmured and drifted slightly away, disturbed by the moment of blindness; vampires were not used to feeling vulnerable.

"I wouldn't, Garrett," My dad cautioned.

Garrett continued toward Kate despite the warning, his lips pursed in speculation. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back."

"Yes," she agreed. Then, with a sly smile, she wiggled her fingers playfully at him. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration_"

"Maybe," Kate said, her face suddenly serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched her hand out to him, palm up - a clear invitation. Her lips twitched, and I was sure her grave expression was an attempt to hustle him.

Garrett grinned at the challenge. Very confidently, he touched her palm with his index finger. And then, with a loud gasp, his knees buckled and he keeled over backward. His head hit a piece of granite with a sharp cracking noise. It was shocking to watch.

"I told you so," My dad muttered.

Garrett's eyelids trembled for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened wide. He stared up at the smirking Kate, and a wondering smile lit his face.

"Wow," he said.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm not crazy," he laughed, shaking his head as he got slowly to his knees, "but that was sure something!"

"That's what I hear." Katie smirked.

My dad rolled his eyes.

And then there was a low commotion from the front yard. I heard Carlisle speaking over a babble of surprised voices. "Did Alice send you?" he asked someone, his voice unsure, slightly upset.

Another unexpected guest? I looked at my dad who was already darting into the house, just like the others. I slowly followed. By the sound of Carlisle, he didn't seem to thrilled about these guest.

"No one sent us," a deep whispery voice answered Carlisle's question. I was immediately reminded of the ancient voices of Aro and Caius, and I froze just inside the kitchen. Seth was behind me.

"What is it?" He whispered.

I shook my head, I put my arm around him out of instinct.

Carlisle's voice was wary as he responded. "Then what brings you here now?"

"Word travels," a different voice answered, just as feathery as the first. "We heard hints that Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

"We are not challenging the Volturi," Carlisle answered in a strained tone. "There has been a misunderstanding, that is all. A very serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't."

"We don't care what they say you did," the first voice interrupted. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," the second inserted.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged," said the first. "If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," the second added. They spoke in a smooth tandem, their voices so similar that less sensitive ears would assume there was only one speaker. "If we think you have a chance of success."

"Bella?" My dad called in a hard voice. "Bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

It helped to know that probably half of the vampires in the other room would come to Renesmee's defense if these Romanians were upset by her. I didn't like the sound of their voices, or the dark menace in their words. Most of the motionless vampires glared with hostile eyes, and few - Carmen, Tanya, Zafrina, and Senna - repositioned themselves subtly into defensive poses between the newcomers and Renesmee.

The vampires at the door were both slight and short, one dark-haired and the other with hair so ashy blond that it looked pale gray. They had the same powdery look to their skin as the Volturi, though I thought it was not so pronounced. I couldn't be sure about that, as I had never seen the Volturi except with human eyes; I could not make a perfect comparison. Their sharp, narrow eyes were dark burgundy, with no milky film. They wore very simple black clothes that could pass as modern but hinted at older designs.

The dark one grinned when I came into view. "Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?" He was eyeing Renesmee, then he turned towards me. I shivered.

"She's not what you think, Stefan." Carlisle spoke.

"And we don't care either way," the blonde responded. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as we said before." My dad reminded them.

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," finished Vladimir.

I cringed at the idea of fighting, but they seemed so willing to fight.

In the end, we had pulled together seventeen witnesses - the Irish, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie; the Egyptians, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia; the Amazons, Zafrina and Senna; the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan; and the nomads, Charlotte and Peter, Garrett, Alistair, Mary, and Randall - to supplement our family of eleven. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen insisted on being counted as part of our family.

Aside from the Volturi, it was probably the largest friendly gathering of mature vampires in immortal history.

We all were beginning to be a little bit hopeful. Even I couldn't help it. Renesmee had won over so many in such a brief time. The Volturi only had to listen for just the tiniest second.

The last two surviving Romanians took everything in stride. They would not touch Renesmee, but they showed no aversion to her. They seemed mysteriously delighted by our alliance with the werewolves. They watched Bella and I practice our shield with Zafrina and Kate, watched my dad answer unspoken questions, watched Benjamin pull geysers of water from the river or sharp gusts of wind from the still air with just his mind, and their eyes glowed with their fierce hope that the Volturi had finally met their match.

We did not hope for the same things, but we all hoped.


	84. Chapter 84

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I have felt so much strain these past few days. With all the practice, I could tell my body was exhausted. I laid down on my bed. Seth sitting next to me.

"You look tired." He mumbled. I opened one eye.

"You think?" I replied, in a crappy tone. I was cranky and I just wanted to sleep.

He chuckled. "No need to get so moody."

I rolled my eyes, and turned to my side. I just wanted to sleep. But I knew that I didn't have the time for that. I need to get a hold of my mother, to help keep Renesmee safe if we didn't make it out. I needed to keep her safe.

I sat up, sighing. "I need to see Bella."

"You need to sleep." Seth pushed me back down. I tried to resist him, but I was too weak and sleepy to fight.

"Fine, I will sleep but please wake me up in a few hours." I asked, as I laid my head down.

He didn't reply, he just laid the blanket on top of me and slowly walked out of my room.

Next thing I knew, the sound my phone buzzing next to me woke me up. I shot up, looking around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

I grabbed my phone, it was a private number.

"Hello?" I kept my voice low, as I went into my bathroom. Letting the water run, trying to make sure all our company and who ever could hear didn't hear this conversation.

"Zoey?" My mother's familiar voice filled my ears.

"Yes." I was responded, trying to keep my voice low.

"I don't have much time, but J. Jenks." She said, then hung up.

I stared at my phone, what the hell. J. Jenks? I shook my head. Unsure of what she meant. I quickly pulled out my laptop, and type J. Jenks in. Nothing.

I slammed my laptop shut. Staring at the wall. Wishing my mother could be more clear on her advice.

I looked at my watch, seeing what time it was. Seth had let me sleep a lot longer than a few hours. I rolled my eyes, and quickly threw a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt on.

I needed to talk to Bella.

"Morning," Kate smiled at me as I turned the corner. The rest of the company smiled at me, acknowledging I was awake, but didn't talk. It must be boring to be up twenty-four seven.

"Where is Bella?" I asked Esme who was sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking at the letter Alice had left us. She was taking Alice leaving a lot harder than anyone else.

"She is at the cottage." Esme smiled at me. I could feel her sadness, I quickly leaned over, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you." I whispered, as she hugged me back.

"I love you as well." I heard her smile, and she gave me a little squeeze.

Quickly running out the door, towards the cottage. I knew Renesmee would be waking soon, but I was hoping that Bella would be able to get away from my dad just long enough. When I got to the cottage, Bella was sitting outside.

"Bella?' My voice was wary, unsure of why she was outside.

She jumped, which was unusually for a vampire to be caught off guard. "Zoey." She smiled, "What are you doing here?" She walked towards me.

"I needed to talk to you." I whispered, "Alone." I mouthed.

Bella looked at the cottage, before nodding as she understood. "One moment." She walked inside and came back a few seconds later.

We headed north away from the cottage and the house.

"What is it?' She finally asked when she knew we were a good distant away.

"I have a way to save Renesmee." I said. "A way to make sure even if things don't work out for us, she will live."

Bella sighed, like a small relief. "I do too."

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Alice had left me a note, I am assuming it's because Aro can't read my mind or thoughts, and either can your dad." Bella spoke so fast.

"Alice left you a note? What did it say?" I wanted to know more.

"She told me to contact J. Jenks." Bella shrugged, unsure of what it meant.

I froze. It was the same name my mother gave me. "Are you serious?" My voice cracked.

"Yes," She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"That's the same person who I was going to say." I bit my lip.

"Really?" She gasped, "How do you know him? I have been trying to locate information on him since I got the message. But I found where his address was that was it." She sighed.

I groaned, "Same here."

"I am taking Renesmee to my dad's house. Come with me, we can go to Seattle and see him." Bella spoke. I nodded wanting to be there with her, and to save my sister.

A few hours later, Seth, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella and I were all in my dad's car heading towards Charlie's.

"Why can't we take your Ferrari?" Jacob complained, once more. Seth was leaning against the window, as Renesmee and I went back and forth showing each other images and memories.

"Too conspicuous," Bella answered. "We could go on foot, but that would freak Charlie out."

Jacob grumbled.

"How are you?" Bella asked Jacob, as we pulled onto the main road.

"How do you think?" Jacob asked bitingly. "I'm sick of all these reeking bloodsuckers." He saw my expression and spoke before I could answer. "Yeah, I know, I know. They're the good guys, they're here to help, they're going to save us all. Etcetera, etcetera. Say what you want, I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular."

I giggled. The Romanians weren't my favorite guests, either. "I don't disagree with you there." I spoke up in the back seat.

Renesmee shook her head but said nothing; unlike the rest of us, she found the Romanians strangely fascinating. She'd made the effort to speak to them aloud since they would not let her touch them. Her question was about their unusual skin and, though I was afraid they might be offended, I was kind of glad she'd asked. I was curious, too. They hadn't seemed upset by her interest. Maybe a little rueful.

"We sat still for a very long time, child," Vladimir had answered, with Stefan nodding along but not continuing Vladimir's sentences as he often did. "Contemplating our own divinity. It was a sign of our power that everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, those seeking our favor. We sat on our thrones and thought ourselves gods. We didn't notice for a long time that we were changing - almost petrifying. I suppose the Volturi did us one favor when they burned our castles. Stefan and I, at least, did not continue to petrify. Now the Volturi's eyes are filled with dusty scum, but ours are bright. I imagine that will give us an advantage when we gouge theirs from their sockets."

Bella and my dad tried to keep Renesmee away from them after that.

"How long do we get to hang out with Charlie?" Jacob asked, interrupting my thoughts. He was visibly relaxing as we pulled away from the house and all its new inmates.

"For quite a while, actually." Bella responded.

The tone of her voice seemed to have caught both Jacob's and Seth's attention.

"Is something going on here besides visiting your dad?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, you know how you're pretty good at controlling your thoughts around Edward?" Bella didn't take her eyes off the road.

He raised one thick black brow. "Yeah?"

Bella didn't respond, and I could feel Seth's eyes burning on me.

As we drove in silence, Jacob was still chewing over our truncated conversation when we got to Charlie's. We didn't talk as we walked at a quick human pace through the falling rain

"Hey, guys! It seems like it's been years! Look at you, Nessie! Come to Grampa! I swear you've grown half a foot. And you look skinny, Ness." He glared at Bella, "Aren't they feeding you up there?"

"It's just the growth spurt," Bella muttered.

"Hey, Sue," I called over Charlie's shoulder. The smell of chicken, tomato, garlic, and cheese issued from the kitchen; my stomach rumbled, if I wasn't on a mission I would stay to eat some of the amazing food.

Renesmee flashed her dimples. She never spoke in front of Charlie. "Well, come on in out of the cold, kids. Where's my son-in-law?"

"Entertaining friends," Jacob said, and then snorted. "You're so lucky you're out of the loop, Charlie. That's all I'm going to say."

Seth punched Jacob lightly in the kidney while Charlie cringed.

"Ow," Jacob complained under his breath.

"Charlie, I have some errands to run." Bella spoke. "Zoey and I both do."

I smiled, as Seth gave me a curious look.

"Behind on your Christmas shopping, Bells? You only have a few days, you know." Charlie teased.

"Yeah, Christmas shopping," Bella said lamely.

"Don't worry, Nessie," he whispered in her ear. "I got you covered if your mom drops the ball."

"Lunch's on the table," Sue called from the kitchen. "C'mon, guys." The boys hurried into the house, and I smiled as I watched Seth. He was more relaxed away from all the vampires.

Bella and I road in silence, both on edge of what to expect.

I'd memorized the appropriate maps, and I had no problem finding my way to the address that didn't exist online, the one for J. Jenks.

To say that it wasn't a nice neighborhood would be an understatement. I felt Bella tense up.

"It's okay." I smiled at her, she relaxed a little.

The buildings - all three stories, all narrow, all leaning slightly as if bowed by the pounding rain - were mostly old houses divided up into multiple apartments. It was hard to tell what color the peeling paint was supposed to be. Everything had faded to shades of gray. A few of the buildings had businesses on the first floor: a dirty bar with the windows painted black, a psychic's supply store with neon hands and tarot cards glowing fitfully on the door, a tattoo parlor, and a daycare with duct tape holding the broken front window together. There were no lamps on inside any of the rooms, though it was grim enough outside that the humans should have needed the light. I could hear the low mumbling of voices in the distance; it sounded like TV.

Bella pulled up to the curb and idled for a second. We were getting into that dump one way or another.

"Hey, ladies" the whistler called to us.

I rolled the passenger window down as if I couldn't hear him.

The man laid his paper aside, and his clothes surprised me, now that I could see them. Under his long-ragged duster, he was a little too well dressed. There was no breeze to give me the scent, but the sheen on his dark red shirt looked like silk. His crinkly black hair was tangled and wild, but his dark skin was smooth and perfect, his teeth white and straight. A contradiction.

"Maybe you shouldn't park that car there," he said. "It might not be here when you get back."

"Thanks for the warning," Bella said.

She ignored his warning, and shut off the engine and got out. Bella handed me the umbrella, I opened it as we walked out into the rain.

The man squinted through the rain at our faces, and then his eyes widened. He swallowed, and I heard his heart accelerate as we approached.

"I'm looking for someone," Bella began.

"I'm someone," he offered with a smile. "What can I do for you, beautiful?"

"Are you J. Jenks?" I asked. Annoyed with him already.

"Oh," he said, and his expression changed from anticipation to understanding. He got to his feet and examined us with narrowed eyes. "Why're you looking for J?"

"That's our business." Bella snaps.

Besides we didn't have a clue. "Are you J?"

"No." His tone was cold. "You two don't look like the usual customers."

"I'm probably not the usual," Bella admitted. "But I do need to see him as soon as possible."

"I'm not sure what to do," he admitted.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" I said.

He grinned. "Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max. Now, why don't you tell me what you do for the usual?" I was getting impatient. Bella squeezed my arm.

His grin became a frown. "Well, J's usual clients don't look a thing like you. Your kind doesn't bother with the downtown office. You just go straight up to his fancy office in the skyscraper." Of course,

Bella repeated the other address we had found, making the list of numbers a question.

"Yeah, that's the place," he said, suspicious again. "How come you didn't go there?"

"This was the address I was given - by a very dependable source." Bella said.

"If you were up to any good, you wouldn't be here." Max narrowed his eyes.

I pursed my lips. "Maybe I'm not up to any good."

Max's face turned apologetic. "Look, ladies"

"Bella" I pointed to her, "And I am Zoey."

"Right. Bella. Zoey. See, I need this job. J pays me good to mostly just hang out here all day. I want to help you, I do, but - and of course I'm speaking hypothetically, right? Or off the record, or whatever works for you - but if I pass somebody through that could get him in trouble, I'm out of work. Do you see my problem?" Max looked at us.

I thought for a minute, chewing on my lip. "You've never seen anyone like us here before?" My sister is a lot shorter than me, and she has dark spiky black hair."

"J knows your sister?" He asked.

"I think so." Bella spoke again.

Max pondered this fora moment. I smiled at him, and his breathing stuttered. "Tell you what I'll do. I'll give J a call and describe you gals to him. Let him make the decision."

What did J. Jenks know? Would our description mean something to him? That was a troubling thought. I eyed Bella who looked just a concerned as me.

"My last name is Cullen," I told Max, wondering if that was too much information. I was starting to get irritated with Alice and my mother. Did I really have to be quite this blind?

"Cullen, got it." He dialed, easily picking out the number. Well, I could call J. Jenks myself if this didn't work.

"Hey J, it's Max. I know I'm never supposed to call you at this number except in an emergency_"

"Is there an emergency?" I heard faintly from the other end.

"Well, not exactly. It's these girls who wants to see you_"

"Fail to see the emergency in that Why didn't you follow normal procedure?"

"I didn't follow normal procedure because they don't look like normal- "

"Are they a badge?!"

"No - "

"You can't be sure about that. Do they look like one of Kubarev's -?"

"No - let me talk, okay? They say you know her sister or something."

"Not likely. What do they look like?"

"Uh… They look like . . ." His eyes ran all over our bodies appreciatively. "Well, they look like a freaking supermodel, that's what she looks like." I smiled and he winked at me, then went on. "Rocking bodies, pale as a sheet, one with dark brown hair almost to her waist the other with long blonde bronze hair, needs a good night's sleep - any of this sounding familiar?"

"No, it doesn't I'm not happy that you let your weakness for pretty women interrupt."

"Yeah, so I'm a sucker for the pretty ones, what's wrong with that? I'm sorry I bothered you, man. Just forget it." Max was getting upset.

"Name," I whispered.

"Oh right. Wait," Max said. "They say their names are Zoey and Bella Cullen. That help?"

There was a beat of dead silence, and then the voice on the other end was abruptly screaming, using a lot of words you didn't often hear outside of truck stops. Max's whole expression changed; all the joking vanished and his lips went pale.

"Because you didn't ask!" Max yelled back, panicked.

There was another pause while J collected himself. "Beautiful and pale?" J asked, a tiny bit calmer.

"I said that, didn't I?"

Beautiful and pale? What did this man know about vampires? Was he one of us himself? I wasn't prepared for that kind of confrontation. I gritted my teeth. What had Alice and my mom gotten us into?

Max waited for a minute through another volley of shouted insults and instructions and then glanced at me with eyes that were almost frightened. "But you only meet downtown clients on Thursdays - okay, okay! On it." He slid his phone shut.

"He wants to see us?" Bella asked brightly.

Max glowered. "You could have told me you two were a priority client."

"We didn't know we were." I snap, annoyed he was acting like this towards us.

He gave us an entirely new address with basic directions, and then watched us drive away with suspicious, regretful eyes.

At this point, I was ready for almost anything - James Bond villain's high-tech lair seemed appropriate. So, I thought Max must have given me the wrong address as a test. Or maybe the lair was subterranean, underneath this very commonplace strip mall nestled up against a wooded hill in a nice family neighborhood.

We pulled into an open spot and looked up at a tastefully subtle sign that read JASON SCOTT, ATTORNEY AT LAW. The office inside was beige with celery green accents, inoffensive and unremarkable. There was no scent of vampire here, and that helped me relax. Nothing but unfamiliar human. A fish tank was set into the wall, and a blandly blond receptionist sat behind the desk.

"Hello," she greeted us. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Scott." Bella said sweetly.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked.

"Not exactly." I said, look at her.

She smirked a little. "It could be a while, then. Why don't you have a seat while I - "

"April!" a man's demanding voice squawked from the phone on her desk. "I'm expecting a two Ms. Cullen shortly."

I smiled and pointed to myself. "That's us."

"Send them in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting." I could hear something else in his voice besides impatience. Stress. Nerves.

"They just arrived," April said as soon as she could speak.

"What? Send them in! What are you waiting for?"

"Right away, Mr. Scott!" She got to her feet, fluttering her hands as she led the way down a short hallway.

"Here you are," she said as she ushered us through the door into a power office, complete with heavy wooden desk and vanity wall.

"Close the door behind you," a raspy tenor voice ordered.

I examined the man behind the desk while April made a hasty retreat. He was short and balding, probably around fifty-five, with a paunch. He wore a red silk tie with a blue-and-white-striped shirt, and his navy blazer hung over the back of his chair. He was also trembling, blanched to a sickly paste color, with sweat beading on his forehead; I imagined an ulcer churning away under the spare tire. J recovered himself and rose unsteadily from his chair. He reached his hand across the desk.

"Ms. Cullen. What an absolute delight." He smiled at us.

"Mr. Jenks. Or do you prefer Scott?" Bella asked.

He winced again. "Whatever you wish, of course."

"How about you call me Bella," She smiled, "This is Zoey." She pointed towards me, "and we will call you J?"

"Like old friends," he agreed, mopping a silk handkerchief across his forehead. He gestured for us to have a seat and took his own. "I must ask, am I finally meeting Mr. Jasper's lovely wife and daughter."

I weighed that for a second. So, this man knew Jasper, not Alice. Knew him, and seemed afraid of him, too.

"His sister-in-law, actually." Bella corrected J.

"And I am his niece." I smiled

He pursed his lips, as if he were grasping for meanings just as desperately as I was.

"I trust Mr. Jasper is in good health?" he asked carefully.

"I'm sure he is in excellent health. He's on an extended vacation now." Bella spoke so professionally.

This seemed to clear up some of J's confusion. He nodded to himself and temple his fingers. "Just so. You should have come to the main office. My assistants there would have put you straight through to me - no need to go through less hospitable channels."

We nodded, unsure why Alice's gave us that address.

"Ah, well, you're here now. What can I do for you?"

"Papers," Bella said, trying to make it sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"Certainly," J agreed at once. "Are we talking birth certificates, death certificates, drivers' licenses, passports, social security cards...?"

Alice and my mother had sent us here for a reason, and I was sure it was to protect Renesmee. Her last gift to us. The one thing she would know I needed.

"Two birth certificates, two passports, one driver's license," I said in a low, strained tone. Bella was clearly lost too far in thought.

If he noticed the change in my expression, he pretended otherwise.

"The names?"

"Jacob... Wolfe. And... Vanessa Wolfe." Nessie seemed like an okay nickname for Vanessa. Jacob would get a kick out of the Wolfe thing. I was speaking for Bella, who was still in a daze.

His pen scratched swiftly across a legal pad. "Middle names?"

"Just put something generic in." I eyed Bella.

"If you prefer. Ages?" Damn J.

"Twenty-seven for the man, five for the girl." Jacob could pull it off. He was a beast. And at the rate Renesmee was growing, I'd better estimate high. He could be her stepfather.

"I'll need pictures if you prefer finished documents," J said, interrupting my thoughts. "Mr. Jasper usually liked to finish them himself."

Well, that explained why J didn't know what Alice looked like.

"Hold on," Bella finally said. "Here you go."

J examined the picture for a moment. "Your daughter is very like you."

Bella tensed. "She's more like her father."

"Who is not this man." He touched Jacob's face.

"No. That is a very close friend of the family." Bella voice was cold.

"Forgive me," he mumbled, and the pen began scratching again. "How soon will you need the documents?"

"Can I get them in a week?" Bella looked at her watch. We needed to head back soon.

"That's a rush order. It will cost twice as - but forgive me. I forgot with whom I was speaking." I rolled my eyes, clearly, he knew my family was rich.

"Just give me a number." Bella responded.

He seemed hesitant to say it aloud, though I was sure, having dealt with Jasper, he must have known that price wasn't really an object.

J wrote the price down on the bottom of the legal pad.

Bella nodded calmly. We had more than that with us. I unclasped my bag again and counted out the right amount - I had it all paper-clipped into five-thousand-dollar increments, so it took no time at all.

"There." I smiled at him.

"Ah, Zoey, you don't really have to give me the entire sum now. It's customary for you to save half to ensure delivery."

I smiled wanly at the nervous man. "But I trust you, J. Besides, I'll give you a bonus - the same again when I get the documents."

"That's not necessary, I assure you."

"Don't worry about it." It wasn't like I could take it with me. "So, we will meet you here next week at the same time?"

He gave me a pained look. "Actually, I prefer to make such transactions in places unrelated to my various businesses."

"Of course, I'm sure I'm not doing this the way you expect." Bella smiled.

"I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family." He grimaced and then quickly composed his face again. "Shall we meet at eight o'clock a week from tonight at The Pacifico? It's on Union Lake, and the food is exquisite."

"Perfect." I rose and shook his hand again. This time he didn't flinch when Bella shook his. But he did seem to have some new worry on his mind. His mouth was pinched up, his back tense.

"Will you have trouble with that deadline?" I asked.

"What?" He looked up, taken off guard by my question. "The deadline? Oh, no. No worries at all. I will certainly have your documents done on time."

Now the hard part was coming, keeping this a secret from my dad and Seth.

"Then we shall see you in a week."


	85. Chapter 85

*Seth's P.O.V*

"Merry Christmas," My mom smiled at me as I entered Charlie's house, with Zoey by my side.

We decided to have Christmas off the reservation and away from the house full of vampires. Plus, Bella wanted to be able to spend some time with her dad just in case things don't go the way we are all hoping.

I pulled my mom into a hug, taking in this moment.

"How are you?" I asked her as we walked into the kitchen, putting the pie Esme made on the counter. Zoey was talking to Leah in the living room, while we waited for Bella and Edward to arrive.

My mom gave me a weak smile, she knew about the attack that was coming. "I've been better." I know she was nervous about Leah and me fighting alongside the Cullen's. But, she knew that Zoey was my priority, and needed me to protect her.

"Mom." I sigh, reaching for her hand. "I know you're worried but I promise…" I paused. I wasn't sure what I was going to promise. Unsure about the outcome.

"It's okay." She patted my hand, "I know."

Before I could speak, the sound of a car pulling in, and Nessie's voice filling the hall way stopped me. My mother hurried out of the kitchen to greet Nessie. I leaned against the counter, and put my head into my hands. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder.

"Seth?" Zoey's sweet voice perked me up.

I smiled at her, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, I knew she already knew the answer. "Seth, you don't have to fight, or even stand by us." She has reminded me this about five hundred times.

"Zoey, you know it's not that simple." I groaned, as I turned away from her.

"I know it's not but I know how terrible you're feeling right now because of leaving your mother." She stopped, "Seth, I am asking you to stay out of this."

I froze. "Don't do this." I begged, turning to consider her beautiful eyes.

She shook her head, "If you love me, then you will stay out of this fight."

"Zoey! Seth!" Sam called for us, I stormed past her as I walked into the living room, where everyone was waiting to open the presents.

Putting on a fake smile, I sat next to my mom. While, Zoey sat next to her dad. Resting her head against his shoulder.

"Open mine first." My mother exclaimed, talking to Nessie.

With everything going on, I hadn't really had time to go shopping. I didn't get my mom, sister or even Zoey anything.

"Sue, this is from me and Seth." Zoey handed my mother a small box. I gave her a confused look and she just smiled.

My mom opened the box, pulling out a small necklace. It was a locket, she opened it and there was a picture of a me, Leah, my mom and dad all sitting on the rock near my house. It was taken the summer before my dad past away.

My mom's voice cracked, "I love it. Thank you." She reached over pulling me into a hug.

I looked at Zoey, mouthing "thank you." She just winked at me.

"Nessie, Zoey." Jacob grabbed our attention. "This is from me and Seth." He handed Zoey a box, and once again I was confused.

She pulled out the small intricately braided Quileute version of a promise ring. I know what it was, and so did Zoey. She smiled at me, and I could see Edward had gritted his teeth over it. Both of his daughters were getting a promise ring right in front of him.

"Thank you," Zoey smiled at me.

"So pretty." Nessie spoke, which took me by surprise. She doesn't usually talk in front of Charlie or my mom.

After the gifts were done, we all ate my mother's tasty food. Before I knew it, we were all saying out goodbyes.

I hugged my mother extra tighter, she was sighed into my chest. I know she was trying to not cry.

It was very quiet in the car; outside, the rain was just a mist, hovering on the edge between liquid and ice. Zoey leaned against me as she napped. She hasn't been sleeping well so I didn't move. I just looked at her beautiful face rest.

There was nothing unusual about the outside of the Cullen house as we pulled into the meadow, but I could hear subtle uproar inside. Many low voices murmured and growled. It sounded intense, and it sounded like an argument. I could pick out Carlisle's voice and Amun's more often than the others.

Edward parked in front of the house rather than going around to the garage. Zoey yawned, as she perked up. Hearing the same thing I heard.

"Alistair is gone," Edward murmured as we all darted up the steps.

Inside the front room, the main confrontation was physically apparent. Lining the walls was a ring of spectators, every vampire who had joined us, except for Alistair and the three involved in the quarrel. Esme, Kebi, and Tia were the closest to the three vampires in the center; in the middle of the room, Amun was hissing at Carlisle and Benjamin.

Edward's jaw tightened and he moved quickly to Esme's side. Zoey soon followed, I resisted the urge to pull her back into my arms.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle said calmly.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked, stabbing one finger at Benjamin. "Is that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

Carlisle sighed, and Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here - I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

"Think of who you're calling sane," Tia murmured in a quiet aside.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!"

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help." Edward said, and I could see the tension in the room rising. By the look of Zoey's face, she could feel it.

Amun sneered at him. "Perhaps that is the answer."

Carlisle's answer was soft and sincere. "I wouldn't hold that against you, Amun. We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me."

Amun's voice was more controlled, too. "But you're taking my Benjamin down with you."

Carlisle put his hand on Amun's shoulder; Amun shook it off.

"I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I will join them if that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi." He scowled, then sighed, glanced at Renesmee who was pulled tight against Bella's chest, and added in an exasperated tone, "I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked." Carlisle response.

Amun grimaced, "But not all that you are getting, it seems." He turned on Benjamin. "I gave your life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin's face looked colder than I'd ever seen it "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun's eyes narrowed. He gestured abruptly to Kebi, and they stalked past us out the front door.

"He's not leaving," Edward said quietly, "but he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

"Why did Alistair go?" Zoey whispered.

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much." Edward shrugged.

Eleazar answered Edward's comment like it had been meant for all. "From the sound of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that. We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

The vampires glanced uneasily at one another. The idea that the Volturi would manipulate their own sacrosanct law for gain was not a popular idea. Only the Romanians were composed, their small half-smiles ironic. They seemed amused at how the others wanted to think well of their ancient enemies.

"I do so hope Alistair was right about this," Stefan murmured to Vladimir. "No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," Vladimir replied.

Stefan nodded. "We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight," Vladimir said. "How can you imagine well ever find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

"Nothing is impossible. Maybe someday - "

"We've been waiting for fifteen hundred years, Stefan. And they've only gotten stronger with the years." Vladimir paused and looked at me again. He showed no surprise when he saw that I was watching him, too. "If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest, they add to their strengths. Think of what that newborn alone could give them" - he jerked his chin toward Bella - "and she is barely discovering her gifts. And the earth-mover." Vladimir nodded toward Benjamin, who stiffened. Almost everyone was eavesdropping on the Romanians now, like me. "With their witch twins, they have no need of the illusionist or the fire touch." His eyes moved to Zafrina, then Kate.

Stefan looked at Edward. "Nor is the mind reader being exactly necessary. But I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win." Then he moved his eyes towards Zoey, "But she, will be the ultimate win for them, someone who can possess more than one power." He smiled, "That's the lottery."

I growled, as Zoey pushed me back away from them.

"Seth it's okay." She reassured me.

They locked eyes for a moment and then murmured in unison. "It seems the only way."

"So, we fight," Stefan said.

Though I could see that they were torn, self-preservation warring with revenge, the smile they exchanged was full of anticipation.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed.

"We will fight, too," Tia said, her usually grave voice more solemn than ever. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." Her eyes lingered on her mate.

Benjamin grinned and threw an impish glance toward the Romanians. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule," Garrett said in a teasing tone. He walked over and clapped Benjamin on the back. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya said. "And we fight with him."

The Romanians' pronouncement seemed to have made the others feel the need to declare themselves as well.

"We have not decided," Peter said. He looked down at his tiny companion; Charlotte's lips were set in dissatisfaction. It looked like she'd made her decision. I wondered what it was.

"The same goes for me," Randall said.

"And me," Mary added.

"The packs will fight with the Cullens," Jacob said suddenly. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added with a smirk. I nodded back. We would do anything to protect the girls.

"Children," Peter muttered.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

Jacob grinned tauntingly, and so did I.

"Well, I'm in, too," Maggie said, shrugging out from under Siobhan's restraining hand. "I know truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Siobhan stared at the junior member of her coven with worried eyes. "Carlisle," she said as if they were alone, ignoring the suddenly formal feel of the gathering, the unexpected outburst of declarations, "I don't want this to come to a fight."

"Nor do I, Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want." He half-smiled. "Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

"You know that won't help," she said.

I remembered Rose and Carlisle's discussion of the Irish leader; Carlisle believed that Siobhan had some subtle but powerful gift to make things go her way - and yet Siobhan didn't believe it herself.

"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle said.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" she asked sarcastically.

Carlisle was openly grinning now. "If you don't mind."

Soon, I found myself outside. Jacob, Bella, Edward and Zoey all were standing together.

"Stupid leeches," he muttered to himself when we got outside. "Think they're so superior." He snorted.

"They'll be shocked when the infants save their superior lives, won't they?" Edward said.

Jake smiled and punched his shoulder. "Hell yeah, they will."

Zoey smiled at the scene, but then it quickly faded when she looked at me.

"We need to talk," I said to her as the others went to hunt. Zoey didn't drink blood so she never tagged along.

"There is nothing to discuss. I don't want you to fight." She pressed her lips together and walked the other way.

"This isn't about just what you want Zoey." I followed her.

"It is too." She folded her arms and I gave her a look.

"Don't do this, don't make me stay out of this." I was begging her.

"Seth, I want you to be alive." She was shaking.

I considered her eyes, staring at her fragile body. "I can't live without you."

"Don't start this crap." She threw her hands into the air.

I snatched her arm and pulled her into me. "Zoey, if you die, so will I."

She didn't say anything, she stood there in silence, I could hear her heart beat.

"Talk about some Romeo and Juliet crap." She joked, I just smiled and hugged her tighter.


	86. Chapter 86

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"I am leaving right now to go get the stuff," Bella was standing in my bathroom as I showered.

"Wait," I opened the curtain, "I want to go."

She shook her head, "I think it is best if you stay, your dad will get suspicions if we both leave."

I pressed my lips together and frowned. "Please, I need to get out of this house. All these emotions are overwhelming me." Which wasn't a lie.

She groaned, "Fine. Hurry up."

I quickly washed out the conditioner in my hair. Dried off and ran into the closet. I know I needed to look decent seeing J again, so I threw on my black, tight fitting dress, that hugged all my curves. Placing a jacket over top so no one would see how dressed up I was. While pulling on my black booties, I braided my hair to the side. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I hurried down the stairs.

"Heading out?" Seth asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Yes, Bella and I have to go run some last-minute errands." I shrugged attacking like it wasn't a big deal.

He smiled at me, and took a bite of the sandwich Esme must have made from him, "Hurry back."

I nodded and raced off to the garage, where I found Bella sitting in my dad's Volvo. We didn't speak until we knew we were a safe distance from the house.

"Do you think dad knows we are up to something?" I asked her, as she merged onto the highway.

"I think he is just focused on this battle, he probably has no clue." She bit her lip.

It was a dreary afternoon, already dark as dusk. Bella sped through the gloom, my eyes on the heavy clouds. Would it snow tonight? Enough to layer the ground and create the scene from mine and Alice's vision? My dad thinks we had about two more days. Then we would set ourselves in the clearing, drawing the Volturi to our chosen place.

It was black when we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant a few minutes early, ignoring the eager valets by the entrance. Bella popped in her contacts and then we went to wait for J inside the restaurant. We were in a hurry, but J seemed careful to keep himself untainted. I had a feeling a handoff in this dark parking lot was not going to be an option.

"Let's get this over with." Bella sighed, as she faked a smile walking up to the podium, "Jenks." She said. The obsequious led us upstairs to a small private room, with a fire crackling. He took off Bella's coat, underneath was an oyster satin cocktail dress. She looked stunning. The matter d' stuttered half-formed compliments as he backed unsteadily from the room.

We stood by the fire to wait, Bella was trying to warm her hands so the handshake would be a little better for J. I just stood there with my arms crossed, impatient. I started to think of Seth, and how Sue would feel losing her son. It would be my fault. Maybe I should have had J make documents for him too, so he could run with Renesmee and Jacob.

J's entrance distracted my morbidity. The matter d' took his coat, too, and it was evident that we were not the only one who had dressed up for this meeting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," J said as soon as we were alone.

"No, you're exactly on time." Bella smiled.

"You ladies look stunning, if I may be so bold." He smiled at us. I gave him a weak smile back. "Mrs. and Miss. Cullen, may we sit?"

"Thank you, J. Please, call me Bella." As she walked to the table.

"I must say, it's a different experience working with you than it is with Mr. Jasper. Much less... unsettling." He smiled hesitantly. I chuckled, Jasper does give off a strange vibe.

"Really? I've always found Jasper to have a very soothing presence." I said as we sat down.

His eyebrows pulled together. "Is that so?" he murmured politely while clearly still in disagreement. How odd. What had Jasper done to this man?

"Have you known Jasper long?" Bella asked.

He sighed, looking uncomfortable. "I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years, and my old partner knew him for fifteen years before that... He never changes." J cringed delicately.

"Yeah, Jasper's kind of funny that way." I smiled up at him.

J shook his head as if he could shake away the disturbing thoughts. "Care for dinner?"

"Actually, we are in a bit of a hurry. We've got a long drive home." As I spoke.

Bella took the thick white envelope with his bonus from her bag and handed it to him.

"Oh," he said, a little catch of disappointment in his voice. He tucked the envelope into an inside pocket of his jacket without bothering to check the amount. "I was hoping we could speak for just a moment."

"About?" I asked curiously.

"Well, let me get you your items first. I want to make sure you're satisfied." J nodded towards the envelope.

He turned, placed his briefcase on the table, and popped the latches. He took out a legal-sized manila envelope.

Though I had no idea what I should be looking for, we opened the envelope and gave the contents a cursory glance. J had flipped Jacob's picture and changed the coloring so that it wasn't immediately evident that it was the same picture on both his passport and driver's license. Both looked perfectly sound to me, but that meant little. I glanced at the picture on Vanessa Wolfe's passport for a fraction of a second, and then looked away quickly, a lump rising in my throat.

"Thank you," I told him. I could feel Bella tense up next to me.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and I felt he was disappointed that my examination was not more thorough. "I can assure you every piece is perfect. Everything will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts." I elbowed Bella.

"I'm sure they are. I truly appreciate what you've done for me, J." She smiled up at him, now is not the moment to have a break down.

"It's been my pleasure, Bella and Zoey. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs." He didn't even hint at it really.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" I asked him.

"Err, yes. It's a bit delicate. .." Sweat was doing up on his forehead again, and he pulled a blue silk handkerchief from his pocket and began mopping.

"You are the sister of Mr. Jasper's wife? Or married to his brother?" he asked.

"Married to his brother," Bella clarified, wondering where this was leading.

"And you are her mother?" He nodded to me.

"Step-mother." She smiled back.

"You would be Mr. Edward's bride, then?" J asked.

"Yes." Bella lifted an eyebrow.

He smiled apologetically. "I've seen all the names many times, you see. My belated congratulations. It's nice that Mr. Edward has found such a lovely partner after all this time."

How did he know my father? I was curious. I also haven't had the chance to ask if he knew Lillian, I mean he must have. She sent me here.

"Thank you very much." Bella stood up.

He paused, dabbing at the sweat. "Over the years, you might imagine that I've developed a very healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family."

I nodded cautiously.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled without speaking.

"J, please just say whatever you need to." I spoke, getting annoyed. We needed to get going.

He took another breath and then mumbled quickly, slurring the words together. "If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap the little girl from her father, I would sleep better tonight."

"Oh," I said, stunned.

It took Bella a minute to understand the erroneous conclusion he'd drawn. "Oh no. It's nothing like that at all." She smiled weakly, trying to reassure him. "I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something was to happen to my husband, step-daughter and me."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you expecting something to happen?" He blushed, then apologized. "Not that it's any of my business."

"You never know." I sighed.

He frowned. "May I wish you ladies the best of luck, then. And please don't be put out with me, my dear, but... if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on these documents ..."

"Of course, you should tell him immediately. I'd like nothing better than to have Mr. Jasper fully aware of our entire transaction." Bella wanted Jasper to know so he could fine Renesmee if needed.

"Very good," he said. "And I can't prevail upon you two to stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, J. I'm short on time at present." Bella and I walked towards the door.

"Then, again, my best wishes for your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't hesitate to call on me."

"Thank you, J." We both said at the same time.

I know I should ask him about Lillian, Bella walked out and I stopped saying I forgot something. She told me she'd meet me out front.

"J," I spoke his back was to me.

"Yes Zoey?" He turned, curious to why I was back.

"I don't have much time but do you by chance happen to know a Lillian? Maybe you know her as Grace?" I asked him, tapping my foot.

His face went pale, "You're her."

"What?"

"You're her daughter, she left me a note saying a young girl would come in asking about her one day, and to give her something important." He opened his brief case, and handed me a similar ennoble.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

He shook his head, "She told me to not explain to you, that everything you needed was in there."

I didn't open it in front of him, I just nodded and hurried out the door. I put it under my jacket as I climbed into the car. Bella quickly pulled away and headed home.

The return trip took us less time. The night was black, and so Bella turned off my headlights and floored it. When we got back to the house, most of the cars, including Alice's Porsche and Bella's Ferrari, were missing. The traditional vampires were going as far away as possible to satiate their thirst. I tried not to think of their hunting in the night, cringing at the mental picture of their victims.

Only Kate and Garrett were in the front room, arguing playfully about the nutritional value of animal blood. I inferred that Garrett had attempted a hunting trip vegetarian-style and found it difficult.

My dad must have taken Renesmee home to sleep. Jacob, no doubt, was in the woods close by the cottage. The rest of my family must have been hunting as well. Perhaps they were out with the other Denalis. Which basically gave Bella and I the house to yourself, and I was quick to take advantage.

Bella went into Alice and Jasper's room, while I went to mine.

I locked the door and pulled out the envelope that felt like it was weighing me down the whole ride home. I pulled out documents, a lot of them. Birth certificates, passports, drivers license, a debit card, and checking book, all under the name, Elizabeth Frank. I was confused. The passport, and license had my face printed on them. Unsure of how my mother had gotten it.

A letter fell out, and I bend over to pick it up. Opening it slowly I read the words.

 _To my beloved Zoey,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means your life is in danger, and you need to run. I have made sure to give you all the proper documents you will need to get out of wherever you are. I am not sure where you will run too, but I hope it is somewhere far and safe. The bank card, is set up, to where I have placed enough money in for you to survive. Do not worry, when you make your first transaction I will know, and I will come find you._

 _Be safe my child._

 _Xoxo – Lillian_

I looked over the letter, again and again. Trying to fight back the urge to cry. Maybe this is really it for me and my family. Maybe there is no hope after all.


	87. Chapter 87

*Seth's P.O.V*

We had the tents set up, near the clearing where Alice and Zoey both had seen where the Volturi would arrive. The same clearing from last summer when the new born attacked. It was like a déjà vu. But this time, we would all stand together as a pack, as a unit, as a family.

Zoey was curled up in a ball, it was a little chiller than we'd hoped for it to be. Just like the last time we camped out back in June. I smiled at the memory of fall asleep next to her.

"I never thanked you for that." Zoey's small voice spoke from beside me.

I looked at her, "What?"

"For being my personal space heater." She shivered, and I leaned down. Lying next to her.

"It was all my pleasure." I smirked at her, pulling her into my arms. "By the looks of it, you need one right now."

She didn't hesitate, she threw her cold fingers up to my chest and pressed her lips against my shoulder. "You're so right."

I didn't flinch, she was cold but it didn't bother me too much. We laid there in silence, as I heard the others talking outside the tent.

"Are you scared?" She asked me, and I looked down.

I didn't know how to answer the question. I hadn't really thought about the answer.

"Yes." I finally said, she sighed.

"Me too." Her voice was small.

"But," I began as she perked up. "I am not scared to die," She gave me a confused look but I went on, "I am scared for my mom, having to be on her own. I am scared for my sister, because she will never be able to find her happiness. I am scared for Renesmee because she hasn't even lived yet. Most of all, I am scared for you, because I know there is so much in the world you've been wanting to do with your life, places you've wanted to go, things you've wanted to see. Yet, if you die tomorrow you won't get to do them. That scares me."

She didn't say anything, she just laid there taking in everything I had just said. "If we make it out of this tomorrow," She whispered, half asleep. "Just know I will always want you here."

Before I could respond her body relaxed, and she fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Jacob emerged from the tent, leaving Renesmee still sleeping, to join the pack, and I did the same. It killed me leaving Zoey alone, by herself. But I knew it had to be done.

I watched from the distances, as the others took their places. Renesmee was clinging to Bella's back, as Zoey stood next to her. They were a few feet behind the front line made up by Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar. Close beside Zoey were Benjamin and Zafrina; it was Bella and Zoey's job to protect them if they were able. They were our best offensive weapons. If the Volturi were the ones who could not see, even for a few moments, that would change everything. I know it was stressing Zoey out, but she had practiced enough, and I had faith in her.

The witnesses clustered to the left and right. While the pack stayed invisible in the woods, waiting. All our breathing was heavy, and our hearts were pounding.

The clouds rolled in, diffusing the light so that it could have been morning or afternoon. Edward's eyes tightened as he scrutinized the view, and I was sure he was seeing this exact scene for the second time. It would look just the same when the Volturi arrived. We only had minutes or seconds left now.

Jacob emerged from the forest, and walked to Bella's side. I followed, taking my stance next to Zoey. She looked at me, and twined her fingers into my fur. Her body relaxed a little, I licked her face and she smiled.

"Thank you, Seth," She whispered. I could tell she calmed down with my being next to her.

Edward didn't glance behind, yet reached for Bella and Zoey. Who both stretched their arms forward, gripping onto his hand.

Another minute ticked by, and I found myself straining to hear some sound of approach. And then Edward stiffened and hissed low between his clenched teeth. His eyes focused on the forest due north of where we stood.

We stared where he did, and waited as the last seconds passed.

They came with pageantry, with a kind of beauty. Lined up in formal formation, they moved together. But it was not like a march, more of a flow. Their progress was slow but deliberate, with no hurry, no tension, no anxiety. It was the pace of the invincible. They showed no surprise at the sight of me and Jacob standing in our midst.

I couldn't help counting. There were thirty-two of them. Even if you did not count the two drifting, waifish black-cloaked figures in the very back, who I assumed to be the wives - their protected position suggesting that they would not be involved in the attack - we were still outnumbered.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself and then chuckled once. He slid one step closer to Kate.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

'The wives," Stefan hissed back. 'The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

And then, as if their numbers were not enough, while the Volturi slowly and majestically advanced, more vampires began entering the clearing behind them.

We didn't have a prayer.

I recognized Irina, from the wedding. As she hesitated in between the two companies, her expression unique among the others. Irina's horrified gaze was locked on Tanya's position in the front line. Edward snarled, a very low but fervent sound.

"Alistair was right," he murmured to Carlisle.

I watched Carlisle glance at Edward questioningly.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered.

'They - Caius and Aro - come to destroy and acquire," Edward breathed almost silently back; only our side could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." Then, even lower. "Which they have no intention of doing."

Jacob gave a strange little huff. Zoey clinched my fur tighter. This was really going to be it.

And then, unexpectedly, two seconds later, the procession did halt. They stood about a hundred yards away from us.

Behind me, to the sides, I heard the beating of large hearts, closer than before. I risked glances to the left and the right from the corners of my eyes to see what had stopped the Volturi advance. The rest of the pack had joined us.

On either side of our uneven line, sixteen of them spaced evenly around us, eighteen of us total, counting me and Jacob. The newcomers all were very, very young. With so many vampires encamped in the neighborhood, a werewolf population explosion was inevitable, which was harder for them to understand. More children dying. I wondered why Sam had allowed this, and then I realized he had no other choice. If any of the wolves stood with us, the Volturi would be sure to search out the rest. They had gambled their entire species on this stand. And we were going to lose.


	88. Chapter 88

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I saw the newcomers, Seth failed to mentioned to me that more young boys have phased. The idea of them dying, so young for my family. It lit a fire inside me. Abruptly, I was furious. Beyond furious, I was murderously enraged. My hopeless despair vanished entirely. I wanted in that moment was the chance to sink my teeth into them, to rip their limbs from their bodies and pile them for burning. My lips curved back automatically, and a low, fierce snarl tore up my throat from the pit of my stomach. I realized the corners of my mouth were turned up in a smile.

Beside me, Bella, Zafrina and Senna echoed my hushed growl. Edward squeezed the hand he still held, cautioning us.

The shadowed Volturi faces were still expressionless for the most part. Only two sets of eyes betrayed any emotion at all. In the very center, touching hands, Aro and Caius had paused to evaluate, and the entire guard had paused with them, waiting for the order to kill. The two did not look at each other, but it was obvious that they were communicating. Marcus, though touching Aro's other hand, did not seem part of the conversation. His expression was not as mindless as the guards', but it was nearly as blank. Like the one other time I'd seen him, he appeared to be utterly bored.

The bodies of the Volturi's witnesses leaned toward us, their eyes fixed furiously on Renesmee and me, but they stayed near the fringe of the forest, leaving a wide berth between themselves and the Volturi soldiers. Only Irina hovered close behind the Volturi, just a few paces away from the ancient females.

There was a woman in one of the darker gray cloaks just behind Aro. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like she might be touching his back. Was this the other shield, Renata? I wondered, as Eleazar had, if she would be able to repel me and Bella.

But I would not waste my life trying to get to Caius or Aro. I had more vital targets.

I searched the line for them now and had no difficulty picking out the two petite, deep gray cloaks near the heart of the arrangement. Alec and Jane, easily the smallest members of the guard, stood just to Marcus's side, flanked by Demetri on the other. Their lovely faces were smooth, giving nothing away; they wore the darkest cloaks beside the pure black of the ancients. The witch twins, Vladimir had called them. Their powers were the cornerstone of the Volturi offensive. The jewels in Aro's collection.

My muscles flexed, and I felt the anger rising again.

Aro's and Caius's clouded red eyes flickered across our line. I read disappointment in Aro's face as his gaze roved over our faces again and again, looking for one that was missing. Chagrin tightened his lips. In that moment, I was nothing but grateful that Alice had run.

As the pause lengthened, I heard my dad's breath speed.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

'They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets - me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize - Zafrina and Senna in particular - and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them." My dad spoke so fast, I was shocked he took all that in. I was unable to even focus on one mind right now to read, I wanted to just focus on the shield.

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

"They don't count their witnesses," I breathed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

My dad hesitated, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of our defensive line. I hated to see him alone, unprotected. I focused on my shield, trying to project it out to him.

He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

The white clearing was dead silent for a long moment. I could feel the tension rolling off and then Aro stepped forward out of the center of the Volturi formation. The shield, Renata, moved with him as if the tips of her fingers were sewn to his robe. For the first time, the Volturi ranks reacted. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward into a crouch.

Aro held one hand up toward them. "Peace." He walked just a few paces more, then cocked his head to one side. His milky eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched his right hand forward as if there were not still almost a hundred yards between them. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's shrewd eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his features. It was a fake sadness, he wasn't fooling me.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for." Carlisle spoke.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today." Aro smirked.

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

Before Aro could answer, Caius drifted swiftly forward to Aro's side. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," the white-haired ancient hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen - " Carlisle began but was cut off.

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments - " Carlisle's voice began to have a tone as if he was begging.

Caius cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the edge of the woods; some of them growled in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He craned his neck around until he spotted Irina lingering behind the wives. "You! Come!"

Irina stared at him uncomprehendingly, her face like that of someone who has not entirely awakened from a hideous nightmare. Impatiently, Caius snapped his fingers. One of the wives' huge bodyguards moved to Irina's side and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice and then walked slowly toward Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards short, her eyes still on her sisters. Caius slapped her across the face. I know it couldn't have hurt, but it was like watching someone kick a dog. Tanya and Kate hissed in synchronization.

Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius. He pointed one clawed finger at Renesmee, where she clung to Bella's back, her fingers still tangled in Jacob's fur. Caius turned entirely red. A growl rumbled through Jacob's chest.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina peered at us, examining Renesmee for the first time since entering the clearing. Her head tilted to the side, confusion crossed her features.

"Well?" Caius snarled.

"I... I'm not sure," she said, her tone perplexed.

Caius's hand twitched as if he wanted to slap her again. "What do you mean?" he said in a steely whisper.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but - "

Caius's furious gasp crackled through his suddenly bared teeth, and Irina broke off without finishing.

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." Aro put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

With a sullen expression, Caius turned his back on Irina.

"Now, sweeting," Aro said in a warm, sugary murmur. "Show me what you're trying to say." He held his hand out to the bewildered vampire.

Uncertainly, Irina took his hand. He held hers for only five seconds.

"You see, Caius?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need."

Caius didn't answer him. From the corner of his eye, Aro glanced once at his audience, his mob, and then turned back to Carlisle.

"And so, we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious. But also, curious to see that there are two children here, that are immortal but human." His eyes resting on me.

I tensed up, Irina had shown him me. My dad hissed, and Bella looked at me. The Volutri knew about me now.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, and from the change in his voice, I could guess at his relief. Carlisle held out his hand again.

Aro hesitated for a moment. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth." Aro's feathery voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He inclined his head in my dad's direction. "As the two children clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Of course, he wanted my dad. Once he could see into my dad's mind, he would know all our thoughts. Except mine and Bella's.

My dad turned to quickly kiss my forehead, Bella's and Renesmee's. Then he strode across the snowy field, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed. I heard a low whimper from behind me - Esme's terror breaking through. I could feel her fear hitting me. I looked back and squeezed her hand.

Turning back, I saw Jane smile as my dad crossed the midpoint in the distance between us, when he was closer to them than he was to us.

I looked at Bella, we had the same thought. That smug little smile did it. My fury peaked, higher even than the raging bloodlust I'd felt the moment the wolves had committed to this doomed fight. I could taste madness on my tongue. My muscles tightened, and I acted automatically. I threw my shield with all the force in my mind, flung it across the impossible expanse of the field. My breath rushed out in a huff with the exertion.

The shield blew out from me in a bubble of sheer energy, a mushroom cloud of liquid steel. It pulsed like galivanting - I could feel it, from the apex to the edges. There was no recoil to the elastic fabric now; in that instant of raw force. My shield exploded a good fifty yards out from me effortlessly, taking only a fraction of my concentration. I could feel it flex like just another muscle, obedient to my will. I pushed it, shaped it to a long, pointed oval. Everything underneath the flexible iron shield was suddenly a part of me,

Bella squeezed my hand, having her beside me. It gave me the ability to push it further. We both expanded our shields until it was surrounding us. It was a dazzling spark of light, and it thrusted forward towards my dad, who was still walking to Aro. He stopped a few steps away from Aro, and then I realized neither Bella or I could keep this exchange from happening. This was the point of all our preparations: getting Aro to hear our side of the story. It was almost physically painful to do it, but I pulled my shield back and left my dad exposed again.

Aro closed the distance without pause. With an untroubled smile, Aro took my dad's hand. His eyes snapped shut at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information.

Every secret thought, every strategy, every insight – everything he had heard in the minds around him during the last month - was now Aro's. And further back - every vision of Alice's, every quiet moment with our family, every picture in Renesmee's head, every thought from mine, all the feelings we had experiences. Were now Aro's too.

I hissed with frustration, and the shield roiled with my irritation, shifting its shape and contracting around our side.

"Easy, girls" Zafrina whispered to me and Bella.

I clenched my teeth together.

Aro continued to concentrate on my dad's memories. His head bowed, too, the muscles in his neck locking tight as he read back again everything that Aro took from him, and Aro's response to it all.

This two-way but unequal conversation continued long enough that even the guard grew uneasy. Low murmurs ran through the line until Caius barked a sharp order for silence. Jane was edging forward like she couldn't help herself, and Renata's face was rigid with distress.

"You see?" My dad asked, his velvet voice calm.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed, and amazingly, he sounded almost amused. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly. Two hybrid children."

The disciplined faces of the guard showed the same disbelief I felt.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," Aro continued. "Much more than I expected." Still he did not release his hand.

My dad didn't answer.

"May I meet them?" Aro asked - almost pleaded - with sudden eager interest. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius snapped before my dad could answer.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Caius hissed in surprise at his words.

"Peace, brother," Aro cautioned soothingly.

This should have been good news - these were the words we'd been hoping for, the reprieve we'd never really thought possible. Aro had listened to the truth. Aro had admitted that the law had not been broken.

"Will you introduce me to your daughters?" Aro asked again.

Caius was not the only one who hissed at this new revelation.

My dad nodded reluctantly. Aro still gripped his hand, and he now answered a question that the rest of us had not heard.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle." My dad asked.

Aro released his hand. My dad turned back toward us, and Aro joined him, throwing one arm casually over his shoulder like they were the best of friends. They began to cross the field back to our side.

The entire guard fell into step behind them. Aro raised a hand negligently without looking at them. "Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable."

The guard reacted to this more openly than before, with snarls and hisses of protest, but held their position. Renata, clinging closer to Aro than ever, whimpered in anxiety.

"Master," she whispered.

"Don't fret, my love," he responded. "Everything is well."

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," My dad suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."

Aro nodded as if this was a wise observation he should have thought of himself. He snapped his fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri." The two vampires were at his side instantaneously, looking precisely the same as the last time I'd met them. Both were tall and dark-haired, Demetri hard and lean as the blade of a sword, Felix hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. The five of them stopped in the middle of the snowy field.

"Bella," My dad called. "Bring Renesmee and Zoey... and a few friends."

I took a deep breath. My body was tight with opposition. I didn't care about going out there but the idea of taking Renesmee into the center of the conflict... But I trusted my dad. He would know if Aro was planning any treachery at this point.

"Jacob? Emmett? Seth?" Bella asked quietly. Emmett, because he would be dying to go. Jacob and Seth, because they wouldn't be able to bear being left behind.

All three nodded. Emmett grinned.

We crossed the field with them flanking us. I heard another rumble from the guard, clearly, they did not trust the werewolf. Aro lifted his hand, waving away their protest again.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri murmured to my dad.

He didn't respond, but a low growl slipped through Jacob's teeth.

We stopped a few yards from Aro. My dad ducked under Aro's arm and quickly joined us, taking mine and Bella's hand.

For a moment, we faced each other in silence. Then Felix greeted me in a low aside.

"Hello again, Zoey." He grinned cockily while still tracking Seth's every twitch with his peripheral vision.

I smiled wryly at the mountainous vampire. "Hey, Felix."

Felix chuckled. "You look good."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Felix winked. Seth growled.

Aro paid no attention to our exchange. He leaned his head to one side, fascinated. "I hear their strange heart," he murmured with an almost musical lilt to his words. "I smell their strange scent." Then his hazy eyes shifted to me. "How did I not see this when we first met?"

I didn't respond. Still unsure of how I escaped them the first time.

Aro had asked to meet Renesmee, and Bella was very hesitated at first, but this is what he had hoped for.

"But she's exquisite," he murmured. "So, like you and Edward." And then louder, "Hello, Renesmee." He spoke

Renesmee looked at Bella quickly, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Hello, Aro," she answered formally in her high, ringing voice.

Aro's eyes were bemused.

"What is it?" Caius hissed from behind. He seemed infuriated by the need to ask.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to him and the rest of the guard without turning his enthralled gaze from Renesmee. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Aro's expression was greatly amused, but Caius flinched. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?"

Caius scowled, looking as chagrined as if Aro's gentle questions had been blows.

"Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro cautioned, still smiling at Renesmee. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities." Aro gleamed at me and Renesmee.

"Ah yes, two young extortionary girls." Aro smirked at me.

He held out his hand to Renesmee in invitation. But this was not what she wanted. She leaned away from me, stretching upward, to touch her fingertips to Aro's face. Aro did not react with shock as almost everyone else had reacted to this performance from Renesmee; he was as used to the flow of thought and memory from other minds as Edward was.

His smile widened, and he sighed in satisfaction. "Brilliant," he whispered.

"Please?" she asked him.

His smile turned gentle. "Of course, I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

Aro's voice was so comforting and affectionate, it took me in for a second. And then I heard my dad's teeth grind together and, far behind us, Maggie's outraged hiss at the lie.

"I wonder," Aro said thoughtfully, seeming unaware of the reaction to his previous words. His eyes moved unexpectedly to Jacob and Seth, and instead of the disgust the other Volturi viewed the giant wolf with, Aro's eyes were filled with a longing that I did not comprehend.

"It doesn't work that way," My dad said, the careful neutrality gone from his suddenly harsh tone.

"Just an errant thought," Aro said, appraising Jacob and Seth openly, and then his eyes moved slowly across the two lines of werewolves behind us. Whatever Renesmee had shown him, it made the wolves suddenly interesting to him.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be." My dad's tone was getting harsher.

Jacob growled menacingly.

"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said. "And your young mate and your daughters and your... family. Loyal" His voice caressed the word softly.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle." I smiled at my dad's response.

Aro laughed merrily. "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

My dad grimaced. "I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

Seth looked at me, and faint whine slipped from between his teeth.

"He's intrigued with the idea of... guard dogs," I murmured back.

There was one second of dead silence, and then the sound of the furious snarls ripping from the entire pack filled the giant clearing.

There was a sharp bark of command - from Sam, I guessed, though I didn't turn to look - and the complaint broke off into ominous quiet.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said, laughing again. "This lot has picked its side." Aro then looked at me. "Zoey."

I perked up at my name, "Yes."

"Come here, I would like to read your minds." Aro smiled, my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know everything you need to know about her." He snapped.

Aro's eyes glided across my face. "Something you don't want to share with me?" He looked at my dad.

 _I didn't show him you can possess other powers_. I heard my dad's voice fill my head.

Cringing at the idea of Aro finding out the truth, I sighed. There was no way I could keep this from him forever.

"Zoey?" Aro asked me again, and I pulled away from my dad, and Seth. Aro's face lit up as he took my hand. I could feel Felix's eyes on me.

"Aro." My tone was flat and sharp.

"Let me see what is in your unique mind, clearly your sister was so willing to share." Aro looked at Renesmee, and Bella hissed.

I pushed the shield out of my mind, as Aro tighten his grip on my hand. I fought on what I wanted him to see. I showed him the past growing up with Victoria and James, running and meeting Alice. Growing up with the Cullens, moving around the world. Falling in love with Carter, Seth saving me, the wedding, Renesmee being born. My ability to have more than one power. Everything in my life, minus my mother being a live was shown to him.

He pulled away from me, unleashing a high-pitched laugh. "Oh, Zoey." He petted my head, "You are so powerful,"

My dad growled and leaned forward. I clutched at his arm, wondering what could be in Aro's thoughts that would make him react so violently, while Felix and Demetri slipped into crouches in synchronization. Aro waved them off again. They all returned to their former posture, my dad included.

"So much to discuss," Aro said, his tone suddenly that of an inundated businessman. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."


	89. Chapter 89

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Aro did not rejoin his anxious guard waiting on the north side of the clearing, instead, he waved them forward.

My dad immediately staring backing up. Pulling me and Bella by the arm. We hurried backwards, yet kept our eyes on our enemies. Jacob and Seth retreated the slowest. Fangs baring as their fur was standing straight up. Renesmee grabbed onto Jacob's tall, holding it like a leash forcing him to come with us. We reached our family at the same time the dark cloaks surround Aro once again.

The distance has shrunk in a fraction of a second, leaving less than half a football field between us and them.

Caius began arguing with Aro at once. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" He held his arms rigidly at his sides, his hands curled into claws. I wondered why he did not just touch Aro to share his opinion.

"Because it's all true," Aro told him calmly. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins. Plus, Zoey is another prime example of the child. She is half human and half vampire. Been around for almost a century. " Aro's gesture towards me.

I glanced at the angry mob, and saw immediately that the description no longer applied. The frenzy for action had turned to confusion. Whispered conversations seethed through the crowd as they tried to make sense of what had happened.

Caius was frowning, deep in thought. His speculative expression stoked the flames of my smoldering anger while it worried me. What if the guard acted again on some invisible signal, as they had in their march? Bella started to flex out the shield, and I followed her lead. As it expanded like a wide dome over our company, our friends.

I knew that the shield was not a physical barrier, it couldn't keep the Volturi from getting under it. It would only protect me and Bella at that point. Carlisle was the farthest forward; I sucked the shield back inch by inch, trying to wrap it as exactly to his body as I could.

My shield seemed to want to cooperate. It hugged his shape. When Carlisle shifted to the side to stand nearer to Tanya, the elastic stretched with him, drawn to his spark. The shield clung to them willingly, moving as they moved.

Only a second had passed; Caius was still deliberating. "The werewolves," he murmured at last.

I looked at Seth, who was watching me. Sudden panic, and I realized that the pack was unprotected. But Bella seemed to register it too, as she edged her shield out again, until it covers the rest of the pack.

"Ah, brother...," Aro answered Caius's statement with a pained look.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation - no doubt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

My dad cleared his throat loudly and Caius glared at him. Aro placed one thin, delicate hand over his own face as if he was embarrassed for the other ancient.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," My dad pointed out. He gestured to Jacob. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," Caius spit back at him.

I hissed, Renesmee and I were not mutants. Renesmee reached out and touched my shoulder. Reassuring me to not get upset about the nasty name calling he was throwing our way.

My dad's jaw clenched and unclenched, then he answered evenly, "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

Not werewolves? I shot a mystified look at Seth. He lifted his huge shoulders and let them drop - a shrug. He didn't know what my dad was talking about, either.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro murmured. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic - they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius glared at Aro with irritation and something more - an accusation of betrayal, maybe.

"They know our secret," he said flatly.

Aro spoke, "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere."

Caius took a deep breath and nodded. They exchanged a long, significant glance.

"I want to talk to the informant," Caius announced abruptly, and turned his glare on Irina.

Irina wasn't paying attention to Caius and Aro's conversation; her face was twisted in agony, her eyes locked on her sisters, lined up to die. It was clear on her face that she knew now her accusation had been totally false.

"Irina," Caius barked, unhappy to have to address her.

She looked up, startled and instantly afraid.

Caius snapped his fingers.

Hesitantly, she moved from the fringes of the Volturi formation to stand in front of Caius again.

"So, you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius began.

Tanya and Kate leaned forward anxiously.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. I should have taken in consideration of Zoey, knowing her kind already for years. But I had no idea_" She gestured helplessly in our direction.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers at Aro to silence him.

"We all know you made a mistake," he said brusquely. "I meant to speak of your motivations."

Irina waited nervously for him to continue, and then repeated, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Irina flinched at the word spy.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?" Caius pressed. I knew she was upset with us for befriend the wolves, but Laurent would have killed me and Bella if it wasn't for the pack

She turned her miserable eyes to Carlisle's face. "I was," she admitted.

"Because...?" Caius prompted.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she whispered. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"Because your friend was going to kill us." I whispered, and I felt Kate eyes fall on me.

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected quietly.

"So, the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind - against the friend of a friend, even," Caius summarized.

I heard my dad make a disgusted sound under his breath. Caius was ticking down his list, looking for an accusation that would stick.

Irina's shoulders stiffened. "That's how I saw it."

Caius waited again and then prompted, "If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters - and the Cullens for supporting their actions - now would be the time." He smiled a tiny cruel smile, waiting for Irina to give him his next excuse.

Maybe Caius didn't understand real families - relationships based on love rather than just the love of power.

Irina's jaw jerked up, her shoulders squared.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry," she said to us, and then she turned her face toward the Volturi witnesses. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius raised his hand as she spoke, and in it was a strange metal object, carved and ornate.

This was a signal. The response was so fast that we all stared in stunned disbelief while it happened. Before there was time to react, it was over.

Three of the Volturi soldiers leaped forward, and Irina was completely obscured by their gray cloaks. In the same instant, a horrible metallic screeching ripped through the clearing. Caius slithered into the center of the gray, and the shocking squealing sound exploded into a startling upward shower of sparks and tongues of flame. The soldiers leaped back from the sudden inferno, immediately retaking their places in the guard's perfectly straight line.

Caius stood alone beside the blazing remains of Irina. With a small clicking sound, the fire shooting from Caius's hand disappeared. A gasp rippled through the mass of witnesses behind the Volturi.

We were too aghast to make any noise at all. It was one thing to know that death was coming with fierce, unstoppable speed; it was another thing to watch it happen.

Caius smiled coldly. "Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

His eyes flashed to our front line, touching swiftly on Tanya's and Kate's frozen forms.

In that second I understood that Caius had never underestimated the ties of a true family. This was the ploy. He had not wanted Irina's complaint; he had wanted her defiance. His excuse to destroy her, to ignite the violence that filled the air like a thick, combustible mist. He had thrown a match.

Once the fight began, there would be no way to stop it. It would only escalate until one side was entirely extinct. Our side. Caius knew this. So, did my dad and I knew too. My eyes fell onto Tanya.

"Stop them!" I cried out.

My dad jumping to grab Tanya's arm as she lurched forward toward the smiling Caius with a maddened cry of pure rage. She couldn't shake my dad off before Carlisle had his arms locked around her waist.

"It's too late to help her," he reasoned urgently as she struggled. "Don't give him what he wants!"

Kate was harder to contain. Shrieking wordlessly like Tanya, she broke into the first stride of the attack that would end with everyone's death. Rosalie was closest to her, but before Rose could clinch her in a headlock, Kate shocked her so violently that Rose crumpled to the ground. Emmett caught Kate's arm and threw her down, then staggered back, his knees giving out. Kate rolled to her feet, and it looked like no one could stop her.

I flew after her, if anyone can stop her it was me. Running I felt Bella grab me, yanking me back but I pushed by her.

Garrett flung himself at her, knocking her to the ground again. He bound his arms around hers, locking his hands around his own wrists. I saw his body spasm as she shocked him. His eyes rolled back in his head, but his hold did not break.

"Kate!" I cried out. Watching Garrett's body twitch. I grabbed Kate by the arm and shocked her. She fought back and it was like two forces pushing each other. I felt my body crumpled down to my knees as I used Kate's own power against her. "Please," I gasped. Pleading her to not do this, to not give them what they were looking for.

"Zafrina," My dad shouted.

Kate's eyes went blank and her screams turned to moans. Tanya stopped struggling.

"Give me my sight back," Tanya hissed.

I was curled up in the snow, Seth had found his way to me as he nudged me with his nose. I looked up at him nodding that I was okay. And Garrett was in command of himself again, holding Kate to the snow.

"If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?" he whispered.

She snarled in response, still thrashing blindly.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle said in a low but intense whisper. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste you lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Tanya's shoulders hunched with grief, and she leaned into Carlisle for support. Kate was finally still. Carlisle and Garrett continued to console the sisters with words too urgent to sound like comfort.

Seth had nudged me again, _you need to get up, please_ I heard his voice fill mine. I nodded as I used him as support. My body was weak. My dad was right. Kate's power was more than I had ever imagined, it drained me.

The Volturi guard no longer stood at disciplined attention - they were crouched forward, waiting to spring the counterstrike the moment we attacked.

Without the immediate attack that Caius had counted on to distract from his rash act, the Volturi witnesses were left questioning exactly what was going on here. Aro glanced back swiftly while I watched, his face betraying him with one flash of vexation. His need for an audience had backfired badly.

I heard Stefan and Vladimir murmur to each other in quiet glee at Aro's discomfort.

Aro was obviously concerned with keeping his white hat, as the Romanians had put it. But I didn't believe that the Volturi would leave us in peace just to save their reputation. After they finished with us, surely, they would slaughter their witnesses for that purpose. I felt a strange, sudden pity for the mass of the strangers the Volturi had brought to watch us die. Demetri would hunt them until they were extinct, too.

For Jacob and Renesmee, for Alice and Jasper, for Alistair, and for these strangers who had not known what today would cost them, Demetri had to die.

Aro touched Caius's shoulder lightly. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child." So, that was to be their excuse. He went on. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" Aro drifted forward, Renata, Felix, and Demetri automatically moving with him.

"Just to be thorough," he said, "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a hand dismissively.

Two things happened at once. Caius's eyes focused on Aro, and the tiny cruel smile came back. And my dad hissed, his hands balling up in fists so tight it looked like the bones in his knuckles would split through his diamond-hard skin.

I saw Carlisle glance anxiously at my dad's face, and then his own face hardened.

While Caius had blundered through useless accusations and injudicious attempts to trigger the fight, Aro must have been coming up with a more effective strategy.

Aro ghosted across the snow to the far western end of our line, stopping about ten yards from Amun and Kebi. The nearby wolves bristled angrily but held their positions.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor!" Aro said warmly. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun was motionless with anxiety, "Time means little; I never notice its passing," Amun said through unmoving lips.

"So, true," Aro agreed. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun said nothing.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon." Aro eyed Benjamin and I knew what he meant. The main reason Amun didn't want to be a part of this.

"Of course," Amun said, his tone so emotionless that it was impossible to tell if there was any fear or sarcasm in his assent.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely?"

Amun nodded, his face blank.

"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?" Aro looked over at Carlisle. Who was still in a stance.

"Yes." Amun voice was cruel.

"And what did you witness for him?"

Amun spoke with the same cold lack of emotion. "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child just like her sister- "

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro interrupted, "now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I meant." Amun was getting angry, I could feel it.

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns. As I said, like her sister." Amun looked at me,

"Yes, yes," Aro said, a hint of impatience in his otherwise amiable tone. "But specifically, in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

Amun's brow furrowed. "That she grows... quickly."

Aro smiled. "And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?"

A hiss escaped my lips, and I was not alone. Half the vampires in our line echoed my protest. The sound was a low sizzle of fury hanging in the air. Across the meadow, a few of the Volturi witnesses made the same noise.

Aro did not turn to the noise, but Amun glanced around uneasily.

"I did not come to make judgments," he equivocated.

Aro laughed lightly. "Just your opinion."

Amun's chin lifted. "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows. I have known young Zoey for a while too, she has never posed as a threat. "

Aro nodded, considering. After a moment, he turned away.

"Aro?" Amun called.

Aro whirled back. "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now." I was stunned, I looked at my dad, who knew the whole time Amun would run when given the chance.

Aro smiled warmly. "Of course, I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun's lips were a tight line as he inclined his head once, acknowledging the barely concealed threat. He touched Keri's arm, and then the two of them ran quickly to the southern edge of the meadow and disappeared into the trees. I knew they wouldn't stop running for a very long time.

Aro was gliding back along the length of our line to the east, his guards hovering tensely. He stopped when he was in front of Siobhan's massive form.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever."

Siobhan inclined her head, waiting.

"And you?" he asked. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan said. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans - she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none? Surely Zoey has probably risked the exposure once or twice" Aro asked soberly.

Emmett and my dad growled, a low ripping sound deep in their throat.

Caius's cloudy crimson eyes brightened.

Renata reached out protectively toward her master.

And Garrett freed Kate to take a step forward, ignoring Kate's hand as she tried to caution him this time.

Siobhan answered slowly, "I don't think I follow you."

Aro drifted lightly back, casually, but toward the rest of his guard. Renata, Felix, and Demetri were closer than his shadow.

"There is no broken law," Aro said in a placating voice, but every one of us could hear that a qualification was coming. I fought back the rage that tried to claw its way up my throat and snarl out my defiance. "No broken law," Aro repeated. "However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head gently. "That is a separate issue."

The only response was the tightening of already stretched nerves, and Maggie, at the fringes of our band of fighters, shaking her head with slow anger.

Aro paced thoughtfully, looking as if he floated rather than touched the ground with his feet. I noticed every pass took him closer to the protection of his guard.

"The young girls are so unique... utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much. ." He sighed, as if unwilling to go on. "But there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

No one answered his assertion. It was dead silent as he continued in a monologue that sounded as if he spoke it for himself only.

"These amazing children" - he lifted his hand palm down as if to rest it on me and Renesmee, though he was forty yards from us now, almost within the Volturi formation again - "if we could but know their potential - know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what they will become." He paused, looking first at our witnesses, and then, meaningfully, at his own. His voice gave a good imitation of sounding torn by his words.

Still looking at his own witnesses, he spoke again. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is... a vulnerability."

I gave my dad a panic look, "We are not dangerous. I have never killed anyone." I hissed under my breath. No one really listening to me.

Caius's smile widened viciously.

"You're reaching, Aro," Carlisle said in a bleak voice.

"Peace, friend." Aro smiled, his face as kind, his voice as gentle, as ever. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

"May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett petitioned in a level tone, taking another step forward.

"Nomad," Aro said, nodding in permission.

Garrett's chin lifted. His eyes focused on the huddled mass at the end of the meadow, and he spoke directly to the Volturi witnesses.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness," he said. "That is certainly no longer necessary, about the child. We all see what she is. These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose - to destroy this family here." He gestured toward Carlisle and Tanya.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition, but the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power. I have witnessed the bonds within this family. I say family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. There is no aggression here. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

I watched Aro's face as Garrett's words condemned him, waiting tensely for some response. But Aro's face was only politely amused, as if waiting for a tantrum-throwing child to realize that no one was paying attention to his histrionics.

"Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice? We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words - we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain - and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. The Volutri wants one thing. Domination."

I watched the witness's faces change as they took in what Garrett was saying. He was one hundred percent right.

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will." He turned towards the Volturi. "So, come, I say! Let's hear no more lying. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed" He shrugged "but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though - if we fall, so do you."

He ended his heated speech by stepping back to Kate's side. She grabbed his hand, and smiled at him.

He spoke what we were all thinking, he spoke the truth.

Aro smiled. "Avery pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garrett remained poised for attack. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you master, too?"

"Peace, Garrett," Aro said tolerantly. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared back furiously.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends, what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

"Are those our only choices?" a witness asked suddenly, gaze flashing back to Aro. "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course, not," Aro said, appearing horrified that anyone would think that. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

"We did not come here for a fight." She paused, exhaled, then said, "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Her mate spoke in a high, nervous voice. He glanced at Garrett. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not."

"Do not fear us. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says," Aro chuckled lightly

"That is our witness," the girl said. "We're leaving now."

Both witnesses backed away slowly, not turning before they were lost from view in the trees. One other stranger began to retreat the same way, then three more darted away too.

Aro turned away, walking back to his guard. He stopped in front of them and addressed them in a clear voice.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," they whispered in unison, "We are not afraid."

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone as always.

Aro turned his back to us again, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of their witnesses disappeared silently into the forest. I hoped, for their sakes, that they were fast.

This was it, I looked at my dad.

"I love you," I said as I watched Bella talked to Renesmee. Knowing what was going to happen. I walked over to her.

"You be good," I whispered, as I kissed her on her forehead.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, "More than my own life."

Renesmee reached for my dad, and he took her in his arms. They hugged each other tightly, then he pulled me into his arms, with Bella by our side. We all hugged, holding each other closer than ever.

When he released me, I walked over to Esme and Carlisle, as they pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." I cried softly into Esme's shoulder. I felt Rose and Emmett touch my back, as I reached for them smiling.

Seth was standing next to me, as Leah came closer to us.

 _Thank you for being here for my brother,_ I heard her say to me. I smiled.

"It was him who has always been there for me," I ran my fingers through his fur.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you'd.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

 _I love you Zoey Cullen,_ I froze, it was the first time I ever heard him say that to me.

Tears in my eyes, "I know you do, I love you too Seth Clearwater."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled down his face. I kissed his check as he licked mine back.

Bella tensed up as she tried to keep the shield around us.

"Get ready," I whispered to the others. "It's starting."


	90. Chapter 90

*Zoey's P.O.V*

Focusing on the shield, Bella and I held each other's hands. Knowing what we had to do.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," My dad whispered. "But she can't find them.

She can't feel us here…" His eyes cut to us. "Are you doing that?"

I smiled grimly at him. "We are all over this."

Suddenly, his hand reaching out toward Carlisle. At the same time, I felt a much sharper jab against the shield where it wrapped protectively around Carlisle's light. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant, either. I flinched and Bella squeezed my hand.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" My dad gasped frantically.

"Yes. Why?" He looked confused.

"Jane," I answered.

The moment that he said her name, a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots. It didn't seem like Jane had been able to pierce it. I glanced around quickly; everyone was fine.

"Incredible," was all my dad could say.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Carlisle said.

I looked across at Jane, who was staring at our group with furious disbelief. It probably wasn't very mature. But I figured it would take Aro about half a second to guess that mine and Bella's shield was more powerful than my dad had known. Putting another big target on us. I grinned a huge, smug smile right at Jane.

Her eyes narrowed, and I felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at me.

I pulled my lips wider, showing my teeth.

Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much as look up from their conference.

Her twin caught her arm as she crouched to spring.

The Romanians started chuckling with dark anticipation.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chortled.

Alec patted his sister's shoulder soothingly, then tucked her under his arm

I waited for some pressure, some sign of his attack, but I felt nothing

"Is Alec trying?" Bella asked. Clearly thinking the same as me. I was unable to read his mind and keep the shield up.

My dad nodded. "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

I saw it then, when I had a clue of what to look for. A strange clear haze was oozing across the snow, nearly invisible against the white. I pushed my shield out from Carlisle and the rest of the front line, afraid to have the slinking mist too close when it hit.

A low rumbling murmured through the ground under our feet, and a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between our position and the Volturi's. Benjamin had seen the creeping threat, too, and now he tried to blow the mist away from us. The snow made it easy to see where he threw the wind, but the mist didn't react in any way. It was like air blowing harmlessly through a shadow; the shadow was immune.

The triangular formation of the ancients finally broke apart when, with a racking groan the earth rocked under my feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, as untouched by gravity as it had been by wind.

Aro and Caius watched the opening earth with wide eyes. Marcus looked in the same direction without emotion.

They didn't speak; they waited, too, as the mist approached us. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now, but then the mist hit a wall.

I could taste it as soon as it touched my shield - it had a dense, sweet, cloying flavor. Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Well done, you two!" Benjamin cheered for me and Bella in a low voice.

My smile returned.

I could see Alec's narrowed eyes, doubt on his face for the first time as his mist swirled harmlessly around the edges of my shield.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella whispered.

I knew what she meant, I looked at my dad. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you two" he responded.

"No. You must get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me." Bella was right. Killing Demetri would give Jacob the only chance to run with Renesmee.

Zafrina nodded solemnly. "No one will touch these young ones," she promised.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do better here." I said.

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled from the other side. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said evenly.

The others started divvying up opponents, too, but they were quickly interrupted.

Aro, staring calmly at Alec's ineffective mist, finally spoke.

"Before we vote," he began.

I shook my head angrily. I was tired of this charade. I wanted to fight.

"Let me remind you," Aro continued, "whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

My dad snarled out a dark laugh.

Aro stared at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you.

But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Zoey. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

Chelsea's attempt to sway us fluttered impotently against my shield. Aro's gaze swept across our hard eyes, looking for any indication of hesitation. From his expression, he found none.

"Let us vote, then," he said with apparent reluctance.

Caius spoke with eager haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

I fought back a shriek of defiance to answer his cruel smirk.

Marcus lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through us as he voted.

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." His voice was even fainter than his brothers' feathery sighs.

None of the guard relaxed their ready positions at his disagreeing words. Caius's anticipatory grin did not falter. It was as if Marcus hadn't spoken at all.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

Suddenly, my dad stiffened at my side. "Yes!" he hissed.

I risked a glance at him. His face glowed with an expression of triumph that I didn't understand.

There was a low reaction from the guard, an uneasy murmur.

"Aro?" My dad called, nearly shouted, undisguised victory in his voice.

Aro hesitated for a second, assessing this new mood warily before he answered. "Yes, Edward? You have something further...?"

"Perhaps," My dad said pleasantly, controlling his unexplained excitement. "First, if I could clarify one point? And Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife and daughter?" My dad asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised one hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

The pressure disappeared. Jane bared her teeth at me; I couldn't help grinning back at her.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" My dad called loudly.

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock.

Alice?! I looked around, my heart racing.

"Alice!" "Alice!" other voices murmured around me.

"Alice," Aro breathed.

Relief and violent joy surged through me, as the emotions of others hit me.

And then I heard them running through the forest, flying, closing the distance as quickly as they could with no slowing effort at silence.

Both sides were motionless in expectation. The Volturi witnesses scowled in fresh confusion.

Then Alice danced into the clearing from the southwest, and I felt like the bliss of seeing her face again might knock me off my feet. Jasper was only inches behind her, his sharp eyes fierce. Close after them ran three strangers; the first was a tall, muscular female with wild dark hair obviously Kachiri. She had the same e features as the other Amazons.

The next was a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. The last was a young man... not quite as fast nor quite as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering, and they were the color of warm teak. His hair was black and braided, too, like the woman's, though not as long. He was beautiful. As he neared us, a new sound sent shock waves through the watching crowd - the sound of another heartbeat just like mine, accelerated with exertion.

Alice leaped lightly over the edges. I reached out to touch her arm, and so did Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle. There wasn't time for any other welcome.

Then Alice walked forward, towards the Volutri. Jasper followed her.

Aro smiled, "My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all."

"I have evidence these two children won't be a risk to our kind." Alice said, causing Aro looks at her with suspicion. "Let me show you." Alice extends her hand, Aro takes hold of her hand. I focused on what Alice is showing him.

Finally realizing it doesn't matter what Aro see his mind is made up.

"It doesn't matter what she shows him. He still won't change his decision." I gasped.

At that moment, Alice turn, looks over to Bella and whispers "Mow!"

Bella looks at Renesmee who's sitting on top of Jacob, then Bella looks at Jacob, "Take care of my daughter." Jacob turns and starts running into the woods with Renesmee.

A few of the guards, seeing Jacob running off into the woods with Renesmee. So, does Caius, "Get them!"

Suddenly Alice attacks Aro, kicking him with her leg, sending him flying, but he manages to land back down and orders his guards to take hold of Alice.

"Take her away." Aro ordered.

"Let her go!" Carlisle runs forward to attack, he and Aro meet each other mid-air. It all happened so face, I didn't even blink. Aro land on the ground with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand.

Esme gasps in horror, I let out a scream. Caius burns Carlisle's body.

Suddenly, everyone was running. My family, our witnesses and the pack full speed. the Chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths.

"Zoey!" I heard my dad yell at me as a guard flew in my direction. Using Kate's power I shocked him to the ground and Seth torn him apart.

I could see Bella trying to use her power to help shield Jasper from Jane's power, but Alec attacks Bella.

I run towards them, as Jasper writhe in pain from Jane's power and then beheaded by another Volturi. I stop mid run, and I feel Alice's grief hit me as she pulls away from the guards holding her hostage.

Emmett rush in and behead Alec, and Jane screams in horror.

Blindsided, I fall to the ground, I see a guard on top of me. I push away but I am unable to get him off. His teeth baring me. I feel a gust of wind as Seth is on top of me, he saved me again. Emmett pulls me up, but then both him and Seth scream in pain. Jane. She is smiling at me, as I try to push the shield around them both, but fail.

Another guard wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, and it snapped. He feels motionless to the ground.

I froze, my lungs burned with fire as a piercing scream ripped through my body. Seth was dead.

I turned towards Jane, running full speed to her. I jump at her and we both fall to the ground. Alice was by my side, pulling Jane off me. I smile at her, as I shocked Jane, causing her to scream in pain. Alice holds her still as I grab her head between my hands.

"This is for Seth you witch." I smile as I rip her head off her.

Benjamin uses his power to create a chasm in the earth, the ground opened beneath us.

"Zoey!" Esme screams as I fell, trying to grab ahold of something, but failing. I was falling to my death, Felix was too. He grabbed onto my as I reached for the surface of the earth, unable to pull myself up from the weight of Felix. Leah was suddenly there pulling Felix off me, and causing them both to fall. I watched in horror as Leah fell to her death.

"NO!" I screamed. Sam cried out as well. "DAD!" I scream. He pulled me up, and Esme grabbed ahold of me.

I looked at the scene once more, everyone was dying. I couldn't save them.

Caius join the battle now, but Tayna and Kate were waiting for this moment. They attack him and rip his skull off before he can hurt them.

Aro watches most of his army die he finally joins in the battle. My dad and Bella attack him and together they manage to rip his head off and set fire to his body.

I blinked, I was standing among my family. In the clearing. Everyone was alive still. Shaking I saw my dad look at me.

"It's okay," He whispered. "It was all a vision."

I nodded knowing he was right. Alice continued to talk to Aro and I focused on my loved ones faces. They would never know what could have happened, or what might happen. I started to think of ways to prevent each one of them from dying. Yet, Aro's voice distracts me.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

Caius was clearly incensed, but his rage was turned inward now; he was resigned. Marcus looked... bored; there really was no other word for it. The guard was impassive and disciplined again; there were no individuals among them, just the whole. They were in formation, ready to depart. The Volturi witnesses were still wary; one after another, they departed, scattering into the woods. As their numbers dwindled, the remaining sped up. Soon they were all gone.

Aro held his hands out to us "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," he said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before he turned around. We watched in silence as the last four Volturi disappeared into the trees.

"Is it really over?" I whispered to my dad.

His smile was huge. "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. Deafening howls filled the clearing. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Rosalie and Emmett kissed again - longer and more ardently than before.

Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Esme held Alice and Jasper in a tight embrace. Carlisle was warmly thanking the South American newcomers who had saved us all. Kachiri stood very close to Zafrina and Senna, their fingertips interlocked. Garrett picked Kate up off the ground and swung her around in a circle.

Stefan spit on the snow.

My dad pulled me, Nessie and Bella into his arms. Happiness expanded like an explosion inside me

"Forever," my dad echoed in my ear.

When he let, me go, I turned to Seth?

Throwing my arms around his neck.

"We did it." I sighed, replaying the scene of him dying and shuttering at it.

He whimpered and licked my cheek.

 _Only took us almost dying for you to admit you loved me_ , his voice filled my head.

"Shut up," I hit him, "You've known for a while I loved you."

He let out a grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

My family was safe, we really did have forever.


	91. Chapter 91 (Last Chapter)

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"I missed you so much," I hugged Alice.

We just got back to the house, a lot of our witness, more like friends had already departed. My dad and Bella had taken Renesmee home to sleep and Seth had gone back to see his mother. Who I am sure was still worried.

"I missed you more." Alice squeezed me. We held each other tightly. It felt so good to have her and Jasper home.

"Don't ever do that to me again, it was terrible." I looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something to help save you and Renesmee." I knew she was right, but I still couldn't get over the fact she left without a goodbye. "Besides, I kept my eye on you." She pointed to her head and I knew what she meant.

I turned around to see Jasper smiling at me, and I hugged him. "It was terrible to have to take on all these emotions by myself."

He chuckled, "I knew you were strong enough to handle it all."

I smiled, he was right. I was able to take on all the emotions by myself with a very limited amount of mental break downs.

Esme walked into the living room, she was still all smiles. I knew she felt completely, now that all her children and grandchildren were safe. "I made some dinner Zoey, I know you haven't eaten in a while."

She was right, and I didn't even notice how empty my stomach was until she said something. I hurried into the kitchen to see a plate full of mac and cheese, and a piece of grilled chicken waiting for me.

Things finally felt normal for once, it was refreshing and calm.

Christmas break was almost over, and I knew I would be able to go back to school. Finishing my junior year up strong. Soon I would be able to start applying for college, and figure out what I want to do with my life.

I sat there at the counter, imaging my future and thinking of all the things I could do. The list was endless and I knew I had the power within me to conquer whatever I set my mind to.

"So, you and Bella had been sneaking around my back," I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see my dad smiling.

I nodded, as I swallowed, "We were the only minds that were protected from Aro, and we wanted to make sure Nessie was safe."

He smiled at me, as he sat down. "And what about you? Why not do something to make sure you were safe?"

I shrugged, "I guess I've lived a pretty long, exceptional life. I figured I could stand by my family to protect her so she would be able to live a life as amazing as mine." I looked at him, "Even if we didn't make it."

He just nodded, as he looked out the window. We sat there in silence as I ate and he stared into the distance.

He sighed, "I sometimes forget how much you're like your mother."

I eyed him, confused on what he meant.

"It's not a bad thing at all," Reassuring me, "It's just you always put others before yourself, wanting everyone to be alive and safe. Such a big heart for such a tiny person." He nudged my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"I just protect the ones I love." I replied. Looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

He just stared at me, got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out the milk and grabbed a brownie. Placing them in front of me, "I just am so amazed with you."

I took the brownie into my hand and tore a piece off. "What do you mean?"

"You're just so selfless, and it amazes me. Because you live in such a messed up world, and have to deal with some of the wildest things. But still you want to put others before you. I don't know where you learned it from because I am not the best role model when it comes to not being selfish." He chuckled shaking his head.

I didn't know what to say, I just sipped on my milk and thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Just wondering why you're so hard on yourself when you are the greatest dad a girl could have." I reached over and hugged him, I felt him relax as he hugged me back.

"You're too kind," He whispered.

"Nah, I'm just a daddy's girl." I mumbled back.

"How much longer are these hug fests going to go on?" Emmett interrupted the moment, "I get we escaped death but I can't deal with all the lovey dovey." He teased as he punched my dad in the arm.

I rolled my eyes, "It's because no one wants to ever give you a hug and you're jealous."

My dad laughed as Emmett grinned at me, pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Em-mett I-i-I can't breathe" I gasped out as he squeezed me.

He put me down on my feet and smiled, "Well guess I just got my hug."

"You're annoying," I smiled as I walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room. To my surprise, Seth was sitting with Jasper and Alice on the couch.

"Did I miss something?" my arms were crossed looking at the three of them.

Seth looked up, "No I was just catching up with Alice and Jasper." He smiled at me. "Want to go for a walk?'

"Sure," I shrugged, he got up and we headed out the door. Not saying anything I just thought about everything that has happened in my life since Bella had came into it.

Victoria and James trying to kill us, escaping the Volturi twice, Laurent being killed by the pack, an army of newborns trying to destroy us, the pack trying to kill my entire family, and so many more. It amazed me because Seth had been by my side through over half of it.

I smiled to myself.

"What?" He asked.

I just stared at him as we walked into the woods heading towards one of the meadows near my house, "It's just these past two years have been insane, and you've been by my side through over half of it."

He just nodded, "I told you I would protect you."

"I know but I guess I just forget that you're my personal guard dog." I teased as we stepped into the clearing. Dusk was falling and it was beautiful.

"You know something," I looked at him, he stared down.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Elvis Presley once said only fools rush in." I quoted one of my favorite songs.

He gave me a confused look, "What?"

I shook my head, "Of course you don't know the King of rock. I forgot you weren't around in his time."

He rolled his eyes, "Get to the point please."

I smiled, pulling my phone I pulled up my playlist, and hit one of my favorite songs.

Seth listened closely.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you_

He smiled as the song continued to play, as he took my hand and pulled me into his arm. We rocked back in forth.

"I guess I can't help it." He whispered. I look at him, and a tear fell out of my eye.

"Somethings are meant to be." We danced for a little as the sunset fell behind us.

"It's so beautiful." I stared at the beautiful colors in the sky. "I love dusk."

He nodded agreeing with me, "Elegant, like you."

"It's an Elegant Dusk." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me.


	92. Writer Note

Thank you all so much for reading this story. I will be writing another one to continue the life of Zoey as she finishes high school, goes to college and so on. I will post it soon! It is going to be called "Wherever You Will Go."

Hope you come and read it


End file.
